Edge of Desire
by Xtyne
Summary: The last thing I remembered before falling unconscious was hearing Damon’s cruel laugh as he and Katherine disappeared from the scene. He had tormented me, caused me misery, and somehow I still fell in love with him.
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

_I stood frozen to the spot as Damon Salvatore slowly stepped forward. My mind was blank as his cold blue eyes bore into me. I couldn't move even if I wanted to as he compelled me, controlling my mind, as well as my body. Once he was only inches away, he lifted a hand up to brush a stray piece of hair out of my face, tucking it behind an ear. His hand slid down my cheek softly before tracing my bare neck. I wanted to beg him to stop, to plead with him to reconsider what he was about to do._

_Katherine stood to the side, watching with a knowing look on her face. She had gotten to Damon, drawing him in as she had over a century ago. She had swept back into his life after making him believe she was dead, and drove him back to the monster he was. I was now stuck between him and the rough trunk of a tree in the woods, knowing this would be my last few moments alive. Damon had come close to killing me countless of times, but every single time something had stopped him. I knew however, that with the encouragement from Katherine, he wouldn't be able to control himself. I was good as dead the moment he sunk his teeth into me, Katherine would make sure of that._

"_Stop playing with your food Damon." She spoke. "We don't have all night."_

_Damon nodded as he forced me up against the tree, grasping my chin and pushing my head to the side. Without any warning, his teeth sunk into my neck. I cried out in pain as he viciously drained the blood from my body. He had to wrap an arm around my waist to keep me up, my legs trembling beneath me. My heart was slowing as black dots blurred my vision._

"_Finish her." Katherine ordered._

_He followed her orders as his teeth dove deeper. I let out one last gasp, the last sound I would surely make before the inevitable would occur. I was sure as my eyes snapped closed that this was it; this was the moment I had braced myself for since the first time Damon had bit me in these very woods. Since returning to Mystic Falls and discovering the secrets of this town, I had come to terms with the fate I shared with my cousin. The only difference was that she fell in love with the Salvatore brother who wouldn't think twice about touching a hair on her body. I had somehow fallen for his troubled brother who had never gotten over Katherine. He had tormented me, caused me misery, and somehow I still fell in love with him. I hated myself for it._

"_Damon no!"_

_I could vaguely hear the familiar voice but couldn't place the owner as I began to lose feeling in my body. _

"_Oh my god, Harper!"_

"_Elena, you and Bonnie get her out of here!"_

"_It's okay Harper; everything is going to be okay."_

_The last thing I remembered before falling unconscious was hearing Damon's cruel laugh as he and Katherine disappeared from the scene._


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

The sound of laughing emitted from inside the house, reminding me of the fun my friends and family were having at my own 'welcome home' party. I should have been inside, in the middle of all the laughter, retelling old stories from childhood. But instead, I was leaning against the porch railing, wishing I was anywhere but here.

I had left Mystic Falls a year ago with my single mother. She had been deadly ill, and in her last year of living, wanted to see the world. I refused to leave my mother's side and travelled with her. I wouldn't let a moment waste, knowing that after the year, I would never see her again. She was more to me than just a mother; she was my best friend. My father had never been a part of my life; he had left before I was even born. My mother raised me by herself, with help from her brother and his wife, my aunt and uncle. My cousin Elena and I grew up together, best friends that were inseparable. When my mother first told me about her diagnoses, I wouldn't believe it. I had run to Elena's house, crying and begging for her to tell me it was all just a dream. We sat on this very front porch for hours until my mother came in the evening. We had talked, and that was when my mother informed me about her last few wishes. She wanted me to stay with my aunt and uncle, to continue school. But I couldn't let her leave without me. She taught me through homeschooling while we traveled around the United States, Canada, Europe, everywhere we possibly could. Until that is, she grew sicker and we had to return back to America. In a hospital only a few hours away from Mystic Falls, my mother passed away. It had only been a month ago, but I could still feel being inside of that room, holding my mother's lifeless hand.

Everyone told me it was going to be okay, that it would get better. But what did they know? They didn't have to go through something so tragic; they never had to lose their mother, their best friend. The only other person in the world who understood was Elena. She had lost her parents in a horrific car crash while my mother and I were in Europe. I couldn't bare my mother going through anymore pain, so I never told her that her only brother had died. I still regretted it to this day, not coming back for Elena and Jeremy. But I had to let my mother have a few more months of happiness before she fell to the same fate. She would find out soon enough, I would tell myself every night. It didn't change the tug at my heart whenever I talked with my cousin. I could hear the pain in her voice and I just wanted to tell her everything would be alright. But I knew now that those words meant absolutely nothing. Nothing would ever be the same.

I sighed as I turned my back on the house, staring out into the dark night. Tomorrow I would return to Mystic Falls High School to finish my senior year, and I wasn't too sure if I was excited or not about it. I would be able to be around my friends, the people closest to me. But a part of me just wanted to go back in time, to a year ago, and jet off across the world with my mother. I missed her so much that it actually physically hurt. I had never fallen in love, nor had I ever had my heart broken, but it surely couldn't be any worse than this.

"Harper?"

I glanced over my shoulder at the sound of my cousin's voice. She slipped on her leather jacket before handing my own coat to me. It was a chilly evening, but I didn't seem to mind. I welcomed the cold breeze slicing through me, numbing my body.

"Thanks." I mumbled, taking the coat and pulling it on.

"You okay?" Elena leaned against the railing beside me, sending me a concerned look. "You've been out here for awhile."

"Yeah I'm just..." I trailed off.

"I get it." She wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "I'm here if you need to talk."

"I know." I gave her a small smile. "Sorry, this is supposed to be a welcome home party for me and I'm not even in there enjoying myself."

"It's hard to enjoy a party right after..." she grew silent.

"Does it get any easier?" I asked softly, already knowing the answer however.

"Truthfully?"

I nodded.

Elena sighed as she removed her arm and stared out into the dark night. "It never does."

"Am I always going to feel like someone is stabbing at my chest over and over again?"

"It dies down after awhile." She glanced at me.

"How are you doing Elena? I still feel horrible for not..."

"I know why you weren't here Harper, and I completely understand." She assured me, laying a hand on my arm. "If I was in your shoes, I would have done the same thing. I've just...a lot of stuff has happened in the past few months that I haven't really had much time to sit around and think about it."

"Well if you have any drama you want to get rid of, send some my way." I sighed and straightened. "I should probably go make another appearance huh?"

"Maybe." She smiled, linking an arm through mine. "You're not going through this alone Harp. We Gilberts stick together."

"Always and forever." I let her lead me back into the house.

"Hey, there you are." Bonnie Bennett walked out of the kitchen as we closed the front door behind us. "How are you doing Harp?"

"Okay I guess." I shrugged.

"Do you want me to kick everyone out? Because I will if you want." She offered.

"No, it's fine. I need to get back to being a regular teenager again." I attempted a smile. "Look, there's Matt and Tyler, I'll go chat with them for a bit."

"Is she really doing okay?" I heard Bonnie ask Elena softly.

"As good as I was doing after my parents died."

I tried to put on a cheerful expression as I made my way over to Matt Donovan and Tyler Lockwood. The upside of living in such a small town was the fact that everyone knew one another since childhood. We had all been friends since the first grade, and that never seemed to change as we grew older. Tyler became a bit more withdrawn from the rest of us, but Matt was a complete sweetheart. I had heard about his sister running off and I felt terrible for him. While Vicki was a year older than us, Matt acted as a protector. Their mother was hardly ever around and he took up acting like the parent. He had grown up years before he should have, but that's what made him such a good guy.

"Hey." I greeted as I reached the two.

Tyler nodded at me, sending me a sympathetic look. Matt however wrapped his arms around me, hugging me tightly. I wrapped my own arms around him, his arms always able to comfort me. I had never felt a romantic feeling towards the man in my life. That had always been Elena. He was like the brother I never had. He didn't even need to say a word and everything seemed a little less horrible. That's all I needed right now.

"I'm sorry about your mom." He whispered in my ear.

"I'm sorry about Vicki running off." I whispered back. I wasn't the only one who was suffering these days. It seemed all of us had something to be miserable about.

"Shouldn't be surprised or anything." He shrugged as we pulled apart. He shoved his hands in his jean pockets, a frown settling on his face. "She was always just like our mom."

"I'm sure she'll show up eventually." I laid a hand on his arm.

"This is a party; we're not supposed to be feeling sorry for ourselves." Matt attempted a smile. "Excited to come back to school?"

"Kind of." I shrugged. "Sort of enjoyed the whole school on the road thing though."

"I bet." Tyler joined the conversation, looking a little bit less awkward than before. "That would be killer."

"It was pretty cool. Nothing beats being home though I guess." I nodded. "How's the team doing this year?"

Tyler never got a chance to finish as a scream emitted from outside. Everyone froze before panic began to arise. I turned to find Elena, but found that she was nowhere to be found. I frowned as I pushed through the crowd, Matt and Tyler following close behind. We made our way out onto the front porch and I was shocked to see police cruisers were already making their way onto the scene.

"What's going on?" Matt voiced.

"Another animal attack." A partier and fellow classmate pointed towards the edge of trees off to one side.

I squinted in the dim light, trying to see what they were pointing at. I was shocked to see a boy barely older than we were, lying on the ground with blood pouring out of the side of his neck. I covered my gaping mouth with a hand, having never seen something so horrible before in my life. When my mother died, there was no blood, no gore. Whatever had attacked him had been brutal about it.

"Come on, let's go back inside." Matt wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "You don't need to see this."

I glanced over my shoulder as he led me into the now empty house, and for a split second, I could have sworn I saw someone between the trees.

* * *

**A/N:** so it's my first Vampire Diaries story, so bare with me. I'm not entire sure what grade they're all in, so I'm just gonna say they're in senior year and roll with it. hope you all like and I'm not ruining the amazing series with my random desire to write this.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

"I'm so glad your back." Caroline Forbes dragged me through the hallways of the familiar Mystic Falls High School. "You should join the squad."

I pulled a face. "No thanks. That was your thing."

Caroline shrugged as we continued to walk. While Bonnie and Elena had always had a special bond, Caroline and had our own. We were the wild ones in our little group, always willing to party or to get involved in things we shouldn't. We were strong minded women, always getting what we wanted one way or another. While we both were self conscious in our own ways, we tried not to let that show, sometimes becoming a bit too over confident. Our friends disliked Caroline's tendency to speak before thinking, but I enjoyed it. I thought it was refreshing for someone to be brutally honest instead of pointlessly lying.

"What's your first class?"

"History." I glanced down at my schedule.

"What a drag." Caroline frowned before grabbing the schedule from my hands. "But we have the rest of the day together."

"Oh good, so I won't have to endear being a loner." I linked an arm through hers. "So tell me all the new gossip. Matt and Elena aren't together and she's with some mystery guy?"

"His name is Stefan." She answered. "He's new. Him and his brother, Damon."

I noticed the shudder when she said his name.

"You okay Car?"

"Yeah fine." She flashed me a smile. However, knowing the woman since first grade, I knew she was lying. I didn't push the subject and instead listened to her ramble on about the happenings in the social lives of Mystic Falls residents.

The conversation unfortunately was short lived as we arrived at my history classroom. Caroline smiled and waved as she continued on her way to her first class of the day. I inhaled sharply as I stood before the classroom, hesitant to enter. It wasn't like I didn't know everyone. I had grown up and even gone to this school before my mother grew ill. But that didn't seem to rid the nerves that were in the pit of my stomach.

"Hey, there you are." Elena came up beside me, books in hand. "Caroline kidnap you?"

I chuckled. "That's Caroline for ya."

Elena laughed as she nudged me into the room. I sighed but let her lead me to the two empty seats in the back around Bonnie. I slid into the seat beside her as Elena took up the seat in front of me. Bonnie sent me a kind smile, and I could tell by the way she was looking at me she was silently asking how I was doing. I shrugged and glanced around the room. I wondered where this mystery man was that Elena was dating. Caroline had said his name was Stefan, something I couldn't even get out of Elena since I had returned. She had been extremely silent about the whole thing, and something told me there were a lot of issues going on at the moment between them. I understood she needed time to figure them out, and vowed to ask Caroline and Bonnie instead.

The rest of the day seemed to move in fast forward, and before I knew it, it was the end of the day. Caroline, having to stay to do something for the cheerleading squad, promised to meet us at The Grill later in the evening. Elena had said as little as possible once school was over, leaving Bonnie and I to ourselves. Bonnie met me at my locker and we began towards the parking lot before heading to The Grill. I knew this would be my only chance to find out as much as I could about the mysterious boyfriend and dived right into asking her.

"They broke up I think." Bonnie answered as we left through the front doors. "She's been really down lately, until you came of course."

"What happened?"

"I think it had something to do with trust. You know how Elena is with that."

I nodded in understanding. Elena and I both had our issues with trust, and especially now, I could understand her desire to have an honest relationship.

"Is she doing okay? Like really okay? I mean everything seems to be happening to her. She hasn't really had a chance to process anything." I was worried about my cousin. Both of her parents had just died a few months ago, and between breaking up with Matt, finding someone knew, and that ending up not working out, she's had a lot to deal with. Not to mention my mother, her aunt, passing away and having to deal with the stress of someone else moving into her home.

"Its Elena, she keeps things to herself." Bonnie shot me a worried look. "She doesn't like to talk about any of it. I've tried but..."

"She just says she's fine." I frowned. "She does the same thing with me when I ask."

"How are you doing by the way Harper? You just lost your mother; it must be hard for you too." She laid a hand on my arm.

I shrugged. "I'm not going to lie, I feel like just crawling into a hole and crying. But I know that's not going to fix anything. Crying and keeping to myself won't change the fact that my mother is dead."

"You're allowed to be upset Harper. You're allowed to just spend days crying in your room. No one will think any less of you."

"I know. But I've done that for a month now. I need to work on moving on. For myself. Every time I'm alone, I think about the last time I was with her, watching as they took her away. I can't take thinking about it anymore. I just need to stay busy, keep my mind off of it."

Bonnie nodded, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "Well I'm here if you ever need to talk. Or to keep your mind off of it."

"How about we go hang out at the grill until the others arrive, that will help."

"That I can do." Bonnie smiled, leading me to her car. "You can tell me all about the places you went to last year."

"And you can tell me all about the mysteriousness of Mystic Falls."

"That might be a day in itself." She chuckled.

"I've got all the time in the world."

We laughed as slid into her car, speeding out of the parking lot. I could say I made it through the day without breaking down. I just wasn't so sure if I would be able to say the same thing about the night as well.

* * *

**A/N:** just for anyone's knowledge, this is sort of taking place between episode 7 and 8...sorta. trying to following the episode time line as best as possible without going too far off.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

"Oh great, look who's here." Caroline tensed as we sat in a corner booth near the back of The Grill.

I raised an eyebrow as Bonnie and I turned to where Caroline was gazing towards the bar.

"Damon." Bonnie informed me, her usually kind eyes turning cold. "Stefan's brother."

"He's an..." Caroline began before trailing off.

"An asshole." Bonnie crossed her arms and glared across The Grill at him.

"Okay, time to bring me into the conversation." I stared between the two of them completely confused. "Tell me what's up."

"Damon and I used to be a thing." Caroline stated.

"He abused her." Bonnie explained. "He got inside her head. And he..."

"Whatever, I'm over him now." Caroline shrugged, clearly not wanting to talk about the man. "Let's just talk about something else, yeah?"

I nodded but shared a look with Bonnie. I could tell there was a lot more to the story, but if he had done what they said, then I could understand her refusal to continue talking about it. The idea alone that this guy had hurt my best friend made me want to march over to him and kick his ass. I was protective of my friends, if I was around all the time or not. Bonnie and Caroline were like family, just as much as Elena was. They had always been there for me, and I always made sure to return the favour. This guy had another thing coming if he thought he could hurt my best friend without consequence.

"When's Elena going to get here?" Caroline checked her phone. "It's already six."

"Who knows, its Elena. She's not famous for her punctuality." I chuckled. "I'll go get us refills, you text her to see where she's at."

I slid from the booth and manoeuvred my way through the crowded hang out spot. I spotted Matt working and waved to him before reaching the bar. I ordered three cokes before resting on a bar stool and began gazing around the place. I caught sight of Tyler playing pool with some of the football players, some of the cheerleaders that were on the squad with Caroline watching and giggling. I turned my attention over to where Jeremy sat working on his school work. I knew from Elena had be had been going on a downward spiral since the death of their parents, and I was glad that he was beginning to pick up the pieces slowly.

"Don't think I've seen you around before. New?"

The sudden voice startled me, making me jump. I turned to my left and my expression turned cold when I realized it was Damon. I may not have known him, but after hearing what he had done to my best friend, I wasn't impressed.

"Damon, Damon Salvatore." He greeted, a smirk on his pale face as he leaned in closer. "And you might be?"

"None of your business." I slid onto the stool beside me, putting space between us.

I was hoping he would get the hint and leave me alone, but instead, he just closed the gap between us and slid beside me.

"Can I buy you a drink?"

"No."

"A name?"

"No."

I could see his smirk turn into a frown as his icy blue eyes bore into the side of my head. I let my dark hair fall into my face as I watched the bartender walking over with my drinks. I handed over a few bills before taking them and sliding off the stool. I just wanted to get back over to the girls before I felt the need to murder the man for hurting Caroline. When I turned back to the table however, there he was, standing in my way. I went to move past him but he just slid into my path. I glared up at him as his eyes met mine.

"There's no need to be rude."

"There's also no need to be abusive towards my best friend." I blurted out.

He cocked his head to the side, the slightest look of confusion crossing his face.

"You know, Caroline doesn't deserve to have some guy fuck with her head and hurt her. So stay away from her." I warned.

Damon snorted. "Believe me; I don't have any more use for someone so shallow and useless."

"A) She's not shallow and b) she's not useless." I took a step forward, my anger rising. I could understand why Bonnie hated him now. He had a way of making your blood boil. "Caroline is my best friend, and if I find out your even looking at her wrong, I'll make sure to personally kick your ass."

This seemed to amuse him as he snickered and shook his head. My eyes narrowed as I was about to say something else, but was interrupted by an unfamiliar voice.

"Damon, I think it's time you leave."

I looked over to see Elena standing beside who I could only assume to be Stefan. He and his brother looked similar, except for the eyes. Stefan's eyes were soft where as Damon's were cold as ice.

"Come on; let's go over to the others." Elena took a drink from my hand and began pulling me from the two brothers.

I sent one last glare in Damon's direction as I followed behind my cousin.

"What was that about?" Bonnie asked worriedly.

"Just told the asshole that I'd kick his ass if he messed with Caroline again." I put one of the drinks in front of the blonde. "And I totally mean it Caroline. No one hurts my best friend and gets away with it."

She smiled in appreciation as Elena slid into the booth beside me.

"Damon isn't a good person Harper. You should just stay away from him. All of you should." Elena sent us all serious looks. "Seriously, he isn't someone you should be messing around with."

"I'm not scared of him." I crossed my arms and glared across the restaurant to the ass, who chose that moment to look towards our table. "He looks like a wimp."

Elena gave me a pointed look, as if silently trying to tell me something. The girl must not have realized I hadn't learned the art of mind reading because I just shrugged, having no idea what she was on about.

"Let's talk about something else." Bonnie suggested.

"Yeah, like about your boyfriend...or not boyfriend. You never went into detail about it."

"Stefan and I are..." she shot a quick look over to the two brothers. "We're not together anymore."

"Well why not, he seems cute. And I already like him compared to his brother."

"It's complicated." She fidgeted. "Why don't we talk about something other than me. Like you, how was your first day?"

"Boring. Its high school Elena, nothing is ever exciting."

"You must have forgotten what Mystic Falls is like Harper, there's never a dull moment."

And I had a feeling that my cousin was right. As I watched the two brothers, Damon continued to glare at our tables, his eyes finding mine. There was a part of me that could tell that those two brothers had a large part in making Mystic Falls an interesting place to live.

* * *

**A/N:** Harper has officially met Mr. Damon Salvatore, everyone's favourite bad boy. bit amusing to see her threatening Damon, not realizing he's a vampire. just shows how much she cares about her friends. I wish the week would hurry up and go by so that next thursday can get here...i need another Vamp Diaries episode!


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

"Don't even think about it." Stefan followed his brother's gaze. "That's Elena's cousin."

"So?" Damon shot him a smirk. "Why would I care?"

"Why don't you just leave Mystic Falls Damon? What do you want from being here?" Stefan took a step forward, his voice lowering.

"I want to have some fun. You should try it sometime little brother." Damon's attention turned back to the table, the girl who had the audacity to threaten a vampire glaring at him. "And I think I know exactly who I want to have fun with."

"Do you not care at all what you'd already done? You turned Vicki."

"I wasn't the one who killed her, that was you. All the girl wanted was to live a little." Damon shrugged.

"There are rules Damon. We can't just go around doing whatever we want."

"Sure we can." Damon's eyes met his brother's. "We're vampires Stefan, it's what we do. Not all of us brood around preying on cute little animals."

"It's better than murdering innocent people." Stefan's fists clenched at the bored expression crossing Damon's face. "Don't think about touching Elena's cousin Stefan. She's her family, and I vowed to protect her and everyone she cared about. I won't hesitate to..."

"To what Stefan? To kill me?" Damon snickered. "We already went through this. I'm stronger than you. I could rip you apart, limb by limb. Don't threaten me Stefan, I don't appreciate it."

Damon brushed past his brother, but paused and turned back to whisper in his ear. "And I'll play with whoever I want. I think I'm tired of blondes at the moment."

Stefan went to grab his brother but he was gone before he could even turn around. He sighed as he stared at the table in the back, watching as the four girls laughed carelessly. He had promised to himself and Elena that he would protect her against Damon and any other threat. If that meant having to watch over her cousin as well, he would very well make sure Damon didn't even look at her the wrong way, he would make sure of it.

* * *

I walked alone through the school grounds as classes ended, searching out Bonnie or Elena for a ride home. I had successfully completed my first week at Mystic Falls High School, and I could gladly say I managed to survive. While I still wished I was on the road with my mother, having her teach me everything I knew, I couldn't deny that it felt nice to be in one place, sharing classes with my close friends.

"Well hello there."

I stopped where I was and glared up at the familiar voice. Damon Salvatore stood before me, that smirk of his plastered on his face. I hadn't seen him since threatening him at the Grill, and I was hoping I would never have to see him ever again. Unfortunately, luck was never usually on my side. I went to move past him, but he just stepped in my path, blocking my way. I crossed my arms and narrowed my eyes as I gave him a death glare.

"Go away."

"Well that isn't very nice. And here I came to apologize for being rude." His side smirk widened.

"I have a feeling apologizing isn't something you do. Ever."

"You're right. So you should feel honoured to be the first one."

"I'm not impressed." I tried to walk around him, but he again just put himself in front of me. "Seriously, it's called leaving me alone."

He looked me directly in the eye, his icy blue eyes sending a chill up my spine. "You want to accept my apology and go have some fun with me."

There was an eerie moment of haze crossing over my thoughts. For the briefest moment I couldn't think of a single thing except for the words he spoke. As he leaned forward however, his stare deepening, I snapped out of it and slapped him across the face.

"I'm not some floozy who you think you can charm into liking you." I brushed past him as a look of shock crossed his face. "And I don't do sloppy seconds."

I kept my composer as I stormed away, thankful to see Bonnie leaving the front doors of the school. I hurried over, grabbing her by the arm. She gave me a confused look as I glanced over my shoulder, surprised to see that Damon was nowhere in sight.

"What's wrong?" Bonnie looked past me to where the football players were now walking.

"Damon." I stated simply. "I guess he thought just because he was done with Caroline that he could try and get me in bed. What an ass."

"Are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"He didn't try anything did he?"

I shook my head. "Just tried to charm me with his arrogance. Slapped him for good measure."

Bonnie chuckled. "Good for you."

"You were right though, that guy creeps me out." I involuntarily shuddered.

"Just try and stay away from him." Bonnie offered.

"Believe me, I wouldn't try and seek him out." I assured. "Do you know where Elena is?"

"At her locker. Told her I'd tell you to meet her there if I saw you, by the way. I have to head to my grams, we'll talk later alright?"

"Yeah of course." I nodded and waved as she headed towards the parking lot and I began back inside the building.

I spotted my cousin with ease, but stopped as I saw her and Stefan talking. From what Elena had said the other day, Stefan was planning on leaving Mystic Falls, which sounded suspicious to me. I held back however, wanting the two to talk. I caught sight of Caroline, who was trying to talk with Matt, and raised an eyebrow at them. While Matt was close friends with all of us, he and Caroline didn't really have the same relationship that he and Elena, or even he and I shared. By the way Caroline was smiling though, I could see that she liked him. Caroline needed a good guy in her life, unlike that asshole Damon who deserved to get his head kicked in.

"Hey, you ready to go?"

I nearly jumped out of my skin as I turned to Elena, who was trying not to laugh.

"Scared the living daylights out of me Elena!"

"Sorry." She laughed, linking an arm through mine. "I'll make it up to you by driving you home."

"You were going to do that anyways."

"That's true. Well I guess you're just going to have to forgive me." She teased.

"Fine, but just because you're my cousin. Anyone else and I totally wouldn't even dream of forgiving."

She laughed some more as she nudged me, causing me to nudge her back. We left the school, grins on our faces as we continued to joke around. As we made our way to her car, I felt like someone was watching us, and when I turned around, I caught sight of the ever so cocky Damon Salvatore. He was eying me, an angry expression on his face. I shot him a glare before slipping into the car, trying to shake off the cold feeling that was overcoming me. There was something about that guy that I didn't like, and I wasn't about to even try and fathom what it could be.

* * *

**A/N:** Seems Damon has moved on from Caroline onto Harper. Strange he wasn't able to compel her though, will be interesting to see why.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

"New history teacher?" I raised an eyebrow at Elena who shrugged and waved at Bonnie who slipped into class just after the new teacher.

Elena and I exchanged glances however when we saw the look on Bonnie's face. She looked as if she had seen a ghost. There were bags under her eyes as if she hadn't been sleeping, causing concern for both of us. Elena shot her a questioning look, to which Bonnie just shrugged in response. I laid my chin in the palm of my hand as I spaced out while the new teacher introduced himself. I had never been a fan of history. It was my least favourite subject, and I often relied on Bonnie or Elena to get me through the class without falling asleep. I hardly even noticed when the bell rang, signalling the end of class.

"Harp." Elena shook my arm.

I blinked as I got out of my trance. I grabbed my books and stood, following Elena and Bonnie through the rows of desks to the front. We were just about to leave when I heard my name being called. I promised to meet the two later and stayed back in the classroom, turning towards our new history teacher, Alaric Saltzman.

"Have a seat." He motioned to the desk across from his.

I nodded and slid into the seat, nervous about whatever it was that this new teacher possibly wanted to talk to me about. I knew my marks were dismal. I had always been a good student; I cared deeply about my grades. I strived to go to Yale to major in journalism, a dream of mine since I was a little girl. My mother had been one of Mystic Falls' best journalists, writing for the local paper. I grew up wanting to follow in her footsteps, and even more now than ever did I strive to do so. Unfortunately, history just never seemed important to me. I was too excited about what was happening in the present to even care about the history behind it.

"I see that you're new here at the school." He shuffled through a file I assumed was about me.

"Kind of. I was homeschooled for a year so I left school."

"Right, it says your mother homeschooled you." He glanced up from the file. "I heard she passed away, I'm sorry."

My smile faltered slightly. "Thanks."

"I lost my wife two years ago, I know it's tough." He walked around the desk, sitting on it before me. "You're grades have been average at best. I can understand that a death in the family, or as I'm aware of, multiple deaths, can take a toll on your grades. I want to work with you to get them up."

I was a bit surprised. Mr. Tanner, the previous history teacher and football coach was...well, as ass. He had been when I went to school here in the past, and from what I heard, he hadn't changed a bit. Most of the teachers here didn't seem to care much about the students. They were simply here to do a job, and didn't care if the students did well or not. It was refreshing however, to see that this new teacher was the complete opposite.

"Do you have any idea what you're planning on doing once you graduate?"

"Always dreamed of going to Yale for journalism."

"That's quite a dream." He mused.

"My mother worked for the paper, grew up wanting to do the same thing." I shrugged.

"Well I don't see any reason why that dream can't become a reality. We just need to get your grades for this class back up. I know journalism seems to be about the present, but in order to understand the facts, you need to know about what lead to them. History can seem boring to a lot of people, but without it, we wouldn't know a whole lot about really anything."

I hadn't really thought of it like that before.

"But don't worry, we'll work on that." He laid a hand on my shoulder. "How about you come in early tomorrow morning and we'll talk about what we can do."

I nodded and stood. "Thanks Mr. Saltzman, I really do appreciate it."

"Not a problem. Better head off to class now." He nodded at the door.

A smile was on my face as I hurried from the room, not hating history as much as I had in the past.

* * *

As the day came to an end, Caroline and I left the school and began towards the field. I had promised to accompany her to the quick cheerleading meeting that was to take place, before heading to the Grill for a bite to eat. We were rounding the corner of the school when Caroline stopped cold. I raised an eyebrow at the blonde before glancing at whatever had spooked her. I groaned as I saw Damon walking around the corner, that stupid smirk on his face. His gaze caught mine for a brief moment before his eyes bore into Caroline's. I could feel her shake as I laid a hand on her arm. I gritted my teeth as I glared at the man once he reached us. It was one thing to piss me off by trying to charm his way into my pants, but it was another thing to try and use my best friend.

"Go away." I growled at him, immediately stepping in front of Caroline.

Caroline may normally be a strong minded woman, but around this asshole, I could sense that she was just a scared little girl. My anger got the better of me most times, and at the moment, my blood was boiling. I hated that this bastard could make my best friend so self conscious and scared.

"I just wanted to say hello." He cocked his head to the side.

"How about you just go to hell." I shot at him.

"I'm already going." His smirk grew. "So I may as well have some fun."

My eyes narrowed as I took a hold of Caroline's arm and tried to move past him. He however quickly shot in our way. I tried to turn back around, but in a flash, there Damon was. I had to blink to make sure he was actually there, never having seen someone move that quickly before.

"Oh just go away." I stomped at the ground angrily. I was going to hit him again, I could just feel the anger rising.

"Oh don't be like that." He took a step forward, causing Caroline and I to take a step back.

"Didn't you get the message last week?"

"I like my women with a little kick." He closed the gap between us, Damon towering over my short stature. "You can just run along now Forbes."

I felt Caroline tense in my grasp, and I gave her a small pat before letting her go, telling her it was alright for her to go. She didn't waste a second before twisting around and hurrying towards the field. I kept my gaze on Damon, hardly even blinking as I watched him closely.

"I don't exactly enjoy having some bitch slap me." He drew around me until he was directly behind me. He lowered his head down to my ear, his breath causing the hair on the back of my neck to rise. "And I especially don't like being made to look like a fool."

"You do that all on your own." I crossed my arms, not backing down. He didn't scare me, and even if he didn't, I wouldn't let him know that.

"You really don't want to piss me off." He sneered in my ear.

"I'm not scared of you. How could I possibly be scared of some wimpy asshole who picks on women?"

There was a low growl in the back of his throat as he was before me in a flash. I really needed to get my eyes checked. He looked as if he wanted to say something, but before he could, his eyes fell to my neck. I subconsciously took a hold on the necklace that I wore around my small neck, a necklace I hardly took off. It was a gift from my mother before she passed. It had been hers since she was a little girl, and had always promised to pass it down to me on my 18th birthday. While lying in the hospital, she knew that was no longer an option, and instead gave me the necklace before she died. It was one of the last remaining things I had of hers, and treasured it with my life. Whenever I was wearing it, it felt like my mother was there watching over me, protecting me.

"Damon!"

Damon let out a sigh of annoyance as he took a step back and glared past me. I glanced over my shoulder and saw Stefan standing there.

"I was just leaving." Damon took another step back, smirk back on his face.

"Sure you were Damon." Stefan took a step forward.

Damon rolled his eyes before turning and beginning towards the front of the school. I let out a sigh of relief as I turned completely towards Stefan.

"You're brother is rather annoying."

"Try being related to that." Stefan shook his head.

I smiled slightly. "It's Stefan right? We never actually formally got introduced. I'm Harper, Elena's..."

"Elena's cousin." He nodded, holding out a hand for me to take. "It's nice to formally meet you."

"You too." I took his hand, ignoring the odd chill that ran through my body. "So speaking about my cousin, she said you were leaving Mystic falls."

"Soon. Have a little unfinished business left to attend to." He answered.

"Well, before you go, could you do me a favour?" I paused, waiting for his reaction. He nodded swiftly, encouraging me to continue. "Say goodbye to her before you leave. She deserves that. She's had enough people leave her life without being able to say goodbye."

"I wouldn't dream of not saying goodbye." He assured. "I better go find my brother before he causes anymore trouble."

I nodded and waved as he walked past me. I glanced over my shoulder, and frowned as I realized he was no longer there. Either I was having eye issues, or his family was just genetically fast. Shaking my head, I began towards the field, wanting to check and make sure Caroline was alright.

* * *

**A/N:** we're introduced to Alaric finally, and once again, Mr. Damon Salvatore is being a pain in the ass. could the necklace hace something to do with the fact that he couldn't compel her? hm, we'll have to see!


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:**

"Are you sure you don't want to go to girls night?" Caroline questioned as she dropped me off at The Grill. "It won't be as fun without you."

"I would if I could." I sighed as I glanced out the window of her car. "But I have to meet with my mother's lawyer and the only time was tonight."

"Why do you have to meet with him anyways?"

"My mother's will and stuff." I bit my lip, already feeling the lump rise in my throat. I knew the next couple of hours were going to be tough. There had been a reason I had put this meeting off for so long. Just the thought of going through my mother's will scared me. It made it final that my mother was dead. And while I knew it was true, a part of me didn't want to face reality.

"Oh. I'm really sorry about your mom." Caroline laid a hand on my arm. "You know you can talk to me right?"

"I know Car." I attempted a smile, but failed miserably. "Let me know how it was?"

"Of course. We still need to figure out the whole Matt thing." Her nose scrunched up. "Why do guys have to be so..."

"Complicated?" I offered. "No idea. But it's Matt; the guy wears his heart on his sleeve. We'll figure him out."

"I hope so."

"We will." I assured. "Call me later?"

"Will do." Caroline smiled. "Want me to call with a terrible illness to get out of this later?"

"No, I need to do this. I need to face reality."

We bid goodbye as I left the car, watching as Caroline headed off towards Elena's house. I sighed as I turned towards The Grill, staring up at the building. I tried to think up multiple excuses to not go in there. But I knew it was no use. I needed to do this. The sooner I did, the quicker it would be done and over with.

I inhaled sharply before taking a step inside. I gazed around the crowded restaurant and bar, and frowned when I couldn't catch a glimpse of the Lawyer. Figuring he was just running a tad late, I wandered over to the bar and ordered a glass of water. I never realized anyone I knew was at the bar until a body slid into the seat beside me. I glanced over and groaned as I realized it was Damon. Was there a tracking device on me somewhere? Or was he just a stalker?

"Are you stalking me Gilbert?" He smirked as he took a sip of his drink. From the smell of his breath, I could tell it was alcohol. One of the reasons I hated the stuff was because of the god awful stench.

"Go away Salvatore." I inched to the left.

"Technically I was here first." He cocked his head to the side, his smirk widening. "You just can't get enough of me, can you?"

"Oh please." I rolled my eyes. "If you could drop dead, that would make my life just absolutely fantastic."

He snickered as he tipped his glass towards me. "Oh you have no idea Gilbert."

I raised an eyebrow, but before I could say anything in response, a voice interrupted.

"Ms. Gilbert, I apologize for being late."

I turned around on the stool to face a much younger man than I had been waiting for. My eyebrows furrowed as I gazed at him in confusion. My mother's lawyer had been in his early fifties, a full set of grey hair, and kind blue eyes. This man however looked in his late twenties, dark blonde hair slicked back and a sharp jaw line. His dark brown eyes, almost black in color, bore into mine as his lips curled into a smile. He looked like every other young lawyer did these days; intimidating.

"I apologize, my office was supposed to contact you." The man held out a hand. "Liam Halton. Mr. Gregory has recently retired from the firm."

"Oh, um, hi." I took his hand, surprised at how cold his touch was. His hand was ice cold, chilling my body as I pulled my hand back.

"If you would like to get down to business..." his dark eyes fell onto the man behind me, his jaw tightening. "Mr. Salvatore."

I raised an eyebrow as I looked over to Damon, who was staring at him with a blank face. Though I could notice a touch of surprise in his expression as he turned back to the bar, downing his drink.

"Liam."

I wanted to ask how they knew each other, but from the narrowing eyes of the Lawyer, I decided against it.

"Shall we Ms. Gilbert?"

I nodded and slipped off the stool, following the man to a corner booth. He laid his briefcase down onto the table, flipping the clasps to open it. I fidgeted in my seat, chewing on my bottom lip. I hadn't been looking forward to this when I was to meet with sweet old Mr. Gregory. I was extremely nervous now as I sat across from this much younger and intimidating man. I found it off though that I was meeting with this man opposed to who I was scheduled to. I had just spoken to the older lawyer the other day, finalizing a time and a place for the meeting. And suddenly he just retired? Something felt fishy, but I couldn't just voice my thoughts, especially when the vibe I got from the man wasn't exactly the greatest. He was all business, his eyes dark and mysterious. I didn't have a good feeling as I sat across from him. There was just something about the man that rubbed me the wrong way.

"So Mr. Halton..."

"Please, call me Liam." He fished through his briefcase before pulling out a thick file. "Mr. Gregory filled me in on your case."

My case? I never realized my mother dying and going through her will was a 'case'.

"First off, my condolences." He sent me a brief look before opening the file and flipping through some of the papers. "I'm under the impression that you haven't seen the will yet?"

"You would be correct." I nodded.

"Well here it is." He slid a package of papers across the table. "If you would like to look it over, then we can discuss it."

I stared down at it as if it were a foreign language. I had no idea what any of it was saying, nor did I want to. I didn't want to read the will my mother had written because she knew she would die. I couldn't. The lump was rising in my throat, and I knew it wouldn't be long until the familiar feeling of emptiness overcame. This needed to speed up or else I would be breaking down right here in front of half of the town.

"You can just give me the short version." I slid the will back to him. "I don't understand any of it."

His eyes bore into me, making me bow my head just to look away from the intense eyes. I didn't like the way he was looking at me, as if he knew something I didn't. If for nothing else, I wanted to hurry this up just to get out of his presence.

"Your mother left all of her belongings to you. That includes her life savings." He informed. "I don't remember the exact sum, but it was a large amount."

My eyes just about bugged out of my skull. My mother and I had always lived a humble life. We lived in a small two bedroom townhouse that almost seemed too small for two women. We had never been poor, but we weren't exactly as well off as Elena and her parents were. It never seemed to matter to us however. We had what we needed, and worked for what we wanted. I figured my mother had blown her savings for the 'around the world' trip. I hadn't known my mother to keep many secrets from me, so to know that she had savings that were more than a couple hundred dollars, needless to say I was shocked.

"However, as you are not legal age yet, you will not be able to access the account until you are 18."

"So what happens with it?"

"It will go into the care of the next of kin, which would be John Gilbert." He answered.

"My uncle." I frowned.

I had never liked my uncle. He and my mother never got along; they had always had their differences. It bothered me that he hadn't even come to my mother's funeral. Despite their differences, he still should have been there. She was his sister, and he didn't even have the decency to call. Jenna, who wasn't even related by blood, was more like family to me than John was.

"He won't have direct access to the account, but will care for the money until your 18th birthday." Liam explained.

I nodded, though was anything but happy about it. John was a greedy man, and I had a feeling he would do whatever he could to get his hands on the money that none of us knew she even had. My mother may be dead, but I wasn't about to let him walk all over her grave just to get to her money.

The rest of the meeting thankfully went by quickly, and as soon as I signed a set of papers, I was free to go. The moment I stepped out into the now dark night, I let out a sign of relief. It was now done and over with. I wouldn't have to deal with this lingering will any longer, nor would I have to see Liam Halton again. That in itself was a relief.

* * *

**A/N:** hm...the Lawyer is slightly intriguing...and how do he and Damon know one another? Mystic Falls is famous for the odd characters residing in the small town, and thats nothing different in this situation. Will this be the last time we see Liam Halton though?


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven:**

I couldn't go home right away. I knew the girls meant well, but the moment I walked through the door they would be on me about how it went. I loved them, but I just couldn't talk about it. Elena of all people could understand that. It was hard enough losing someone you love, but having to go through their last document before they died, their last dying wishes, it was so much worse. It was real now. She was gone. My mother was dead and I was completely alone. I had family, yes, but it just wasn't the same. My mother was everything to me, and she was gone. How was I supposed to keep this act up? How was I supposed to get through this?

"Harp?"

I stopped where I was walking down the quiet street and looked up to meet Tyler's gaze.

"Hi." I attempted a smile, but failed miserably. "How are you?"

He shrugged. "Can't complain. You alright?"

"Not the greatest, but I'll survive."

Tyler cocked his head to the side as he stared down at me. Out of everyone, besides Matt, Tyler and I were the closest. We weren't exactly best friends, like Matt and I were, but we were close enough. He had come to the funeral and was the first of my friends to come up to me, embracing me tightly and telling me he was sorry for my loss. My mother always liked him. She disliked his parents, the Mayor of Mystic Falls and his wife, mostly for their deep connection as one of the founding families. But she always thought Tyler was a good person, despite the trouble he often got himself into. I believed the same. He was a bit rough around the edges, and usually a jack ass to most people, but he was sweet and kind when he let others in.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked softly.

"I just went over my mother's will." I sighed, letting my gaze drop to the ground.

"Shit, are you okay?"

"Just makes it final, you know?" I kicked at the ground. "I prolonged having to do it for so long, but I guess I had to face it at some point."

"I'm really sorry Harp." His muscular arms wrapped around me, pulling me closer. "You're mom was amazing. She was a better mother to me than my own. I can't believe she's gone."

"You and me both." I had to bite down on my bottom lip hard as the tears pricked my eyes. I let my own arms wrap around the man as I fought the tears back. "She always loved you, you know."

"Really?"

"Always thought you were one of the good ones."

"She was the only one." He mumbled.

"It ran in the family. I think you're one of the good ones too." I told him honestly.

"I'm a jackass."

"You are, but if you weren't a good person, you wouldn't be here right now."

I heard him sigh as I laid my head against his chest. I couldn't deny the fact that he was handsome. His short dark hair and dark brown eyes framed his chiselled face perfectly. Due to his athleticism, he was toned and well fit. It was obvious that he was handsome, but it was what was inside that I found attractive. When he let me in, he was an amazing person with passions that no one would believe. I was glad I was one of the few that he allowed in.

"Wanna go grab a drink? Try and forget about tonight?" Tyler suggested, pulling back but kept his arms around me.

I raised an eyebrow. "Get a drink?"

"I know someone." He shrugged, side smirk on his face. "What do you say?"

I should have said no. That would have been the mature thing to do. But I just had to sign papers to do with my mother's will, I didn't feel like being a mature, responsible adult right now.

"Let's go."

* * *

By the time I stumbled through the doors of the house, I was evidently drunk. Tyler had walked me home, even though he was drunk himself. I was so out of it that I hardly even wondered why Bonnie and Elena sat in Elena's room, deep in conversation, tears in their eyes. My drunken nature must have broken their conversation however as I tripped up the last stair and fell onto the landing.

"Harper?" Elena was at my side in an instant. "Harp are you drunk?"

"Noooooo" I drew out as she and Bonnie struggled to help me to my feet. "I'm absolutely perfectly a-o-k."

"She's completely plastered." Bonnie stated.

"Harp what were you doing?" Elena asked in concern.

"Nothing."

The two shared a look as they helped me into my bedroom. I plopped down onto my bed, immediately curling up and hugging my pillow tightly. I barely heard them say goodnight as they turned off the light and closed the door behind them.

I woke up the next morning to a killer headache. I moaned as I entered the bathroom, searching for Tylenol. Before I could even take the drugs however, I was vomiting into the toilet bowl. I did so half a dozen more times before finding my way downstairs to where Jenna, Elena, and Bonnie stood in the kitchen. Their eyes were instantly on me as I stumbled over to the table and sat down, my head in my hands.

"The world is spinning." I groaned.

"That's what happens when you drink." Jenna stated. "I don't have many rules, for any of you, but drinking..."

"I know." I let my arms fall onto the table, my head following suit. "Believe me, I learned my lesson."

"Drink some water and get some food into your system. You'll be fine." She patted my shoulder. "I have to get going."

I moved my hand in a movement I could only hope was a wave as I just moaned some more. I was officially never going to drink again. Ever. I couldn't understand the people that just drank away their problems. This was my first time drinking and I was already quitting.

"So, why were you drinking last night Harp?" Elena slid into the seat across from me.

"Don't yell at me Elena, I can hear you perfectly fine." I grabbed the sides of my head in pain.

Elena chuckled. "I wasn't yelling."

"You're doing it again."

"Are you doing okay Harper?" Bonnie asked in a whisper. "You don't have to pretend with us. We know. We get it."

I sighed and lifted my head, squinting as I glanced at the two. "I'm fine."

"Why don't I believe that?" Elena reached over and took my hand in hers. "You know I get it. You can talk to me."

"I'm fine." I repeated, the lump rising in my throat. I couldn't talk about it. As much as I needed to, I just couldn't. It was too hard. It was just too fresh in my memory. Talking about my mother like she's gone, I just couldn't deal with it. It was hard enough last night having to sign her will, talking about it was just brutal.

"You know we're here." Bonnie wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"I'm fine." I shrugged. "What was up last night? Only thing I can remember while being drunk was you two talking all serious like. Something wrong?"

The two exchanged sudden glances, making me raise an eyebrow in confusion. I knew those looks, something was up.

"What?"

"It was nothing." Elena assured. "It was just a long night."

"Why? What happened? And why wasn't Caroline here?" I questioned.

"She ah...she had to go home." Bonnie answered quickly. "How about some breakfast?"

"How about you two talk?" I crossed my arms, looking between the two of them. "Caroline is right sometimes, you two just block us out."

"It's nothing Harper." Elena assured, though I could tell by the fact that she wouldn't look me in the eye that she was lying.

"No, what's going on? I'm your cousin, and your best friend." I shot at the two of them. "I know you two are close, but you can't just leave me out in the dark."

Bonnie sighed, gazing down at the floor. "It's complicated."

"Complicated and safer if you didn't know."

I frowned. "Safer?"

"Yes, safer." Elena stood. "It's nothing important Harp, really."

"We should probably get going." Bonnie glanced at Elena, who nodded in return.

"Where are you two going?" I stumbled to my feet as I followed them through the hallway and towards the front door.

"My house." Bonnie answered simply. "We'll see you later."

I watched the two leave in a haste, making me even more suspicious. What were they keeping so secret?

Whatever it was, I was now intrigued. And I was never usually able to let things go once I was intrigued. I was going to get to the bottom of this, one way or another.

* * *

**A/N:** wow, different side of Tyler there...nice to see him sweet and kind to someone...could there be something between then more than friends? a drunk harper, and she can even tell that Elena and Bonnie are keeping secrets from her. Now that she's intrigued, what lengths will she go to to figure things out?

Just for some back info, last chapter and this chapter were supposed to be during History Repeating episode, just in the eyes of the outsider. Harper still doesn't know the secrets of Mystic Falls, but from her new interest, an annoying Salvatore brother, and a sketchy lawyer, she's bound to figure something out.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight:**

I leaned against my locker, watching as Bonnie and Elena conversed. I hadn't been able to crack their secret the entire weekend, and I was just about to go crazy not knowing what they were always whispering about. I had tried asking Caroline what had happened at the girls night, but she was attached at the hip with Matt that I never had a chance. That alone was intriguing. I knew about Matt staying the night with her, and her not knowing what it had meant. But they seemed much friendlier today than they ever had, huge smiles on both of their faces.

I felt ashamed for feeling like an outsider. Bonnie and Elena were sharing secrets and Caroline was off being happy with Matt. Everyone seemed to have someone and I was just left out in the cold. I knew I was half of the reason, never letting anyone past the barrier I had put up after my mother's death. But that didn't mean that I wanted to be alone with no one even giving me a second glance. I was here damnit!

"You're looking lonely." A voice interrupted my thoughts.

I glanced over my shoulder and saw Tyler leaning against the set of lockers beside mine. He wore his football jacket, a small smile on his face. I sighed and shrugged as I shot Caroline and Matt a glance as they walked past us, Caroline laughing about something or other.

"Weird isn't it?" Tyler nodded at the pair. "Who would have thought?"

"I think it's cute." I admitted. "She needs a good guy, and he needs to get over Elena."

Tyler shrugged. "Yeah I guess so. So why aren't you over with Bonnie and Elena?"

"They're off sharing secrets." I didn't hide the bitterness in my voice.

"Someone isn't happy." He nudged me slightly. "Everything okay Harp?"

"I just don't like feeling left out, and that's what I am right now." I sighed, glancing up at Tyler. "And being alone means lots of time to think."

"Well how about I help take your mind off of things?" He offered.

I rolled my eyes. "The last time you suggested that, I ended up with a killer hangover."

He laughed. "Right, well no alcohol this time."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Party tonight in the woods."

"I thought you said no alcohol." I raised an eyebrow.

"We won't drink." He held his hands up. "I promise."

"You, not drinking at a party? Now that I would pay to see."

"Well then pay up." He smirked. "It'll be fun."

"I think I'll take you up on that actually." I watched as Bonnie and Elena left the school together, not even thinking to seek me out. "It's not like I have anything else going on tonight."

"Great, I'll pick you up at 8?"

I nodded, sending Tyler a smile. "Thanks. You've really been a good friend lately."

"Minus the hangover though right?"

"Yeah minus the whole throwing up thing." I nudged him in the side. "I'll catch you later?"

"Do you want a drive back to your place?"

"It's in the opposite direction of your house." I pointed out.

Tyler shrugged. "I like to prolong going home as much as I can."

I chuckled. "Well in that case, sure."

Tyler grinned as he threw an arm around my shoulders and led the way out of the school. We began towards the parking lot, stopping a few times to chat with some of his teammates. I caught Elena chatting with Stefan at a picnic bench a bit away, and I wondered what they were talking about. But I shook my head and looked away. I didn't need to be reminded that Elena had two people to confide in and I only seemed to have...well...no one.

The ride home was a quiet one, with Tyler trying to lighten the mood the best he could. Bless his heart for trying. I was just completely out of it, and had been the entire weekend. I needed to crack whatever secret it was of Elena and Bonnie's, just so I would have a reason to be included in their activities. I hated that I had to force myself on them, but I wasn't sure what else to do. I didn't want to feel this way. I didn't want to be alone. Whenever I was alone, I was left with my thoughts and memories of my mother. I couldn't deal with that. I needed a distraction, which was why Tyler's offer to take me to the party tonight was a perfect opportunity to get my mind off of my mother and friends.

* * *

"Going somewhere?" Elena leaned against my doorway as I curled my hair.

"Party."

"Should you really be drinking again Harper?" She frowned.

"I'm not going to drink." I shot at her.

"Who are you going with?"

"Tyler."

"You and Tyler seem to be spending a lot of time together." Her arms crossed.

"Yeah, and?" I glanced at her through my mirror. "He's the only one who hasn't completely ditched me lately."

"Harper..." Elena sighed as she stepped into the room, sitting down on my bed. "Bonnie and I haven't been pushing you away, if anything, you've been pushing us. We're trying to be here for you, and I know it's hard. I did the same thing when my parents died. But you need to let us in."

"What about your little secrets." I accused. "Pretty sure that's not my doing."

"It's better if you don't know Harper." She ran a hand through her long hair. "And I couldn't tell you even if I wanted to. I promised..."

"You promised who?" I narrowed my eyes. "Bonnie? Stefan? Who?"

"Just someone."

I rolled my eyes as I set my curling iron down, pulling part of my hair back with a clip. "Whatever. I'm going out tonight, I need a distraction."

"What about Caroline? You two are just as close as Bonnie and I are." Elena pointed out.

"Her and Matt are always together now." I grabbed my leather jacket and pulled it on.

"Her and Matt?" she raised an eyebrow. "Are those two..."

"I don't know. I haven't exactly talked to her since Friday." I frowned. "Tyler will be here in a few, I should go."

"Just promise to be careful tonight okay?" She stood, laying a hand on my arm. "Just be careful."

"I will."

She nodded as I brushed past her and out of the room. I headed down the stairs and out the front door, going to wait for Tyler outside. I thankfully didn't have to wait long, and soon the athlete was pulling up in the driveway, the music of his car blasting through the closed windows. I smiled as I hurried to the car, sliding into the passenger seat.

"Hey." He greeted.

"Hi." I smiled at him.

"Ready to go?"

"You have no idea."

* * *

**A/N:** Harper is beginning to feel lonely and left out, I don't exactly blame her though, I'd feel the same way. Tyler is all cute tho, makes it slightly worth it. We'll have to see how this party in the woods will go...I have a feeling it won't be as harmless as she thinks.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine:**

The night was still, the stars twinkling in the moonlight. Only a slight chill fell over Mystic Falls as groups of teenagers travelled into the popular partying location in the woods. No one had a second thought to spending time in the very woods where multiple vicious attacks had occurred. The only thought on their minds were to have fun, drinking the night away and enjoying themselves. Harper was no different. Tyler had promised no alcohol, but the moment they had arrived to the party, drinks had been pushed into their hands. Tyler was unsure at first, hesitant to take a sip of his drink. Harper just shrugged and chugged hers down, earning a chuckle from the athlete.

The party continued well into the night. The time didn't seem to matter to a soul as the laughter only grew louder as time went on. There were smiles on every single face.

That is, except one.

Damon stood amongst the trees, staring at the party goers. A frown was settled on his face as his icy blue eyes narrowed. He hated these simple minded teenagers. He just wanted to rip out the throats of every single one of them. He wanted to sink his teeth into the fresh flesh of those teenage girls, drinking the blood he desired. He wanted to quench the thirst.

But he couldn't. He had promised his brother he wouldn't.

Damon snorted to himself at that thought. He had never followed through with a promise. He was a compulsive liar. It came natural to him. He wasn't even sure what was true half of the time. But that was how he lived, and he wouldn't change a thing about it.

However, this time was different.

There was no use in sticking around Mystic Falls any longer, even to play around with the new girl in town. The only reason he had returned to his home town was to open the tomb underneath the church. That had been his mission for the past 145 years. He had waited all this time until this moment. And it had been taken from him, and by that annoying witch. There were always those Bennett's in his way. Emily had caused problem after problem for him, and now Bonnie was doing the same. The necklace had been destroyed and he could no longer open the tomb because of that witch.

Katherine was as good as gone.

He had lost her.

Again.

His fists clenched as he punched the trunk of a tree angrily, shattering the bark.

What was the point of staying here? He had no business being here. He had no desire to be here if he could not have Katherine. The memories burned a hole through him, tormenting him. If he could not have what he wished, then he would just leave. There was no longer a reason to dwell here.

But there was one reason to stay.

There was another vampire in Mystic Falls, that was apparent after Sheriff Forbes came to the boarding house. As much as he wished he didn't care, he did. As much as he just wanted to walk away from this town and to never look back, he couldn't. Not yet anyways. Not until he took care of whatever vampire was roaming around town. He wasn't doing this for Stefan's happiness, far from it. Damon knew this would torment his brother even more if he went around acting as if he had changed, gained a touch of humanity. It was his mission to make sure Stefan lived an eternal life of misery, and if throwing him off, acting like he had a soul did so, than he would make the sacrifice.

"I never thought you were this much of a partier."

Damon raised an eyebrow as he glanced through the trees towards where the dark haired girl stood with the arrogant athlete. He wasn't sure what it was about her, but she intrigued him. She was Elena's cousin, which meant she could be related to Katherine. That alone drew him to her. But there was something else. There was something in those eyes of hers that he just couldn't get out of his head. She was different from all of the others. She wasn't just some mindless 17 year old, not like that pathetic blonde, Caroline. She was useless, even under his compulsion.

That in itself confused Damon. He hadn't been able to compel the girl. It was one of the many traits Vampires inherited once they transitioned. They could reach inside the thoughts, the desires, the wants, of their prey and could control them. He could manipulate every single soul he came into contact with. Except for her. And her cousin of course. But Elena had been obvious; Stefan had given her a necklace full of vervain. So why was he unable to compel her? He just couldn't figure it out. That alone made him want to know more about her. Where had some come from? Why was she here? And what was so special about her?

"Whoa, be careful Harp." Tyler's voice reached Damon's ears.

Damon watched as Harper tripped over her own two feet, obviously trashed.

"I'm fine, really, gonna go for walk. Buh bye!" her voice was cheerful as she began skipping away from the party.

"Harp! Be careful!" Tyler shouted after her.

His worry was ignored as she just skipped through the trees, leaving the small clearing the party was taking part in. Damon cocked his head to the side as he slowly began following her. He wasn't sure why, but he wanted, no, needed to follow her, to watch her. He had promised not to kill another human, to not even drink from one, after the incident with the witch. But that didn't mean he couldn't still play with this girl.

Harper skipped further and further into the woods, causing a smirk to cross Damon's face. No one would be able to hear her if she screamed, begged for help. She was at his disposal. While he had promised his brother, promised himself, he couldn't deny the thirst that was within him. He wanted human blood. He wanted fresh blood. He wanted to sink his teeth into her porcelain neck. He wanted to suck her dry, until every single drop of blood from her delicate body was his. He could smell her even from this distance. She was intoxicating. He wanted her. He needed her.

And he was going to get her.

He didn't care about his promises. He never kept them anyways.

He didn't care about what Elena would think. He didn't care about her, all he wanted was Katherine and he had lost her.

He didn't care about the rest of this town; it had driven him to this state.

And he certainly didn't care about this girl. She was just a snack, just a meal. She didn't mean anything. None of them did. They were just there for his amusement.

Damon was only feet from the now resting girl. She had stumbled into a tree, leaning against it to keep upright. It was a perfect opportunity. She was just asking for him to attack her.

His eyes grew a dark red as he grew even closer. She had no idea he was even there. She had no idea of her fate. He was within inches of the girl; her intoxicating smell drove him insane. He needed her right now.

The sound of a breaking twig however, stopped him. Damon gazed around them, staring into the darkened woods. He could make out a figure to the far left. They must not have noticed him; their eyes were only locked on Harper. Damon sighed and within a flash, he was hidden within the trees a few feet away. It was probably just one of her friends checking up on her. Once they had left, he would strike. He could already taste how delicious his meal would be.

He watched closely as the figure drew out of the trees and towards Harper. She must have heard whoever it was as her head popped up.

"Hello?" she looked around wildly, just about knocking herself down. She held onto the tree tightly as she gazed through the woods, searching for the source of the noise. "Is someone there?"

Her eyes fell to where Damon stood, but he knew she couldn't see a thing, not with her pathetic human vision. His own eyes drew over to where the figure was now slowly walking towards Harper. He was shocked to see who it was. He thought he was dead. He was dead. Damon was sure about that. They had left him lying in these very woods, dead. What was he doing here? How was he alive?

But he wasn't alive.

In a split second, Logan Fell was pinning Harper against the tree, sinking his teeth into her neck.

* * *

**A/N:** a little insight into Damon, we havent really gotten his thoughts at all until now. what will he do as he watches Logan attack Harper. will he do anything? will he just stand there doing nothing? the latter sounds more like Damon, but we'll see!


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten:**

The moment Logan's teeth sunk into Harper's neck, Damon's eyes grew a darker shade of red. The smell of blood almost doubled him over. He hadn't been expecting the sweet smell of her blood, the intoxicating want to rip Logan away and to sink his own teeth into her neck. He wanted to taste her. He wanted her blood to himself.

Harper's screams pierced through Damon's thoughts, bringing him back to reality. His eyes bore into the scene before him. Part of him didn't care. Why would he want to save the human? He didn't care about her, or any of them. They were Vampires; they were created to drink blood. It was what was natural to them. He would be a hypocrite if he stopped Logan from getting the one thing he craved more than anything.

But that craving happened to be Damon's snack.

He never appreciated when his meals were taken away from him, stolen out from underneath him.

Logan Fells was eating his snack.

Damon growled as he leapt onto the vampire, ripping him from Harper. Harper collapsed to the ground, unconscious as blood flowed from her neck. Logan had been messy; he hadn't mastered the art of puncturing the veins in such a way to not waste a drop of blood. Because of him, his snack was slowly dying.

Logan struggled as Damon grabbed him and threw him into a group of trees. There was no doubt he was much stronger than the much newer vampire. Logan didn't even stick around to fight back as he just hurried through the woods within seconds. Damon was left alone with Harper, the smell of her blood hitting him quickly. His head snapped towards her, and all he wanted was to drain the rest of her body. Her dark red blood glistened in the moonlight, inviting him to drink from her. He wanted to. He so desperately wanted her blood on his tongue. He wanted to taste her. He wanted her, and only her.

"Harper!"

Damon could hear the voice in the distance, shouting for the girl. He could hear the concern in the athlete's voice as he hurried through the woods. Damon would have no time now. He had lost his opportunity. He scowled as he glared down at the body of Harper, the sound of her heartbeat growing faint. He hated himself for what he was about to do.

He slid his arms around the girl's small form, trying to ignore his instinct to rip her apart, to drink every last drop of blood from her body. He had to shake his head to rid the desire. He couldn't, not yet anyways.

Within a flash they were gone from the scene.

* * *

"What did you do?" Stefan had Damon up against a wall the moment he saw the bloodied body of Elena's cousin.

"I didn't do anything." Damon shrugged, pushing his weaker brother away. "I found her like that."

"I don't believe that." Stefan narrowed his eyes. "You promised Damon."

"I didn't do anything." Damon snarled at his brother. "It was Logan."

"Logan?" Stefan crossed his arms. "Logan Fell? He's dead Damon, don't be ridiculous."

"Of course he's dead." Damon rolled his eyes. "Just as dead as you and I are."

"What are you talking about Damon?" Stefan watched Damon closely as he walked towards the bed where Harper laid unconscious.

"You've been a vampire for 145 years and you're still an idiot." Damon rolled his eyes. "He's a vampire."

"That's impossible."

"Apparently not." Damon shrugged. "He's the other vampire in town. He's sloppy."

"Like you are."

Damon glared at his brother. "I was never sloppy. I knew exactly what I was doing. He didn't."

"Whatever you say Damon." Stefan turned. "I'm going to call Elena. Don't touch her while I'm gone."

Before Stefan could leave Damon's bedroom however, Damon was standing in front of the doorway, blocking his path.

"You're not going to tell Elena."

"Yes I am. She needs to know." Stefan pushed past his brother.

"Do you really want another reason for her to hate you?" Damon taunted. "This is just going to push her over the edge."

"Why would you care?" Stefan raised an eyebrow.

"Because it won't be as fun tormenting a brooding Stefan who didn't had to leave behind the woman who loved him." Damon shrugged with a smirk.

Stefan sighed. "Damon..."

"We're just going to clean her up and send her on her way. No harm in that." Damon took his brother by the shoulders and pushed him back into the room. "She was trashed before it happened so I doubt she'd remember a thing."

Stefan wanted to argue with his brother, but something stopped him. As much as he would never admit it, Damon was right. It would be safer to not tell Elena. She didn't need to know what happened to her cousin. She didn't need another reason to be afraid. Stefan sighed as he nodded to his brother and walked over to the bed.

"Good. You do that." Damon turned and walked from the room.

Stefan frowned but knew it would be better this way. Damon couldn't control himself around blood. It was hard enough for him to be in the same room as Harper at the moment, but he knew how to deal with his natural instincts. He had been able to suppress his need for human blood for a century now. Damon hadn't, nor wanted, to do such a thing. And Stefan had a feeling he never would.

* * *

"What happened?" Elena questioned as Stefan set her cousin down onto her bed.

"Found her in the woods. Looks like she was drinking." Stefan lied, unable to look Elena in the eye.

"What's that?" she noticed the bandage on her neck. "Did..."

"She looked like she had fallen on a branch and got scratched." Stefan shook his head. He was amazed at how easily he could lie to her. He didn't want that. He didn't want to have to lie to the woman he loved. But there was no other choice. He needed to keep Elena safe. It was the only way.

"Oh." Elena wasn't sure if she completely believed him. "Is she..."

"She'll be fine." Stefan assured her. "She just needs to rest."

Elena nodded. "Well thank you, for bringing her home."

Stefan shot her a look. "I want you to be careful Elena. That vampire I told you about...just be careful."

"You're going to stay right?"

"Until we can find him, yes. Damon and I are both staying." Stefan nodded.

Elena sighed out of relief. "Good."

"We are going to leave after that Elena. We can't stay here. Mystic Falls doesn't deserve this. You don't deserve this." Stefan laid a hand on her shoulder.

She looked up at him sadly. "I wish you would stay. I thought I couldn't handle this, I thought I just wanted to pretend like I didn't know you, pretend that I don't feel this way. But I can't Stefan. Don't leave because of me. You wouldn't hurt me, I know you wouldn't."

"I have to leave Elena. It's not safe for me to be here." He shook his head, turning towards the door.

"You'll tell me when you're leaving, right? You won't just take off?"

Stefan stopped and looked over his shoulder at her. It broke his unbeating heart to see the hurt in her eyes. "I will. I promised your cousin I would."

Elena raised an eyebrow before glancing over at her cousin. She nearly jumped when she saw her eyes open and struggling to sit up.

"Harper!" She was at her side in an instant. Stefan paused in the doorway as he watched out the corner of his eye. He wanted to make sure she was indeed alright after the amount of blood she had lost. "Are you okay Harp?"

Harper groaned as she propped herself up on her elbows. She blinked a few times, her vision blurry. It took a moment for her to realize she was safe in her room, there was just the question of how. She gazed up at her cousin before noticing Stefan in the doorway.

"How did I get here?" she questioned.

"Stefan found you in the woods. You were drunk." A disappointed expression crossed Elena's face. "Harper I know you're hurting, but getting drunk every other day isn't going to help anything."

Harper ignored her cousin as she subconsciously lifted a hand up to her neck. She wasn't sure if it had been a dream or not, but the moment she felt the bandage on her neck, her face paled. It hadn't been a dream. She wasn't exactly sure what happened, but she remembered the horrible pain in her neck, she remembered the blood, she remembered it all.

"What...what was it?" her voice cracked as fear crossed her eyes.

"What was what?" Elena asked in confusion.

"What was it that attacked me?"

* * *

**A/N:** uh oh! she remembers! or at least, she remembers something attacking her. what now? will Stefan try to compel her? but even if he was powerful enough to do so, theres the fact that for some reason she can't be compelled...big uh ohs!


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven:**

"What was it that attacked me?"

Damon frowned from where he leaned against the side of the Gilbert house below Harper's second story bedroom window. She wasn't supposed to remember a thing. She was drunk and was quickly unconscious. She wasn't meant to remember a damn thing that had happened. He had been so sure that she would have been so out of it that she would have forgotten everything. But he had been wrong. She remembered it all.

"What are you talking about?" Elena's sweet voice drifted down to meet Damon's ears.

"Something attacked me."

"That's impossible."

"Something did."

He heard a gasp, and he could only guess that Harper had removed the bandage Stefan put on her neck to disguise the fang marks.

"It was Damon wasn't it?" Elena immediately accused.

Damon's eyes narrowed. He didn't appreciate being accused of something he had no part in. Yes he had initially wanted to bite the girl, to taste the intoxicating aroma. But he hadn't. He instead saved her life. Sure it had been for his own selfish reasons of wanting her all for himself, but he still made sure she was safe and sound at the end of the night.

"It wasn't." Stefan spoke.

"I don't believe that for a second." Elena argued. "He's been hanging around her ever since she's gotten back into town."

"I'm not going to lie; he's set his eye on her. But he didn't attack her." Stefan defended.

Damon was surprised. He had never heard his brother defend his honour before. Not that he's ever had a reason to that is.

"It had to of been him Stefan, who else could it have been."

"You two are giving me a headache. What's going on?" Harper interjected. "What attacked me?"

Damon waited for a response. He was curious as to what they would muster up as a lie. Would it be another animal attack? Or would they tell her the truth? Would they tell her that the world was full of Vampires, that the myths of deadly creatures creeping the night were actually very real. A part of him wanted her to know. He wanted her to be afraid, to know that within a second, he could kill her. But then a part of him enjoyed the game he played with her. He enjoyed keeping her on her toes, her never knowing what would happen next.

"I can get Damon to compel her"

"I know I told you I wouldn't say anything Stefan, but I just can't hold that promise anymore. Not completely anyways. After what happened with Damon and Bonnie, she deserved to know. Now that Harp just got attacked in the woods, she deserves to know." Elena tried to reason.

Stefan sighed. "I understand. Do you want me to..."

"No, I've got it. I need to do this alone."

Stefan didn't even say goodbye before Damon could hear him leaving the room. Within seconds, Stefan was beside him outside of the house. Stefan didn't even seem surprised to see him there.

"Is it really a good idea to let Elena tell her?" Damon raised an eyebrow at his brother.

"We can't stop her." Stefan ran a hand through her hair. "I'm not going to force Elena to be miserable and be burdened with our secrets. After what happened tonight, I think she's right. Harper needs to know. She has a right to know what happened."

"When everything goes terribly wrong, this time it's all on you." Damon smirked.

"What were you doing in the woods anyways?" Stefan suddenly asked, turning towards his brother.

Damon shrugged. "Leisurely stroll."

"You just happened to be there at the right time?" Stefan raised an eyebrow.

"I'm like a knight in shining armour." Damon snickered.

"Why don't I believe that?"

"No idea little brother, no idea."

Stefan sighed and shook his head. "Whatever the reason was, at least she's safe."

"For now."

"What?" Stefan's head snapped to the side.

"I just meant that Logan is still out there." Damon rolled his eyes. "Though I wouldn't mind having a taste."

"Damon, don't even think about it." Stefan warned.

"Yeah yeah, I get it. Or else you'll kill me." Damon snorted. "Not that you could. You know I'm stronger."

"Just stay away from her Damon."

"I don't think I will." Damon shook his head, his smirk growing. "I quite enjoy being around her."

"Damon..."

"Don't think that you can tell me what to do Stefan. I've never been one to listen." Damon pushed himself off the wall.

Before Stefan could even try and say another word, Damon was out of sight. Stefan shook his head as he glanced up at the window, listening in on the conversation taking place in Harper's room

"What do you know about Vampires?"

"Vampires? As in blood sucking, burn in the daylight vampires?" Harper seemed confused. "I'm confused Elena, what do vampires have to do with anything? They aren't real."

"Harper, this may be hard for you to understand but," Elena paused before inhaling sharply. "Vampires are real."

* * *

I sat silently in History class, hardly playing attention as I stared out the window with a glazed look. Elena had insisted I stayed home for the day, but I had refused and had come anyways. Part of me wanted to see Stefan, to question him, to find out more. But he hadn't been anywhere in sight, not showing up to class. That shouldn't have surprised me though; Stefan hadn't come to class in quite some time.

I just couldn't wrap my mind around everything that had happened last night. Everything Elena had told me was still swimming in my thoughts. It was just so difficult to try and comprehend the fact that a vampire had attacked me. It just seemed so ludicrous. How could Vampires exist? They were just a silly tale that we were told as children to scare us. That's all they were. How could this possibly be happening? It felt like everything I knew in life, was just completely taken away from me. If vampires were real, what else was out there?

What didn't make any sense was why Damon saved me. If he were a vampire, which apparently he and his brother were, why hadn't he killed me? I was clearly helpless and bleeding. He could have finished what Logan Fell had started. He could have ended my life. But he didn't. He had every chance to do so, and he hadn't. Why? Why was I still alive? Why hadn't he killed me? There were just too many questions that I needed answered.

"You okay?" Elena whispered, shooting a glance over her shoulder.

"Fine." I mumbled back, my eyes never leaving the window.

Class was beginning to wind down, or that's what I got from half listening to whatever Mr. Saltzman was going over. None of it seemed to matter, especially compared to finding out that vampires were now real and living in my once perfect town.

"I'll see you all tomorrow, don't forget to career night is this Friday."

"Harper? Come on, class is over." I felt Elena shove my shoulder lightly.

I nodded and went to gather up my books. I however stopped as something outside caught my eye. I had to blink to make sure I wasn't just seeing things. But as I looked again, I realized I hadn't. Standing there, leaning against a tree, was none other than Damon Salvatore. His eyes found mine, even though I was on the second story of the school, looking down through an old worn out window. I nearly jumped as a smirk crossed his face, his head cocking to the side as he just stared at me.

"Harper?" Elena laid a hand on my shoulder. "Harp what's wrong?"

"N-nothing." I turned towards her quickly, faking a smile. "I'm fine. Let's go."

She stared at me oddly but nodded and led the way out of the classroom. I stood and grabbed my books, but before I followed after my cousin, I shot one last glance out of the window.

Damon was nowhere to be found.

* * *

**A/N:** Holy cow...did you all see that season finale? I'm watching it for a second time just because i couldn't believe it all! wow, what an ending...i won't spoil anything in case some of you haven't seen it...but lets just say that I have some AMAZING ideas for this fic. it's going to get crazy!


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve:**

As always, my cousin had been right; I shouldn't have come to school. My head was spinning, my face white as a ghost, as I wandered out of the school at lunch. It was obvious I hadn't recovered from the previous night. Not only were my thoughts up in the air, but physically, I was drained. All I wanted, needed, was my nice warm bed to crash down onto. I didn't even say goodbye to any of my friends as I took my bag and left the school grounds. I knew it would be quite a walk back home, but I didn't want to bother Elena, or to call Jenna while she was in a meeting. All I needed was fresh air right? I just needed to get out of the noisy school and clear my head, that's all I needed.

I let out a heavy sigh as I passed the school parking lot and began on my way home. My head was pounding as I walked, and I wondered if it was from the loss of blood from the night before, or the incredible amount of confusion I was facing. It was just too much to take in. Yesterday my biggest problem was that my friends seemed to be avoiding me and I had just signed my mother's will. But now I had a whole new set of problems to face. I wasn't exactly sure if I was in the right frame of mind to handle all of this right now. My mother just died, and now this? How was I possibly supposed to deal with this?

As I was passing by the cemetery, an unusual chill ran down my spine. As a child, I had always loved playing in the cemetery, running through the tombstones playing with the girls. I remember one Halloween Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, and I were taking a shortcut through that very cemetery to get to another set of houses. We were only young teenagers, around the age of thirteen. Tyler and Matt had surprised us, scaring us out of our wits. We laughed that night, chucking candy at the boys dressed up as a zombie and vampire. Back then it all seemed so fake, but yet so real. We thought anything was possible as kids. There wasn't anything that couldn't happen. But there was an underlying layer of reality that sunk in. While we wished for magic and fairytales to be true, we knew thatit was impossible.

But now everything was different. Everything I wished wasn't real, was.

I stopped at the gates, gazing into the cemetery. The last time I had stepped foot into the now eerie graveyard was for my mother's funeral. She had been laid to rest beside Elena's parents, beside her older brother. I hadn't been able to face going to her grave. I knew Elena came here most days, she felt more connected with her parents when she did. But I just felt more disconnected whenever I came around here. I couldn't face it. It felt more final when staring at that tombstone. I just couldn't do it.

For some reason however, I felt myself being drawn into the cemetery. I wasn't sure why my feet were carrying me through the rows of graves, but something was pulling me, tugging me, through here. I kept my eyes rested firmly on the desired location, my mother's grave, and wouldn't look elsewhere. After finding out that Vampires were real, I felt odd coming through here, as if something could jump up at me at any moment.

That was just ridiculous though. It wasn't like Vampires just hung around cemeteries all day, that just seemed too cliché.

"You're just asking for trouble aren't you?"

The voice made me jump, pulling me from my trance. I spun around only to face Damon, who stood with his arms crossed over his black leather jacket, that smirk of his plastered across his face. My heart was racing, and I was sure he could hear it with ease. That was a trait of a vampire wasn't it, supersonic hearing? But what did I know? Apparently nothing anymore.

"You and your cousin are exactly the same." He took a step forward. "_Ignorant_ enough to walk around a cemetery alone."

I took a step back. I wasn't sure if I was afraid of him or not. Part of me was yelling for me to run, to flee. While he had saved my life, he was still a vampire. He was dangerous. He had hurt my best friend; he had hurt countless of others apparently. He could kill me within a second; I wouldn't even have a chance. So why wasn't I moving? Why wasn't I running away scared?

Why wasn't I scared?

"And like you idiotic cousin, you're not running away scared." His voice came from behind me.

I had to blink to realize Damon was no longer standing before me. I twisted around to find he was behind me, a bit too close for my liking. I took another step back as I stared in amazement. How did he do that?

"How...how did you..." I couldn't even finish my thought as I tried to make sense of his speed.

Damon snickered, shaking his head as he closed the gap between us. I thought my heart was about to leap from my chest at the rate it was pounding in my chest.

"Do you really need to ask that?" his voice lowered.

Even as he towered over me, his icy blue eyes boring down into mine, I wasn't scared. Why? Why didn't I fear him? He was a vampire. He was a predator. He killed to stay alive. He sucked the blood of innocent humans as a simple snack. So why in the world was I not scared? Sure my heart raced and I couldn't think clearly, but for some odd reason, I think it was due to excitement rather than fear.

What was wrong with me?

"You _should_ be scared." He cocked his head to the side. "But you're not."

"You...you didn't kill me." I finally found my voice, though still found it difficult to speak in a coherent sentence.

He laughed. It was a cold laugh. As if he was mocking me.

"No, I didn't kill you." His smirked down at me.

"You could have, but you didn't." I was slowly beginning to find my strength, find the fire that had been burnt out for far too long. "How can I be scared of something so...so...harmless?"

That word seemed to strike a nerve. Damon's eyes grew a dark shade of black, causing my heart to skip. A small growl emitted from the man and I went to take a step back from the angered vampire. Within a flash however, he was no longer standing before me, confusing me to no end. Before I could even turn to look for him, a hand grabbed my neck from behind, gripping it tightly. I yelped as my hands flew to my neck, trying to free myself from the grasp of the vampire. I must have been delusional if I thought I could possibly try and fight off a vampire. They had ten times the strength a normal human had. They were faster than a bullet. For a brief moment, I thought that this could have been the end. Damon was going to snap my neck right here and now within the graveyard. It would have been an ironic death, to die only feet from my mother's grave.

Still, I wasn't scared.

Did I just not fear death? Was that it? Have I faced death so many times that I was no longer afraid of it? Or was it that I welcomed the idea of death? My mother was my best friend, she was my everything. And now she was no longer here. Part of me didn't want to fake a smile and pretend that everything was going to be okay. Part of me didn't want to have to live in a world that she wasn't a part of.

Was that it? Was that why I wasn't scared of the man gripping at my neck tightly, making me gasp for oxygen?

"Don't mistake me for my brother." Damon growled into my ear in a voice that sounded more like a demon than a man. "I won't hesitate to kill you."

"Then...then kill me." I gasped out.

That was a mistake. His hand tightened around my small neck as he pulled it achingly to the side. My hair was brushed off my shoulder, revealing the two small fang marks on the base of my neck. I shuddered as he lowered his head, his razor sharp teeth grazing the sensitive skin. I winced as the fangs pierced through the marked wounds enough to draw blood. I closed my eyes tightly as he sucked on the cuts small enough to be mistaken for a paper cut. The pain was minimal, and I knew then that he wouldn't kill me.

Or else he was teasing me, slowly torturing me until he decided he had had enough and would viciously end my life.

"I didn't kill you," He drew his lips to my ear, his voice low as his breath sent a chill up my spine. "Because I don't like sloppy seconds. I wanted you all to myself, not tainted by that idiot, Logan."

His grip loosened on my neck, but didn't remove his hand.

"I would be scared of me if I were you, Harper Gilbert, because I will kill you." He warned, taking a step back. "You taste too sweet to pass up."

A sudden gush of wind blew against me as I raised a hand to lightly touch my sore neck. I turned on the spot, and found that Damon wasn't there. Spinning on my heel, I couldn't find a glimpse of the man...the vampire. I was alone.

And suddenly, I was scared.

* * *

**A/N:** dun dun dunnnnnnnn

Damon isn't going to let up, even with his brother's warning. He wants Harper, and it seems he's going to make sure he gets her.

I'm still freaking out over that season finale...probably the greatest season finale I've ever watched! i'm thinking about watching it for a third time just because I feel like I haven't watched it enough lol.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen:**

Elena searched through The Mystic Grill worriedly. She hadn't seen or heard from her cousin since she had last seen her in History Class. When Caroline had told her that she hadn't seen her since before lunch, Elena grew worried. It was obvious to her that Harper shouldn't have come to school today. She hadn't fully recovered from last night. She should have just stayed home, but no, she was stubborn as a mule. And now she was nowhere to be seen. It was dinner time, the sun beginning to set outside, and still there was no word on where she was. Bonnie and Caroline were on their way home now, seeing if Harper had just happened to show up at either one of their homes. Elena, having already checked home, was now here at the usual hang out spot, hoping she would find her cousin.

But to no avail, Harper was nowhere in sight.

"You alright Elena?"

Elena swung around to face Matt. "Have you see Harper?"

"Not since class this morning." Matt shook his head. "Why, what's wrong?"

"She just disappeared at lunch time." Elena chewed her bottom lip nervously. "I'm worried about her Matt."

"I'm beginning to get worried about her too." Matt nodded in agreement. "Tyler told me she just disappeared last night from the party in the woods."

"She was drunk; Stefan found her and brought her home." Elena lied easily. "This isn't like her though. None of it is. I know she's always been the wilder one but..."

"She's just spiralling out of control." Matt sighed. "I can't blame her, considering everything she's gone through. But she's going to get hurt."

"I don't know where she could be. You and Tyler are both here." She glanced past him to the pool table where Tyler was playing with some of the football players. "We've looked everywhere for her."

"Where's Bonnie and Caroline?"

"They went to check their houses, just in case. She's not at home Matt. I'm getting really worried."

"I'll take my truck and look for her." Matt laid a hand on her shoulder. "We'll find her Elena, I promise."

"Thank you Matt." She sent him an appreciative smile. "I know things have been weird between us."

Matt shook his head. "We're still friends Elena. And Harper is like a sister to me. We'll find her."

Matt gave her shoulder a squeeze before turning and heading back to his friends. He grabbed his jacket off of the table beside the pool table before pulling Tyler off to the side.

"Harper's gone missing."

"What?" Tyler's eyes grew wide.

"The last person to see her was before lunch. She hasn't been around since." Matt explained. "I was going to go look for her. Did you want to..."

"I'll come." Tyler nodded hurriedly.

Matt nodded, knowing all along that Tyler would. Ever since they were kids Tyler had been taken with Harper. They were close friends, but Matt knew Tyler thought of her as more. He had almost gotten up the courage to ask her out, but then her mother fell ill and he had lost his nerve. Ever since she's returned, Tyler has gone out of his way to spend as much time as he could with her. Matt knew it was only a matter of time before the two got together.

"Come on, let's go." Matt led the way outside.

They piled into his truck before Matt hurriedly drove through the streets, searching wherever they could for Harper. They drove around Elena's neighbourhood, hoping they would find her on her way home. But she wasn't anywhere around there. The longer they drove, the more frustrated Tyler grew. His fists clenched as he glared through the windows, his anger getting the better of him.

"Where is she?" Tyler growled.

"We'll find her man." Matt assured. "She's probably just..."

"Cemetery." Tyler interrupted. "She's been acting different ever since she had to sign her mom's will. She probably went to the cemetery. Can't believe I never thought of that before."

Matt nodded and turned around, making their way back to where the cemetery was located. Matt barely even drove up to the entrance before Tyler was jumping out of the truck.

"Tyler!" Matt immediately stopped the truck and hopped out.

He squinted through the darkness, trying to find where Tyler had gone. When he realized he couldn't see a thing, he fished through his truck until he found a spare flashlight. Turning it on, he began a search for both of his friends.

"Tyler? Harper?" He shouted, turning every which way.

"Over here!" He could faintly hear Tyler shout back.

Matt hurried to where the voice was coming from, stopping as the light of the flashlight shone of the two figures. Tyler was standing before Harper, who was shaking uncontrollably. As Matt inched forward, he could hear Tyler trying to calm her down, whispering soothing woods. He had never heard Tyler speak in such a way.

"It's okay Harper, it's okay. You're alright." Tyler held her face between his hands. "Look at me Harper, it's okay."

"What's that?" Matt grew closer and flashed the light on Harper. His eyes immediately went to her neck, where two small pricks laid at the base of her neck. "Those look like the marks Vicki had when she got attacked."

Tyler's face paled as he brushed some of her hair out of the way, his eyes gazing down at the two red marks Matt had been talking about.

"Shit. What happened?"

* * *

"Where did you find her?" Elena asked as she wrapped a blanket around the shoulders of her freezing cousin.

"In the cemetery. Near her mom's grave." Tyler answered from where he sat beside Harper on the couch. "But she wasn't really there. Not really."

"She has the same marks on her neck that Vicki had." Matt looked over at Elena worriedly. "I think she got attacked.

Elena's breath was caught in her throat. "Oh?"

"Yeah, look." Matt nodded at Harper's neck.

Elena knew what she would find, but she couldn't let either man know that. She gazed down at her neck, and her heart nearly dropped. The wounds looked redder than they had this morning. They were just barely there when they had left for school. But now, they looked fresher. As if she had been bitten again.

"She's okay." Elena looked up hurriedly. "I think she just needs some rest. Maybe you two should go."

"Are you sure? We can stay." Tyler never let his eyes stray from Harper.

"I'm sure. Thanks for finding her." Elena nodded. "We'll see you tomorrow at school."

Tyler didn't look like he wanted to leave. He was set on just staying with Harper, keeping her safe. But as Matt laid a hand on his shoulder, he knew he couldn't stay. Harper needed her rest, not to have everyone hovering over her. With a sigh, Tyler kissed her forehead softly before standing. Elena shot Matt a questioning look, who just shrugged with a smile.

Once the two had left, Elena grabbed her phone from her pocket and dialled the familiar number.

"Where's Damon?"

* * *

"I don't know what you're talking about." Damon crossed his arms as he leaned against the porch railing.

"You know what she's talking about Damon." Stefan narrowed his eyes at his brother. "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything."

"Damon, stop lying. You hurt my cousin didn't you!"

Damon shot a dark look at Elena. "I would keep your girl in check Stefan."

"And I would keep your hands off my cousin if I were you!" Elena took a step forward, absolutely furious. "Don't touch her. Don't even look at her. You're not going to hurt her. I won't let you."

"And what do you plan to do to stop me." Damon stepped towards her.

"I'll stop you." Stefan slid between the two, shielding Elena from view. "We had a deal Damon."

"Yes, I know. You also said we were leaving." Damon rolled his eyes.

"We will after we deal with Logan." Stefan crossed his arms. "Until then, keep away from Harper."

"Maybe I don't want to."

"You don't have a choice."

"I think I do." Damon stepped up to his brother, their eyes boring into one another. "I'm stronger and faster than you, little brother. I could kill her before you even got to her. So watch your tone with me. You and your little girlfriend. I will do whatever I want. And if that includes having some fun with Elena's cousin, well then I will."

Before Stefan could even utter a word, Damon was gone.

"I'm worried Stefan."

"Don't be." Stefan turned and wrapped his arms around Elena. "I won't let him hurt her."

"He already has. I can feel it. He was in the cemetery with her. She keeps mumbling about something. It has to be about him." Elena dug her head into his chest, seeking comfort.

"I promise you I won't let it happen again." Stefan assured. "I'll protect her."

"But he's right Stefan; he's stronger than you are."

"I'll figure something out. I won't let him hurt a hair on her head." He promised.

"I can't lose her Stefan. I've already lost so much." She could feel tears prick her eyes. "She's my best friend. She's like a sister to me."

"You won't lose her." He whispered in her ear. "I'm going to go follow him; you go inside and watch over her alright?"

Elena nodded as she pulled back, wiping her eyes dry. "Thank you Stefan."

He nodded, laying a small kiss on her cheek before motioning her into the house. She attempted a smile before turning and heading through the door. She made her way up the stairs to where she had helped Harper up to her room earlier.

Her heart just about stopped when she entered Harper's bedroom.

Harper was missing.

* * *

**A/N:** uh oh, Harper is missing. Where is she? did she leave? or did Damon decide that he wanted to have some more fun? how cute was Tyler in this chapter, its obvious that he deeply cares about Harper.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen:**

I groaned as I began to gain consciousness. My head pounded as if I had been hit by a pile of bricks. I reached a hand up and could feel the sticky substance of blood drying on my forehead. I winced as attempted to sit up, my eyes opening to try and figure out where I was. The last thing I remembered was sitting on my bed before the world turned black. The world still seemed to be black as I searched through the darkness for something familiar. But I couldn't see a thing. Wherever I was, if I was even still alive, it was completely enclosed.

Maybe I wasn't alive. Maybe this was the afterlife.

We were always told that we would see that bright light welcoming us up to heaven, bringing us to the heavenly father. But all I could remember was darkness. There was no flash of light; there was no sense of freedom. I just felt pain. Was I supposed to be in pain if I was dead? I thought we were supposed to be free of pain. Did this mean that my mother was still in pain? Where was my mother? If I were dead, shouldn't she be here? And where was here? Where was I? This didn't seem like the heaven I always imagined. Had I not gone to heaven? Was this hell? Was I in neither, and instead stuck in limbo?

"You're going to hurt yourself doing that."

I jumped as a voice broke through my thoughts.

"W-where am I?" I looked around wildly, using my hands to try and find my way. "W-who are you?"

My hands were met with what I assumed to be a wall, and I put myself up against it.

"Oh you know who I am."

That voice. It sounded familiar. But I just couldn't place it. My head was still pounding and my thoughts were travelling a mile a minute. I couldn't concentrate on who the voice belonged to. Nor did I want to. I just wanted to find a way out of wherever I was. If there was even a way out, that is.

"P-please don't kill me." I pleaded softly

"Oh good, you're finally scared."

I could hear feet on the ground, swiftly moving towards me. I didn't know what else to do but to curl up in a small ball against the wall, wishing that this was just a terrible dream I would be waking up from at any moment.

"Now what am I going to do with you." The sound of feet grew closer. "I could kill you."

My heart raced. "P-please don't. I'll do anything. Please don't kill me."

"As fun as that might be." The voice was now right beside me, their breath burning my skin. "It will be more fun not to kill you. I like to play with my food."

A hand brushed a piece of hair out of my face, or I just assumed it was in my face as I couldn't see a darn thing. How could they though? How could they possibly be able to see perfectly without any light? I couldn't even see my own fingers and he had managed to walk towards me with ease.

That's when it struck me.

It was Damon.

My body tensed as I moved as far as I could away from him. Unfortunately, my body hit up against another wall, blocking me into a corner. I grew as small as I possibly could, praying silently to myself.

"Well that's no way to act." He was beside me again in an instant.

I let out a small yelp as I felt a hand curl around my neck and yank me up to me feet. I whimpered as his fingers dug into my throat, cutting off my airway. I gasped, flailing my arms around in the darkness.

"There we go, now you're going to do as I say." He grasped my chin with his other hand. "I can't compel you, so you're just going to have to agree with me right now."

All I could do was nod into open air.

"Good. That wasn't hard now was it?" he loosened his grip on my neck, but I could still feel his hand lying at the base of my neck.

"W-where am I?" My voice was hoarse.

"The Salvatore Tomb." He answered simply. "But don't you even try and figure a way out. You'd kill yourself before you even put yourself in the right direction."

"H-How can you see?" I asked. I was curious, but a part of me also figured that if I talked with him long enough, there would be less of a chance he would kill me.

"Really now, are you that stupid?" He snickered. "One of the many traits a Vampire inherits."

"Y-you're fast."

"That would be another."

"And strength?"

"You're catching on. Maybe you're not that hopeless." I could feel his hand remove completely from my neck. I raised a hand, and although I could see anything, I felt for my neck and softly rubbed where his hand had been.

"H-how long have you been a vampire?"

"I'm sure your cousin told you that." I could hear him walking around in front of me.

"I want to hear it from you."

Damon snorted. "You're a curious one aren't you?"

"I was just told that Vampires existed and I've been attacked nonstop by them since last night. I think I have a right to be curious." I spat, surprising both myself and Damon.

"Feisty are we?" he was beside me again. "I like that."

"Why did you bring me here?" I could feel my voice getting stronger.

"For fun."

"You kidnapped me for fun?"

"You're cousin was annoying me, what can I say." He raised a hand up, lightly touching the wounds on my neck. "And I was intrigued by you."

"Is that why you're not going to kill me?"

"No, that's why I haven't killed you yet." He corrected. "But you taste too good for one go. I want to make you last."

I shuddered at the mere thought of it.

"Don't worry, it won't hurt." He laughed cruelly. "Much."

The fear I had first felt in the cemetery was returning. I knew he wasn't joking. I knew he wasn't lying.

He was going to kill me.

Maybe not tonight. Maybe not tomorrow. But he one day he was going to kill me.

And that scared me.

When I thought he was just harmless, much like his brother, I hadn't been scared. He had saved me last night. He hadn't killed me when He could have. But I understood now why he didn't. I knew now why he didn't just finish me off.

"Well I'm bored." He grasped my arm tightly. "It's not as fun when I'm the only one who can see."

I don't remember a thing as the entire world whizzed past me. My head was spinning, the pounding from earlier returning as I closed my eyes tightly, wishing it away. Thankfully, after a moment it passed, and I could feel the cool breeze of the fall air. My eyes snapped open as I looked around, realizing we were now outside of the Salvatore Tomb, standing within the cemetery. My eyes were wide as I looked back to where Damon was now inspecting the graves.

"Pathetic." He shook his head, a smirk on his face. "Living long lives, how anti-climatic."

"How old were you when you were turned?" I asked softly.

His eyes found mine, and they were as dark as the night sky. "That's none of your business."

"S-sorry."

"You're sorry?" he was before me in a flash, grasping my arms tightly. "You're sorry! I hate your god damn human emotions!"

I didn't know what to say as he just stared down at me. His eyes bore down into mine, almost penetrating my soul with a simple look. I could feel my entire body freeze as my mind slowly began to grow blank. Everything just stopped. I don't even remember breathing. All I could hear was his voice as he spoke.

"You are going to do everything I say." His voice was low. "You will not try to escape. Understand?"

It felt like an electric shock shot through my body. My mind regained control, the glazed look in my eyes being blinked away. I had no idea what had just happened.

"W-were you just trying to compel me?"

Damon narrowed his eyes before shaking me. "Damnit! What's wrong with you!"

He was frustrated. That was apparent. I was just as confused as he was. Elena had told me about compelling. She said the only thing that could stop it was vervain. I remembered her showing me the necklace I thought was just a harmless present from Stefan. But I had no recollection of ever wearing vervain. I didn't even know what it was until last night. So why couldn't he compel me?

"There's got to be something?" he spoke to himself, his eyes falling down to my neck. "That's it."

I knew he was eying my necklace. It was the only possible reason. But how could it? My mother had given me this necklace before she died. It was the last thing I had of hers. She didn't know a thing about vampires, so how could it be vervain? Damon didn't seem to even think as he grabbed a hold of the necklace, tearing it off of my neck. I cried out as he tossed the necklace to the ground, tears in my eyes.

"Let's try this again." He grabbed my chin, forcing me to look up at him.

I tried to squeeze my eyes shut, but a swift slap to my cheek forced my eyes open. Whatever I had felt before was nothing compared to what was going through my body now. I felt like I had no control of anything. I couldn't breathe. My mind was a foggy haze, everything and anything I had been thinking about completely wiped clean. The only thing I could do was stare up at him, mesmerized by his icy blue eyes.

"You are going to do everything I say. You will not try to escape. Do you..."

The connection was lost as a loud bang sounded. I blinked out of the hazy state I was in, only to see Damon's eyes widen. His hands slipped down to his sides, causing me to step back quickly. He sank to his knees, and I could spot blood coming from his chest. My hand snapped to my mouth, my own eyes widening as I stared down at him in shock.

"I've been looking everywhere for you Gilbert."

My head snapped up, and my heart stopped as I saw Logan Fell standing a few feet behind Damon, a gun in hand and point straight at Damon's form. I jumped back as Logan shot another bullet into Damon's back. Damon's body tensed as he tried to keep himself upright. His eyes caught mine, and I could see a trickle of blood coming from his mouth.

"Run!" He gritted through his teeth. "Run Harper!"

I didn't even think twice as I ran for my life.

* * *

**A/N:** dun dun dunnnnnnn what a dramatic ending! so Damon did take her...wanting to frighten her further. and then pops up Logan...always gotta have drama and trouble in Mystic Falls.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen:**

I ran.

I ran faster than I ever thought was possible. I didn't stop, I didn't look back; I just ran. My lungs felt like they were on fire, my legs cramping. But I didn't let myself even think about the pain. I needed to get to safety, that's all that mattered right now. I couldn't even let myself think of what was happening to Damon. He could be dead for all I know. But I did as he said, I ran like hell.

Part of me hoped Damon would live. He may want to kill me, but at the moment, so did Logan. And I had a feeling that if Damon didn't live, there wouldn't be a hope in hell that I would.

"Hello Gilbert."

I let out a scream as Logan suddenly appeared before me. I was silenced however as his hand wrapped around my throat tightly, my back being pushed up against a tree. I tried to struggle, I tried to get away. But it was no use. Logan, even as a new vampire, was too strong to try and fight off. I couldn't remember what had happened last night, but I had a feeling that this would bring back the memories. I closed my eyes tightly as my neck was pulled to the side, revealing my pale porcelain skin. I braced myself for the piercing pain of his fangs.

But the impact never came. The pain never happened.

I felt Logan being pulled off of me, and I was relieved to see Damon standing before me as if he were protecting me. I was a bit surprised, but I suppose like he had said earlier in the cemetery, he wanted me all to himself. He didn't want Logan to have another taste, to spill another ounce of the blood Damon desired so much. He would kill Logan before he would even consider letting him hurt me.

Or at least that's what I was choosing to believe.

"Run!" Damon shot a look back at me. "Get out of..."

He was cut off by a tree branch being shoved through his midsection. I screamed again as I watched Damon fall to the ground in pain, Logan standing over him with a smug look on his face.

"Now that he's taken care of." Logan stepped over Damon until he reached me.

I tried to run, but he quickly grabbed my arm and pushed me back up against the tree. I screamed as loud as I could, hoping that somehow someone could hear me. Someone as in Stefan Salvatore. I didn't know where he was, or if it was even possible that he could hear me. But I didn't have many options right now.

As if a miracle was occurring, a body came crashing into Logan before he could sink his teeth into my neck. I slid to the ground as I watched in relief as Stefan attacked Logan, throwing him into a tree. While Stefan was preoccupied with Logan, I crawled over to Damon, staring down at him in horror. His face was pale, paler usual. His eyes were a dark red as the veins popped out leading to his eyes. His eyes were half open however, as if he were hardly there. I don't know why, but I wanted to help him. I didn't want him to die. It was a ludicrous idea of course. He was a vampire, he was a _monster_. But that didn't seem to matter to me at the moment. He had tried, for a second time, to save my life. Despite the fact that he was only doing so out of his own selfish wants to kill me himself, he still saved my life.

"Damon!" I shook him. "Damon can you hear me?"

"Get this thing out of me." He gritted through his teeth.

I looked at the branch and paled. It was huge and lodged into his body. Damon's hands were on the branch, trying to tug it out. But it was no use, he was slowly dying, he didn't have the strength. I inhaled sharply before grasping the branch. I pulled multiple times, every time Damon yelling out in agony. No matter how hard I pulled, the branch wouldn't even nudge from its place. It wasn't until Stefan pushed my hands away and pulled the branch that it finally removed itself from Damon's body.

Damon coughed and rolled onto his side, his arm around the wound as he tried to regain strength.

"Are you okay?" Stefan didn't seem concerned by his brother and instead asked me.

"I-I'm fine. Damon though..." I eyed Damon worriedly.

"He'll be fine, just needs blood." Stefan assured before rustling came from further into the woods.

I looked over, my body tensing as I tried to see who was there. When I saw Elena and Bonnie working their way through the trees and over to us, I let out a long sigh. The two immediately hurried over to us, checking to make sure I was alright.

"I'm fine." I assured them, letting the two bring me to my feet. "What happened to Logan?"

"He got away." Stefan informed, standing up with his brother hanging off of him. "I need to get him back to the boarding house. Meet me there."

Elena nodded and in a flash, the two vampires were out of sight.

"That still freaks me out." Bonnie muttered to herself.

"You know?" I turned to her, my eyes wide.

She sent me an apologetic look. "I'm sorry. I found out just like you did. Except it was Damon attacking me."

"That's why you guys were so weird." I looked between the two.

"We wanted to tell you then but..." Elena trailed off.

"We didn't want you to get in harm's way." Bonnie finished.

"Well now that I'm officially in harms away, can we promise not to keep any secrets anymore?"

Bonnie and Elena glanced at one another, exchanging looks. I had a feeling there was still something neither woman were telling me.

"What? Is there something else?" I asked them.

"Well, you see Harper..."

* * *

"So let me get this all straight." I sat on a couch in the Salvatore Boarding House. "You two are vampires and you Bonnie, are a witch?"

"Now that we're all caught up." Damon winced as he stood from a chair after feeding from a bag of blood. "We need to discuss how to get rid of Logan. He's becoming a pain in my ass."

"Maybe we should first discuss you kidnapping my cousin." Elena stood and glared at him.

Damon rolled his eyes. "That's all in the past now."

"It just happened!" she argued.

"I just saved her life; again. I think I'm excused from my actions." Damon brushed her off.

"No, you're really not." She grabbed onto her arm. "You kidnapped my cousin Damon. How do we know that you weren't going to kill her before Logan came along?"

"Do you know nothing about me Elena?" Damon glared down at her darkly. "I don't like an easy kill."

I shuddered at his words, Bonnie wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"We do need to discuss it Damon." Stefan took a step forward. "If we're going to get rid of Logan, we're going to need to work together, and for that to happen, we're going to have to be on the same page."

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Work together. I got it." Damon shrugged. "Let's move on."

"We don't need his help Stefan." Elena shook her head. "I don't trust him."

"We don't have much of a choice Elena. Logan has fed on humans; he'll be stronger than I am even though I'm older." Stefan sighed. "With Damon, we'll have a chance."

"But..."

"Sorry little one, you're stuck with me." Damon winked.

"I hate you." She spat. "You could have killed Harper."

"Could have, but didn't."

"But you could have! That's the point!"

"Well I didn't, so let's just be happy about that."

"Oh will you all just shut the hell up!" I finally snapped.

All eyes were on me, unnerving me slightly.

"My head is pounding, let's all just shut up." I glared at both Elena and Damon. "Kidnapping me was wrong, but like he said Elena, he didn't kill me. He actually ended up saving my life. So let's give him a little less grief about it."

"Harper..."

"No Elena, I've just had the craziest 24 hours of my life, and all I want to do is go home and forget any of this ever happened. So let's just shut up, agree to help one another, and call it a night!"

Everyone seemed surprised at my outburst, but I didn't care. I pulled myself from Bonnie's arm and stood on my feet. I stormed past them all and towards the door, tearing it open and stomping from the house. All I wanted was to curl up in my bed and never leave. As I reached Elena's car, I stopped and turned to look up at the Salvatore boarding house. No one else had left the house, all discussing my outburst I'm sure. I wasn't really sure why I did what I did next.

"Damon?" I knew he could hear me. "I...I just wanted to say thank you."

"I didn't do it to save you." He was behind me in a flash.

I twisted around to face the vampire, who was looking down at me with a serious look on his face.

"Don't you get it?" He stepped forward. "I want you all to myself. That's the only reason I stopped Logan."

"Well for whatever reason, thank you." I could feel my heart racing as I stood before him. "You still could have let me die tonight, just like you could have let me die last night."

"Just know that I will kill you. One of these days, I will come for you, and you will be dead." Damon threatened.

"I know, and that's a fate I'm just going to have to live with." A tiny smile graced my lips and I didn't even know why. "But until that day comes, I still stand by what I said. Thank you."

He cocked his head to the side, taken back by my words. "You're welcome."

"Well now that that's taken care of. Go tell them that I wasn't kidding, I want to go home and I'll walk there if I have to." I moved around him and grasped onto the car door handle.

Damon snickered before he was gone. I let out a sign as I ran a hand through my hair. I was ready for a vacation and I had only just gotten back to Mystic Falls.

* * *

**A/N:** what a turn of events. Damon ends up saving her, again, before almost getting killed himself and then comes Stefan to save the day! some interesting interaction there at the end...oh and finally all the secrets are out!


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen:**

"Why do I have to go to career night?" I groaned later that week.

"Because." Jenna leaned over the couch where I was currently lying. "Maybe there will be something on journalism. It can't hurt."

Oh she knew just the right strings to pull. Damn her! "Oh alright. But if there is nothing on journalism, then I'm saying this is all just because you want to see our history teacher again."

Jenna laughed as she grabbed her coat from the front hallway. "I'm going with Jeremy early, but I'll see you and Elena there soon."

I nodded and waved as she and Jeremy left the house. I sighed as I lay back on the couch, closing my eyes lightly. I took in everything that had happened this week, and still had to pinch myself to believe everything. Within twenty four hours, I was attacked by a vampire and then saved by one, told that vampires existed, threatened in a cemetery, kidnapped, and then attacked and saved by a vampire for a second time. Throw in the fact that my best friend was a witch and I'd say I just had one hell of a week.

Stefan and Damon had yet to kill Logan. Logan seemed to be keeping a low profile and they had been unable to find him. Having only seen Stefan once since everything happened, I didn't exactly know what was happening. Elena kept me in the loop as much as possible, but she seemed more agitated that Damon was involved than anything else.

I wasn't sure what I felt about Damon at the moment. The fact remains that he wants to kill me. Who knows when, but he wants to. And I had a feeling that when that day came, he would be able to. I should have been scared; I should have been looking over my shoulder wherever I went. But I wasn't. For some reason, I felt like he wasn't going to kill me anytime soon. Or maybe my instincts were off and he was going to kill me tonight. I don't know. I just know that at the moment, I felt as safe as I could with a crazed vampire on the run who apparently liked my blood as much as Damon did.

"Hey, do you mind if I go to career night with Stefan?" Elena came into the room and sat on the arm on the couch.

"You mean you and Stefan are actually going to be in the same room at the same time?" I raised an eyebrow. "Go for it."

She rolled her eyes and threw a pillow at me before standing. "We can take you there if you want."

"Nah, I'll call Bonnie or something."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fine Elena. And stop asking if I'm okay, I'm not some fragile little girl." I sent her a pointed look as I sat up. She had been on me like a hawk all week. I loved her, really I did, but she was beginning to drive me insane.

"I just worry about you. I don't want to lose you too Harp." She frowned.

"I'm not going anywhere Elena." I stood and hugged her tightly. "Not even some stupid vampire can take this out. I'm indestructible."

"Don't think like that." Elena shook her head. "You don't know what can happen."

"Well I do know that your boyfriend...I mean ex boyfriend...or whatever he is...is outside right now. So go have fun alright? You deserve it."

She smiled slightly as she shot a look over her shoulder to the window looking out to the porch. Her smile widened as she saw Stefan standing out on the porch. I could tell that as tense as it was between the two, she had fallen head over heels for him. I just hoped that he would change his mind and stick around after taking care of Logan. Elena didn't need someone else leaving her life, especially with my life currently on the line.

"Alright, be safe." She wagged her finger at me before grabbing her jacket and leaving the house.

I smiled to myself as I watched Elena and Stefan leave, smiles on both of their faces. I was happy for the two of them; I just hoped it would work out.

I laid back down on the couch, deciding on if I was going to call one of my friends or not to take me to career night. I already knew what I wanted to do for the rest of my life, but a part of me wondered if I would be able to see the inside of Yale University. I didn't doubt that Damon would kill me one day. I just wondered when that day would come. It could be tomorrow; it could be years from now. Did I really want to think about my future when I wasn't sure how much of a future I was even going to have?

"You shouldn't think so hard."

I let out a scream as I jumped from the couch, only to come face to face with Damon himself. I glared at the vampire as I tossed a book from the coffee table at his head. Damon caught it with ease, flipping mindlessly through the pages.

"Scream a little louder, I don't think the entire world heard you." He snickered.

"How did you even get in here?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Back door."

"Don't you have to be invited in?" I questioned.

"I was invited in." He answered, tossing the book onto the couch and looking me in the eye. "Shouldn't you be out having fun on a Friday night? You're such a bore. I liked you much better when you were getting drunk."

I rolled my eyes and walked past him and towards the stairs. "The school is having a career night."

"Hm, well nothing for you there, you won't have time to have a career. You'll be dead long before then." He was in front of me before I could take a step up the stairs.

"Speaking of which, can you give me a timeline of when you're going to kill me? Because I'd like to make a list of what I want to do before I die. I'm sure you would understand." I crossed my arms.

Damon snickered. "That would take all the fun away."

"For you, I'd like to know when I'm going to die."

"Don't worry; I won't put you out too much." He smirked down at me.

"Well that's considerate of you."

Damon stepped to the side, allowing me to pass. "Hurry up, I'll take you there."

"I'll call Bonnie; I don't feel safe being in a car with a Vampire who wants to kill me." I waved his offer off.

"Well you don't really have much of a choice. I don't exactly want Logan to suddenly pop up and try and kill my meal."

"That would be a tragedy wouldn't it." I rolled my eyes as I reached the landing and stared down at him. I could tell he was completely serious due to the fact that his smirk was now wiped from his face. I sighed; there was no way I was going to get out of it. "I'll be down in five."

Damon nodded as he headed towards the door, glancing out of the window beside it. I quickly made it to my room and grabbed my phone. I sent Elena a text, letting her and Stefan know what was going on. There was no way I was going to get into a car with Damon without someone knowing where I was. Moments later, after checking my appearance in the mirror, I headed down the stairs and met Damon at the bottom. He looked me over, his smirk returning as he opened the door and motioned me out. I grabbed my jacket before leaving the house and looking at the driveway.

"Nice car." I mused. "What'd you do, steal it?"

"No, I killed the driver." He shot me a wicked smirk before taking my elbow and leading me to the car.

I had a feeling this was going to be a very interesting ride.

* * *

"This is the longest detour of my life." I moaned, leaning my head back against the head rest. "Can we just go to the school now please? Being in your presence is driving me insane."

"That's not very nice."

"There's no law that says I have to be nice to the vampire who's going to kill me." I stated simply, closing my eyes and wishing I was anywhere but here.

"You're such a party killer." Damon whined, causing me to snicker. I didn't know Vampires had anything to whine about. I was proven wrong.

I was about to make fun of him when suddenly the car jerked out of control.

"Shit!" Damon growled, spinning the car.

"What the hell!" I held onto whatever I could as the car spun around before facing the direction we were supposed to be going in. My eyes widened when I saw who was standing in the middle of the road, staring straight at us. "Damon..."

"I know, I know!" Damon revved the car up. "Hold on."

I held onto the door of the car as Damon sped straight towards Logan. Logan must have thought he was stronger than a speeding car, and just stood there. The car hit the vampire, causing me to scream as Damon swerved the car in every direction to try and knock Logan off. He was successful and Logan flew off into the ditch on the side of the road. Damon didn't wait a moment to see if he was getting up and instead sped off down the street towards the school.

"Holy shit." I breathed, holding my pounding chest. "Holy shit."

"He just does not die." Damon clenched at the steering wheel. "He's really starting to piss me off."

"He's pissing you off? I'm the one he's trying to kill!"

"Well he won't have a chance to."

"I've heard this before and look what...AHHHH"

Logan had appeared out of thin out, hitting into the car and causing us to swerve off the road and right into a tree.

* * *

**A/N:** oh dear...Logan really just does not die. Damon has turned from annoying, to creepy, to creepily annoying, to vampire murderer, to plain old annoying...gotta love that man!


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen:**

I groaned as pain ripped through my head as my entire body throbbed. I wasn't sure how long the car had been stopped, but it felt like an eternity. Everything was moving in slow motion as I forced my eyes open, taking everything in. The nose of the car was wrapped around the large tree we had crashed into, the front window completely smashed. My eyes widened in horror as I realized Damon was no longer sitting beside me in the car, but was instead sprawled out onto what was left of the front of the car, bleeding and unconscious. My heart was raced as I shouted his name, hoping for him to wake up. When he didn't even move, I began to panic. I tried to undo my seat belt, but found that it was stuck. This just drove me over the edge. My tears mixed with the blood that was pouring down the side of my face as I tried to figure a way out. I thought to try and call Elena, Bonnie, or anyone for help and searched through my pockets for my phone. I grasped it in my hand and pulled it out, quickly dialling my cousin's number.

"Hey Harp, when are you getting here?"

"Elena? Oh god Elena." I tried to calm myself down, my heart pounding as my breathing became rapid.

"Harp what's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"Logan...crashed...Damon he's...oh god Elena!" I didn't make any sense as tears blurred my eyes.

I didn't know what she said next however as the passenger door was yanked off of the car. I screamed, the phone dropping as Logan reached into the car, breaking the seat belt and pulling me from the car.

"Please, please don't kill me." I pleaded hysterically. "Please!"

Logan laughed cruelly as he reached up and caught a drop of blood with his finger. He brought it to his mouth, sucking on it. His eyes grew red, the veins popping out as he barred his fangs.

And then suddenly, the entire world turned black.

* * *

"Shit." Damon moaned as he came to, his wounds slowly healing themselves.

He pulled himself up and off of the car, trying to clear his cobwebbed head. He looked at the damage of his car and angrily kicked at the destroyed tire.

"What a waste." He growled before looking around for any sign of Logan.

He frowned when he realized the vampire was nowhere in sight.

"Well the pain in the ass is gone." Damon pulled open the driver's door and stuck his head in to check on Harper. He stopped in his tracks however when he saw that she, like Logan, was nowhere to be seen.

Damon clenched his fists and angrily hit the car, causing it to rumble and jerk to the side. How could he have been so stupid? He had just let her slip through his fingers and right into Logan's disgusting hands. She was supposed to be his meal, not Logan's. He didn't particularly want to play hero again, but he had no choice now. He wasn't about to just let Logan kill the girl, not appreciating the sweet, intoxicating taste. No, he would be the only one to drink from her.

"Harper? Harper are you there?"

Damon looked around for Elena's voice, and found that it was coming from Harper's phone inside the car. In an instant he held the phone in his hands.

"Logan has her." Damon informed as he left the car and began looking around.

"Damon? Is that you?"

"No, it's Santa Clause. Of course it's me!" Damon had little patience as he rubbed his sore neck and began formulating a plan. "Logan took her."

"What!"

Damon winced as he held the phone from his ear while Elena began screaming at him. It wasn't exactly his fault; he was trying to get away from the pain in the ass. He hadn't expected him to come back and cause them to crash. He wasn't exactly the kind of person who enjoyed being thrown through a windshield.

"Tell Stefan I'm going to the cemetery. Have him cover the woods. You and your friends stay at the school, got it?"

He didn't wait for an answer as he tossed the phone to the ground and took off, determined to find his meal.

* * *

"You are just so tasty."

I could hear a faint voice as I awoke. I could no longer feel blood running down my face, but the pain in my body felt even worse than after the crash. I tried opening my eyes, but found that my eyelids were too heavy, and settled on trying to figure out where I was by using my hands. I could feel the wet grass underneath my fingertips as they travelled around me. My one hand hit a stone behind me, and as I felt it up, I realized I was sitting up against a tombstone.

"Now that you're awake, I can finally kill you." Logan's voice grew louder. "I never knew how much I would enjoy the screams of my victims."

I let out a small moan as I tried to get away from him. I forced my eyes open finally and used all my strength to try and crawl away. He however, just pulled be back and held me up against the tombstone, hovering over me with a sadistic look in his eye.

"Say hello to your mother for me."

I screamed as his teeth pierced my skin, driving into my neck hungrily. Between the pain in my body and the excruciating pain in my neck, I couldn't do anything but scream. Part of me hoped that someone would hear, but another part of me just wanted it to be over. I was in too much unbearable pain to care at the moment. My life could have ended and I would be overjoyed. There was just too much pain, too much blood. I just wanted it all to stop.

"That's my god damn meal!"

The voice was familiar to me as the teeth were torn from my neck, Logan's body pulled from mine. I didn't have enough strength to keep myself upright and fell onto my side. The pain was too much. I wanted it to stop. It had to stop. Someone had to make it stop.

"I found them. Cemetery. Get here now."

I recognized the voice as Damon's, but couldn't see him. I realized that my eyes had closed, and I even if I wanted to, I couldn't open them. My breathing was slowing, matching my heart beat. I wondered if this was truly going to be the end. Would I get to see my mother now? And my aunt and uncle too? Would I be happier dead than alive? Would the pain stop?

"Where is he?"

"I got him into the tomb. Go deal with him, I'll check on Harper."

"Maybe I should check on Harper."

"Little brother, for once, just listen to me."

The voices sounded as if they were a mile away. I could barely hear what they were saying anymore. I could hear feet travelling towards me, but they too sounded so far away. Even my breathing sounded as if it weren't even happening.

"Harper, wake up. I need you to wake up Harper." I felt someone shaking me.

I couldn't respond. I wanted to. I wanted to open my eyes and tell Damon I was fine. But I wasn't fine. I was in so much pain. And I was so tired. I just wanted to sleep. I wanted to forget the past week and just sleep. Maybe everything would be okay if I just had a little nap. Yes, that's what I would do. It wouldn't hurt to sleep. I would just welcome the darkness until the pain ceased.

"I can't believe I'm going to do this."

His voice sounded as if it were in a tunnel. Every single sound around me ceased to exist as I slowly began to fall asleep. I was just going to sleep for a bit. And then I would be fine. Just a little bit of sleep.

"Damnit Harper, drink!"

I didn't realize something was up against my lips until they were forced open. With the little strength I had left, I struggled. I just wanted to sleep. I just wanted the pain to end. Couldn't he understand that?

"There we go. Just drink it Harper."

I could feel a thick substance hit the back of my throat, and I wondered what it was. Part of me didn't care however as it tasted delicious. The thought of sleeping faded and now all I wanted was more of whatever this was. Drop by drop I drank the liquid, not wasting an ounce. I began to slowly feel the strength return to my body. The desire to sleep was no longer there, the pain was dulling, and I could finally open my eyes.

"That wasn't so bad now was it?" Damon smirked down at me, pulling his wrist away.

I was horrified to realize I had been drinking from his now bloodied wrist. I felt disgusted. I had just drunk his blood, a vampire's blood. I felt even worse for wanting more.

"You should be fine now." He slipped his arms around me and easily lifted me up.

"Logan?" my voice was hoarse as I gasped out the name.

"As long as my brother isn't completely incompetent, he should be dead by now." Damon answered as he began walking through the cemetery, holding me in his arms.

"He is."

I gazed over through my half open eyes and could see Stefan standing there, grave look on his face.

"I told Elena to go to the Boarding House." Stefan informed. "Is she..."

"She'll be fine."

"Is that...did you give her..."

"What did you expect me to do? Let her die? She was losing too much blood. She would have died if we took her to a hospital." Damon defended.

I was no longer paying any attention as my mind began to wander. I still felt weak, still felt tired. My head rested of Damon's shoulder as I closed my eyes tightly, wishing for this night to be over.

* * *

**A/N:** so once again, Damon saved her life. this is starting to become a habit. and he saved her by giving her his blood too! poor Harper, this week is just not her week. well at least Logan is dead now, they won't have to worry about him any longer.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen:**

"I'm fine Elena."

"No you're not." Elena pressed a cloth to my forehead, cleaning the wound I sustained from the car crash. "You were in a car crash and then attacked by Logan. You're anything but alright."

I rolled my eyes and glanced over her shoulder to where Damon and Stefan were talking in hushed tones. As if knowing I was staring, Damon turned his head and his eyes caught mine. I quickly looked back at my cousin as the smirk crossed his face.

"So now that he's out of the picture," Damon strutted over to us, lounging in the couch across from the one Elena and I was sitting on. "What now?"

"We leave." Stefan announced.

I watched as Elena's shoulders slumped forward. It was obvious to me that she was in love with him. As cliché as falling in love with a vampire was, she was head over heels for him. She didn't want him to leave. I didn't want him to leave either. She had had enough people leaving her life. She almost had me die for Christ sakes! She needed Stefan. He's been the best thing for her. She wouldn't be able to take Stefan leaving.

I nudged Elena until her eyes caught mine. I looked her deep in the eye before nodding at Stefan, hoping she would catch the hint. She just went back to cleaning my wounds hurriedly, and I knew she got what I was silently trying to say. However, she didn't appear as if she was going to say anything. This was going to all come down to me, wasn't it?

"Oh for the love of god, Stefan, Elena loves you!" I blurted out.

Elena's eyes widened as all eyes were on me. Her face grew a deep red as Stefan looked between two of us. Damon snorted from the couch, watching us all in amusement.

"I mean come on, you both love each other." I pointed between Elena and Stefan. "You already have forbidden love going on, why torture yourselves and make it worse?"

"Harper..." Elena tried to get me to stop talking.

"You're like my sister Elena, and you've been miserable this past month thinking Stefan was going to leave. You love him." I looked up at Stefan. "And you love her. If you didn't you wouldn't want to suddenly rush off just to protect her from danger."

"it's more complicated than that." Stefan shook his head.

"No its not! You love each other!"

"Harper, please just..." Elena pleaded.

"Logan is dead, so there's no danger anymore. What reason is there for you to leave?"

Stefan's eyes immediately went to Damon.

"What?" Damon raised an eyebrow. "I've been good!"

"You kidnapped me you idiot." I shot him a glare.

"You're supposed to be making a case for him to stay, not to leave." He shot at me.

I rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to Stefan. "Okay so your brother is an asshole, but when hasn't he been?"

"She's got you there." Damon snickered.

"Oh shut up." I snapped at him.

He held his hands up in defence as a smirk crossed his face.

"Really Stefan, when hasn't Damon driven you crazy? He's just going to come back even if you leave."

"I will." Damon nodded.

I shot him another glare and he shut up immediately. I looked back over to Stefan to see that he and Elena were staring at one another.

"Wouldn't it be safer if you were here instead of half way around the world? Wouldn't it be easier to protect Elena if you were actually here?"

"It would be safer if I..."

"Blah blah blah, that's a load of crap Stefan." I shook my head, crossing my arms stubbornly. I wasn't going to take no for an answer. My cousin was going to be happy, she deserved that. If Stefan made her happy, than I was determined to make sure he stayed so they could be together. "You leaving is just going to hurt her more than you staying."

"She's right." Elena finally spoke, her voice soft as tears were in her eyes. "I thought I couldn't handle this. I thought I wanted to forget you. But I can't. I don't want to. I love you Stefan."

Stefan looked torn. He looked like he wasn't sure if he should grab her into his arms, or just run away. I prayed he would do the former. They loved each other, that was clear. He just needed to realize that there was danger everywhere and Elena would be safer with him around. Finally Stefan pulled Elena up off the couch and wrapped his arms around her tightly. I sighed out of relief as Stefan softly assured Elena he wouldn't leave, he wouldn't go anywhere.

"Thank god. Now you two go get all cutesy somewhere where I don't have to watch." I teased. "I almost died tonight, I don't want to see you two making out."

Elena tossed the cloth at me, making me laugh. Stefan smiled at only Elena as he took her by the hand and led her to the stairs and up to the second floor. I watched happily as they disappeared out of sight. Well if nothing else, at least they were having a good night. As for me, I could use a minute without my head pounding. The pain in my neck and the rest of my body had ceased over the last few hours. But my head was still pounding.

"It's my blood." Damon spoke, as if reading my mind. Could vampires do that? "You're head hurts doesn't it?"

Well I guess not. Though that would have been pretty cool. For a vampire anyways. I just shrugged as I leaned my head back on the couch, my eyes closing as I tired to get rid of the aching.

"It's because you have my blood in your system. It'll pass." He explained.

"That's great." I grumbled.

"A thank you for saving your ass for a third time...or would it be a fourth time...would be nice."

"Thank you for crashing your car into a tree and letting Logan almost kill me." I shot back at him.

"Close enough." He snickered. "I think I'm in need of a vacation."

"You?" my eyes snapped open as I glared across the room at the man. "You need a vacation? I think if anyone here needs a vacation, it would be me!"

"Come with me." He was beside me on the couch before I could even blink. I pulled a face and inched away from him.

"No thank you." I went to get off the couch but he grabbed me around the waist and pulled me back down.

"Just imagine it, you and me, the open Georgia road..."

"Georgia?" I raised an eyebrow.

"The fact that you questioned the location and not the trip itself means you're thinking about it." A smug look crossed his face.

"I'm not thinking about it." I shook my head. "Last time I got into a car with you, I ended up like this."

"I was trying to save your life!" he defended.

"And ended up almost getting me killed!" I pointed out.

"And then I ended up still saving your life, so no complaining." His eyes were boring down into mine. "Do I have to compel you into coming?"

I quickly looked away. "Don't do that."

"What compel you?" his hand travelled up my arm until his fingers reached my wounded neck. I winced as his fingers traced the red teeth marks. "That's the least of your worries Harper."

I shuddered. "I should go home."

"I can't let you do that." His other hand was gripped around my arm tightly. "You have my blood in your system, meaning if anything happens and you die, you'll become a vampire. You can't be my meal if you're a vampire."

My chest was pounding as I eyed Damon carefully. His smirk was prominent on his lips as his eyes fell down to my neck.

"And you know how much I want you."

"Elena and Stefan are upstairs." I reminded him, my voice cracking.

"Oh don't worry, I won't hurt you." His voice was low as he moved closer, his breath tickling my skin. "Come with me to Georgia. You know you want to get away. "

"No." I shook my head.

"What's it going to hurt? I'll have you back here in time for school Monday morning." He whispered in my ear. "We'll have fun. You and me, in Georgia."

"W-what's in Georgia?" he was beginning to make me nervous by being so close.

He chuckled softly. "Something...someone I'm looking for."

"Who?"

"All in due time." Suddenly he was standing up, holding out a hand. "What do you say Harper?"

Was it wrong that I was actually considering it?

"How can I trust you?"

He sighed before stuffing his hand into his pocket and pulling something out. My eyes widened as he dangled my mother's necklace before me. I snatched it out of his hand and held it in mine delicately. I thought I would never see it again.

"How..."

"I found it last night." He answered simply. "I won't be able to compel you. Is that enough trust?"

"You can still kill me though." I kept my eyes on the necklace.

"Yes, but everything can kill you now a days." he was beside me again on the couch, grabbing me by the shoulders and turning my back to him.

My breath was caught in my throat as he took the necklace from my hands and brushed my hair off of my shoulder. My heart was beating faster than it ever had before as his hands brought the necklace around my neck, clasping it in place. His hands lingered there for a moment, softly caressing my neck. My eyes closed, and for some stupid strange reason, I actually enjoyed the touch of his hands.

"You know I won't kill you." His voice was in my ear softly. "You can feel it can't you? You drank my blood. Just enough to be able to feel that I'm not lying."

He was right. I could tell that he wasn't lying. I could _feel_ that he was telling the truth. I couldn't describe it, it was just an instinct. As I sat there, with his hands on me, I could feel him, his essence. For the first time since meeting him, he felt pure. His motives were clear, his promises true. I felt like I could trust him. And I did. I trusted my life in his hands. Partly because I knew he would be the one to kill me when the time came. But also because I knew he didn't wish to harm me. Yet anyways.

"So what do you say? Georgia?"

"Let's go."

* * *

**A/N:** so i decided to have Harper be the one to accompany Damon to Georgia instead of Elena...the whole thing with Elena and Stefan will sitll happen, just differently than the show. the fact that she accepted is intriguing. what will happen in Georgia?


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen:**

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked after we had been driving for a couple of hours in silence.

Damon raised an eyebrow as he shot a look in my direction. "What?"

"Well...er..." I began to lose my nerve.

The ride had been completely silent up until now. Damon seemed deep in thought, and I was still trying to process everything that's happened tonight. The only time we had spoken was when we stopped at my house for me to get changed out of my bloodied clothes. Ever since leaving Mystic Falls however, the ride had grown an uncomfortable silence, and it was beginning to drive me up the wall. I was still curious about everything I've learned this week, including everything about Damon. I didn't know too much, just what Elena had told me whenever I pressed her for information. He had been turned over 145 years ago by some girl named Katherine, who had turned both Salvatore brothers. By what Elena had said, the two seemed to be in love with her before she was killed, leaving the two to turn by themselves. I was intrigued by Katherine. She seemed to be the root of the trouble between the two brothers, and I wanted to know why. I wanted to know everything about the vampire that was currently sitting beside me. Why, I didn't know. But I felt like I needed to.

"What?" he repeated.

"W-Who was Katherine?" I asked hesitantly. I wanted to hear about her from him, not from Elena. But I had a feeling he wouldn't want to speak of her. I wasn't even sure of what his reaction would be of me speaking her name.

"Don't say that name to me." His expression turned dark as he gripped the steering wheel tightly.

"Who was she?" I asked again, knowing I was walking into some deep water by doing so. "Elena said..."

"I said I don't want to talk about her." He snapped.

"She turned you and Stefan, didn't she?" I ignored him. I couldn't help it, I was beyond curious how Damon was turned, how he had become this way. "Did you love her?"

The car swerved to the side, stopping on the side of the road. My heart raced as I stared at him in fear. His eyes were pitch black dark as he glared straight ahead. His knuckles were turning a bright white from clutching the steering wheel so tightly. His muscles were tensed as we just sat there not speaking.

"S-sorry." I bit my lip. "I-I was just curious."

"Well don't be." He snapped, glaring at me now. "I said I wouldn't kill you on this trip, but bring her up again and I won't hesitate to do so."

I nodded as he started the car back up and returned to the road. I let out a sigh as the car fell back into silence. I fidgeted with my hands as I stared down at my lap. I still wanted to know more about Damon, even if I couldn't ask about how he was turned.

"Can I ask you something else?"

"Can't we just drive in silence?" He sounded annoyed.

"I...er...I guess." I slumped in my seat, gazing out the window.

We sat in silence for another hour or so until I couldn't take it anymore.

"One question, that's it." I spoke, almost pleading with him. I couldn't take the silence. All I could hear were my own thoughts and I really didn't want to think about everything that's happened this week.

"Fine." He gritted his teeth.

"Elena...she said that the reason you attacked Bonnie was because she had a necklace that could...get you into a tomb?" I peeked a look over at Damon to see how he would react.

He didn't answer, so I assumed it was safe to continue.

"Why did you want to open the tomb? Where is the tomb?"

"That's two questions."

"Sue me, just answer." I turned towards him. "What's so special about the tomb that you want to open it?"

A sigh emitted from his lips. "It's under the rubble of the old church."

"Out in the woods? I remember something about it from history class. It was burned with civilians in it during the Battle of Willow creek."

"They weren't civilians." Damon corrected. "They were Vampires. 27 of them. Including Katherine."

"Katherine was in there? That's how she died?" I didn't even try to hide my shock.

"I said I didn't want to talk about her." His eyes narrowed

"Technically you brought her up." I pointed out. "So I don't get it. Why would you want to open a tomb underneath the church?"

"Because the vampires weren't killed in the burning."

"But..."

"They were locked in the tomb to keep them alive. Emily, Katherine's servant, made sure of it." His arms tensed at the mention of Katherine's name.

"So they never died." I blinked, trying to take it all in. "So Katherine is still alive. That's why you want to open the tomb, you want Katherine!"

Damon didn't say a word. Silence fell over the car again as I stared at him, watching his every movement. He did love her. I could see the look of hope flicker in his eyes. Katherine was still alive and he was going to save her. Or at least he wanted to. Bonnie had told me that the necklace had been destroyed, that was why Damon attacked her. There was no way into the tomb, no way for him to get Katherine. Part of me began to understand why Damon was the way he was. He did everything for love. It was a bit twisted, but he did it because all he wanted was the woman he loved. It was a bit romantic to be honest. In a creepy, twisted, disturbing way of course. But I could understand. When you lose someone you love, you would do anything you could to get them back. I could understand that perfectly.

"I get it, you know." My voice was soft as I broke the silence. "Why you want to open the tomb."

"You don't know anything." He snapped.

"No, I do, I get it." I gazed out the window. "You want to see the person you love, the person who you thought you've lost for all eternity. I get it."

"You don't." He grumbled.

"I do. If there was a way I could see my mom again, if she was alive, I would jump at the chance. No matter who you lose, it doesn't hurt any less. If I was in your position and I could get my mom back, I would do whatever I could to." I admitted. "Sure you're tactics are slightly twisted, but I do understand."

The car came to another stop, and I wondered if I had angered him again. I shot him a quick look and could see that his hands were off the steering wheel and were instead clutched into fists in his lap. I wanted to say something, but knew it would be better if I just remained silent. I don't know why, but I found my hand reaching over and grasping one of his fists. I slid it over his cold hand, rubbing it soothingly for a moment until his hand loosened, allowing me to slip my hand into his. I squeezed it softly and was surprised when he squeezed my hand back.

"Is that why we're going to Georgia? Is there another way into the tomb other than that necklace?" I asked softly.

"I don't know." He answered truthfully.

"Well I hope there is."

"Why?" his eyes met mine. "I would be setting free 26 other vampires."

"Because you love her. You don't want to cause destruction, you just want her back." I shrugged, squeezing his hand again. "If it were my mom, I wouldn't care about anything else. So for your sake, I hope there's another way in."

"Sympathizing with me won't stop me from killing you."

"I know. That's a fate I have to live with. But that doesn't mean I don't understand you Damon." I gave him a small smile. "And anyways, I'm not afraid of dying. I thought I was, but I don't think I am anymore."

"Is that why you're not afraid of me."

"Oh no, I'm still afraid of you."

"You weren't." He reminded.

"Because I wasn't exactly sure of what you could do. After everything that's happened though, I know that you could kill me at any moment. Being scared of you and not being scared of death are two completely different things." I looked away.

"Your mom." He guessed.

"It's wrong of me, I know that. And it's not like I would go search out death. I'm not suicidal. But I know that you want to kill me. I don't know when, but I know that you will. At first I was scared. At first I didn't want to believe it. But then I thought of my mom. As much as I don't want to hurt Elena, take another family member away from her, I think I'm okay with it. I love my mom, and every single day I wish she was still here. But she never will be. So if death is the only way to see her, then I'm okay with that."

"That's depressing." He mused.

"That's life."

* * *

**A/N:** Harper is beginning to understand Damon some more...and Damon learns a bit more about her...now, what drama will unfold once they arrive in Georgia? and what about Elena and Stefan, do they even know they're gone?


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty:**

"Why do we need to stop?" Damon grumbled

"Because I'm human, I have a bladder, and I have to pee so badly I won't hesitate to do it in your car." I threatened. "Wait...is this even your car? I thought you crashed your car...but then again, that was never your car either."

Damon snickered. "If I stop can you promise to shut up?"

"Usually I would say no, but I'm dying here, so yes." I fidgeted in the car.

He rolled his eyes as he pulled into the lone building on the empty road, a diner. I just about jumped out as I raced into the diner and into the bathroom. I had no idea if Damon had stayed in the car or not, but I really didn't care. I could live without eating, but my bladder couldn't wait. We had already driven most of the night, the sun now beginning to rise, and I was about to burst. I knew we were growing closer to Atlanta, and would get there in only a few hours. But I couldn't wait.

I let out a sigh of relief as I walked from the bathroom moments later. I almost walked right back out of the diner but came to a halt when I saw Damon sitting at a table near the back. I raised an eyebrow as I walked over and slid down across from him.

"You need to eat." He pushed a menu towards me. "And I'm starving as well."

"Well you can't eat me." I eyed him.

"As long as I stick to a healthy diet of...well you know, I can eat whatever I want." He leaned back in his chair, pulling a pair of sunglasses down on his eyes.

"Can I ask you another question?" I asked as I looked through the menu.

"You and these questions. Didn't anyone tell you that curiosity killed the cat?"

"My mother was a journalist, I was never taught to keep my nose out of other people's business." I shot back, a smirk sliding across my lips. "So, question?"

"Go on." He crossed his arms, looking me in the eye. Or well, I wasn't sure if he was looking at me or not, his sunglasses were too dark to tell.

"That ring of yours," I nodded at the ring on his finger. "How does it work?"

"Lets me walk around in daylight." He shrugged, not bothering to keep down. At this hour the only other ones in the diner were the waitress behind the counter and the cook in the kitchen.

"But _how_?" I questioned.

"Old magic." he answered. "Emily made a ring similar to this for Katherine and her friend Pearl so they would be able to walk around in daylight. No one suspected them that way."

"So Emily made you and your brother one?"

"Katherine had her do it for when we would..." he paused, looking to the side. "For when we would be together."

I watched the hurt that crossed his face for a brief moment before he turned back to look at me.

"I want to ask the questions now."

I raised an eyebrow. "What do you want to know?"

"Why are you back in Mystic Falls?"

"My mom died?"

"You know what I mean." He leaned forward.

"I..." I stopped as the waitress came over. We sent her away quickly with our orders before our attention was turned back to one another. "I only left because she wanted to see the world before...before dying."

I could feel the tears in my eyes as I spoke about my mother. The wounds were still fresh. It felt like it was only yesterday that she was still here, laughing and staying optimistic about the future.

"She's lived in Mystic Falls her entire life. She wanted to see everything. I didn't want to lose a day with her, so I went with her. She taught me while we were on the road. But when she died, the only family I had left was here." I could feel a lump rise in my throat. "Elena, Jeremy and Jenna are the only ones I have left. Well there's my uncle, but I hardly would consider him family."

"You and Elena are close." He observed.

"We were like sisters growing up. My mom and her father were just as close growing up, it seemed natural for us to be the same way. We grew up together. Her happiness, her sadness, her pain, it's mine as well as hers. And vice versa. She means everything to mean. And I'd do anything to protect her. Especially from annoying vampires."

"Is that supposed to be a hint?" his smirk returned.

"A subtle one."

"I wouldn't hurt her." He admitted. "Not unless I was provoked"

"Why? You have no problem killing me, why not her?" my eyebrows furrowed.

"Because she looks like..." his mouth clamped shut however, not finishing his sentence.

I raised an eyebrow. "Elena looks like who?"

"No one." He gritted his teeth. "Let's just eat."

* * *

"You're going to hate me for this." I drummed my thumbs on my leg once we were in the car and back on the road. "But I have another question."

"You're too curious for your own good." Damon rolled his eyes but nodded anyways. "What?"

"so being alive for all eternity and all, do vampires have like conventions every so often to all get together, share stories, you know, the works?" it was such a stupid question that I just had to ask.

Damon laughed. It was the first true laugh I've ever heard from the man.

"We're not people Harper."

"Of course your people. You just happen to have an unnatural desire for blood and burst into flames in the sun. But you're still people." I shrugged. "But you're right, stupid question. Do you at least have friends? Or anyone? It must get pretty lonely to be walking the world for that long."

Damon shrugged. "I never cared for anyone. I didn't need anyone. I lived to cause misery to my brother. I didn't see a need for anyone."

"And you called me depressing earlier." I rolled my eyes. "So there's no one but you're brother?"

"Like I said, I never needed anyone. My brother was the one who was mushy for relationships, not me."

"So Stefan has vampire friends?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Well he did." Damon snickered.

"Did?"

"I killer her." He smirked.

"Oh well that makes me feel all nice and safe." I couldn't help but laugh. "Why exactly did you kill your brother's only friend?"

"To cause him misery, remember." Damon shot me a look.

"You're terrible to Stefan."

"I have my reasons."

"And they are?"

"That I'm not going to answer." Damon shook his head. "We're going to be there soon and I want peace and quiet until then."

"Fine fine, you won't even know I'm here."

* * *

"A bar?" I looked up at the small bar Damon had driven up to. "You came to Georgia for a bar?"

"Its what's in the bar." He grabbed my elbow and led me towards the door.

"You do know I'm not old enough right?"

"Believe me, it won't matter." He assured, pushing open the door and motioning me in.

I shot him an unsure look but stepped into the smoke filled bar, coughing slightly from the stench. I had never seen the inside of an actual bar. The closest I've gotten was the Mystic Grill, and it just wasn't the same. I was a bit taken back by the puffs of cigarette smoke around the room and the stench of beer emitting from those sitting around the room. Damon seemed right at home as he took my arm again and pulled me towards the bar.

"Damon Salvatore? I must be seeing things."

I raised an eyebrow as the woman bartender climbed over the counter and over to where we stood. Damon dropped his hand from my arm as the two locked lips, shocking me to no end. Damon may not have needed any friends throughout the years, but I had a feeling that he had had a lot of women over that time.

"Who's your friend?" the two finally parted.

"No one." Damon answered quickly. "I need..."

"You need something, I should have known." The woman rolled her eyes, turning and heading back to the bar.

"You know I love you Bree, but I need your brilliant mind for a minute." He followed her, pulling me along behind him.

"What is it this time?" she slipped back across the counter.

"The tomb."

"Not that again." Bree shook her head. "I told you before Damon, Emily's spell is absolute."

"There has to be another way." Damon insisted.

"A witch's spell is unique to that witch. It's not some sort of dictionary that all witches know."

"I didn't come all this way for a no." Damon narrowed his eyes.

"I'm sure you didn't. But while you're getting that no, why don't you relax and have a good time. You used to be good at that Damon." She placed a bottle of beer before Damon on the counter.

Damon eyed the beer for a moment before sighing and sitting on a stool. "By the end of the night I want an actual answer."

"We'll see how the night goes."

* * *

**A/N:** Damon and Harper are beginning to get more comfortable with one another...or...well, tolerant at least lol. They finally arrived to Georgia, and enter Bree. Lets see what shall unfold!


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty One:**

"So why exactly are we here?" I asked Damon while watching Bree run around the bar taking care of the customers.

"You already know." Damon answered, pushing his half empty bottle of beer towards me. "I'll be able to tolerate you much easier if you drink."

I raised an eyebrow. "Yeah the last time I drank I ended up getting attacked by Logan. No thank you. I'm done drinking."

Damon frowned, his eyes boring into mine. "I'm not asking you."

"Well I don't want to." I crossed my arms.

His eyes turned darker than I've ever seen them. He grabbed onto my arm tightly, digging his fingers into my skin. I winced at the pressure he was applying and had to turn away, not able to look into those deadly eyes any longer.

"Unless you want me to rip your heart out right now, I would suggest doing what I say." His voice was low and dangerous.

I shuddered at his threat and numbly nodded. I went to slide onto a stool a few away from where he sat, but with his grip still on my arm, he tugged me next to him roughly. He forced the bottle into my hand and waited for me to take a sip. That lump of fear was lodged in my throat as I quickly obliged, not wanting to see what he would do if I refused.

"Damon!" Bree walked back over to the bar, her eyes travelling between the two of us. "Let's go have a little chat."

Damon looked at her closely for a moment before nodding. He shot me a dark look, pulling me even closer as he lowered his lips down to my ear.

"You will not move from this spot, got it? If I so happen to see you even leave this stool, I won't hesitate to drain every single drop of your blood right here and now." There was venom in his tone.

I gulped and nodded, not able to speak. He gave one last squeeze to my arm before letting me go and following Bree to the back of the bar. I let out a sigh as I chugged down the beer. I grimaced as the burning of the alcohol hit the back of my throat. I had promised myself I would drink since that night Logan first attacked me. I'd rather be able to remember my nights instead of having Elena and Stefan piece them together. But that fear had returned once Damon threatened me. Most of the trip here, I had seen a different side of him. He humoured me by answering my questions. Some were easier than others to get answered, but besides his anger towards the mentioning of Katherine, he had been fine. He had even seemed a little less like a ravenous vampire and more like an actual person. But the moment we had entered this bar, he had grown tense. He was on a mission to find another way into that tomb, and he wouldn't take no for an answer. I realized that I shouldn't even attempt to annoy him at the moment. I didn't exactly want to lose my life during this short road trip, nor did I want anyone else to. As long as Damon kept his cool, than the world was safe.

* * *

"You're scaring that poor girl Damon." Bree gave him a disproving look.

"Good." He muttered, glaring at the girl at the bar. "She should be scared."

Bree shook her head. "I don't know what you hoped to achieve by coming here. I've told you before, Emily's spell is absolute. There is no way to get around the spell she put on the tomb."

"There has to be a way." Damon finally broke his gaze to look at her.

Bree was surprised at the pleading in his eye. She could tell that he still deeply cared for the vampire stuck in the tomb. She could never understand why Damon would love someone so venomous. But she had realized a long time ago that Damon wasn't the man she first thought he was. Even as a young woman, she saw the good in him, and could still see the purity of the man now. He would never admit it, but his humanity still lived within him. He just refused to believe so. He refused to be like his brother and allow his guilt and shame to shine through. He wanted to feel nothing. Bree could understand that. She wished she could turn her emotions on and off as easily as he could. But she was starting to believe that it wasn't as easy for him as she first thought.

"There is no other way. If the necklace is destroyed like you said, than there's absolutely no way to get into the tomb." Bree laid a hand on his. "I'm sorry Damon."

"Don't." He snapped his hand from hers. "There has to be another way."

"I wish I didn't have to be the one to tell you this, but I'm sorry Damon, it's just the way it is." Bree was a bit hesitant, not sure how Damon would react. She was frightened for the patrons of her bar. And more so for the girl he had come here with. She knew first hand just how dangerous he could be. If it weren't for the fact that she was a witch, she wouldn't have been so lucky to still be here today.

"This was a waste." He growled as he stood.

"Stay, have a bit of fun." Bree stood as well, laying a hand on his shoulder. "It won't hurt."

Damon clenched his teeth as he glared at Bree. She moved her hand up to his cheek, ignoring his flinch. He could feel the warmth running through his body as she looked him deep in the eye. He hated her ability to calm him down. She had always been able to do so with a simple touch and look in the eye. This was the reason he hated witches. He wasn't supposed to be the vulnerable one. He was supposed to be the one to make others vulnerable.

"Fine." He brushed her hand away and sulked back over to the bar.

Bree smiled slightly before walking over to the back room and into her office. She closed the door shut and pushed on the radio in the room. She grabbed the phone off of her desk and dialled the familiar number.

"He's here."

* * *

"H-How long are we going to be here?" I asked hesitantly, not wanting to piss Damon off.

"For as long as I want." He grunted.

I bit my lip as I looked down at the bar. I wanted to ask if he was alright, but I already knew the answer. He was anything but alright, and I knew if I asked, he would only grow angrier. So I kept quiet, not making any sudden movements to set him off. Bree seemed to be doing the same as she kept to the other side of the bar most of the day. We ended up staying until well into the evening. I had lost track of time but I didn't dare speak.

The sound of my phone going off broke both of our thoughts. Damon's eyes were on me as I fished the phone from my pocket, looking down at who was calling. At seeing it was Elena, I went to answer, but the phone was snatched from my hand.

"Hello Elena." Damon had the phone up to his ear, turning away from me.

I sighed as I watched him closely, wondering what he would say.

"Oh she's perfectly fine. Haven't touched a hair on her body." He sounded as if he were mocking her. "She'll be back in one piece tomorrow night."

It was as simple as that. He hung up the phone and pushed it into his own pocket, sending me a short glare before chugging down another beer. My shoulders slumped forward as we sunk back into silence. The world went on around us as the bar grew louder and more crowded. At one point I looked at a clock and saw that it was already ten at night. We had been here literally all day. It felt much more like an eternity however.

Soon the smell of smoke mixed with beer began to get too much. My head started pounding, my eyes watering from the puff of smoke coming from the patron to my right. I coughed loudly, earning a glance from Damon.

"Go get some fresh air." He nodded at the door, surprising me.

I nodded and slipped off the stool. Before I could take a step towards the exit however, Damon caught my arm and pulled me to his side.

"Just remember, I can hear everything. You try and escape and I'll kill you without hesitation." He warned.

"I know Damon." I pulled my arm from his grasp and hurried to the door.

I needed a moment to myself. There was no point of even trying to escape. Escaping wouldn't even be the right word considering I agreed to this trip willingly.

I took a step out into the muggy Atlanta air. It was the fall, but Atlanta must not have gotten the memo as it was still scorching hot. I pulled my hair up into a ponytail and leaned against the railing on the small porch leading off the door. I gazed up into the cloudless night, watching the glittering stars. I wondered how in the world I had gotten to this point in my life. A year ago I was heading off with my mother on worldwide trip. And now here I was, in Atlanta Georgia with a Vampire who was destined to kill me. I never thought that any of this would be happening to me. I was just a scared girl who wished for her mother to end up defying the odds and living. I was forced to grow up, however, the moment she passed away. Now everything I ever knew was stripped away, and all I was left with was this whole new world I never would have imagined.

"Are you here with Damon Salvatore?" a deep voice asked from behind me.

"Unfortunately." I muttered as I turned around in search of the owner of the voice. I had to squint to see the figure standing in the shadow. "Why do you ask?"

I never got a response as the figure took a step forward. Once the light hit his features, my eyes widened. Blood red eyes caught mine before everything went black

* * *

"Where the hell did she go?" Damon muttered to himself as he walked from the bar.

It had been twenty minutes since Harper had left the bar to get some fresh air. He had trusted that she wouldn't take off, not that she had anywhere to go. He had warned her that he would be able to hear if she took even a step off of the premise, but he knew he had been lying. With the amount of alcohol in his system, the lack of blood he had been able to digest, and the loudness of the bar, he knew he wouldn't be able to hear a thing beyond the walls off the bar. He had hoped the threat would scare her enough to not do anything stupid. But after not returning, he was beginning to think that she was a fool for thinking she could run off.

As he stepped outside of the bar, he gazed around for the dark haired woman. He could still smell her; the sweet intoxicating scent he wished to devour was still on the premise. Frowning, Damon rounded the corner of the bar in search for the girl. He was surprised to see Harper leaning against a metal structure, looking dazed as she tried to keep herself up. He took a step forward, causing her eyes to meet his.

"Damon no!" Her eyes widened as she shouted the warning. "Behind you!"

Damon immediately stopped and turned. However, he wasn't fast enough as a lead pipe came out of nowhere, knocking him down. He groaned as the lead pip continuously met his body, weakening his already weakened state. He looked up painfully and saw a vampire attacking him, one he had never seen before.

"Who are you?" Damon tried to fight back, but found it useless. He hadn't had blood in awhile; he was as useless as his brother was.

The vampire never answered as he began dousing Damon with gasoline. Harper had to shake her head a few times, clearing the cobwebs, before hurrying her way over.

"Please stop." She pleaded with the unknown vampire.

"You deserve to die." The vampire kicked at Damon before dousing him some more. "You killed her."

"Who did he kill?" Harper took a tentative step forward.

"My girlfriend." The vampire gritted through his teeth. "She went to visit you and your brother and you killed her!"

"Lexi?" Damon winced as another kick met his midsection

"You just killed her." The vampire stood back and pulled out a match.

Harper's eyes widened in fear as she watched the vampire light the match. She knew what he was going to do, and she needed to stop him. She could have just let him kill Damon; kill the vampire that wished to kill her. But she couldn't. Something made her want to help him, to keep him alive. She didn't know if she would be able to talk the furious vampire down, but she had to try.

"You're girlfriend was Lexi, Stefan's friend wasn't she?" Harper took another step forward.

The vampire never responded as he stood over Damon, who was coughing out some of the gasoline that had gotten into his mouth.

"I-I never met her, but I'm sure she was a good person." Harper's heart was racing as she thought of what to say. "She was friends with Stefan, and Stefan is a good person. So she must have been."

"She wouldn't hurt a fly. Not like this monster." The vampire clenched his fingers around the lit match, looking about to drop it.

"I'm sure you're right. I'm sure she was a great person. Which means you must be a good person. You don't love someone who you don't feel is good in some way." Harper knew she had to stop him quickly. He was only seconds away from dropping the match and setting Damon on fire. "She wouldn't want you to do this."

"You don't know her!"

"No I didn't. But I can tell that you're not a monster. You're not like Damon. You couldn't hurt someone. Lexi loved you because of that."

"He needs to die." The vampire shook his head. "He killed her."

"Don't be like him. He kills people without thinking. But I can see that you're not like that. Don't kill him. Please. Lexi wouldn't want you to."

The vampire's eyes met hers, and Harper was afraid that he would attack her instead. But he didn't. There was a flicker in his blood red eyes before they returned to a warm brown. He used his fingers to put out the lit match before tossing it to the ground a few feet away. He grabbed onto Damon and tossed him into the side of a building before turning back around.

"Thank you."

"I didn't do it for you." And he was gone in a flash.

Harper sighed as she hurried over to where Damon was struggling to sit up against the wall, blood trickling down from the cut on his forehead.

"Are you okay?" she asked, raising a hand up to his cheek and inspecting the damage.

"Fine." He mumbled, his eyes meeting hers. "You just saved my life."

"Don't you forget it." A small smile crossed her lips as she stared at him. "Are you going to be okay? Do you need..."

"I'll be fine for now." He lightly pushed her hand away and pulled himself to his feet.

She followed suit and laid a hand on his arm as he regained his composure.

"Are you..."

"I'm fine, just dazed." Harper shrugged. "Are we ready to go now? Or are you going to be stubborn and get your ass kicked by a few more vampires tonight?"

"Funny Gilbert." He shot her a glare. "Go to the car, I'll meet you there."

"What are you..."

"Never you mind." He took her by the shoulder and led her around the building. "I'll be right there."

Harper nodded as she began towards the car, leaving Damon to slip back inside the bar.


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty Two:**

"Where are we going?" I asked once Damon slid into the driver's seat and took off.

"I need to feed." He answered simply.

My face paled as his eyes were set dead ahead as he sped through the streets of Atlanta. I was worried he would find some innocent soul on the street and just attack them. I hadn't saved the vampire just for him to kill another. But it wasn't exactly like I could stop him. He would just kill me instead. And while I knew he would one day kill me, I didn't want that day to be today. I could only keep my mouth shut as he continued to drive before stopping in front of a darkened building. I gazed up and realized it was a blood bank. I sighed out of relief; he didn't intend on killing a soul.

"Worried Harper?" He sent me a smirk before getting out of the car. "I'll be back."

I nodded and in a flash, he was nowhere to be seen. I looked around the area hesitantly and I couldn't help but feel a bit nervous. We already had one vampire attack tonight, and from the scream I had heard coming from the bar after Damon entered, I had a feeling that there may be a possible threat in this city. I just wanted to leave as soon as possible. But I also knew that Damon needed blood. He had gone the entire trip without any, and between the alcohol and the surprise vampire attack, I knew he would need to feed before we left.

"No one's going to jump out and scare you Harper, calm down." Damon was back in the car, surprising me.

"Yeah, no one's going to freak me out but you." I held my pounding chest as I glared at him.

"I'm a vampire, I like to sneak up on people." He smirked as he tossed a few bags of blood into the back seat of the car. I shuddered at just the sight of it.

"Did you..."

Damon nodded. "Brought some as a snack. I can't go the entire trip with you in the car and not have anything to distract me."

I could feel my face burn as my heart raced. I don't know what it was about my blood, but it was obvious it drew Damon in. I wondered how he controlled himself from just drinking every drop of blood from my body. I appreciated it; I just wasn't sure how he of all people could stand it.

"Do you need anything before we leave?" He asked, surprising me slightly.

"I'm fine." I shook my head.

"We'll stop along the way. I don't need you threatening to piss in my car again." He snickered.

I couldn't help but chuckle at his remark as I settled back in my seat. Damon took off and soon we were back on the road out of Atlanta. The trip was silent as the hours went on. I didn't seem to mind however, and just enjoyed the moment of peace. I could feel my eyes drooping as I leaned up against the door, my head lying against the window. I hadn't slept since before almost dying by the hands of Logan. I was too caught up in my curiosity on the trip to Atlanta that I couldn't sleep. It was just now finally catching up to me.

"Sleep, it's going to be a long drive back." He reached over and undid my seat belt. "You'll be more comfortable."

"Yeah because I want to end up lying on the hood of the car in case you decided to crash again." I rolled my eyes and went to clasp it back in.

Damon's hand was there however, stopping me. "That was all Logan, little one. I don't plan on crashing anytime soon."

I rolled my eyes but trusted him. I doubt he wanted a repeat of Friday night either.

* * *

"Wakey wakey, little one." I felt something flick my cheek.

I groaned as I cracked an eye open to see Damon staring down at me.

That's when I realized the position I was in. My face burned a deep shade of red as I scrambled away from him, my palms beginning to grow sweaty. Somehow while I was asleep, I must have thought leaning against Damon Salvatore and laying my head on his shoulder would be an excellent idea. While I had to admit he was rather comfortable, it was beyond embarrassing. This was friggin Damon Salvatore. How many times this week had he told me he's wanted to kill me? Enough to make me want to run for the hills. And here I was curling up against him in a cramped car and enjoying a power nap.

Maybe I deserved to die just so I wouldn't have to face the embarrassment.

"Good morning." The smirk was wide on his lips as he watched me with interest. "You're stomach was driving me up the wall."

My face grew even redder as I looked out the window. I realized we had stopped in front of a diner that looked similar to the one on the way to Atlanta, except for the fact that this one was almost twice the size and filled to the brim with people.

"I'll assume you're hungry." He moved his head from side to side, his neck cracking as he did so. "And I need to get out of the car. So hurry it up little one."

He really needed to stop calling me that.

"Do I really have to do everything?"

I jumped as I realized he was no longer beside me in the car, but now on my opposite side outside with the door open. He snickered as he held out his hand, wagging his eyebrows. I shot him a glare and pushed myself out of the car, brushing past him. I heard the car door shut behind me and soon he was beside me, throwing his arm around my shoulders. I wanted to gag and push him away, but I doubt it would do any good. He did have ten times the strength I did after all.

"Oh loosen up Harper, that's the whole reason I brought you on this trip. You're wound up too tight." He rolled his eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry, I just happened to be attacked by..." Damon stopped just as we were entering the diner, slapping his hand across my mouth. He shook his head and sent me a pointed look. I ended up pushing his hand away and glared back up at him. "I think after the week I've had, I'm allowed to be a little wound up."

"Alright, alright." He ruffled my hair, earning a slap to the chest. "Let's get some food in you. You're mood is bringing mine down."

I did realize that his mood had improved greatly since leaving Atlanta. He had been annoyed yesterday when we drove to Atlanta, even though he did answer my questions. At the bar he was tense and agitated, and then of course pissed off after the vampire attack. Once we left Atlanta, he just seemed on edge. But at the moment, he actually seemed...happy? No, that wasn't the right word. Happy would be reserved for someone who actually was able to feel emotions. He only seemed to be able to feel a small range including, rage, rage, and even more rage. It was weird seeing him this way, but I had to admit, I liked it. He didn't seem like a crazy killing vampire when he was actually acting like a regular human being. It was refreshing.

"You're going to hurt yourself thinking so hard." He tapped the side of my head, his smirk widening. "What did I say about being wound to tight?"

I rolled my eyes and pushed his hand away, which he caught in his and yanked me to his side. The hostess of the diner walked over, giggling as she watched our antics. To her and the rest of the diner, we appeared to be any other young couple having fun with one another.

Now if only they knew he was a killing vampire. Wouldn't be giggling now, would she?

* * *

"You are never allowed to pick where we eat ever again." I groaned, holding my stomach as pain ripped through me.

Damon snorted. "You say that as if we're going to be on these road trips all the time."

"Oh just shut up. I'm dying here." I moaned.

"No you're not, believe me."

I laid my forehead against the cool glass of the window and closed my eyes. We had been driving for about an hour and a half after leaving the diner, and the food was just not settling well. It felt like there was a knife ripping through my stomach, stabbing me in every direction. I don't recall ever feeling in such a way after eating, and Damon could have just killed me right now, and I wouldn't have cared. I could feel the taste of vomit in my mouth, slowly rising. It would only be a matter of time before it would be getting upchucked.

"Humans." Damon muttered to himself, pulling over to the side of the deserted road. "Don't get anything on the car."

I barely got the car door open before I was vomiting onto the gravel. I didn't even think as my hair was pulled back, not really caring at the moment. After a few moments, I spat the remnants out of my mouth and sat back up. A water bottle was pushed into my hands as Damon reached over and closed the door.

"Better?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Little bit." I leaned back in the seat, my eyes closing.

"Is there going to be a repeat performance?"

"Not right now." I shook my head.

"Good. I'm beginning to like this car."

I flipped him off as he snickered and started the car back up. As we began driving, I peeked an eye open and glanced over at Damon. I was a bit surprised to see an actual smile on his face. Now, it was a half smile that could have easily been mistaken as a smirk. But after spending the last day with him, I could see that it was much more than a smirk; it was an actual smile.

Maybe this road trip was a good idea after all.

Or at least, it turned out better than I expected.

And I hadn't been killed.

Yet anyways.

* * *

**A/N:** so an actual cutish moment between the two...and an actual look at a somewhat human side to Damon...wonder how long that will last lol. Well they're on their way back to Mystic Falls...I have a feeling they won't find a welcoming committee at all!


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty Three:**

"Well they don't look too happy." I mused as Damon pulled up to the boarding house, Stefan and Elena standing outside the front door looking anything but happy.

"They're never happy." Damon rolled his eyes.

"True." I agreed. Wait...did I just agree with him? Ick, what has this road trip done to me! "Do we really have to deal with them? I love my cousin but she has quite the yell."

"Oh I know, I've been on the butt end of it many times." Damon sighed. "My brother is currently replaying this conversation right now to her by the way."

"I hate vampire's supersonic hearing. That's right Stefan, I hate you." I pulled a face as I unbuckled my seat belt.

"Come on; time to face the music, little one." He shot me a smirk before pushing his way out of the car.

I sighed but followed suit. The moment I was out of the car, Elena was all over me, checking me over to make sure I was perfectly intact.

"I'm fine Elena." I assured.

"I can't believe you!" she screeched. "You just left! I thought you were dead!"

"Well I'm not?" I winced. I've forgotten just how high her voice could go when she was angry.

"Jenna is furious. And so am I! I just lost my parents and my aunt. I can't lose you too Harper!"

I almost felt guilty. She was right, she had lost enough in her life; she didn't need to feel like she's lost me too. We were all each other had it seemed. We had to be there for one another, not just run off with a vampire who wants to kill me and not even leave a note.

But on the other hand, I actually had fun. Besides the fact that I've been attacked, threatened, and just plain annoyed the entire trip, I actually enjoyed myself. I've had one hell of a week, and I deserved to be a little wild. I deserved to not be the responsible one for once. Like Damon had said, this entire week I've been wound up so tight I've forgotten what fun was. I had a vampire attacking me left and right, wanting me dead, car crashes, and my entire world turned upside down. I deserved a little fun, a little down time. I wouldn't dare apologize for that. Elena had months to deal with everything. I've had a week. It was a lot to process. Especially when my life was now on a short timeline.

"I'm really disappointed in you Harper. I was scared I lost you." Tears swelled in her eyes.

And the guilt returned. I sighed and pulled her in for a hug. "I'm sorry Elena, really I am. We should have said something."

"We just knew what you would say." Damon interjected after getting lectured by his brother.

"Where did you even go?" Elena asked as we pulled apart.

"Georgia." I answered.

"Why Georgia?" Stefan looked at Damon, knowing he was the reason for the location choice.

"I have my reasons." He answered simply with a smirk.

Stefan frowned as he stared his brother down. I knew Damon wouldn't say what the true reason was. Neither Stefan nor Elena wanted the tomb open. As much as I was on Damon's side, wanting him to have the love of his life back, I also didn't want the danger of the other 26 vampires. And I also didn't want a lecture by those two on how even Katherine would be dangerous for Mystic Falls. I couldn't help how I felt. If there was a way for Elena to get her parents back, I was sure she would do whatever it took. Sure Damon's reasons were a bit twisted, but at the end of the day, it was the same thing.

"Well I'm exhausted." Damon faked a yawn and moved around his brother. He stopped however and turned back to me, his smirk widening. "Another time, little one, that was...interesting."

"Interesting isn't even the half of it." I rolled my eyes, but found myself smiling.

"And about saving my life...let's just say we're even for now." He winked before disappearing.

"Saving his life?" Elena raised an eyebrow. "What's he talking about."

"Oh nothing." I waved it off. "How about you and I head off home. Probably should deal with Jenna at some point. Where's your car?"

Elena sighed at that. "Demolished."

"Huh? Excuse me?" I gave her a confused look.

"Crashed."

"Crashed?" my eyes widened. "Are you okay?"

"Fine now." She assured, glancing back at Stefan. "Thanks to Stefan."

"What happened?" I asked worriedly. "Or are we Gilberts just destined for car crashes."

Elena shuddered and I wanted to smack myself. Her parents had died in a car crash. Stupid stupid Harper! What an idiot I was.

"I didn't mean it like that." My eyes were wide.

"I know." Elena attempted a smile. "How about we go inside and talk. I have a feeling this could take awhile."

"Talk about what?" I looked between Elena and Stefan. "Did something bad happen?"

"Not exactly." Elena bit her lip. "More like a lot of little things. But I promised I wouldn't keep any secrets from you anymore. You have a right to know everything."

"Why do I have a feeling this is going to be more than just a little thing?"

Elena wrapped an arm around my shoulders and led me past Stefan and into the house. Yep, I most definitely felt like this was going to end up being HUGE.

* * *

"Wait...wait...wait." I blinked. "So you...you, my cousin, Elena Gilbert...a) look exactly like Katherine, the psycho vampire who happened to be in love with both Stefan and Damon, and b) are adopted?"

Yeah, that was most definitely beyond huge.

Elena nodded, Stefan handing over an old weathered picture clearly taken over a century ago. My eyebrows just about jumped right into my hair line as my eyes widened in shock. Holy crappers she wasn't kidding! From the hair, to the eyes, to the nose, to every single possible feature, they looked like twins. Same dark brown hair, same dark eyes, same little quirk in the smile. It was impossible, and yet so real at the same time. I couldn't believe it. How could my cousin look exactly like someone born centuries ago? It just didn't make sense.

Unless...

"Are you related to her?" I wondered out loud.

"We're not sure." Stefan answered for Elena. "I've looked into it, but I haven't found a link yet."

"That's how he found out I was adopted." Elena looked down at the picture and shuddered. I could understand how freaked out she must be. She just found she looks exactly like the woman both the Salvatore brothers fell in love with, or at least under her spell, and was turned by. It was a lot to take in. God knows I would be reacting the same way. Probably even worst.

"Wow. Just...wow." I leaned back against the couch.

It was just a lot to take in. Elena not only looked exactly like Katherine, but she was adopted as well. The best friend I considered my sister, who I thought we looked relatively alike, was actually adopted. We weren't even related by blood. How in the world did that happen?

"Have you talked to Jenna? Does she know anything?" I asked curiously.

"Not yet, I'm just trying to piece everything together." Elena shook her head. "Still trying to process it all, you know?"

"Wow, Elena that's just..." I didn't even have the words to speak.

"I hope you don't think less of me because we aren't technically related." She looked down at her lap, her voice soft with fear.

How could she possibly think that? Just because we weren't blood related, it didn't mean we weren't family. It didn't mean she wasn't a sister to me. We had grown up together. We played together when we were in diapers, ran through the woods together when we were kids, gossiped about boys when we were tweens, and now discovering vampires when we were teens. There was nothing that was going to change that. Ever.

I wrapped my arms around Elena, pulling her into a tight embrace. "We're sisters Elena. You're my cousin no matter what. I don't care if your adopted, beamed down by another planet, or what. You are my family. Nothing in the world will change that. Got it?"

Tears spilled down her face as we hugged tighter. We may have had difference of opinions in the past few weeks, especially with this whole Vampire thing thrown into the mix. But we were family. Now more than ever did we need one another.

"Thank you." She pulled back after a bit, wiping the tears away. "I was afraid..."

"Never. You're like my sister. Who cares if you're adopted? You are still a Gilbert. You're still you. That doesn't change." I shook my head.

"Thanks."

"Now, what happened with the whole crashing car thing? You left that out."

Elena sighed and shot Stefan a look, who nodded. She turned her attention back to me, grasping my hand tightly.

"When I found out I looked like Katherine, I freaked out. That was the night you and Damon took off. No one realized until after everything." Elena explained. "I was driving and...well there was a person in the middle of the street. I swerved and ended up crashing. And then...oh god Harper, it was horrible."

"What was?" I squeezed her hand, knowing she was scared.

"I had hit him but..." her face paled as she replayed the accident. "He just got back up."

"Was he hurt?"

"That's the thing. He was perfectly fine. It was...terrifying. He was walking towards me. I was upside down and all I could see were his feet. Stefan got there in time and they ran off but..."

"But what?"

"There's another vampire in Mystic Falls Harper."


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty Four:**

A week had passed and the mystery vampire hadn't shown up at all to cause any trouble. Elena was still on edge, and wouldn't go anywhere without Stefan around. That left me alone with my own devices. I spent the time catching up with Bonnie and Caroline. I had spent so much of my free time caught up in this whole Vampire thing that I had almost forgotten my best friends. Bonnie had the whole witch thing going on, learning about her unknown powers, while Caroline had some sort of weird relationship going on with Matt. Throw in the fact that Tyler was always on my tail, and I was busy enough to not even realize Elena was hardly ever around.

I could understand her wanting to spend time with Stefan. He seemed to be helping her piece together her past, something I could tell she desperately wanted. No one ever wanted to find out they were adopted. But she had, and now she was dealing with it.

While all of this was going on, the annual 50's themed dance came upon Mystic Falls High School. Caroline was excited more than ever and had somehow enticed me into going. I had hated these dances when I had attended the school before my mother fell ill, and I still felt the same way now. But after everything that's happened, I just wanted a nice uncomplicated night of fun with my friends. So I agreed to have a girl's night with her and Bonnie to get ready for the dance.

I rounded up my stuff before hurrying out of my room the evening of the dance. I was late getting to Caroline's; who I'm sure would lecture me once I got there. Thankfully she was the perfect friend and had found me something to wear. I was impossible when it came to shopping, and would have surely backed out of the whole ordeal if I had to pick something out myself.

"Off to Caroline's now?" Elena stepped out of her room, already dressed for the night.

"Looking hot El." I grinned while nodding. "You sure you don't wanna come? It'll be like old times."

"Yeah, I'm sure. Want to spend time with Stefan. Have fun thought. I'll see you at the dance."

I smiled and nodded before hurrying down the stairs and flying out the door. I was expecting Caroline or Bonnie to be waiting outside the house, like I was promised. But when I stepped out onto the porch, I was pleasantly surprised to see Tyler's car in the driveway. I raised an eyebrow as I walked over to the passenger seat, ducking my head through the open window.

"Hey you." I smiled at the football player, who was grinning back. "What are you doing here?"

"Caroline asked Matt to pick you up because they're too caught up, and Matt ended up getting busy so he asked me." He answered, motioning for me to get in.

I grinned wide as I slid into the car, happy to be spending any time with Tyler. I had to admit, the football player was good looking. We had always been close, but ever since coming back to town, we've grown even closer. I've been so caught up with this whole Vampire thing that I haven't actually had time to properly spend any time with the boy since everything has happened. He's been a good friend to me, especially when I've needed one the most. And I couldn't deny the fact that I was attracted to him. I wasn't exactly sure how I felt, but I didn't want to examine everything. I just wanted to have some fun.

"I don't think I actually thanked you for the whole cemetery thing a couple weeks ago." I shot him a look as he pulled from the driveway. "Thank you."

"I didn't really do anything." He shrugged.

"You found me and brought me home. I was just kind of...I don't even know. But thank you anyways." I laid my hand on his arm.

A tinge of pink rose on his cheeks, and I had to stifle a laugh.

"So are you coming to the dance tonight?" I asked, removing my hand from his arm, a sigh emitting from his lips.

"Sounds stupid." He shrugged. "And Matt has to work so there's not much point."

"Matt's working?" I raised an eyebrow. "Where?"

"Just got a job as a busboy at The Grill."

"That's cool." I mused. "So we can bug him all the time then."

Tyler chuckled. "Don't think he'll be looking forward to that."

"Well the guy should know who his friends are." I smirked. "I should bring baby pictures and show all of the patrons as he cleans off their table."

"He would kill you." Tyler laughed.

"Nah, Mattie couldn't hurt a fly." I laughed along with him. "But you should come tonight Ty, it'll be fun."

"I don't do dances." He shook his head.

"Neither do I and I'm going." I pointed out. "We can keep each other company."

He shot me a look as he stopped at a set of lights. I smiled up into his warm eyes, and a smile crossed his lips.

"Fine, but at no point tonight can you ditch me."

"I promise." I squealed. "It'll be so much fun! And you're lucky; you can just wear your football jacket and fit right in. I actually have to wear a...a...a dress!"

I faked gagging as Tyler laughed and turned the corner, pulling up to a yellow coloured house. "You'll look beautiful in a dress."

It was my turn to blush as I mumbled a thank you and hurried from the car. I stopped as I closed the door and peeked back through the window.

"I'll see you promptly outside of the school at 8. No later or else I'll forever hate you."

"I'll be there." He promised. "Have fun with your girly time."

My nose scrunched up in disgust. "I'll try not to kill myself from it all."

Tyler just rolled his eyes and waved as he took off down the street. A grin was settled on my face as I skipped – yes skipped – up to the front porch. The door swung open before I even knocked, the blonde bombshell, Caroline pulling me into the house, running her mouth about everything that was left to do. I just rolled my eyes and let her ramble on.

Maybe tonight wasn't going to be as dreadful as it could have been.

* * *

_I was running. Running as fast as my feet could possibly take me. My heart was racing, my breathe caught in my throat. The panic was beginning to set in as I turned the corner, looking behind me and finding a hooded figure standing there. I ran through the darkened halls of the high school, trying every single door possible. I stopped by the main entrance, jostling the doors hard. I caught my appearance in the window, and was surprised to find that I didn't even look like myself. The dark hair was longer, the eyes a shade darker._

_I looked like Elena._

_I looked past my reflection in the window and could see the hooded figure walking towards me. I took off and crashed through the doors of the cafeteria. There were back doors that I prayed were open. I shot to the back of the large room, hoping to be able to escape. But they were locked. Just like all the others. There were no other doors, no other escape route. I was trapped._

_I turned around, my back to the doors as I watched in horror as the hooded figure entered the room, pulling down his hood. The face was blurred and I couldn't see who he was. I only panicked more as he was before me in a flash, pushing me painfully up against the door. His hand was on his neck as he forced me to look up at him. The red eyes were terrifying as the fangs descended._

_I let out an ear piercing scream as the fangs sunk into my neck..._

* * *

"Harper!"

I felt someone shaking me, jostling me from my dream...from my nightmare?

I snapped up and looked around wildly. I was in Caroline's living room, sitting on the couch I must have dozed off on. Bonnie and Caroline were beside me, exchanging worried glances. I rubbed my face as I tried to remember what had happened. I was having a dream. Or at least I thought it was a dream. It felt so weird. I was there, but then I wasn't. I remembered seeing myself in the windows of the doors, looking exactly like Elena. Why was I in her body? I had always had out of body dreams, but never was I looking through the eyes of someone else. And most definitely not my cousin. And that Vampire. I couldn't tell who it was. All I could remember were the eyes. The eyes were so red. And the fangs. They were razor sharp. Everything else was beginning to feel like a blur.

"Are you okay?" Bonnie held out a glass of water. "You were screaming."

"Really freaked us out." Caroline nodded, her blue eyes wide as she stared down at me.

"Sorry." I mumbled, gulping down the water and handing the glass back. "Bad dream is all."

"Are you sure?" Bonnie questioned.

"I'm fine. Really. Sorry. Haven't been sleeping right lately." I lied, faking a smile. "So, what's left?"

"Well you're hair is ruined now." Caroline frowned, pushing pieces back into place.

"Sorry. Fix me up Car; you know I'm useless with this stuff."

Caroline rolled her eyes as she and Bonnie went to work. The entire time however, I just couldn't get that dream out of my head. It just seemed so...so real.

* * *

"I told you you'd look beautiful." Tyler grinned as I strode up to him outside of the school.

I pulled a face as I looked down at what I was wearing. Somehow I had been forced into a strapless black dress with light blue polka dots everywhere. It was tight in the bodice, and then flowed out at the hips in the traditional 50's look. I hated it, even though I could admit it actually gave me a nice figure. But as I forever would hate dresses, I hated it.

"It's gross." I shrugged, looking him up and down. I hated how he could just wear a pair of dark jeans, his football jacket over a black button up shirt, and still look amazing. And comfortable. I was anything but comfortable at the moment. "You look good."

"I don't look any different than usual." He pointed out, holding out a hand for me to take. "You however...you look amazing."

My cheeks grew a dark red as I pushed my curled hair out of my face and softly took his hand. He squeezed it before leading me into the school. We followed the group of students and headed into the music filled gym. I did have to admit that the school put on some amazing dances. The decorations were perfect, thanks to Caroline and the decorating committee. And even all the students went over and above to look the part. I caught sight of Caroline and Bonnie already dancing in the middle of the dance floor, having made it into the school only minutes before.

"Come on." Tyler began tugging me towards the dance floor. "Let's dance."

"You dance?" I raised an eyebrow.

"If you're making me come here, then we're going to at least enjoy ourselves." He grinned, pulling me up against him. "Wipe that look of your face Gilbert; we're going to have fun."

I rolled my eyes and smiled as he twirled me around. I let out a laugh as we began to dance, being joined soon by Caroline and Bonnie. I had to admit, it was a bit fun. Despite the fact that the heels I had been forced into by Caroline were killing my feet, I was enjoying myself. I ended up losing track of time, and didn't even realize that Elena wasn't even here yet until I glanced up to the entrance at one point and saw her walking in with Stefan and surprisingly, Damon.

I raised an eyebrow as I watched them all looking around suspiciously before Damon broke off from the pair. What in the world was he doing here? Was there something wrong? God knows the only time Damon and Stefan could be in the same room was if something was wrong.

"I'm going to get us some drinks." Tyler shouted over the music.

I nodded with a smile and watched as he made it over to the refreshment table. I meanwhile worked my way over to here Caroline and Bonnie were already talking with Elena.

"What's Damon doing here?" I asked as I reached them.

Elena caught my eye and I immediately knew the answer.

Something was wrong.

I barely listened as she listed of some excuse to the girls, and began instead searching for where Damon was. I couldn't spot him however, causing me to frown.

"Mind if I steal her away?" Stefan came up behind Elena.

Elena instantly smiled as she turned and followed Stefan over to a more secluded area.

"Gag me." Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Oh you'd love to have Matt here." I teased.

"Shut up." She went a bright pink. "Where's Tyler anyways."

"Right here." Tyler walked up to us, handing over a drink. "Matt's sorry he couldn't come by the way."

"Sure he is." Caroline sighed.

Tyler rolled his eyes as he laid an arm around my waist. I smiled and took a sip of my drink, not realizing before how comfortable it was to be around the man, to have his arm around me.

"Oh great." Bonnie muttered.

I raised an eyebrow as I looked over at her, only to realize she was looking over my shoulder. I shot a glance behind me and groaned slightly when I saw Damon approaching, that smirk of his plastered across his face. His eyes however, were completely on Bonnie.

"Hello Bonnie." His smirk grew, ignoring everyone else, including me. What was this, was he actually going to leave me alone for one night? Shocking! "Wanna dance?"

A look of disgust crossed Bonnie's face. "I'm outta here."

She went to move past Damon, but he just slipped into her path. "Please give me another chance."

Bonnie glared up at him as she pushed past him, Caroline following with a simple, "Back off Damon."

I had to stifle a laugh as Damon narrowed his eyes and watched the two leave through the crowd.

"What was that about?" Elena and Stefan walked back over.

"I don't know."

"What did you say?" Stefan accused.

"Hey, I was perfectly polite." Damon defended before his eyes fell on Elena just as the fast paced music died down to a much slower song. "Elena, would you like to dance?"

"I'd love to." Elena smiled before looking up at Stefan. "May I have this dance?"

Stefan chuckled as he took her by the hand and led her into the middle of the dance floor, twirling her. I couldn't help but laugh, Tyler chuckling from beside me. Damon must have just realized I was there, and soon his eyes were on me. His ice blue eyes were immediately drawn to Tyler's arm around me, and I stiffened, wondering what he was thinking.

"Harper..."

"I think you're going to get shut down by everyone tonight." Tyler's comments were cold as his arm tightened around my waist.

I sort of liked the protectiveness Tyler held as he glared at Damon. Damon returned the dark look before gazing back down at me. I had to look away as the smirk crossed his face. It was as if he knew everything just from one look, as if he could dive into my thoughts, my soul. I hated that look he would give me. It was full of lust, of desire. He wanted my blood, he wanted to kill me. Not even Tyler's protective nature could do a damn thing about that.

"Harper, would you like to dance." Damon held out a hand, expecting me to accept.

I looked between Damon and Tyler, not sure what to do. I didn't want to be near Damon tonight, perfectly happy in Tyler's presence. But I was also wondering what was going on, why he was here at all. I sighed and gave Tyler an apologetic smile before shooting a glare at Damon, slipping my hand into his.

"Be careful." Tyler crossed his arms as he watched Damon lead me into the dance floor.

Damon just snickered as he twirled me around, surprising me slightly. I was tugged back up against the man and his arm intertwined around my waist. I knew he could my heart racing, feel the way that my chest was pounding. I couldn't look him in the eye and instead resting my attention on Elena and Stefan dancing.

"You don't look too bad tonight, little one." Damon's breath tickled my neck as he whispered in my ear. "Makes me want to devour you right here and now."

My body tensed, earning a laugh from the vampire. I really didn't find any of this funny.

"Oh lighten up." He pulled back, twirling me around again. A rare smile actually graced his lips, easing the tension. "I'm not allowed to crack jokes?"

"Nope, you're only allowed to be brooding and have issues. You're brother is the only one following the Vampire handbook." I let my annoyance disappear as his arm wrapped around me again.

"Hm, a vampire handbook huh?" he cocked his head to the side, the smile turning into a smirk. "How is it that I've never of this before?"

"Because you never follow the rules, so why start now." I smirked now.

"Too true." He glanced over my shoulder. "Your friend doesn't like me."

"None of my friends like you." I corrected. "It doesn't help that you were terrible to Caroline, attacked and harassed Bonnie, and Tyler...well...it's just Tyler."

"He likes you." His eyes travelled down to mine, a frown settled on his face. "I don't like him."

"You just get to kill me, you don't own me." I reminded.

"You're mine. I do own you." He looked completely serious.

"Sorry, last time I checked, I was still my own person."

"Well unfortunately, little one," Damon spun me out before spinning me back in. "Not anymore."

A chill ran up my spine as he lowered his lips down to my neck. At first I thought he was going to bite me right here and now. But he didn't. Instead, his lips grazed the wounds that were just barely visible, trailing a line up my neck to just below my ear. My entire body froze as his teeth lightly nibbled on my ear lobe. I had never had anyone this close before, vampire or man. Part of me was disgusted and wanted to pull him away. But another part of me, a very very very small part of me, actually didn't mind his actions. My eyes closed as his lips moved from my ear and began grazing my jaw ever so lightly. They barely brushed my own lips as he whispered against them.

"I own you Harper. You just proved my point." His voice vibrated against my lips before pulling away. He smirked past me, causing me to turn and see a very angry Tyler storm from the dance.

I went to follow him, to tell him what had happened, but a hand stopped me, pulling me back. I frowned as Damon forced me to continue dancing. It was probably for the best, what would I have told Tyler? Oh sorry, I was just enjoying a vampire up close and personal? Probably not the best excuse.

"So why are you here at the dance?" I finally asked.

"Elena got attacked at the house." He answered.

My eyes widened as I stared up at him. "What?"

"He got invited in somehow."

"Shit." I looked around for Elena, but couldn't find either her or Stefan. "So why are you here then?"

"Figured he'd follow her. When he shows up, Stefan and I would kill him." Damon explained.

"Would the fact that I can't see either of them be a good or bad thing?" I voiced.

Damon stopped and stepped away, glancing around quickly. He frowned and began through the crowd, me following on his heels. We had just reached the doors of the gym when he stopped and spun around.

"Stay put." He gave me a pointed look.

"But..."

"Stay." He didn't even give me a second glance before he was gone.

I sighed and looked around the dance. Caroline and Bonnie had already left, as did Tyler clearly. Jeremy was off talking with a girl and I didn't want to interrupt Jenna and Mr. Saltzman, so I was absolutely alone. My gaze fell back on the doors. I was so stupid for what I did next.

"Screw it." I pushed through the heavy doors and out into the darkened hallway.

* * *

**A/N:** and the cuteness between Tyler and harper returns! I couldn't leave him out of anymore chapters, he's just too hot to not have involved! he clearly doesn't like the attention Damon was giving her. jealousy in the air? but then again, Damon didn't like Tyler's attention either. very interesting. Hm, and what about that dream. was it just a dream? we shall see!


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty Five:**

The moment I stepped into the dark hallway, I felt like I was back in my dream. Everything looked exactly the same, minus the fact that I wasn't running from a hooded figure. I wondered where the others had gone, and slowly began through the halls to find them. Everything screamed at me to go back into the gym. I was safer there. Nothing could hurt me there. But I couldn't stop my feet from moving. I found myself following the same path I had in my dream. For some reason, I felt like this was the right way. Something about that dream was telling me where to go, what to do. I wasn't exactly sure why, but I trusted it.

I was hesitant at first to step up to the open doors of the cafeteria doors. They shouldn't have been open. All the other doors had been locked, but these weren't. They weren't even closed. My heart raced as I took a step forward. I just reached the opened doors as a piercing scream sounded from inside. My eyes widened as I watched the hooded figure sinking his teeth into my cousin.

Exactly like my dream.

"Elena!" I heard myself screaming.

That probably wasn't the smartest idea.

The vampire pulled back, shoving Elena to the floor. He turned towards me, blood dripping from his teeth. I saw Elena behind him, crawling on the floor towards a group of fallen pencils. I instantly knew what she was about to do, and decided to keep him distracted. I walked into the room and kept to the wall closest to me. He was before me in a flash, pushing me up against the wall. For some reason I didn't fear him, knowing Elena was coming up behind him. He grabbed my hair, yanking on the curls, causing me to yelp. He pulled my neck back and was just about to pierce through my skin when Elena jabbed the pencils into his back. I knew they wouldn't kill him, but they would allow for her to get away, for us to get to safety.

The vampire drew back and Elena grabbed onto my arm, pulling me towards the exit. The vampire grabbed Elena by the hair however and threw her over a table. My eyes widened as he forgot completely about me and stalked towards her. I tried to think of what to do, but before I even had to, Stefan came flying out of nowhere, attacking the vampire.

"What are you doing!" a voice hissed in my ear as I was yanked from the room.

I winced as Damon glared down at me, his hand gripping my arm tightly.

"I told you to stay." He growled, his anger growing. His eyes were a pitch black as his hold tightened.

"I...I..." I didn't know what to say. I couldn't stop staring into those dark eyes.

"Damnit Harper." He pushed me into a wall roughly before hurrying into the cafeteria.

I let out a deep breath, one I never knew I was holding in. I leaned my head up against the wall as I closed my eyes tightly. It wasn't the fact that Damon looked ready to do much more than just push me into a wall. It wasn't even the fact that Elena and I could have easily died tonight. It was the fact that somehow, in some way, I had seen this coming. I had watched, no, I had been, Elena running through the hallways, finding myself trapped in the cafeteria. Not a moment was different than that dream. Everything was exactly the same.

But how could that be possible? How could I have seen what would happen before it happened? It wasn't possible. Not in a million years.

But then again, Vampires and magic didn't exist to me up until a couple of weeks ago. I really should be surprised at this.

But this was me! The closest I was to all of this paranormal stuff was having a best friend who was a witch and a vampire wanting to kill me. That's it. There wasn't anything different about me. There wasn't anything special about me. I was just...me!

My breathing was growing more rapid by the minute, and soon I was hyperventilating. My chest was rising faster than it ever had as I closed my eyes tighter. This needed to just all disappear. That dream didn't happen. None of this happened. It couldn't have. I couldn't have seen something happening before it happened. No. Just no. I wouldn't allow it. I wanted my life back. I wanted to go back to not knowing a thing about vampires and magic. I didn't want this. I didn't want anything of this. I was thrown into this new world and I wanted out. I wanted my normal life back!

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I could feel someone shake me.

My eyes snapped open to see Damon towering over me, hands on my arms as he shook me roughly again.

"Breathe damnit!" he snapped.

I couldn't. Or well, I was, I just couldn't control it. Everything was just too much. I couldn't take it anymore. Everything just needed to stop.

"Calm down Harper." his voice softened as he stopped shaking me, his hand cupping my cheek. "You need to just breathe Harper."

He needed to just leave me alone. That's what he needed to do. Just leave me alone. I couldn't do this right now. I couldn't do any of this.

"I-I need to go." I went to try and leave, but Damon just pushed me back up against the wall.

"Tell me what's wrong Harper. Are you hurt?" concern crossed his face, something I had never seen before. "Harper you need to tell me what's wrong."

"I need to go." I shook my head. "I need to go."

Damon narrowed his eyes. "Harper, tell me what the hell is wrong."

"I need to go." I repeated over and over again.

Damon's frustration was growing, I could see that. But I didn't care. I didn't care about anything anymore. I needed to get out of here. I needed to get to Caroline's, forget about tonight, and spend time with her and Bonnie.

Bonnie.

That's it.

I needed to talk to Bonnie.

She was a witch. She would understand what I was going through. She would know what's happening to me. She just had to!

I somehow was able to get out of Damon's grasp and shot down the hallway. Damon sounded as if he was going to follow, but was stopped by Stefan. I mentally thanked him as I found a way out of the school and into the fresh air. I knew I would have to walk the entire way to Caroline's, but I didn't really care. I needed to think. I needed time to myself.

* * *

As I stepped onto the porch of Caroline's house, I was just about ready to break down. Tears were staining my cheeks and I was shaking as if I was freezing. But I wasn't even cold. No. I was terrified. My hand couldn't stay still as I knocked on the door of the house loudly. The door swung open almost immediately, and I sighed in relief when I saw that it was Bonnie answering the door.

"Harper? What's wrong?" her voice sounded worried as she slipped out of the house, pulling me in for an embrace. "Sweetie?"

"I...I...Bonnie..." I didn't know what to say. What could I say? I somehow saw what happened tonight? She was going to think I'm crazy.

No she wouldn't. This was Bonnie. She had always been someone you could tell anything to. She would never judge, she would only listen and offer advice.

And she was a witch.

She would know what to do.

"What's wrong Harp?" She pulled me over to the built in seat on the side of the porch. "Talk to me."

I nodded as I tried to calm myself down. I breathed deeply and rubbed my hands together to stop the shaking. After a few moments, I began to feel a bit better, and turned to her.

"I don't know who else to tell this to but you." I admitted, biting my lip. "I think there's something wrong with me."

"Why? What happened? Are you okay?" she immediately asked.

"I...er...do you remember when I fell asleep earlier?"

"And woke up screaming? Yeah I remember." She nodded.

"Well...I don't think it was just a dream."

"What do you mean?" she raised an eyebrow.

"It happened tonight. Everything that I dreamt, it happened tonight Bonnie." My voice cracked.

"What do you mean when you say it happened?"

"Like every single part of what I dreamt, it happened. There wasn't anything that was different." I began shaking again. "I...I don't understand it. How could I have dreamt something that came true? Is it just a coincidence? Am I freaking out over nothing?"

Bonnie looked away for a moment, thinking. She turned back to me after a minute, taking my hand and standing.

"I believe you." She assured me. "But I don't have the answers you want. My grams might though."

"You're grams?" I asked, letting her pull me towards the door to the house.

Bonnie nodded as she stuck her head into the door, shouting that we would be back in a bit. She then led me down the driveway and we began walking the block to her grandmother's house. I knew she was a witch, as was Bonnie. And I knew she was right, if anyone would know anything about this, her grandmother would.

* * *

"My dear child." Bonnie's grandmother sat across from me at her dining room table, books spread out everywhere. "You have had quite the month."

I had felt myself telling her everything, even surprising Bonnie with some of the events of the past few weeks. Her grandmother had been a grandmother to all of us, and I had always felt oddly comfortable in her home. I felt like I was safe, as if nothing could possibly hurt me while I was here. And it was true, I was safe. I was in a witch's home, I couldn't have felt safer.

"Do...do you know what's wrong with me?" I asked her hopefully.

She smiled at me kindly as she took my hand in hers. "My dear, there isn't anything wrong with you."

"So it was just a coincidence?"

"Dear, I believe it was anything but a coincidence that you dreamt what you did." She squeezed my hand. "I know for a fact that it wasn't a coincidence?"

My face fell. "So...what's wrong with me then?"

"You my dear, you have a special gift." She shifted through a few books before finding one and pushing it towards me. "You know of magic, correct?"

"Just as much as Bonnie has told me." I shrugged, glancing at Bonnie who sat beside me.

"Well there are many different types of magic. Including being able to predict the future."

"Like...like a psychic?" My eyebrows furrowed, not understanding.

"Yes, like a psychic. Except there are much different aspects than just simply being called a psychic. Some can read the future through instruments, and some, like you, can see the future through visions."

"Wait...what?" my eyes were wide. "I don't get it."

She patted the book, motioning me to read it. I bent my head to gaze at the book, and my eyes widened even further when I realized what it was that I was actually reading.

"You aren't the only Gilbert to have this gift my dear. You're mother, your grandmother, your great grandmother and so on, had the same gift as you."

My heart was pounding. This couldn't be real. None of this could be real. How could this be?

"Harper my dear, you, like your ancestors, can see the future."


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty Six:**

I couldn't believe everything that I had learned tonight. By the time I had returned home, I was shell shocked. I could see the future. I had visions. It didn't seem possible. How could I of all people have this gift? How could my mother have this gift? I had never known my grandmother; her and my grandfather had passed when I was only a baby. But my mother? There was never anything different about her. She was perfectly normal.

But then how could I explain the vervain in my necklace. It couldn't have just been a coincidence that my mother gave me a necklace full of vervain right before she passed away and I was due to go back to Mystic Falls. Where there were vampires. She had to of known. She had to have seen something about vampires in my future. Or hers. Or something, anything.

My head hurt as I tried to piece everything together. I tried to remember in the past any other time I could foresee something happening. But I couldn't pick out one particular time. I had always had a good intuition, feeling like things could happen before they actually did. But I always waved it off. Everyone always had intuitions about things, that wasn't anything weird. But it was weird, it was weird to me. There had been times in my life when I could imagine something happening, believe that something might happen, and then it would. Now as I thought about it, I began to understand that all along I had had this gift.

But I didn't want to believe it. I didn't want this. I didn't ask for this. I was living a normal life; I was getting over the passing of my mother. And then I was thrown into this paranormal world of magic and vampires and I just wanted out. I didn't want Damon to kill me. I didn't want my best friend to be a witch. I didn't want to have visions. I just wanted to be normal, for just once!

"Hey, how are you doing?" Elena asked from her open bedroom.

I stopped by her door, glancing in and seeing Stefan sitting on the bed with her. I wanted to tell her everything. I wanted to tell her about my new found gift. But for some reason, I just couldn't. It wasn't that I didn't trust her. It wasn't that I thought she would judge me. I just didn't want anyone else to know. Bonnie knew and that was enough. For right now, I wanted this all to myself. I needed it to be my little secret. Just for a little bit. Just until I could figure this all out.

So I faked a smile as I walked into the bed room, sitting down on the window seat.

"I'm fine, are you alright?" I asked.

"Fine." She nodded. "You just ran off. Damon said you were freaking out. Are you..."

"I'm fine. I just needed fresh air." I shrugged off. I was surprised how easily I could lie to my own cousin. "What happened with the vampire?"

"We killed him." Stefan answered.

"What did he want?"

"Just wanted to play mind games." Stefan tightened his arm around Elena. "And he was working with someone to open the tomb."

"Oh?" I raised an eyebrow, curious now. "Did you find anything out?"

"A bit. I promised Damon I would help him find what he needed to open the tomb." Stefan admitted.

"Really?" I was surprised. Stefan hadn't seemed pleased at all that Damon wanted to open the tomb the first time around. Why would he want to do so now?

"But..." Elena went on to say, but was stopped by a look from Stefan. I looked between the two in suspicion as Elena closed her mouth and grew silent. There was something going on there. Something they didn't want me to know. But what?

"But..." I pressed.

"But, let's not get into that tonight." Stefan answered for Elena. "I should get going."

"Stay." Elena shook her head. "I feel safer when you're here."

Stefan nodded, and I knew that was cue to leave. I bid goodnight and slipped from the room, wondering what those two could possibly be up to.

* * *

"Who let you in?" Damon looked up from the desk he was sitting at, reading a weathered journal.

"The door was open." I shrugged as I walked over, trying to gaze at what he was reading.

He slammed the book closed however and looked up at me. His eyes penetrated mine, making me suddenly nervous.

"So do you want to let me in on why you were in such hysterics last night?" he raised an eyebrow.

"No reason." I shrugged, tracing the edge of the desk with my fingers. "Just needed air."

"Don't lie to me, little one. I saw you, you were panicking." He stood, walking around the desk until he was directly behind me. "What had you so spooked?"

"N-nothing." I could feel his breath on the back of my neck. Why did I choose today to put my hair up? I should remember to never do so when I was around Vampires. Easy access.

"I don't believe that." He whispered in my ear as his hands slid up my back and over my arms.

A chill ran up my spine from his cold touch. I just could not get used to how cold he was. He was never warm, just always ice cold. Though I suppose that was a downfall of being the living dead.

"Tell me, little one, why I may not believe that." His lowered his lips down to my neck, his teeth grazing the fresh skin on the unmarked side of my neck.

My chest was pounding as he softly sucked the skin at the base of my neck, not yet penetrating with his fangs. I closed my eyes as he wrapped an arm around my waist, drawing me up against his chest. It was a good thing I had my back to him, or else I would have a better feel of his toned chest. His very toned chest. The simple thought of it drove a blush up onto my cheeks. How I could even be thinking about his perfectly chiselled body was just disgusting. This was the vampire that was going to kill me at some point. I couldn't think of him like that. I didn't think of him like that.

"Tell me what happened?" his voice was soft, making my skin tickle as he talked.

I couldn't speak, so instead, I shook my head.

"Why are you here?" he questioned just as softly.

I hated him. He couldn't compel me because of my necklace, but he could still find a way to get me to do whatever he wanted. I tried fighting it, but as his lips trailed up my neck and began nibbling on my ear lobe, much like last night, I succumbed.

"w-what do you know about..." I had to pause as Damon continued his assault on my ear. "A-about...I'm going to need you to stop that."

Damon snickered as he moved his head up, but kept his arm firmly around me. "Go on."

"What do you know about...about...about visions?" My throat felt dry as I got the word out.

"Visions?"

"You know, able to see the future." My palms felt sweaty. I wasn't sure if that was because of Damon, or because of what I was asking. "Do you know anything about any of it?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Just answer my question Damon?" I sighed.

Damon's arm unwrapped from my waist as he moved away. I turned and watched as he walked up to one of the large bookcases, running his hand over a few of the dusty spines. After a moment, he grabbed one out, blowing on it to clear the dust. He flipped through the pages until he found what he was looking for. He looked back up at me, a look of confusion in his eyes.

"Why are you asking about this Harper?" He was beside me in a flash.

"Answer my question first."

He simply held out the book, and I realized it was the same as the one Bonnie's grandmother had shown me. Apparently the gift of my ancestors went back beyond the civil war. It was only inherited through the genes of the female Gilberts, which is why Elena didn't inherit the gift. Her father had been a Gilbert, not her mother. It was still so strange to me, to have this be happening to me of all people. Even stranger to see a whole book dedicated to what it was I could do, and the family that had been famous for it; my family.

"I knew there was something different about you." Damon put the book on the table as he gazed down at me. "I knew it the moment I met you. You weren't like anyone else I've ever met."

I didn't know what to say as he closed the gap between us, his hands on either side of my face.

"I knew you were special" he eyes bore into mine. "I just never knew how special you were."

"Damon..."

Damon blinked, as if in a trance, and dropped his hands. He turned away, picking up the book and going back over to the bookcase.

"Does Elena know?"

"No." I shook my head. "I don't want to tell her just yet."

"Secrets, Harper?" he turned around, a smirk on his face. "Those are never healthy."

"Well considering how long she kept everything a secret, I think I'm allowed to have some of my own." I shrugged, watching him closely. "Can I ask you a question?"

"I should be worried about that." He rolled his eyes as he pushed the book back into place before walking over, sitting on the desk. "But go ahead."

"What do you think?" I bit my lip.

"About?" he raised an eyebrow.

"About...well about the fact that I can apparently now see the future?"

"Well," his smirk widened. "You'll be more interesting to have around. I might not want to kill you right away after all. You could be useful."

"I'm being serious Damon." I frowned.

"As am I, little one." He cocked his head to the side. "Why do you seem so eager to dismiss this gift you've been given?"

"I've been forced to accept it; it doesn't mean I want it." I shrugged.

"You don't understand, do you?" he stood, laying his hands on my shoulders. "You can see the future Harper. You can see what's going to happen, when it's going to happen, how it's going to happen. That isn't something you should wish away."

"I just want to be normal." I mumbled, looking down.

"And I would love to be human, but we can't always get what we want." His voice sounded strained. "Some things just happen, and we have to deal with them. You can't just ignore this Harper. This is a part of you. It always has been. You've never been normal; you've just never realized the gift that you possess."

"I just want it to go away. I never asked for this. It's not fair."

"Like isn't fair, little one." He clasped a finger under my chin, lifting it up. I gazed up into his eyes and just about wanted to ball. I don't know why. I didn't want to show my emotions to the emotionless vampire. But I couldn't help it. I just couldn't take any of it anymore.

Damon sighed as he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me up against him. I should have pulled back away, but I didn't. Instead, I hid my face into his black sweater and cried. The emotions just rushed out of me and I couldn't help it. Damon just stood there, rubbing my back as I sobbed into his chest. I don't know why he just let me break down in front of him. There was no witty remark; there was no attempt to scare me. He was just there, comforting me.

I don't know how long we stood there for, but it didn't seem to matter. After awhile, I began to feel embarrassed and pulled back. I muttered something incoherently before turning and heading towards the doorway leading out of the room. Damon caught my arm however, stopping me in the spot.

But it wasn't his hand that had stopped me, that had frozen me to the spot. It was the fact that the world was spinning. My vision blurred as the entire world spun around me. I tried to blink, to get it to stop. But it wouldn't. All I could do was succumb to the feeling before black dots began to invade my vision next. I had no idea what was happening to me.

"Harper?" Damon tugged me towards him, crashing me up against his chest. "Harper what's wrong?"

I tried to speak, but found that I couldn't. I couldn't even see any longer. My vision was completely black; every single sound around me felt like it was miles away. The last thing I remembered before falling unconscious was Damon yelling my name.

* * *

**A/N:** so we get a hot and a cute moment with Damon. I wouldn't mind him seducing or comforting me. I'm down with both lol. She seemed reluctant to accept her new gift. understandable after everything that's happened of course.


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty Seven:**

I gasped for air as my eyes snapped open. For a moment I didn't know where I was. I was still shaken from what had just happened. I could only assume it was another vision. Unlike the last time, it felt like I was a fly on the wall as I watched in a conversation between Elena, Stefan, and surprisingly, myself. I was unsure of what was going on until i heard them mention Damon and the tomb. I began to realize what it was that they wouldn't tell me last night. And part of me was furious. No, correction, I had been, or would be furious once I found out. I remembered the way the anger flickered in my eyes as they told me the truth. It was so odd to see myself as others did, to be looking in through a different set of eyes.

"Harper!" I heard a voice yell.

I had to blink to come back down to reality. I looked around and realized I was on the floor, being held up by Damon who was looking down at me with wide eyes.

"You had another one didn't you? You just had a vision." He shifted his arm so it was around my waist.

"I-I think so." I nodded.

"What did you see?" he questioned.

I was hesitant to answer. I wanted to find out the truth, to make sure what I had seen was actually real.

"Harper?"

"I-I don't know. It was all kind of fast." I lied while looking away. "It wasn't clear like the last one."

"Are you telling me the truth." He sounded suspicious.

"I have no reason to lie to you Damon." I snuck a glance up at him. "I don't know what I saw."

He nodded simply before helping me up to my feet. Once I was steady, I ran a hand through my wavy hair and tried to process everything.

"You should rest. That was quite an...experience." he gazed down at me.

"I should go home." I nodded in agreement.

"You can stay here." He surprised me by saying. I think he surprised himself by the way he frowned.

"I think I better go home." I shook my head before laying a hand on his arm. "Thank you...for well...I don't know, but thank you."

"You mean 'thank you for letting me break down and stain your shirt with my pathetic human tears'." He smirked.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever, you were the one who was comforting me Mr. Vampire. Who's the pathetic one now?"

He scowled as I smirked and turned on my heel. I waved as I left, finding my way through the hallways until I found the front door. I left the house wondering whether or not that vision would indeed come true.

* * *

The moment I stepped into the house and walked into the kitchen, I knew the vision was true. There Elena sat at the table, looking through an old box of our ancestor's belongings. Her father was a history nut and kept his most prized possessions in the closet upstairs. Stefan was leaning against the island, a frown settled on his face. It was the exact scene from my vision. I think I was more scared of that fact than what would happen next.

"Hey Harper, where've you been?" Elena looked up as she searched through the belongings.

I heard the words come from my mouth before I even realized I was talking. It felt like I was watching a move for a second time, knowing exactly what would happen before it did.

"Was just out. What are you looking for?"

"Johnathan Gilbert's journal." She answered. "It might have some clues about Emily's grimoire."

"Emily's what?" I raised an eyebrow.

"It's a book of her spells. Each is different to every witch, so they write them down to remember them." Stefan explained. "We believe that the reversal to the spell she used to seal the tomb will be in there."

"So we find the grimoire and we can open the tomb."

"Essentially yes." Stefan nodded.

"Except that we..." Elena began but suddenly stopped. She sighed as she shot a look at Stefan. "I have to tell her Stefan. I know you said we shouldn't, but we have to. I can't keep secrets from her anymore. She deserves to know."

I felt slightly bad that I was keeping my own secret from her, but that faded when she told me what was going on.

"We're not going to open the tomb Harper." Elena informed.

"What do you mean? You told Damon that you would help."

"I lied." Stefan shrugged. "We can't let him get into that tomb Harper."

"He just wants Katherine. That's all he wants. What's so wrong about that?" I found myself defending Damon's desire.

"The guy wants to kill you, and you're defending him?" Elena raised an eyebrow. "Did he compel you?"

"No, he hasn't done anything to me. I just think that you shouldn't be doing this. You're going to hurt his..."

"He doesn't have feelings Harper." Stefan's warm brown eyes met mine.

"Yes he does." I crossed my arms. "He may not show them, but he has feelings, just like the rest of us. You shouldn't be doing this. Just let him have Katherine. Then he'd be out of your hair."

"It's not that simple." Stefan shook his head. "There are 26 other vampires who would want revenge."

"Well then we can take care of them."

"Harper, agree or disagree, you can't tell him." Elena caught my attention. "He can't know. Whatever you two have going on, you can't tell him."

"You can't ask that of me." I shook my head.

"Harper, please." Elena stood and walked over to me. She laid a hand on my arm and looked at me with her soft brown eyes. "This is our town Harper; we can't just let them ruin it because they want revenge. We can't open that tomb. We don't even know if Katherine will want revenge or not. We can't take that chance."

I disagreed. I don't know why I was so set on defending Damon, but I certainly didn't agree with these two. And part of it wasn't even because they didn't want to open the tomb. It was the fact that they were lying to Damon, going behind his back. He may be a vampire, but being backstabbed by your brother and the girl who looks exactly like the love of your life, that wasn't exactly something you could prepare for. He didn't show it, but I could see that somewhere deep down inside, he had feelings. He had the emotions he desired to just shut off at a moment's whim. And the moment that he found out that he was being lied to, they would all come flooding out.

And I don't think in the way any of us could imagine. I didn't need to have visions to be able to know that by lying to Damon, it was going to turn out ugly.

* * *

"What exactly are you doing in my kitchen?" I paused in the doorway of the kitchen, watching as Damon actually cooked a meal. "Cooking of all things."

"What, I can't cook my favourite girl a nice home cooked meal?" His smirk was wide as he shot a glance over at me.

I rolled my eyes as I walked into the kitchen, catching sight of Jenna in the living room with Jeremy.

"So, you're just here cooking?" I raised an eyebrow, sliding up onto a stool and watched him closely.

"I just adore family nights." He snickered.

"You're...I don't even have the words to describe it." I shook my head and chuckled. "So who knew you could cook. It better be good." I went to steal a slice of a red pepper he was cutting up, but he slapped my hand away. "You're like a house wife, how cute."

"You won't be laughing after you taste my delicious meal." He tossed the pepper I had been trying to grab, at me. "Anymore visions."

I shot a quick look into the living room to see Jenna and Jeremy so engrossed with a video game that they probably wouldn't have noticed a natural disaster going off around them, never less a conversation.

"No. Though if they all happen to go about the same way as the one earlier, I have a feeling I'm going to get some nice bruises. Can't have a vampire with quick reflexes around me all the time."

He snorted before getting back to work. It was a bit interesting watching him cook before me. He never seemed like the cooking type. But then again, he didn't exactly seem like the comforting kind, and he certainly did that today. I was beginning to think that I shouldn't be surprised at anything Damon did any longer. He was a book of endless possibilities that I was just going to have to get used to.

"Hello Elena."

I raised an eyebrow as I looked over to the entrance I had come through earlier, only to see Elena slowly walking into the room, shock written on her face.

"What are you doing here?"

"He's cooking. I know, shocking right." I hopped off the stool and over to the fridge. I pulled out a bottle of water and closed the door, leaning up against it. "How's the journal search going?"

"Stefan should be back soon." Elena answered, her eyes catching mind for a brief moment before gazing at Damon. "You're just cooking?"

"Is that so wrong?" Damon questioned.

"No, no, just didn't picture you as the type." She grabbed a pile of plates from the island and began setting them out on the table.

I watched in confusion as Damon was before her in a flash, a serious look crossing his face.

"Do I have anything to worry about this newfound brotherhood posed by my brother?" his eyes narrowed.

My breath caught in my throat. How was I possibly supposed to lie to Damon? God knows if he asked me that question, and did what he had today, I'd be spilling everything. I just don't know how Elena was able to lie straight to his face and move on as if it were no big deal. I wasn't the one who was being questioned and I felt guilty. I didn't want to lie to him. I didn't want to keep secrets. I had my own secrets weighing me down; I didn't need someone else's as well.

"What do you make of it?"

I jumped as I realized Damon was standing in front of me now. I looked around for Elena, but noticed she was no longer in the room. I gazed back up at Damon and gulped. This was not going to be easy.

"I think you should just enjoy it and not question it." I had to look away, knowing that there was no way I would be able to lie to him looking him in the eye.

"You're doing that thing."

"What thing?" I moved around him, but he caught my arm and pulled me back.

"That thing you do when you're lying. Are you lying to me? Do I have something to be worried about?"

I sighed as I looked back up at Damon. Before I had a chance to figure out what I was going to say, Elena and Stefan stepped into the room. That seemed to distract Damon as he let go of my arm and moved over to talk with his brother. I ran a hand down my face as I listened in on their conversation. I frowned when I realized that they hadn't been able to find the journal. The mysterious vampire working with the one that was killed apparently had taken it. I watched as they began to question Jeremy for some reason or another, and chose that moment to slip from the room.

I had a feeling that this was going to end badly, and I wasn't about to just hang around while it did.

* * *

**A/N:** hm, well Harper had another vision...and it indeed came true. She doesn't seem so happy that she has to lie to Damon. I would say that she's starting to become attached, as estranged as it may be.


	29. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty Eight:**

"Where are you two off to?" I leaned against my bedroom doorway as Elena and Stefan began down the stairs.

"To get the grimoire." Elena answered.

"I thought you needed the journal to find where it is?" I raised an eyebrow.

"We did, and we found it." Stefan explained.

"But, you said..."

"The journal itself was taken, but we were lucky that your history teacher had photo copied it." Stefan's eyes met mine. "Just in case anything happens, it would be better if you stayed here."

I nodded, not wanting any part of this anyways. I watched as the two headed back down the stairs and out of the house. Part of me wondered if Damon would be smart enough to figure out that they were lying. And part of me wondered if he would turn to me for answers once he did.

I sighed as I turned back into my room. I knew Damon would figure it out one way or another. He wasn't stupid. He's known his brother his entire life, both living and as a vampire. He knew when his brother wasn't being honest. It would only be a matter of time before he figured things out. And I was scared what would happen when that happened. He would surely question me, knowing I would have known about it. He would blame me for not telling him, I knew that. And then that vampire I met a couple of weeks ago would return. He wouldn't be cracking jokes or comforting me any longer. He would be ready to kill me. I don't think Elena or Stefan understood that. As soon as Damon found out the truth, he wasn't going to do anything to either of them.

He would go after me, and he would show no mercy.

* * *

I nervously sat in the Salvatore Boarding house waiting for Damon to return. I had a horrible feeling that he was going to find out the truth. He was a vampire, he was Damon Salvatore; you couldn't lie to that man. I could just imagine his reaction to the truth, and quite frankly, I was terrified. I don't know why I had come here, but I convinced myself that if I just explained to him what had happened, reason with the man, than he wouldn't be as furious. I knew it wouldn't matter, but I couldn't just sit back at home and wait for him to furiously show up.

Stefan and Elena were blind if they thought Damon wouldn't find out. He wasn't an idiot. You couldn't just go behind his back and not expect him to eventually find out. Damon was smart. He had spent the last 145 years surviving out in the world as a stone cold killer. He knew what he was doing. Somehow he was going to figure it out. And when he did, there was going to be hell to pay.

As the front door to the house slammed open, my heart began to race. I looked up from where I sat in the small office that I had had my last vision in. it was lined with bookcases on every wall, books from over a century old. I wanted to inspect every single one of them, but I was too scared to even move. I sat on the desk in the room, wondering if Damon would even come in here. My questions were answered however as the door swung open to reveal an angry Damon. I bit my lip as his eyes caught mine. He looked like he wanted to kill someone. His eyes were pools of black, his lips thin as he scowled. His fist was clenched around a weathered book, and I wondered for a split second if that was the grimoire or not.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He narrowed his eyes as he walked into the room and set the book down behind me on the desk.

I stood and took interest in the floor, unable to look at him.

"You knew didn't you?" His voice was pure venom as he spoke.

"I-I can explain." I stumbled over my words as I looked up at him quickly. "I..."

"Don't." His hand was around my neck in a second, tightening around my throat.

I let out a yelp of surprise as suddenly we were across the room, my back painfully pushed into one of the bookcases.

"You don't get to give me excuses." He pulled me back only to push me back up against the bookcase, this time harder. "You lied to me."

"I...I..." I could get a word out, his hand pressing into my throat so tightly I couldn't even breathe.

Damon didn't loosen his grip however, an instead, tightened it. My heart began slowing as I fought to stay conscious. Black dots were invading my vision and I tried to blink them away. It wasn't until the black dots had almost engulfed my entire vision that Damon loosened his hand, allowing the oxygen to begin flowing. I gasped, seeking for air as I breathed in heavily.

"I trusted you. I could see this from Stefan, and even Elena. But not from you." He was enraged as he stood before me, his teeth gritting together as his eyes slowly drew a deep shade of red. "I trusted you Damnit!"

"Damon I..."

I never had a chance to finish however as he yanked my neck to the side, and before I knew it, his fangs were piercing into my skin. I could feel his hunger as he sucked on my neck, not letting a drop of blood go to waste. I began to feel exactly like I had with Logan. My heart was ever so slowly coming to a stop. My breathing was following the pattern of my heart, and the black dots had returned. I could do nothing as he dove his teeth deeper into the base of my neck, draining me of every ounce possible. I realized that this could be the end, that this could be the last moments of my life. I often wondered what I would think of as I died. But all I could possibly think of was my guilt. Elena's face never showed, Bonnie and Caroline never came to mind. I didn't even think of Matt or Tyler, not even my mother! The only person I could draw my attention to was Damon. He was the only one I could think of as I slowly faded underneath him.

Just as my eyes were threatening to clamp shut, Damon pulled back. I wasn't sure if he wanted to take his time, or if he was showing mercy. But it didn't matter by that point. The moment my body hit the floor I was unconscious.

* * *

"I should have killed you." Damon muttered as he laid the girl on his bed, covering her unconscious body with a thin sheet.

He wanted to. He could feel the essence of her life. A moment longer and she would have been dead. But he spared her life. He pulled away before he could do any real damage. He didn't feel remorse, he didn't feel guilt. But what he did feel was desire. After tasting her sweet scent, he didn't want to stop. It was as if tasting the most delicious food in the world. He just didn't want to stop. He wanted to keep going. But he knew he couldn't. He was hungry for her blood, for her soul. The faster he killed her however, the sooner his feast would come to a halt. He couldn't let that happen. He wanted to enjoy his meal. He wanted her to last.

So he kept her alive.

For the time being.

Damon sat on the edge of the bed, staring at her lifeless form for a moment before sighing and putting his head in his hands. The entire night had been a nightmare. As much as he knew he shouldn't have believed his brother, he couldn't help it. They had been close when they have been alive. Ever since Katherine came into the picture however, they had grown apart. After she was trapped in the tomb, Damon blamed Stefan. He hated his brother. He wanted not to kill him, but to cause him misery. And he had done so for over 145 years. But then he settled down in Mystic Falls and actually began to believe that his brother was different, that he could trust him. But he hadn't been able to. He was a fool for thinking that he could.

Elena had surprised him however. He didn't think that sweet innocent girl could possibly defy him. But she had. And now he wanted revenge. That wasn't the reason he bit Harper however, she had nothing to do with either of them tonight. She wasn't revenge.

They had grown a bond. He wasn't sure what kind of bond, but after their trip to Georgia, they had grown surprisingly closer. He had a power over her she couldn't explain, and he used that to his advantage. He couldn't compel her, but he used every other tactic possible, and she succumbed to him. He wasn't sure if it was because she knew he would be the one to kill her, or if she had grown fond of him, but nonetheless, they shared a bond.

And she broke that. She lied to his face. He knew that vision was about what had happened today. It was clear by the way she couldn't look him in the eye. And tonight, in the kitchen, she again couldn't look him in the eye. He should have known then. But he had been blinded by his desire for that grimoire. He had let his desire to get Katherine back that he had lost sight of what was around him; untrustworthy allies.

But now he had the grimoire. All he needed was a witch, and he would be able to open the tomb. And now he had leverage. He knew the little witch cared about the girl that lay beside him. He could use her to make the witch do whatever he liked. Then the tomb would be open and he would be able to get Katherine back. And then he was out of this godforsaken town.

Not before killing Harper however.

He couldn't let her live.

He would kill her before he left, before anyone else could get a taste of her.

And then that would be that.


	30. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty Nine:**

"Sorry. He's sorry." Damon shook his head with a snicker as he wandered into his room after a not so friendly conversation with his brother.

Anna, the daughter of Katherine's best friend Pearl, had kidnapped Elena and Stefan wanted his help to find her. He of course knew where Anna was, knew where he would have taken his precious Elena. But he wasn't about to tell him. She could die for all he cared. All he wanted was Katherine, and if Elena happened to die in the process, than all the better for him.

"D-Damon?" the soft scared voice broke his thoughts.

He looked up and glared at Harper as she pushed herself up into a sitting position. He should have just killed her. He was easily annoyed this morning and her being awake was not helping in the least.

"Say another word and I will kill you." He threatened before storming into the bathroom.

He kept the door open as he leaned against the sink, gazing into the mirror. His eyes were back to their normal ice blue color. It had taken most of the night for his eyes to change back after the feast he had enjoyed. He had only had a taste of her blood weeks ago in the cemetery, and he knew then that he wanted every last drop of her blood. But last night...he couldn't get the taste out of his mouth. It lingered on his tongue, teasing him. He wanted more. He wanted to go back into that room and devour her. But he couldn't; he had to control himself. She would be a nice tasty farewell snack before he and Katherine left town. Maybe he would even share her with Katherine. She was the only one he would consider sharing anything with. She was his. She always would be. Stefan never had Katherine, never.

"I'm sorry."

Damon growled as her voice came through the doorway. She didn't listen very well did she?

"I...I never wanted to..."

She couldn't say another word as within seconds he was pinning her down to the bed, his eyes returning to the blood red color.

"What did I just say?" he hissed as she struggled underneath him. "You are just asking to die, aren't you?"

"I'm sorry." She mumbled again.

"Stop it." He gripped her wrists tightly, digging his nails into her skin. "I don't want to hear your petty excuses."

"I never wanted to lie to you."

"No one forced you." His eyes narrowed as he picked up her scent. He could finish her off right now if he wanted to.

"What they did wasn't right." Her eyes were wide as she tried to reason with him. "I wanted to tell you."

"Bullshit Harper."

"I did!" she nodded wildly. "That vision, it was..."

"I knew it." His voice was low as he lowered his lips down to her ear. "I knew you were lying to me the entire time. And for that, you're going to pay."

"Wait! Please, just wait." She begged.

He pulled back to see tears in her eyes. "Don't beg. It's pathetic."

"Please just let me tell you what happened. And then you can kill me. Please."

Damon sighed. He just wanted her to be quiet. He didn't want to kill her right this minute, but the longer she rambled on, the more tempted he was.

"Please Damon?"

He rolled his eyes. "You have five minutes."

She let out a sigh of relief. "I couldn't tell you about the vision because...well because i wasn't even sure if it was a vision or not. It was only the second one and I was still confused about them. I thought...I thought that maybe it wouldn't come true. So I had to make sure it did before telling you. I wouldn't have forgiven myself if I told you and you went and did something stupid and it wasn't even true."

"But it was true."

"I-I know."

"I asked you tonight if you were lying." He reminded.

"I wanted to tell you. I so wanted to. But then Stefan came in and I couldn't. But I wanted to Damon."

"I don't believe that. Elena is your cousin, you would never betray her." Damon shook his head, not believing her for a second

"I didn't agree with what they were doing. If they wanted to open the tomb or not, they shouldn't have gone behind your back like that. You and Stefan are brothers, as estranged as you are, you're still brothers. You're not supposed to do that to family."

"You just admitted that you would have done the same to Elena."

Her head moved to the side. "Yes, well Elena would deserve it after everything she's done."

"Are those ill feelings towards your beloved cousin, Harper?" Damon smirked.

"She kept secret upon secret from me. And then this. It may have not been to me, but it was to you. No matter what, it wasn't right." Her gaze met his once again.

"You would choose me over your cousin?" he raised an eyebrow, his eyes returning to their normal state.

"No I would choose to do the right thing. And the right thing was to tell you."

Damon frowned as he stared down at her. There was something different in her eyes. She didn't appear to feel overjoyed that her cousin and his brother pulled this stunt. Instead, she looked ashamed, guilty, remorseful. She surprised him once again. She would rather go against her cousin than for them to betray him. He didn't understand why. He had told her from the beginning that he was going to kill her. He had kidnapped her, attacked her, and tonight, bit her. And she still felt what she did. She still looked up at him as if he was just another person. She didn't see him as a terrifying vampire, not when he wasn't trying to tear her throat out that is. She saw past his fangs, past his hunger for blood, and saw him for who he was.

And he hated that.

He didn't want her to believe there was any good in him. Because there wasn't. He had turned his humanity off the moment he fed for the first time. He had lost his emotions 145 years ago, and he had no desire in them making a comeback. But that didn't seem to matter to Harper, she still saw _him_.

But the question was, why?

"I'm sorry Damon. I really am. You don't deserve that."

He believed her. He didn't know why, but as he stared down into those brown eyes, he believed every single word that left her mouth. He sighed as he moved back and off of her. He crashed down onto the bed beside her, moving his head so he could watch her. She let out a sigh of relief, her body releasing the tension. He gazed at her closely, watching the way her chest moved with every breath, watching the way her hand curled around the bed sheets, clenching and unclenching every so often. He found himself mesmerized by the way her dark hair fell into her eyes and the way she blew the locks to the side. He didn't understand why he was so captivated. He had never noticed the little quirks of his kills before. He had just used them and moved on. But she was different. He was intrigued by her. The fact that she could see the future only made her more interesting. He wanted to know more, he wanted to know everything. And he didn't understand why.

"Damon?" her voice sounded unsure as she shifted so she was laying on her side staring down at him, her dark hair falling like a curtain down her back.

"Hm?" his eyes never left hers as he lifted a hand up to push away the lock of hair that was falling down into her eyes. A blush rose on her cheeks as he let his hand wander down her cheek, tracing her skin under his fingers as he made his way down her neck and to her arm. She seemed to lose the ability to speak as he ran his hand slowly down her arm and then back up. He repeated the action a few times before snapping his hand back. He didn't know what he was doing. His hand seemed to have a life of its own.

"Are you going to open that tomb?" she finally found her voice.

"What do you think?"

"After...after you get Katherine. What will you do? Will you leave?" she questioned.

"That was the plan." Damon nodded.

"So..." she bit her lip as her gaze fell down to the bed and began fiddling with the bed sheet. "So what will happen to me? When will you...you know...kill me?"

"Before I leave." He answered simply

"O-oh." He could tell by the way her chest was raising that she hadn't been expecting that answer. "Soon then."

"Mhmm." Damon closed his eyes as he rested his arms behind his head. "Enjoy life while you can, little one."

He could feel her tense back up beside him and he smirked. He was glad she was finally scared again. She had spent the past week or so forgetting what he could do. And now that the threat had returned, she was scared. And she ought to be. He was going to enjoy draining her. He was going to enjoy tasting her again, stealing her soul from her body. He was going to enjoy watching her die in front of him.

"Damon?"

"What?"

"Does it hurt?"

Damon opened his eyes and stared at her in confusion. "Does what hurt?"

"Dying? Does it hurt?"

"It will for you."


	31. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty:**

It was later that night when I was walking down the stairs of the boarding house. I still felt a bit out of it, but couldn't stay in bed for a moment longer. Damon had wandered off earlier and I was beginning to wonder where he had gone. I was about halfway down the stairs when I heard talking on the floor below. I took a tentative step down another step, peeking around the wall to see who was there. I could see Damon and Elena, staring at one another as she spoke. I felt anger towards Elena as I saw her, begging for Damon to believe her. While I was glad she was okay, Damon telling me earlier she had been taken, I couldn't help but blame her. If she and Stefan hadn't been so selfish, than I wouldn't have been attacked last night.

"You fooled me once, don't fool me again." Damon warned.

I watched in interest as Elena nodded and they both began towards the door. Where were they going? Were they going to go open the tomb? Were they going somewhere else?

I was so deep in thought, wondering what was going on, that I didn't notice my foot was on the edge of the stair. I lost my footing and could feel myself falling. I tried to grab on something, anything as I fell through open air. I closed my eyes tightly, bracing for impact. But it never came. Instead, I felt two strong arms wrap around me as they caught me. My eyes snapped open to see Damon smirking down at me.

"You're a bit too clumsy for your own good." He steadied me. "Try not to kill yourself."

"Where are you going?" I ignored him and asked, looking past Damon at Elena. "What's going on?"

"We're going to open the tomb." Damon answered, taking a step back.

"Can I come?" I found myself asking. I don't even know why I wanted to go. I knew the moment he found Katherine, they would be more than happy to kill me and then leave. My life could end tonight, but that didn't seem to cross my mind as I repeated my request. "Can I?"

Damon raised an eyebrow as Elena shook her head.

"Fine." Damon went against Elena and nodded, taking me by the arm and began leading the way to the door. "Hurry up, we don't have all night."

We passed by Elena, who was giving me a concerned look. I looked away quickly, my anger returning. She was my cousin and I loved her, but I really didn't want to speak to her, never less see her.

* * *

Damon led the way through the woods quickly, Elena and I having to jog just to keep up to him. Caroline and Matt had tried to catch out attention, but I could only wave and send them an apologetic smile before running to catch up. We moved deeper into the woods than I remember ever going. I had never been to the old church before, or that I could remember. As we moved around a set of trees and into the small clearing, I was surprised by the large structure of rubble. How I could have missed such a sight was beyond me. Damon didn't waste a moment as he nudged Elena down a small clearing where a passage way led. As she disappeared, Damon turned towards me, a serious expression crossing his face.

"I don't want you in there."

"Why not?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Stay here." He ordered.

"No." I crossed my arms stubbornly. I hadn't come all this way just to wait outside.

"I wasn't asking you Harper." He gripped onto my arm. "You stay outside."

"I don't want to."

"Do I need to kill you right now?" he threatened, his eyes narrowing.

"Well you're more than likely going to kill me tonight anyways, so what's a few hours earlier going to hurt." I shot back.

He didn't seem pleased with me at that moment. "Just stay here Harper, or else I'll make sure to not only kill you, but also your little witch friend in there."

"Bonnie's here?" My eyes widened.

"Who do you think is opening the tomb." He answered. "Now just stay put."

I went to say something, but he was gone before I could. I sighed and stomped at the ground childishly. Why had he even let me come if he was just going to make me wait out here? Unless...unless he wanted an easy get away, and with me waiting out here, he could easily kill me and then leave without prying eyes. I gulped at the thought and tried to keep myself occupied. A part of me wanted to go back through the woods to the party I could hear going on in the distance. I wanted to run, to get as far from here as I could. But I knew it would be no use. Damon would find me no matter where I hid.

I wondered what everyone would think when they found me dead. Would Damon even leave me lying around, or would he hide my body? Would they know it was Damon? Would they even miss me? I knew the answer to that question however. Bonnie and Caroline would be distraught if I was found dead. Matt would feel as if he lost another sister, and Tyler...well I'm not sure Tyler would ever be the same. I could only imagine what my death would do to Elena, and even Jeremy. They had already lost so much, that to lose me, it might just tip them over the edge. I didn't want to do that to them, but I didn't really have much of a choice. I couldn't choose my destiny; it was laid out before me. I was to die at the hands of Damon. The only way I would believe any different was if I saw it myself in a vision. But I knew that I wouldn't. I knew my fate. I had grown to accept the fact that I was going to die. Now it was just up to my family and friends to accept that.

I felt an odd chill run through me as I felt the earth beneath me rumble. I guessed that the tomb was opening, and I had to admit, I was scared. I didn't know what to expect. Soon Damon would be coming back, with Katherine in tow. And then he would kill me. I would die. I wouldn't make it to graduation. I wouldn't make it to Yale. I would never be able to make my dead mother proud with my first journalism piece. I was doomed. And I couldn't do a damn thing about it. That's what scared me the most.

I heard rustling in the trees behind me and I jumped. I could feel the presence of another and I wondered if it was Anna. Damon had explained the story to me, about Katherine's best friend Pearl and her daughter Anna. That was who had been trying to open the tomb, who had stolen the original journal and later kidnapped Elena and Bonnie. I sort of felt sorry for her. She had lost her mother, forced to wander the world for over a century without the one person she needed the most. I could understand her desire to get her back. If I were in her position, I would be just as desperate. But I had a feeling that if I happened to be out here, appearing to be in her way, I wouldn't be left alive for Damon to be the one to kill me.

So like always, I went against Damon's orders and hurried over to where both Elena and Damon had disappeared to. I met Stefan hurrying up the weathered dirt stairs and he hardly gave me a second glance. I braced myself as I slowly entered the cleared away area right before the tomb. Bonnie was standing in the middle with her Grams at her side. Both of them must have been needed for the spell to open the tomb, and I could already see the old magic was taking a toll on them.

"Harper?" Bonnie's eyes were wide as she caught sight of me. "What are you doing here?"

"Where's Elena?" I ignored her question as I glanced around for my cousin.

"Damon took her." She nodded at the large opening.

My mouth gaped open as I stared over to the opening into the tomb. I half expected the vampires to be spilling out, ready to attack. But there was nothing. The only sound was of her Grams muttering to herself.

"Will Elena be alright?" I questioned.

"She will. Damon won't." Bonnie's grandmother answered, her eyes catching mine. "Neither he or who he is searching for will be coming back out."

"What?" I was confused by her statement.

"We couldn't open the tomb and just let them come out. The seal is still in place." Bonnie explained. "They can go in, but they can't come out."

"But Elena, she can..."

"Yes, she will be able to leave." Grams nodded.

"But Damon..." I trialed off, not needing an answer to the question.

I wasn't sure if I was happy or upset. On one hand, Damon could never leave, meaning he wouldn't be able to kill me. He wouldn't be able to kill another living thing again. He could no longer torture another innocent soul; he could no longer torture me. But I couldn't help but feel terrible. My heart was pumping against my chest, and I didn't understand why I was feeling panicked. I should have been happy Damon was stuck. I should have been ecstatic I would never have to fear for my life again.

But I was anything but happy.

"I just want my mother." A voice behind me stated.

I jumped and moved to the side as a girl I assumed to be Anna walked over to the opening, grabbing a torch and escaping into the tomb. She looked hardly over the age of fifteen, minus the hundred or so years as a vampire. I felt like I had seen her before, she looked familiar. And that's when it hit me. She had been the girl Jeremy had been talking to at the dance. She knew him. And by the way he was looking at her, he had liked her. What were the odds of that, two Gilberts falling for vampires?

Or was it three?

I shook my head. No. Damon scared me. Damon tortured me. Damon drove me insane. There were no feelings there. As much as I wished I could find the humanity in him, to stop him from becoming the monster he had once been, I knew that I couldn't. I was just another kill to him. I was nothing special. The only reason I was still around was because he wanted to save me to the last possible moment.

And that moment was tonight.

A scream emitted from inside the tomb, drawing all of our attention. Stefan was back down within a flash at hearing Elena's scream and was just about to empty the tomb before Bonnie stopped him.

"Stefan, if you go in there, you won't be able to get back out." She warned him.

That didn't seem to matter however as he just nodded and hurried into the tomb. I was a bit surprised. I knew he loved her, but I never understood how much he truly did care for my cousin until now. He was willing to spend the rest of his eternal life stuck in a tomb just to save Elena.

"We have to do something." Bonnie grabbed the spell book and flipped through the pages. "We can't let him be stuck in there."

"Bonnie my dear..."

"It's Stefan, Grams. He doesn't deserve this." Bonnie shook her head, pleading with her grandmother. "If you don't want to help, then I'll do it by myself."

Grams sighed but nodded and helped her granddaughter find the correct spell. No one even seemed to realize I was still there as I just watched everything unfold around me. Before I had really any time to understand everything that was happening, Elena was stumbling back out of the tomb. I wanted to go over and grab her into a hug, happy that she was alright. As angry as I was with her, I would never wish death upon her. She was still my cousin. She was still my family and I loved her.

"Stefan? Stefan what's wrong?" Elena asked worriedly as she tried to pull him back over the threshold and out of the tomb.

"He can't come out Elena." Bonnie's voice sounded remorseful. "But we're working on it. We won't be able to keep the seal open for too long though."

"Damon..." Elena's eyes caught Stefan's. "We can't just let him die in there Stefan. We can't do that to him again."

Stefan nodded in understanding. "I'll find him."

"Hurry Stefan!" Bonnie called after him.

Elena bit her lip nervously, staring into the tomb hopelessly. I walked over and engulfed her into an embrace. She seemed surprised but quickly melted into my arms.

"It's working." Bonnie stated. "The seal is broken."

"Stefan, hurry up!" Elena pulled back and shouted into the tomb.

At the sound of footsteps, I thought Stefan would show back up, Damon in tow. But he didn't. Anna however, did. With her was who I could only assume to be her mother. I was taken aback by the appearance, the deathly pale skin, sunken eyes, cobwebs attached to her out of date attire. I wasn't sure what I was expecting, but it certainly wasn't that.

"I just wanted my mother. Nothing else." Anna locked eyes with us all before hurrying her and her mother outside. "You're brother is outside Elena. We won't touch him."

Elena's eyes widened at the mention of her brother but nodded.

"I...I can't hold it for much longer." Bonnie's weak voice caught our attention. "Stefan needs to hurry."

Elena looked like she wanted to run back in, but I stopped her.

"Damon won't stop searching until he finds Katherine. I'll get them out." I assured her.

She opened her mouth to say something, but clamped her mouth shut and nodded. I inhaled sharply before taking a step into the tomb. As I walked from the entrance, the blaze of the torches died and I was soon enclosed in darkness. I was reminded of the time Damon kidnapped me, and a shudder ran up my spine. I ignored it however as I hurried through the tunnels of the tomb, searching for the brothers I couldn't even see. I could hear the moans however. The moans of the 26 other vampires that were in this tomb. They could feel the presence of others, the blood of a human. But they couldn't move. Or at least I hoped they couldn't move. None of it seemed to even hit me as I went as fast as I could until I heard the fighting going on between the two brothers. I followed their voices until I could see a flick of a flame.

"She's not here!" Damon's fist crashed into the wall of the tomb. "She's not even here!"

"Damon we have to go." Stefan tried to pull his brother by the arm. "We have to go!"

"No!" Damon refused, his anger rising. "She's supposed to be here!"

I watched the two fought, Damon pushing Stefan up against a wall, the tomb rumbling as he did so. At hearing a faint shout from behind me, I knew we would have to hurry. I took a step forward and took in a deep breath. I wasn't even sure I could convince Damon to come. But I had to at least try.

"Damon." I caught his attention, his eyes snapping to mine. "Damon you have to come. Bonnie can't hold it any longer."

"She's not here."

I knew he was speaking of Katherine, and I was shocked. Relieved, but shocked. If she wasn't here, and if she wasn't killed, than where was she? But I couldn't think about that now. We needed to concentrate on getting out of here alive.

"Damon, please." I pleaded with him, taking another step forward. "We'll find her. I promise. I'll help you. Just come on. Please. We have to go."

He just shook his head, determined to stay, to search for her.

"She's not here Damon. All you can do now is leave." I moved over to him, raising a hand to cup his cheek. "Please Damon, come."

Our eyes never left one another, and soon the pools of black returned to their Icy nature. I let out a sigh of relief as he gripped my hand and nodded sadly. With his hand in mine, I turned and began leading the way out. Damon however wrapped an arm around my waist, and in split second, we were back out of the tomb. Elena immediately flew into Stefan's arm as the large stone slid back across the entrance, sealing the tomb once again. Damon watched the two embrace as the pain displayed in his eyes. If he had a heart, I was sure it would have just broken in two at that very moment.

"Damon..."

He dropped his arm to his side before turning and walking back up the stairs. I went to follow, but as soon as I took a step back out into the chilly air, Damon was nowhere in sight.


	32. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty One:**

I sighed as I pulled myself up the stairs, making my way to my bedroom. I was exhausted. 24 hours ago I had been attacked and bit by Damon, and then dealt with the tomb tonight. I was ready to just curl up in my bed and enjoy a nice peaceful sleep. Though I knew that was going to be impossible. The entire drive back home with Elena had been silent. I couldn't get Damon off my mind. I felt terrible for him. While I knew it was for my best interest for Katherine to not have been in that tomb, I felt sorry for Damon. He had waited 145 years to open the tomb only to find that the woman he loved hadn't even been in there. I felt for him. I could feel his pain. He had just lost Katherine once again. If he was capable of feeling heart break, he certainly was tonight.

I ran a hand through my hair as I stepped up onto the second floor and made my way towards my bedroom. I grasped the door handle and pushed the door open. I didn't pay any attention as I walked into the room, closing the door behind me. It was when I turned and began towards my bed that I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Damon?" My eyes were wide as I stared at the vampire sitting on the edge of my bed.

He didn't look up as he just stared at the empty space on the wall. I frowned as I moved over and sat beside him. His muscles were tense as I laid a hand on his arm, jostling from his thoughts. His eyes met mine, and I could see the emotions he had hid for so long were finally rushing out.

"I'm sorry she wasn't in the tomb." I spoke softly as my hand found his, squeezing it tightly.

"How could she not be there?" He spoke more to himself than to me.

"We can still find her. Maybe she's..."

"No." Damon snapped suddenly, his hand tightening around mine. "She knows where I am. She doesn't care."

"How do you know that?"

"Anna." He answered simply. His eyes narrowed as he went back to glaring at the wall across from the bed.

"Well maybe..." I trailed off. I didn't know what to say. He was hurt, that was apparent. He had not only found out that Katherine had never been in the tomb, but she actually knew where he was and just didn't care. How heartless of a woman could she be? And then I remembered. She wasn't a woman. She was a cold blooded vampire who compelled two brothers into loving her. I was beginning to think that nothing had been real with the Salvatore brothers. They were just playthings for her amusement.

"Are you going to be okay?" I asked him after a moment.

"fine." He muttered.

I knew he was lying. But he would never admit his feelings out loud. I was surprised he was even here. He wasn't the type of person, man or vampire, who would need comforting. But he had been there for me when I needed someone, and now I would be here for him during this.

I slipped my arms through his, laying my head on his shoulder as we just sat there. I don't know how long we were there for, time seemed to pass slowly. The only sound was my breathing as I tried to think of what to say or do. Damon hardly even moved except to gaze down at me every so often. I wondered if he would take his pain out on me, killing me here. But as he reached down and clasped a finger under my chin, his eyes looking down at mine, I knew he wouldn't. I couldn't see an ounce of killer instinct in him at that very moment in time. Instead, he looked like a stricken man with his heart broken.

"Well you know, you could always just kill me. That might make you feel better." I attempted a joke, hoping to wipe that look off his face. He looked as if he was a child and someone had just kicked his puppy. It was heart breaking for me to watch. Vampire or not, he had feelings, and they were shining through right now.

"Don't joke about that." He was completely serious as he cocked his head to the side, his finger still under my chin.

"Well its either joke about that or talk about feelings" I smiled. "And you're not exactly a feelings kind of guy."

He made a sound of annoyance as he dropped his hand and looked away. I frowned as I watched him closely. I found myself wanting to do anything I could to put a smile on his face. Or at least that traditional smirk of his. I shouldn't have cared this deeply. I should have been overjoyed that he wouldn't be killing me tonight. But I wasn't. It was horrible to watch him just sit here, his icy blue eyes dull and lifeless. For some reason I cared, and I had a feeling I would be the only one that would in the coming weeks. He needed me, as much as he didn't want to admit it, he needed me. That was evident by the way he had come here tonight. He wouldn't have shown up if he just wanted to be left alone.

"Can I ask you a question?" I laid my head back on his shoulder.

"You have too many questions."

"I'm curious." I shrugged.

"What now?" he didn't even sound agitated. He didn't even care.

"What will you do now? Will you stay?" I questioned. I did wonder if he would stay in Mystic Falls or not. He had come here for one thing and one thing only, and that was to free Katherine. As she was not even here, he didn't seem to have much of a reason to stay.

"You're still here aren't you." His gaze met mine once again.

"Aw, I feel special." I rolled my eyes. "Good to know you're going to stay in town just to kill me."

He let out a snort and I smiled. I was slowly but surely getting to him. I couldn't take that sad puppy dog look on his face. I needed the Damon Salvatore that drove me insane back.

"I have another question."

"Of course you do." A slow smirk began to cross his lips.

"When do you plan on killing me now?"

"If I told you that, I'd have to kill you." The smirk was now prominent.

There we go, there was that smirk that made me go absolutely crazy.

"Can you at least promise me one thing?" I shifted so I was turned completely towards him.

"I don't make promises."

"Well humour me." I rolled my eyes. "Please."

Damon sighed but nodded.

"Can you promise...can you promise to make sure it doesn't look like a vampire attack? I don't want Elena to..." I trailed off as I gazed down at my lap.

"I don't want to talk about this." He lifted my chin again, forcing me to look up into his ice blue eyes.

"Please just promise." Tears welled in my eyes. I couldn't let Elena think a vampire killed me. I knew she would blame Damon, and then pull away from Stefan. I just couldn't let that happen. Stefan was important to her. After I was gone, he would be the only one there for her, she would need him. I didn't want her to be scared of him. I wouldn't let that happen.

"I promise."

I wasn't sure if he was lying or not, but I nodded and took his word for it.

"Can I ask another..."

A finger lay on my lips, stopping my speech.

"No more talking." He spoke in a low voice. "You're ruining the moment."

"What moment?" I raised an eyebrow.

His smirk had grown and I knew the Damon Salvatore I had grown fond of had begun to return. I couldn't help but notice every feature as he stared down at me with that eye thing that he did. I couldn't explain it; it was as if he was staring into my soul. I knew he wasn't trying to compel me, but it was just so...so...so frustrating! I wanted to know what he was thinking, what he was going to do. I wanted to get in that head of his and just know everything! I just wanted to know who Damon Salvatore was. Not who the killer vampire was, but the real Damon. Who he had been before he had been turned. Who he could still be today. I knew he would never let anyone in deep enough to ever find that out, but I held such a strong desire to at least try. To try and figure out the pain that laid behind those blue eyes of his. To understand the haunted stares he would send his brother every so often. To know why he had a sudden interest in me of all people.

I opened my mouth to speak again, but he shook his head, keeping his finger firmly pressed against my lips. My cheeks grew a deep shade of red as he gently traced my bottom lip with the finger before doing the same to the top lip. I could feel myself tremble beneath his touch as he removed the finger from my lips, but instead stroked my cheek softly. My heart was racing, and I knew he could easily hear it as he ran his hand down my neck, every so lightly tickling the skin. Goosebumps rose on my arms as his other hand came up to cup my cheek while the previous hand began down my arm, tracing a design on the bare skin.

"Damon..."

I was only able whisper his name before I was silenced by the man.

Damon Salvatore had been many things for me in the time I've known him. He had been the first vampire to ever save me from another vampire attack. He had been the first vampire who had fed me their blood. He had been the first vampire I had actually met. Pretty much just everything with vampires, he was the first. And don't forget the first time I had been kidnapped, and the first time rescued from death.

And now, he had just been the first man...vampire...whatever, to kiss me.

I had no words to describe how I felt. It felt like the world was spinning, as if he was doing that speedy thing that he did. Except we were rooted on my bed, neither of us moving except for Damon who had his lips pressed against mine. I didn't realize I had been responding until I felt Damon bite down softly on my bottom lip, causing a moan to emit from the back of my throat. With my mouth slightly open, Damon dived right in, his tongue dancing along with mine.

His hands had left their previous spots and were now all over. I could feel one hand on my lower back, pressing me up against him, while the other was travelling down my arms and up my sides, touching as much of my body as he could. I didn't even think as my own hands found his chest, feeling up his toned body through his thin shirt. I couldn't think of anything else but his kiss as he applied more pressure. I wasn't even sure if I was even breathing. It didn't seem to matter. Nothing mattered at the moment but that kiss.

Damon suddenly pulled back, his hands snapping off of me. I frowned at first, wondering if he realized this was all a mistake. I was surprised at how bare I felt without his hands on me, without his lips touching mine. I wanted to grab him by the head and pull him back towards me. I wanted him. I needed him. I had never kissed a boy before. I had never even thought twice about it. I never cared. I never saw a need for a boyfriend before. None of it seemed to matter at all after my mother grew ill. But now, after my first kiss with Damon, all I could think of was the next kiss. And the next one. And the one after that.

He slipped his jacket off of his body, roughly pulled the light sweater off as well. I was mesmerized by his body for a brief moment before his lips were back on mine. I was startled at first as he wrapped his arms around my waist, and within a blink of an eye, we were farther up on my bed. I was laying with my head on the pillow, Damon hovering over me. I didn't have a chance to catch my breath as his lips found mine once again as his hands began traveling back up my body. One of my own hands was on his chiselled chest while the other was on the back of his neck, pulling him down even harder. I wanted to feel him; I wanted every single possible part of him at that very moment.

His one hand moved down my side until it reached the hem of my shirt. The hand ever so slowly inched up under the shirt, his cold hand touching my sensitive skin. I didn't flinch away however, and instead arched up to meet his touch as it traveled up to my breasts. The hand slid over my bra clad breast, making me moan. As his hand softly massaged one of the breasts over top of my bra, his lips moved down my jaw line until meeting my neck. I didn't even envision him biting me at that moment in time. And he didn't. He laid soft kisses on my neck, sucking on the skin without the use of teeth at all.

It felt like I was in heaven. I had never felt so amazing before in my life. I never knew feeling like this was possible. I never knew feeling like this with Damon was even supposed to happen. I was just laying here at the mercy of a vampire, and I was enjoying every minute of it. Was it the same with Elena? Did she feel like this when she and Stefan were together? Was this normal? I didn't even care though. I just wanted more. I wanted everything.

A hand slipped down to the top of my jeans, and I could feel him unbuttoning the top button and unzipping the jeans. There was a tug as he tried to slip the pants off, and that's when I began to come to my senses. I didn't want it to stop; I didn't want him to move, to stop kissing me, to stop touching me in the way that he was. But a part of me felt embarrassed. He was Damon Salvatore. He could have any woman he wanted. He had had any woman he wanted. And then there was me. I never even thought of the male gender in that sort of way before, up until Tyler. And now here I was, lying underneath Damon, with his hand on my breast, and his other trying to take my pants off.

"Damon...wait." I breathed heavily, my thoughts flying in every direction.

"No talking." He mumbled between kisses, his voice vibrating on my skin.

At another tug on my pants however, I laid both hands on his chest and pushed as hard as I could. He didn't budge, but his head did raise high enough so his eyes were boring down into mine.

"Damon, I'm a..." the color rose to my cheeks as I looked away. "I'm a virgin."

"Oh I know." His smirk was wide.

"What...but...I...how?" My mouth hung open.

Damon snickered as the hand that was on my pants was now up cupping my cheek, stroking the soft skin.

"You just ooze innocence." He bent his head down, whispering in my ear as he laid soft kisses right below my ear. His teeth grazed my earlobe and I let out a moan. "Believe me; you don't want to stop now. Vampires have certain...advantages when it comes to sex."

My face was flush as he nibbled on my ear, the action that could put me into submission every time. I had a feeling he had caught onto that by now.

"Will it...will it hurt?" I managed to get out.

"Don't worry little one," he whispered in my ear softly. "You won't even remember the pain after I'm done with you."

I didn't get a chance to speak as his lips moved up to mine, crashing down on them. Everything seemed in a haze as I closed my eyes and enjoyed the sensations I was feeling in my body. I had never felt more alive than this moment in time. I never imagined I could ever feel this good before. I didn't want it to stop. I couldn't even imagine pushing Damon away and ending what I was feeling. I should have cared that I was just about to have sex for the first time in my life, that I was allowing a vampire who wanted to kill me to take my innocence.

But I realized as Damon successfully was able to pull my pants off, that I had lost my innocence long before now. When my mother died, I was forced to grow up quicker than I wanted to. When I was attacked by vampires, I had been thrown into a dangerous world I never expected to ever be a part of. Damon hadn't been the one to steal my innocence, life had.

He just happened to be another one of my firsts.


	33. Chapter 32

**Chapter Thirty Two:**

I awoke the next morning with two arms loosely around me. I let out a soft moan as I cracked an eye open and could see Damon lying fast asleep beside me. I realized I was laying my head on his chest and smiled to myself. I couldn't believe what we had ended up doing the night before. I never thought I would ever lose my virginity to Damon Salvatore. But I had. And I felt absolutely amazing. I had no idea what this meant, if he still planned on killing me at some point or not. But to be completely honest, I didn't really care. The only thing that mattered at the present moment was the feel of his arms around my naked body.

I felt a chill run through my body as one of his hands ran down my bare side. I gazed up to see him staring down at me wide awake.

"Hi." I could feel my cheeks beginning to burn.

"Good morning, little one." He leaned down and kissed my forehead softly, my heart skipping a beat. "Have a good night?"

I let out a small laugh and slapped his chest lightly. "You would know."

"I would indeed." He smirked before staring up at the ceiling. A frown replaced the smirk after a moment and his eyes were back on mine. "Jenna is coming."

My eyes widened as I listened carefully and could indeed hear the sound of footsteps slowly coming towards the door. I scrambled out of Damon's arms, which took more effort than I imagined. He stubbornly pulled me back down beside him every time I would try to escape.

"I don't exactly think Jenna would enjoy walking in on me naked in bed with my cousin's boyfriend's brother." I prodded at his chest. "Let go."

"You ruin all the fun." He rolled his eyes but unwound his arms from around me.

I stifled a laugh as I untangled myself from the sheets grabbing the clothes that had been discarded the night before. I didn't even care if Jenna would question the fact that I was still in the same clothes, I just didn't wish for her to walk in on anything. As I quickly put the clothes on, I glanced behind me at the bed, and realized Damon was no longer there. I frowned as I turned back around, only to jump in surprise.

"You really need to stop doing that." I wagged my finger at him.

"Sorry." But he sounded anything but sorry as he slid an arm back around my waist and pulled me up against him. I couldn't look him in the eye as his lips met with my neck. I moaned softly as he trailed kisses up to my ear. "I'm still going to kill you Harper."

My heart felt like it had stopped as he kissed me on the lips briefly before pulling back. I watched him as he smirked before winking. In a flash, he was no longer in front of me, and as I turned to look for him, I noticed the window was open, the curtains blowing in the wind. I sighed as I lightly touched my lips before walking over and closing the window. I gazed outside to see if I could see him, but he was nowhere in sight. I shook my head as I walked back over to my door just as Jenna began knocking.

"Morning." I didn't even need to fake a smile as I opened the door to greet her. Damon may have just informed me that he was still planning on killing me, but that didn't change what had happened last night. That didn't change what I had felt when we had sex.

"I've got some terrible news." Jenna's face was pale, her eyes wet with tears.

"What is it? Is everything okay? Jeremy and Elena, they're fine?" I began to panic. The only time I had ever seen Jenna be this emotional was when Elena's parents had passed away.

"They're fine." She laid a hand on my shoulder. "Elena just called from the hospital. Bonnie's grandmother passed away last night."

My face had paled by now. No. No this couldn't be right. She had to of been joking. Bonnie's grandmother had to be fine. She looked perfectly healthy when we had left the tomb last night. There looked to be nothing wrong with either witch except for exhaustion. How could this be? How could this possibly be happening?

"I need to go see Bonnie." I brushed past Jenna and hurried down the stairs.

I didn't care that I looked like a mess. My hand was tangled, my clothes from the night before. All that mattered was to find Bonnie. Poor Bonnie. How could she get through this? Her grandmother had meant the world to her, especially after finding out about being a witch. She looked to her grandmother for guidance, for advice. She needed her grandmother. How could she have died?

Was it the spell? Had it done it? Had Damon wanting to get into that tomb so desperately, done this to her? Everything seemed to be going in fast forward as I left the house and hurried along the sidewalk. The morning was cold, and as I was only wearing a thin t-shirt, my arms began to freeze. I ignored the numb feeling however and jogged along the sidewalk to get to Bonnie's grandmother's house. I needed to see Bonnie. I needed to make sure she was alright. What if the spell had done something to her as well? I would never forgive myself for wanting Damon to open the tomb if she was hurt in some way. I already felt guilty. I hadn't been part of the actual tomb opening, but I had secretly wanted Damon to be able to get his way. And he had, and now everyone had lost something. There was no Katherine in the tomb, and now Bonnie's grandmother had died.

This just couldn't be happening.

I found myself on the front porch of Bonnie's grandmother's house, and it all seemed so real. Bonnie's entire family was seen through the front window, grieving over their lost. I almost didn't want to ring the door bell and break them out of their grief. Thankfully I didn't have to as the door was swung open and Elena stepped out of the house.

"Oh Harper," She pulled me in for a tight embrace. "Bonnie is..."

"I can imagine." I pulled back and nodded. Elena and I knew better than anyone what it felt like to lose those that you love. "Is she in there?"

Elena nodded. "She's in her room. She hasn't come down since we've gotten back."

"I'll try talking to her." I gazed into the house. "I just can't believe it. She was like a grandmother to all of us."

"I know." Tears welled in Elena's eyes. "It seems like we're losing everyone."

My own eyes grew wet and I had to blink the emotions away. I had to be strong for Bonnie. I couldn't let my emotions get the better of me. I gave Elena one last quick hug before entering the house. I smiled sadly at Bonnie's father before making my way up the stairs to Bonnie's bedroom. The door was half closed, and as I listened carefully, I could hear Bonnie's sobs. My heart broke as I just stood there to listen. It brought back the memories of when my mother had passed, and I felt terrible for Bonnie. It was the hardest thing in the world to go through losing a loved one. No one ever really understood the pain until they felt it, and when they did, it was the worse pain they've ever felt. It was as if someone had yanked your heart from your chest and you were gasping for breath. It felt like nothing was ever going to feel okay again, like the world was crashing down on you. I would never wish that pain upon anyone.

"Bonnie?" I tapped lightly on the door, pushing it open a bit.

Bonnie's head snapped up as the door opened, her eyes wide and full of tears. "Harper..."

I crossed the room and pulled her into a hug. She cried into my shoulder and I rubbed her back. I closed my eyes as I tried to comfort my best friend. Bonnie didn't deserve this. She didn't deserve to lose her grandmother just because they had been dragged into this. Bonnie hadn't asked to be brought into this world, to have a vampire force her to use her magic. She and I had been forced into this world, and I wished that not of this had happened. Her grandmother was a good woman; she didn't deserve to die, especially because of a spell to open the tomb that Katherine had never been in.

Bonnie suddenly stumbled back away from me as what felt like an electric shock ran through us. I raised an eyebrow and was going to ask if she was alright when I realized Bonnie was as white as her bed sheets.

"Bonnie? Bonnie are you alright?" I took a step forward.

"Stay back." She pointed at me accusingly. "You!"

"Bonnie?"

"You and him!" her expression turned into rage. "You and _him!"_

"Me and who Bonnie? What are you talking about?"

"You and that monster. You were with him." Her eyes flickered with anger. "He killed my grandmother! This is his fault!"

I knew immediately that she was talking about Damon. But how did she know that I had been with him? What was I thinking, Bonnie was a witch, a powerful one at the I imagined, of course she knew.

"Bonnie I can explain." I took another step forward.

"Get out!" She growled. "Get out and never come back!"

"Bonnie come on, just think this through." My heart began to race.

"GET OUT!" a sudden gust of wind entered the room.

My eyes widened as objects from around her began floating in the air. I knew her anger was driving her magic wild, and I wasn't exactly sure I wanted to be around to see what would happen.

"You're my best friend Bonnie, I love you." I inched backwards towards the door. "I would never hurt you."

"Get out Harper." her eyes were turning pitch black now.

I didn't wait another second before turning and running from the room. I could hear the objects flying behind me, smashing into the door as I closed it. I breathed heavily as I leaned against the closed door, letting what had just happened wash over me. She blamed Damon, and I couldn't exactly deny that this was partially his fault. But now she was furious with me because somehow she knew I had spent the night with Damon. I had no idea what this would do to our friendship. All I wanted to do was go back in there and promise that there was nothing going on with Damon, that it had been a one night thing and that it would never happen again. But I found I couldn't do that. I found that I couldn't push myself to say those words.

Because I didn't want this to be a one night thing. And I very much wanted it to happen again.


	34. Chapter 33

**Chapter Thirty Three:**

"How's Damon?"

Stefan hadn't even been in the house for more than a minute before I was questioning him. He didn't seem to mind however as he leaned against the kitchen counter and stared me in the eye. Over the past couple of weeks he had been used to my questions about his brother. He never asked why I had a sudden interest in his brother's well being. I assumed he just figured that our trip to Georgia had grown us closer. Little did he know that is was actually the night of the tomb opening. But neither he or Elena, or anyone else for that matter, didn't need to know that little fact.

It wasn't that I was ashamed of what I had done, and who I had done it with. Quite the opposite actually. But I knew what the response would be, and I didn't exactly need to hear that I wasn't thinking clearly and that I couldn't trust Damon. I knew sleeping with him wouldn't change a thing. He still wanted to kill me, and I understood that. I was just someone to comfort him when he was upset. I knew that. But that didn't change what I had felt that night. It didn't change what I still felt now. It wasn't that I liked him, not at all. But I felt a connection to him. As odd as it sounded, it was true. There was a bond that was formed somewhere along the way. And after the night we shared, it had only grown stronger.

"He's coping the only way he knows how to." Stefan sighed. "Drinking, taking advantage of women, and I have reason to believe that he's attacking people again."

The drinking and having sex part didn't surprise me at all. It wasn't like I could blame him. He was heartbroken. The woman he fought to save for 145 had never needed saving. In fact, she never even cared about him. It was a hard realization to get. So I could understand his actions. I didn't even feel any sort of pain at the fact that he began having sex with anyone with legs directly after we had had sex. They didn't mean a thing; they were just there for sex. And while I may have just been there for sex, I was much more important than any of those girls. At the end of the day, I was there for him. Stefan may have been his brother, and Elena may have slowly begun caring about Damon, but neither of them was there for him like I was. Even though he was going to kill me, I was still there. I still saw the best in him. I still saw the humanity behind those cold eyes of his.

That's why it was so hard to believe that Damon would have started attacking humans again. Ever since what happened to Bonnie, he had began a strict diet of blood from blood banks. Minus the time he had bit me of course. But he had kept his promise to his brother, and I think he actually enjoyed the fact that he didn't need to attack to survive. The humanity was starting to show through ever so slowly, and by not attacking, it was helping that much more. He couldn't have gone back to his old ways. I just didn't believe it.

"Are you sure, maybe there's just another vampire in town. And anyways, I haven't heard of any attacks." I shrugged.

Stefan gave me an odd look before walking into the living room and turning the TV on. I raised an eyebrow as I turned on the stool I was sitting on, my mouth gaping as the news popped up. There had been three more 'animal' attacks this week alone. But how could this be? And how blind have I been that I haven't noticed any of this? Sure I had been so guilty about the whole Bonnie thing and worried about Damon that besides school I've been cutting myself off from the rest of the world. But still. I just couldn't believe that it had to of been Damon however. I just couldn't. He had changed. Or at least, I thought he had. He never expressed any desire to attack anyone other than me. So it couldn't have been him.

Or at least, that's what I desperately wanted to believe.

"There were two animal attacks last week. They all began after the tomb was opened." Stefan turned the TV back off and turned towards me. "The proof is all there."

"That doesn't prove that it was Damon." I pointed out. "It could have been another vampire. I mean we know Anna and her mother are around, so it could have been then."

"Anna has been careful ever since she's gotten to town, so I doubt it's been her. Pearl knows better than to carelessly feed. Damon is the only one who doesn't care and does whatever he deems right." Stefan crossed his arms.

"Maybe you should give your brother a bit more credit." I snapped as I slid off the stool.

"I've known him longer than you have Harper. I know what he's capable of."

"You may have known him longer, but when have you once tried to actually get to know him again." I shot at him. "He's changed since he's gotten here Stefan. But you've been so busy with Elena that you haven't noticed."

"I just don't understand why you want to defend him when he's clearly stated he wants to kill you." Stefan shook his head.

"Because everyone has feelings Stefan. Just because he doesn't show his humanity, doesn't mean it's not there. Everyone wants to believe that he's a monster. But I just don't see it." I pursed my lips together. "He's not a bad person Stefan; he's just made some poor choices in the past."

"He's making poor choices now."

"Don't pretend like you haven't done anything that you don't regret." I twisted on my heel and stormed out of the kitchen before Stefan could say another word.

I immediately grabbed Jenna's car keys from the table beside the door, and left the house. I knew Jenna was out with Alaric and wouldn't be back until much later tonight, giving me time to use her car without her even knowing.

I didn't even think twice as I slid into the car and sped out of the driveway. The memories I had stored so deep were beginning to flood back as I drove the car through town, but I refused to acknowledge them. Now wasn't the time to remember why I had stopped driving in the first place. I needed to see Damon, if he wanted to talk with me or not. He had spent the past few weeks trying to ignore me, but not today. He didn't have a choice today.

I arrived at the boarding house sooner than I expected, and I realized I had been speeding the entire way. I shook it off as I hopped out of the car and made my way up to the front door. I began banging as loud as I could, knowing that no matter where he was in the house, he would be able to dear me. By the tenth knock however, I began to grow impatient and decided just to try the door. I was surprised to find it unlocked, but then realized that the brothers were vampires; I doubt they even thought twice about burglaries. I entered the house swiftly, closing the door behind me as I tried to figure out where Damon was. It wasn't hard to locate him as I just had to follow the loud music and stench of alcohol.

"Hello little one, want to join in on the fun?" Damon smirked as I walked into the living room to find alcohol bottles everywhere, and three hookers...or what appeared to be hookers, dancing around him.

"I think party time with your little hookers is over." I walked over to the sound system and turned the music off.

"College students, little one, give me a little credit." He took a drink from the bottle in his hands.

I rolled my eyes as I quickly yanked it from his grip and began pushing the three girls towards the exit. They were so out of it that they didn't even question a thing as they left the house, still dancing away.

"You're ruining my fun." Damon pouted as he tried to get the bottle from my hands, but I held it far out of his reach.

"Well someone has to. Damon, do you know what's been happening?" I frowned as I stared at him.

"I don't care." He waved me off, stumbling to the other side of the room and started to pour himself a drink. "I don't care about anything anymore."

"Well you should." I stormed right over and grabbed the glass from his hands before he could ingest anymore alcohol. I could tell by the stench of his breath that he's had quite a lot already. "There's been more animal attacks."

"So what?" he didn't seem bothered by it.

"Stefan thinks it's you."

Damon immediately sobered himself up. "What?"

"Yeah, so you may want to pull yourself out of this funk for five minutes." I gazed around the room at all the bottles and garbage lying around. "Could you be anymore messier?"

"Yeah yeah, whatever. What did you say?" He grabbed my arm, pulling my attention back to him.

"Stefan thinks you're the one attacking all the people." I repeated. "I know you're not but he seems to think so."

"How do you know if I am or not?" He narrowed his eyes.

"Because Stefan may clearly have known you longer, but I'd like to think that at this very moment, I'm the only one who actually knows you right now. And while you may be hurt and depressed, you wouldn't attack someone. Except me anyways, and I'm still standing." I shrugged. "But what I think doesn't matter right now."

"I haven't killed anyone." Damon defended.

"I know that." I nodded. "But we need to make Stefan believe that. So you need to go clean yourself up and make it look like you're trying."

Damon frowned but nodded. He knew I was right. And while he may have believed that he didn't need to prove his brother wrong, he did know he had to prove his innocence to the rest of the town. So he turned and began towards the stairs. I sighed as he disappeared and soon I heard the shower being tuned on from his bedroom. I meanwhile gazed around the room at all the garbage. Well if he wasn't planning on cleaning up, than I may as well do so.

I wandered around the room, cleaning up all the bottles and garbage lying around. I was hoping Damon was telling the truth. But something told me that he was. Maybe it was the whole visions thing with the instinct, or I really did have a bond with Damon, but I believed him. Even if no one else did.

"I had a feeling you would be here." Stefan's voice broke my concentration.

I looked up to see him standing in the doorway, a blank expression on his face. I didn't say a word to him as I continued my cleaning. I liked Stefan; he was a good person and was right for my cousin. But at this very moment in time, he was getting on my last nerve. I know he has had reasons to not believe Damon in the past. But he needed to give his brother the benefit of the doubt right now. There were other vampires that could be doing this. They weren't the only ones in town anymore, Stefan needed to realize that.

"Where's Damon?"

"Right here, little brother." Damon began back down the stairs, his hair wet.

I shot a quick glance over to him, and had to look back away just as quickly. He was shirtless. Of course, he just had to be shirtless right now. Because that made things for me just that much easier.

"We need to talk."

"Oh about the fact that you think I've been killing innocent people?" Damon crossed his arms, not happy with his brother.

I really shouldn't have been listening in, but really, if they were going to talk right where I could hear them, it wasn't my fault.

"How did you..." Stefan trailed off and I could feel his eyes on me. "Of course."

"I don't care what you believe Stefan, but I haven't killed a soul, just like I've promised." Damon stared his brother down. "And I don't appreciate being blamed for something I haven't done."

"For some reason Damon, I just don't believe that." Stefan shook his head. "I know you Damon, and I know how you probably feel right now. So no, I don't believe you."

"You don't know anything about this." Damon snapped angrily. "How would you like it if I took Elena away from you? Better yet, how would you feel if Elena turns around and was only using you?"

"She wouldn't."

"You don't know that. You trust people too easily." Damon sneered.

"Like I've trusted you?"

"Okay, boys, let's not fight." I found myself saying, turning both of their attentions on me. Maybe not the best time to decide to speak. "Look, Stefan, as much as you may not want to believe Damon, you can't just assume it was him. Until we know for sure, no blaming. And Damon, don't bring Elena into this. That's my cousin you're talking about, and I don't appreciate the threats."

Damon looked to want to say something but I glared at him darkly.

"We don't have much choice but to just believe each other right now. Damon, you should go talk to Sheriff Forbes and find out what they know. She still believes you. As for you Stefan," I turned to the younger brother. "You need to just concentrate on Elena right now. She's going to need you if she's going to find out stuff about her birth mother."

I think the two were a bit surprised at my delegation. But both of them nodded anyways, turning and storming off in opposite directions. I rolled my eyes at their immaturity before going back to work. If nothing else, I at least got Stefan off of Damon's backside for a bit. All I could do now was hope that my instinct was right and Damon had indeed not killed a soul.


	35. Chapter 34

**Chapter Thirty Four:**

"Why are you still in my house?"

I glanced up as Damon walked into his bedroom later that afternoon. "Did you talk with the Sheriff?"

"Right to business, aren't ya?" He smirked as he strolled across the room, plopping down onto the bed I had just taken the time to make.

I frowned and placed my hands on my hips. "I just cleaned your entire house because you were a drunken slob."

"I knew I kept you alive for a reason." He snickered, resting his arms behind his head. "You can leave now. I need some rest if I plan on getting auctioned off tonight."

"Excuse me?" I raised an eyebrow.

"The Sheriff asked me to be a bachelor for the fundraiser tonight." Damon answered as he closed his eyes. "Now no more talking, little one."

"Damon!" I shrieked, causing the vampire to wince.

"What woman?" he shot me a glare.

"You were supposed to find out what you could about the attacks!" I threw my arms up in frustration. Seriously, if you needed something done, you had to do everything yourself! "Remember, your brother suspects you."

"I don't care what he thinks." Damon shrugged as he closed his eyes once again. "Now, I repeat, leave."

"Damon, we have a problem here, and apparently I'm the only one who..."

I was cut off however by Damon pushing me up against the wall, his eyes pitch black.

"I'm not in the mood to play games with you Harper. When I say leave, I mean LEAVE." His anger rose at every word as his hand found my neck, gripping my throat tightly.

I looked up into his raging eyes and for a moment, I felt scared. I hadn't seen him this angry since the night he had found out about the betrayal and had attacked me. I wasn't sure what he would do, but I also didn't want to find out. So I nodded as best I could with a hand wrapped around my neck tightly. Damon growled as he let go of my throat, taking a step back and pointing at the door. I didn't wait to be told twice as I hurried out of the bedroom. I let out a sigh as the door slammed shut behind me, allowing me to leave the house at a slower pace. I thought about going back into the room to apologize and to try and get Damon to talk, but I knew that would just get us nowhere. Damon and I were slowly starting to grow a somewhat civil friendly relationship and I didn't exactly want to ruin that and have him kill me right now.

I made my way towards the stairs, slowly walking down them. I wasn't even halfway when a sudden sweep of nausea overtook me. I had to stop to get my bearings and my stomach completely dropped, the world spinning around me.

"Not again." I moaned as I swayed, trying to grip the railing to keep myself upright.

It was no use however; my vision was obscured by black dots and I could barely stand on the legs that felt like jelly. All I could do was call out Damon's name before another damn vision fell over me.

Damon slammed the door shut, leaning against it as he rested his eyes on the room. It was absolutely spotless compared to how he had left it earlier. He hadn't asked for her to clean up after him, but she seemed to have had enough of his moping around and drunken state, and had done something about it. It certainly killed the mood the moment she walked into this house. All he wanted was to forget the past few weeks, forget the past century and a half. He had spent 145 years hell bent on opening that tomb to find Katherine alive and well. But time and time again, some force beyond his control had gotten in his way. He finally was able to get that tomb open, and she wasn't even inside. She had never been trapped. She had been roaming the world perfectly healthy, or as healthy as the undead could possibly be. She didn't care for him. She knew he was looking for her, she knew where he was the entire time. And she didn't care. She went on with her life, allowing him to suffer for a century and a half.

The anger swelled as he grabbed the closest thing to him and threw it angrily across the room. A loud crash sounded, shards of glass flying everywhere. He gripped his fists tightly as he began tossing anything in his path, tearing up the nicely cleaned room. He didn't care. He didn't care for a damn thing anymore.

"Damon!" the voice sounded far away, a clear cry for help.

* * *

Damon tried with all his might to ignore the ignorant human still in his house. He just wanted her to leave, before he ripped her apart limb by limb. He didn't even care if she tasted delicious or that she had the sweetest blood he had even encountered. He just wanted to cause pain, to cause destruction. So he forced her to leave. He didn't want to kill her and not be able to taste her one last time.

The conscious he had so desperately turned off, locked away to never be disturbed again, had suddenly returned however, urging him to go to her. He gripped at his dark hair tightly, cursing the damn voice of reason in his head. He wanted it to go away. He wanted the voices to stop, for everything to just stop. He just wanted Katherine. He didn't want that girl out there; he didn't want a brother or friends. He just wanted Katherine.

"Damon..." the voice was softer now, the plead for help more desperate.

"Damnit!" he growled as he tore open the door, shooting through the doorway and to the stairs.

He didn't understand the sudden jolt of concern that ran through him as he saw Harper begin to fall forward down the stairs. He didn't even think twice as he ran down the stairs and was before her in a flash, holding her up against him. He could tell instantly that she was having another vision. Damon could do nothing but hold her, steadying her in his arms, while the vision lasted. He closed his eyes as he listened to her slow breathing pattern that matched her heart beat perfectly. She was in a trance, he could kill her right now and she wouldn't even see it coming. Her aroma rose to his nose as he brushed her hair off her neck, revealing the soft slender neck he desired. He wanted her. He wanted her blood. He wanted everything that she had to offer.

A gasp for air broke him out of his own trance. Damon's ice blue eyes snapped open as he looked down at the woman in his arms, her face pale as her eyes widened in fright.

"What did you see?" he questioned immediately, steadying her on the step above him. Their eyes were almost level as he looked deep within her soul, seeking the answers he sought.

"I..." She had to blink to regain her bearings.

"Don't lie to me again Harper." he warned. "I don't take lightly to lies."

A sharp intake of breath indicated that she knew he wasn't lying. "It was...there was an attack."

"What sort of attack? Another attack in the woods?"

"No...It wasn't in the woods. It was..." Her eyes were boring into his. "Here."

Damon's eyebrows furrowed. "Who? When?"

"I don't know." She shook her head. "I didn't recognize either of them."

"When?" he pressed.

"I don't know." Her body began to shake. "It's not like it popped up with the time and date."

Damon sighed and nodded. He knew it didn't work like that. He was just worried. And he didn't get worried too often. But he didn't appreciate other vampires trying to disturb his peace and quiet. He may not have liked this town, but this was still his home. Whether he wanted to stay here for much longer or not, he didn't wish to have that peace destroyed.

"Thank you." Her soft voice caused him to gaze at her.

"For what?"

"For making sure I didn't kill myself by falling down the stairs." A blush rose on her cheeks as she looked down.

Damon snorted. "Couldn't let my meal die, now could I?"

"Well nonetheless, thank you."

"You're welcome, little one." He slid a finger under her chin, forcing her to look up at him.

Suddenly the waft of blood startled him. He hadn't been expecting the small drop of blood emitting from her nose to freeze him to the spot. It was all he needed however, for his eyes to turn a dark red, his fangs to painfully appear.

"D-Damon?" there was fear in her eyes.

"You're bleeding." He stated through clenched teeth.

He didn't want to feed on her. He didn't want to kill her right now. He needed her, he needed to keep her alive for as long as possible, so when he did kill her, it would be that much better. But that little drop of blood was driving him insane. He lifted his finger and wiped up the blood, surprising Harper. He ignored her as he lightly licked at the finger, her blood dissolving on his tongue. His insides shook in desire as he savoured the taste. There was no denying that she was the most delicious meal he had ever had. He couldn't imagine there being anything tastier than her blood.

"Damon?" her voice cracked as her body continued to shake.

"Go." His body tensed as he tried with all of his might not to attack her. "You need to leave in the next five seconds or else I'm going to kill you."

Her eyes widened as she shot down around him and towards the front door. He willed himself to stay rooted to the spot. But that smell. That intoxicating smell.

He just couldn't do it.

Harper screamed as he crashed her body into the back of the front door. He couldn't control himself as he flashed his fangs at her, the fear radiating off of her.

"Damon, please." She begged him as she cowered against him. "Please."

He grabbed her by the shoulders, trapping her against the door. He was no longer Damon Salvatore. He was simply the monster within.

What stopped him in his tracks however, were the hands flying around his neck, pulling his lips down onto hers. The taste of her lips on his was all that was needed to break the killer instinct. His only desire was for her, to have her in any way that he could. His one arm moved around her waist, pulling her up against him, while the other travelled up her side, slipping underneath her shirt.

"What," he moved his lips down her jaw. "Are you," the trail of kisses moved to her neck, softly sucking at the base. "Doing, little one?"

"Distracting you." She moaned.

"It's working." His voice vibrated against her skin as he nibbled on her sensitive ear. "It's definitely working."


	36. Chapter 35

**Chapter Thirty Five:**

"Why have a kitchen if you're a vampire? Stupid." I mumbled to myself as I roamed through the kitchen of the boarding house, clad in only a pair of black panties and one of Damon's shirts.

I couldn't deny the fact that sex with Damon was quite possibly the greatest thing I've ever felt in my life. I couldn't even think of another time that I had ever felt so alive, so in tune with everything around me. While I had never had any sort of relationship with the opposite sex, I had a feeling that nothing would ever come close to what I felt when I was with Damon. I felt like I was finally seeing the world, my eyes opening for the first time. I had never imagined my body could feel the way that it does when his hands roam around my naked body, when his lips travel down my neck, when he nibbles on my ear. There was just no way to duplicate a feeling that good. I could hardly even understand it. Was this normal? Is this how everyone felt? Or was it heightened due to the fact that Damon was a vampire?

I didn't know, nor did I really care. All I wanted was to go back up there and spend the entire night in bed with him. He made me forget about the visions, about my dead mother, about everything that had happened in the past few months. When I was with him, completely and totally with him, I felt like myself, truly like myself. Not just a mask I put on for my friends to believe I was okay inside. No, with him, I actually did feel okay. I felt like I could move on, that I could finally live again. And sure he was going to eventually kill me, but I think that just made things even better. I only had a short amount of time to live, to experience everything that I wanted to. I was able to cross off hot wild sex off the list, twice over. This was the time for me to live my life, to not worry about what others will say or think. This was my life, and I may not be alive tomorrow, or a week from now, or in a couple of months. I needed to live life to the fullest, as cheesy as that sounded.

"Harper?"

The voice of my cousin snapped me out of my thoughts. I turned around from where I stood in the middle of the kitchen and caught my cousin's eyes. Or well, she was more or less looking at my attire with her eyes bulging from her skull. My cheeks grew a faint pink as I tried to tug the shirt down as far as it could go, though it still couldn't cover the panties that just screamed 'I had sex!'. I'm sure she could recognize the shirt as well, putting me in even hotter water.

But really, why should that matter?

She was sleeping with Stefan, I wasn't stupid. So why couldn't I sleep with Damon? She couldn't judge me one bit!

And anyways, he made me feel better about myself. He made me actually feel! So what if he was a bit dangerous and heck, had even been tempted to kill me today. I could still see the sliver of good in him, the humanity behind those cold red eyes. If that was brought out by the acts of sex, well than who cares! Elena had disappointed me over the past few months, and I needed someone right now. While Damon wasn't exactly the sugar coating kind of person, he was still there. He eased my thoughts, he made everything seem better, or at least somewhat less terrible. What was so terrible with that?

"Where are your clothes?" Elena finally lifted her gaze up to mine, the disappointment oozing off of her. It was almost as apparent as the judgement I knew would be coming.

"Uh...um..." I tried to think of some lame excuse. Maybe my clothes got dirty. Or maybe...oh screw it. "On the floor of Damon's bedroom."

"Excuse me?" Her eyes widened even further. "What did you just say?"

"You heard me Elena." I walked over to the kitchen counter and hopped up onto it, crossing one leg over the other as I stared over at her. "Damon and I..."

"I don't need to know." She held up a hand to silence me. "Harper, I really don't think that's a..."

And there's the judgement. I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Yeah, I get it Elena; he's a big bad vampire."

"Exactly, which is why you shouldn't be..."

"Having wild crazy sex?" I smirked.

She shuddered. "Yes, that."

I shrugged. "You started the whole Vampire trend Elena, you can't judge me."

"Unlike Damon, Stefan is actually good." She crossed her arms.

"Who says Damon isn't good?" I defended. "I'm sure Stefan has some past demons of his own. Not everyone is as good as you at hiding things."

"I'm not..."

"You're not perfect Elena, who everyone loves and adores? I'd beg to differ." I snorted. I don't know why I was having such an attitude. But I couldn't help it. I had bottled up a lot of anger and annoyance towards not only my cousin, but everything lately. And it was just now all coming out.

"Harper..."

"Don't give me some stupid little sob story that you're anything but perfect. I know you Elena."

A look of hurt crossed her eyes as she ducked her head. I almost felt bad. But then I realized that I shouldn't have to apologize or ignore how I felt. Damon made me feel good, I wasn't going to just forget about that and do what Elena thinks would be best for me. I was always the wilder one in our little group of friends. So it was only natural that I was being the rebel by enjoying whatever was going on with Damon and me. I've had a lot of shit go on lately; I was allowed a little fun, a little bit of excitement. And if that involved Damon somehow, then so be it.

"Is Stefan here?" she asked in a mumble.

"No idea."

She nodded as she turned and walked out of the kitchen. I sighed and shook my head as I heard her walk up the stairs, probably searching for the vampire in his bedroom. I was tired of being judged all the time. It wasn't fair. I just wanted to be a normal 17 year old, and sleeping with the most dangerous man in town, made my life that much more normal. Minus the fact that he was a vampire and I could apparently see the future. But other than that, completely normal.

* * *

"How do I look?"

I looked up from where I was lying on couch, only to see Damon walking down the stairs with a smirk on his face. My eyes grew wide at the dark pair of pants he was wearing and the dark grey button up shirt. There was just something about this man in black that just made me want to jump him. There was nothing wrong with that, was there? It was such a dull color, heck; it wasn't even a color, but instead a shade. Actually, it suited him perfectly, with the whole vampire thing. But he could wear anything and have it make him look magnificent.

"I'll take your staring as a good sign." He snickered as he wandered over, kneeling down beside me. "You look better in that shirt than me."

I grinned at him as he reached a hand out and softly began caressing my bare inner thigh. I jumped at first, but quickly relaxed at his touch. My eyes closed as his hand grew higher and higher. A moan emitted from my lips and I could hear him chuckle beside me. Before his hand could reach any higher however, voices from upstairs interrupted us. I let out a growl of frustration as Elena and Stefan's voices grew louder as they began towards the stairs.

"They ruin all the fun." Damon whispered huskily into my ear, his breath tickling my neck. "We'll continue this later."

"Mhmm." Was all I could get out before he stood, holding out a hand for me to take. "You may want to go into another room, unless you want my brother to see you half naked."

Elena I didn't care about. But Stefan? Yeah, that would just be awkward. I let out a small squeak before hurrying out of the room and into the library adjoined to the living room.

"Where's Harper?" Elena questioned.

"She left." Damon shrugged as I peeked around the wall.

"I can hear her in the other room Damon." Stefan folded his arms over his chest.

Damon rolled his eyes. "You ruin all the fun, little brother."

I let out a squeal as moments later, Damon was beside me, his smirk wide as he took me by the arm and pulled me back out into the living room. I let my dark hair fall into my face, hiding my rose coloured cheeks. It was one thing for my cousin to see me half naked, but it was another thing for my cousin's boyfriend to see me in such a way. And dressed in his brother's shirt nonetheless!

"Happy now?"

Stefan's eyes averted to the ground, and I'm sure if he could blush, he would have been at the present moment.

"Maybe you should go put some clothes on." Elena shot me a cold look.

I frowned. "I'm perfectly fine, Elena."

"It wasn't a suggestion."

"You can't tell me what to do. You aren't my mother." I narrowed my eyes, crossing my arms across my chest.

"Well aren't you two all rainbows and butterflies." Damon snickered.

"Shut up Damon." I glared at the vampire.

He snorted before leaning his head down to my ear. "Go on upstairs, little one. We can continue this tonight."

I rolled my eyes but did as he said. Who was I to pass up another opportunity of spending some 'quality' time with Damon Salvatore?

* * *

I stretched my arms over my head as I wandered out of Damon's bedroom later that night. The fundraiser had gone longer than I expected and I ended up falling asleep. It wasn't until I heard the door slam shut that I was jostled from my slumber. Hoping it was Damon, I left the room to search him out. Not before putting my jeans back on however. I didn't need a repeat of later. So still clad in his shirt, and now pants, I began down the stairs. But I was stopped dead in my tracks as I watched the scene unfold around me.

My mouth gaped open as I watched Damon plunge a stake through the chest of Alaric Saltzman. I couldn't believe my eyes. I remember Elena telling me what Stefan had found out about the history teacher. His wife had died a few years ago before arriving in Mystic falls, and he believed a vampire had done so. More importantly, he accused Damon. I didn't know what to believe, nor did I care. That was years ago, before he had come here, before he had changed. Everyone made mistakes, even vampires.

But as I just stood there on the stairs, watching as Alaric died before me, I didn't know what to think. The only other death I had witnessed in my life had been my mother's. And that had been so peaceful. She had simply closed her eyes as if falling asleep. But this was horrifying. Blood dripped out of his body as he writhed on the ground before falling still. I couldn't stop the gasp that emitted out of my mouth as my eyes watered.

That had caught Damon's attention however, and swiftly he was before me, pushing me up against the railing.

"What are you still doing here?" he growled.

"You...you told me to stay." I couldn't look at him, but instead, at the lifeless form in front of the fireplace. "You killed him."

"He attacked me first." He defended, loosening his grip on my arms.

"But, why?" I finally found his eyes, his ice blue orbs glaring down at me.

"Because I killed his wife. Or well, I turned his wife." He shrugged.

"Oh." I didn't know what else to say.

"What happened here?" Stefan's voice came from the doorway. "Damon what did you do?"

Damon sighed as he stared down at me. "I think it's time you left, little one."

I just merely nodded as he stood back, allowing for me to walk past him and down the stairs. Stefan hardly even looked at me as he knelt beside the former History teacher. I had to look away quickly, knowing that if I stared at the dead form for too much longer I would surely break down. I hurried out of the house, but not before catching Damon's last comment.

"Isobel came to me Stefan. It can't be a coincidence. If she's Elena's mother, it means she's related to Katherine. Katherine could have sent her to me. Which means she hasn't forgotten about me."


	37. Chapter 36

**Chapter Thirty Six:**

That night I laid in bed, allowing my mind to wander. After watching Damon kill Alaric, I began to wonder if Stefan had been right. Maybe he had been the one to kill the innocent people in the woods. I just didn't want to think that way however. I couldn't. Deep down inside I still believed Damon wouldn't do that, not now. He wasn't the ruthless vampire that he was when he first came to Mystic Falls. He wouldn't go around on a killing spree anymore. Or at least, that's what I wanted to believe. Maybe what I felt towards Damon was just blinding me from seeing the truth. But no matter what, I was going to go with my instinct. Because at the end of the day, the only thing I could trust anymore was my instinct, my ability to see the future.

I sighed as I closed my eyes, ready to just get this day over and done with. What I wasn't expecting however, was the vision that had snuck into my dreams.

* * *

_I ran through the woods, seeking safety. I could hear the footsteps behind me, gaining on me. I couldn't think of anything but getting to safety. I didn't know where I was even going, but it didn't cross my mind as I just ran. My heart was racing as I stumbled over a tree branch, falling to ground. I winced as the branches scratched my arms, drawing blood. I didn't have a moment to get back to my feet and run, as the vampire was before me, grabbing me by the neck and pulling me to my feet. I let out a scream as he sunk his teeth into my neck, piercing through the skin and draining me of my blood. Moments before I could feel my life slip between my fingers, with his own two hands, he snapped my neck, killing me instantly._

* * *

I awoke with a start. Sweat was dripping off my forehead as I snapped up, gazing around my bedroom in fright. When I realized I was still safely in my room, I let out a heavy sigh and laid back down. I tried to remember what I had just dreamed, and knew immediately it was a vision. At first, I thought it was myself, running through the woods from Damon before he killed me. But as I closed my eyes, remembering the vision more clearly, I knew that wasn't the case. It wasn't me running through the woods, but instead an innocent camper. And the vampire wasn't Damon at all, but actually one of the vampires that I had seen attacking the boarding house. I knew at that moment that Damon wasn't the one attacking innocent people. I knew for certain now. I just needed to get everyone else to believe me.

* * *

"_It's me, Harper. Just calling to...well I'm just calling."_

"_It's Harper again. Are you okay Damon?"_

"_I don't know if you're just ignoring me or what, but I'm kind of worried."_

"_Okay Damon, you really need to call me back. Or show up. Or something. I'm really worried."_

I growled in frustration and tossed my phone onto my bed. It had been two weeks since I had last seen Damon and I was beginning to get worried. I had no idea if he had decided to skip town or not. Maybe he had decided to search out Katherine since he obviously wasn't over her and now assumed she still cared. I personally just thought it all to be a coincidence that Elena's mother had been Alaric's wife and she had sought him out for him to turn her. I mean that stuff happened every day, right? Nothing unusual about it at all.

Alright, so it was extremely unusual. Everything that happens in this godforsaken town is unusual. But that didn't change the fact that I was worried. At least before I knew Damon was stuck at home, taking his pain away by having meaningless sex and getting drunk. But he was nowhere to be found. The countless times I had gone over to his house, Stefan would answer the door, telling me he hadn't seen Damon at all. Where could he be? I thought he wanted to kill me, so why just suddenly take off?

That alone made me suspicious. I knew he wanted to kill me. That was clear. He wouldn't just go and leave me still alive for someone else to possibly kill. No, he would drain every single blood from my body. So then what was going on? Did Stefan know something and just wasn't telling me? Was this all just because they thought Damon was bad for me and wanted to keep me safe? Because I was a grown woman, I could choose who I wanted to spend my time with. I didn't need either Elena or Stefan dictating my life.

"I don't understand why you're so worried about him."

I glared at Elena as she leaned against my open doorway. "You don't understand a lot of things."

"He killed my mother."

"Actually technically he turned your mother." I corrected, crossing my arms. "And that was years ago. Long before he knew who you even were."

"That still doesn't make it right."

"No, it doesn't. But he's a vampire Elena, feeding on humans is natural to him. It's natural to Stefan." I reminded her. "Just because Stefan is able to mask his desire for human blood, it doesn't mean it's not there."

"How many people has he killed while he's been here Harper?" She entered my room. "He wants to kill you!"

"So?"

"What is wrong with you Harper!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms up in the air. "He's a killer. He tried to kill Alaric."

"But he didn't because of the whole ring mojo." I defended.

"Forget the ring! He still tried to kill him!"

"Maybe he shouldn't have tried to sneak up on Damon." I shrugged.

She took a hold of my shoulders, shaking me slightly. "Open your eyes Harper, Damon is dangerous. He's going to kill you. I don't want that to happen."

"You can't control the future." I brushed her hands away coldly. "Whatever is meant to happen will happen."

"Don't talk like that." Elena shook her head. "You can't deny what he's been doing lately Harper. He's killed innocent people!"

"No he hasn't! There are other vampires in town!" I shouted.

"I don't think Anna or her mother would do this."

"Believe what you want." I pushed past her and out of the room.

"Where are you going Harper?" she followed me closely.

"None of your business Elena." I grabbed my jacket before glancing into the living room. "Jenna can I borrow your car?"

Jenna merely waved in response, and I took that as a yes. I grabbed her keys from beside the door before heading out of the house. My body shook with anger as I slid into her car and quickly backed out of the driveway. I was tired of Elena and Stefan. I was going to the boarding house, and I was going to get the answers I sought. The two of them knew something, and I was determined to figure this mystery out.

* * *

"Stefan!" I shouted as I stormed into the boarding house, not even bothering to knock.

"Hello Harper." Stefan walked down the stairs, smiling kindly at me.

"Where's Damon." I put my hands on my hips.

"I still don't know where he is Harper." he shook his head. "I haven't heard from him."

"Bullshit Stefan." I glared at him. I didn't believe a word that came out of his mouth. He knew something. "Where is he?"

"I honestly don't know."

"You're a great actor Stefan. But I don't buy it anymore." I shook my head. "You know something. Where is he?"

"Harper I don't..."

"Don't!" My anger rose. "Don't lie to me!"

"I'm not lying to you Harper."

"Yes you are" I accused. "I know you are. He didn't kill anyone Stefan."

Stefan sighed, running a hand through his hair. "He has Harper. He's killed innocent people."

"Where's the proof!"

"He didn't have a care in the world when he tried to kill Alaric." He pointed out.

"That doesn't mean he's killed anyone!" I threw my arms up in the air out of frustration. "Where is he Stefan?"

Stefan must have realized I wasn't buying anything he said and he finally confessed. "We had to keep the town safe Harper. We couldn't just let him go around killing innocent people."

"What did you do Stefan?" My eyes widened. "What did you do!"

"He's in the basement."

"What!"

"We had to do it Harper." he defended his actions.

"No you didn't!" I growled. "He didn't do anything."

"I'm sorry Harper, but it's the way it has to be." He ran a hand down his tired face. "I promised to meet Elena."

"Can I see him?" I ignored him and asked.

"I don't think that would be a very good idea."

"The very least you could do is let me see him!"

He looked as if he was going to say no, but after one look at the dark glare I was sending him, he finally nodded. "Down the stairs."

I stared at where he was pointing and nodded. I didn't say a word as I began towards the doorway leading to the basement. I heard him sigh behind me before he left the house, the door slamming shut. I hurried down the stairs, reaching the basement where I remember Elena telling me Stefan had put Damon the last time he had gone on a killing rampage. I had to control my anger towards the two so I could think clearly. I inched towards the door to the cell I knew Damon must be in, and peeked through the black bars. My heart sunk when I saw Damon sitting in the far corner, his head bowed, leaning against his knees. I would have thought he was dead if I didn't see the small movements the vampire made every so often. He looked terrible however. He was paler than usual, his eyes sunken in as his thirst for blood became desperate. I knew he wouldn't die without the blood, but instead become much like the vampires in the tomb. Eventually he would barely be able to move, not able to make a sound as the hunger overwhelmed him. As terrible as he had been in the past, and while he had the desire to kill me, I didn't want to see him like this. It tore me to pieces to see him such a state.

"Damon?" I called to him, not sure if he could even hear me.

He must have as his head lifted slowly, his dull lifeless eyes finding me through the darkness.

"Are you okay?"

"What do you think?" His voice was hoarse as he spoke. He winced, as if it hurt him to just speak.

"Shit. I can't believe Stefan did this. Have you been in here the entire time?" I was beginning to realize that the two weeks I hadn't heard from him, he had been locked in here. I should have done something sooner. I had that vision, I knew he was innocent. I should have investigated sooner than now. I could have prevented this.

"You should be happy." He snorted, wincing again almost immediately.

"Why would I be happy?" I squinted at him, not understanding what he meant. "I know you're innocent Damon. And I'm not going off of some instinct. I had another vision. It was another vampire."

"And you couldn't tell them that." His voice was full of anger, or as much anger as he could muster.

"I tried Damon." I assured him. "We need to figure out a way to get you out of there."

"The door is locked. I don't have strength to get out of here. The bars have vervain on them." He had to lean his head back, his eyes closing as the pain overtook him.

I frowned. I figured as much. But what could I do? I tried the door, but it was locked into place. It wasn't like I had some sort of super strength; I couldn't just pull the door open.

But there was something I could do.

I didn't even think twice as I tore my jacket off my body and pushed an arm through the bars. I was thankful they were spread a part wide enough for me to do so.

"Do you have enough strength to come over here?" I asked. "Maybe if you have some of my blood you'll..."

I never had a chance to finish as he somehow managed to move in front of me, his teeth sinking into my wrist. I braced myself against the door as he drank and drank, not giving a second thought at all. I closed my eyes as I tried to imagine myself anywhere else but here. I could feel his teeth dive further into my wrist, sucking desperately for as much blood as possible. I wanted to tug my wrist away as my legs began to grow weak, but I couldn't. I needed Damon to regain his strength, and the only way for him to do so was to drink my blood. All I could do was just stand there, against the door, as I slowly began to lose conscious. I could feel my heart slowing as my head began to spin. I knew what would happen if I couldn't get him to stop. I even wondered if this was how I would die, in the act of saving him.

"Damon..." I used the remaining strength I had left to plead with him.

It seemed to be all that had to be said as his teeth removed from my wrist.

"Get away from the door." He ordered, the strength back in his voice.

I did as he said and slid down the wall beside the door, unable to keep myself up any longer. I tried with all my might to keep myself conscious, but I could feel it slipping away from me. I had no idea what Damon was doing besides hearing a loud crashing sound. My eyes were slipping closed as Damon kneeled beside me.

"You really shouldn't have done that, little one." He wrapped his arms around me, lifting me up into his arms.

I laid my head on his shoulder, my eyes closed as Damon swiftly made his was upstairs.

"I could have killed you." He mumbled as I could feel him laying me on the couch.

I couldn't speak as I slipped farther and farther into unconsciousness. The last thing I remembered before blacking out was Damon pushing something hard against my lips, forcing my lips apart as liquid dripped onto my tongue.


	38. Chapter 37

**Chapter Thirty Seven:**

My head was pounding. It felt like bricks were being thrown at my skull one after another, hitting me straight in the head. It felt like it was being split open, the pain forcing my eyes to remain closed as I slowly came to. My hand twitched and I could feel minimal pain in my wrist, the same wrist I had offered to Damon to save his life. I had no idea why I had done so. Much like when we were in Georgia, I just couldn't watch him suffer. I had to help him, in any way that I could. I saved him, for the second time, when I could have just let him die to save my own life. And I didn't regret it even for a second. I had done the right thing, even if he was a vampire who sought to kill me in the future. He hadn't done anything wrong; he didn't deserve to be prosecuted for another vampire's actions. So I saved his life, leaving my own health hanging in the balance. I knew Damon could have killed me, he almost had. If he hadn't stopped when he did, I surely would be dead at this very moment.

But he had stopped, and I wasn't dead.

Just in a lot of pain.

I let out a groan as I raised a hand to my head, trying to ease some of the pain. That must have caught Damon's attention as I felt one of his hands reach up to push some of my hair away, rubbing the side of my head soothingly.

"You lost a lot of blood." He explained. "I had to give you mine."

"Ugh." Was all I could get out as I tried to open my eyes, only to have to snap them back closed at the blinding light.

Damon sighed and I could head him moving away for a brief moment before returning, his hands back on the sides of my forehead. His thumbs rubbed small circles around my temples, slowly but surely soothing the pain. I attempted to open my eyes once again, and found it easier. The lights had been turned off, and after a few blinks, I could see clearly. I was in Damon's room, on his bed with him sitting down beside me. There was concern in his eyes as he hovered over me, his hands not moving from their spot. His eyes caught mine, and the concern was gone in a flash, as if he didn't want to show the small sense of humanity to me.

"I'm going to have to give you more."

"More what?" I asked, my voice hoarse as I tried to sit up.

Damon's hands forced me back down however, a frown settled on his face.

"Blood. My blood." He answered.

My eyes widened and I shook my head wildly, ignoring the white hot pain. "No no no no no."

"I couldn't give you enough before you fell unconscious. You're still too weak." One of his hands slowly drew down my cheek, trailing down my neck until he laid it right over my heart. "You're heart is too weak. You need my blood."

"No, please no." I begged. "I'm fine. I feel fine."

Damon clicked his tongue in annoyance as he pulled back. "Try standing up, Harper."

Determined to prove a point that I was indeed fine, I slipped the bed sheets back, throwing my legs over the side of my bed. I inhaled sharply as I mustered up all the strength possible and pushed myself off the bed. The very moment my entire weight was on my legs however, they collapsed underneath me. Damon swiftly caught me before I could hit the floor, a groan emitting from my lips as the pain increased.

"Told you." He sounded smug as he lifted me back up into the bed. "You need my blood."

"No." I still refused.

"I wasn't looking for your cooperation." He seemed to be growing more and more frustrated as he brought his wrist to his lips, his fangs piercing his skin.

I tried to scramble away, but found my back perched against the headboard. He grabbed onto the back of my neck, forcing his wrist against my lips. I refused to open my mouth, not wanting his blood. That didn't seem to bode well with Damon and he squeezed the back of my neck tightly, causing me to cry out in pain. He took that moment to push his bloodied wrist past my lips, the liquid meeting the back of my throat in an instant. I moaned, not wanting to swallow. But again, he used as much force as possible to get me to do so. I was helpless as the blood continued to drip past my tongue, making me swallow the blood I desperately didn't want.

"It'll be easier if you don't struggle." He voice was in my ear.

All I could do was sit there as the blood slowly slipped down my tongue and into my throat. I couldn't do a thing as I drank his blood unwillingly.

"That wasn't so bad now was it, little one?" He finally pulled his wrist back, it healing almost instantly.

I went to wipe my mouth, but Damon pushed my hand away and did so for me.

"You'll need to rest now." His eyes met mine. "You'll be feeling quite a lot of pain momentarily."

He was right. It only took a minute before my head felt like someone was stabbing at my skull, ripping it open inch by inch. I cried out as I grabbed my head tightly, praying for it to stop.

"Lie down." He instructed, his hand on my back pulling me down on the bed so I could lie back.

I hardly even knew what was going on around me as the pain was too much. It was the most intense pain I had ever felt in my life. Not even the times I had been bitten had caused me this much pain.

"Shh." His hands were back on the sides of my head, softly rubbing my temples. "It'll pass in time."

"It hurts so much." I could feel tears swelling in my eyes.

"I know. But it had to be done. You lost too much blood trying to help me. Which was stupid by the way." He shook his head with a sigh. "You should have just let me suffer. I could have killed you."

"But you didn't." I closed my eyes tightly, though it didn't help at all.

"I could have." His voice softened. "Sleep, little one. It'll be easier."

I nodded and tried to find a comfortable position. It was a bit hard however, considering the blinding pain that ripped through my skull. I could feel Damon's lips on my forehead, kissing me softly before the mattress shifted. I could hear Damon beginning to walk from the bed, but I reached out and caught his arm before he could.

"Stay. Please." I pleaded, my eyes opening widely.

There seemed to be an inner battle deep within those eyes of his, but after a moment, he nodded. I shifted in the bed, moving over so he had space to slide down beside me. He did so, and the moment he was lying on the bed, I had an arm wrapped around his midsection, my head lying on his chest. For a second I thought he would push me away, but he didn't. Instead, he wrapped an arm around me, pulling me even closer. I let my eyes droop back down as I tried to ignore the pain.

"You shouldn't have saved me."

"You didn't do anything Damon." I mumbled, shifting closer to the vampire.

"I've done horrible things." He reminded.

"But not this. You didn't kill those people." I shook my head against his chest. "You did nothing wrong."

"That shouldn't matter. I've still killed."

"Oh shut up already." I slapped his chest lightly. "My head is killing me and I'm trying to sleep. Shush."

Damon snorted but grew silent after a moment. Despite the incredibly amount of pain I was in, a small smile crossed my lips. I was in more pain than I could have even imagined. However, there was no denying the slight flutter of my heart as I slipped into a dreamless slumber beside the man I had just saved.

* * *

"Damon!"

I whipped around from my position in the bathroom attached to Damon's bedroom. I had woken up after only a couple of hours asleep, thankfully without any pain. I was half expecting Damon to no longer be there when I woke up, but there he was, lying beside me in the bed. I never understood the whole Vampire sleeping thing. Did they need sleep? I suppose not, but he definitely had fallen asleep and was in a deep slumber by the time I had woken up. Not wanting to jostle him awake, I slipped out of the bed and wandered into the bathroom to clean myself up. I had noticed that my wrist was perfectly healed, a plus from the vampire blood I had been forced to have. I suppose that was the only good thing from this whole thing.

The definitely bad thing however was the angry Stefan Salvatore that I could hear tearing up the stairs. I ran back into the bedroom just as the door was torn open, literally coming off its hinges. Stefan was enraged as he looked to be about to attack his brother. I shot in front of Damon, who was just now waking up. For the second time today, I managed to save his ass as I stood firmly in front of him as his brother looked to be murderous.

"What did you do Harper?" Elena was in the doorway, watching the scene before her.

"He didn't do anything. Damon didn't kill anyone."

"So you just let him out?" Elena had to walk up beside Stefan, laying a hand on his arm to calm the vampire who was glaring daggers down at me.

I took a step backwards, shielding Damon even more. I felt his hand on my back, as if telling me to move. But I didn't. I wasn't about to give Stefan the chance to attack his innocent brother. Damon hadn't done a damn thing; he didn't deserve to be treated like a murderer when he had been a changed man for the past few months.

"He didn't do anything." I stood my ground. "There are other vampires in town. They were the ones who attacked the people, not Damon."

"You don't know that." Stefan shook his head.

"Yes I do."

"I get that you want to believe him, because of the whole sleeping together thing, but..." Elena began before I interrupted her.

"Don't you dare judge me Elena." I glared darkly in her direction. "And that has nothing to do with this. Damon hasn't killed anyone."

"Everything leads back to him, Harper." Stefan's eyes were on Damon, narrowing into small slits. "Damon has to know that he can't stay here and kill innocent people."

"Maybe you should just listen to her." Damon's arm slid around my waist as my body tensed at Stefan's words.

"You've gotten into her head." Elena accused.

My own anger was getting the better of me, and Damon must have realized this as he laid his other hand on my back, rubbing it softly.

"For once Elena, shut the hell up!" I growled at her.

Her eyes widened at my outburst, hurt crossing her eyes. I didn't give a damn. She was pissing me off.

"I'm going to say this once. Damon. Did. Not. Kill. Anyone." I was seething, my fists clenched at my sides.

"You don't know that." Elena thought it would be wise to speak.

It was a good thing Damon had his arm around me at the moment, or else I'm sure I would have attacked her.

"Yes I do."

"And how exactly?" she crossed her arms.

"Because..." I knew I would have to finally come clean with the secret I had been holding since the school dance. Part of me didn't want to. I just wanted to keep it my little secret. But I couldn't. Not when Damon's innocence was hanging in the balance.

"Because what?" Elena pressed.

I inhaled sharply, glancing at Damon quickly. He nodded, encouraging me to continue.

"I can see the future." I looked back to the two. "I have visions."

"What?" Elena raised an eyebrow as if she didn't believe me. "You have...visions?"

"Yes, I do." I nodded, biting my bottom lip. "I had a vision of the vampire attacking, and it wasn't Damon."

"How do you know it just wasn't a dream?" Elena didn't seem convinced.

"Because it wasn't. It was a vision."

"Okay then..." Elena shot Stefan a look of disbelief.

Stefan however, did look like he believed me. His posture changed, his body relaxing as he stared between Damon and me. I caught his eye, and silently pleaded that he believed me. After a moment, and just when I thought he wouldn't, he gave me a small nod. I sighed in relief as I turned my attention back to my cousin. She was shaking her head, mumbling to herself at how insane all of this was. Welcome to my world Elena!

"It's true Elena. I have visions."

"Since when?" She questioned.

"I had my first real vision right before the school dance. I saw the vampire attacking you. That's why I was so freaked out. I talked to Bonnie's grandmother that night, and she told me that I could see the future." I tried to get Elena to believe me. While I didn't need her approval, I didn't want her to think I was just some freak. We may be having a rough patch in our relationship right now, but she was still my cousin. At the end of the day we were family and I loved her.

"You never told me." the hurt was apparent in her eyes. "Bonnie had to of known, but you never told me."

"You of all people can't exactly accuse me of not telling you the truth. You never told me about Stefan and Damon being vampires until I got attacked." I defended.

"That was to protect you."

"And I never told you because it's kind of a big thing to find out that I can see the future." I sighed. "Imagine being in my position Elena. I just found out I had this gift of being able to see the future, right after being attacked by vampires and finding out that everything I thought was just a fairy tale, was real! I have a right to want to just process everything."

"I'm your cousin. We're best friends."

"I know that Elena but..."

"I've told you everything since then." She made sure to point out. "I haven't kept a secret from you."

I knew she wouldn't take it very well. But what did she expect from me? I still didn't understand these visions. I didn't want them, they were just thrown at me and I had to suddenly figure this all out. I never wanted to be different. I just wanted to be normal. But I couldn't help that. This gift was inherited, that couldn't be helped. I just wanted a little time to understand everything, to process the new life I was now being forced to live. Could I be blamed for wanting to keep this a secret?

"I need to get out of here." Elena turned and hurried towards the door.

"Elena, come on. Please don't..." But it fell on deaf ears as Elena was out of sight in moments.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, not sure what to do now.

"So I take it I'm now innocent." Damon smirked.

"Oh shut up Damon." I grumbled.

Damon snickered as he pulled me closer. Stefan coughed uncomfortably as he mumbled incoherently before leaving the room to search out his girlfriend. Once we heard the front door close, Damon tightened his grip on my waist, and in a flash, I was on the bed with him straddling me.

"Well that went well." He smirked down at me.

I frowned. "She hates me."

"No loss there. She's no fun." He bent his head down, his lips finding my ear. "But I do know what could be fun."

I ran a hand up his chest, lightly tracing designs over his thin shirt. A smile crossed my face as his lips trailed down my neck, making me forget about everything.

"Don't think it could make today any worse."

"Just what I was thinking." He mumbled against my skin, causing a chill to run up my spine. "I don't think I've thanked you for saving my ass. Twice."

"And how do you propose you do that?" I could feel myself smirking as he brought his head back up, looking me in the eye.

"I think I know a way."


	39. Chapter 38

**Chapter Thirty Eight:**

"I thought you meant sex." I grumbled as I stumbled over my own two feet as I tried to keep up to Damon's long strides.

"Is that all you think about?" he shot me a smirk over his shoulder.

I flipped him off as I ducked a tree branch. "Seriously Damon, where the hell are we going?"

"You'll see, little one."

"No, I can't see, because it's friggin dark out!" My patience was wearing thin. I just wanted to know where in the hell Damon was taking me before either I froze to death in only my thin t-shirt, or enticed him to kill me just so I wouldn't have to endure this any longer. "Damon!"

"Oh you're such a buzz kill." He snorted, stopping and holding out a hand for me to take. "Come on little one, this will be a lot easier without your whining."

"I'll whine if I want to." I shot him a glare and refused to take his hand.

Damon frowned at that, and instead grabbed my hand and began roughly pulling me behind him. I whined in protest, but that just caused him to tug on my hand even harder. This of course didn't help the fact that we were in the middle of the woods, with countless of things for me to trip over, and I was pretty certain I was stumbling over every single possible thing on the ground. Throw in the fact that it was pitch black dark, with clouds covering up the crescent moon, and I was blindly following the vampire through the very same woods that I've had multiple vampire attacks; I was not a happy camper at all. Not in the least.

"Why are we in the cemetery?" I asked as Damon finally came to a clearly, and after a moment of squinting, could make out the headstones of the familiar cemetery. "I've had mighty bad luck in this place you know."

"Seriously, if you say one more word, I'm just going to kill you now." Damon turned around, his eyes dark as he glared down at me.

Well that certainly shut me up. Of course, he never said I couldn't make noises in annoyance as he continued to drag me along through the rows of graves. I was really under the impression we were going to have sex. Not gallivanting all around the neighbourhood, and especially the cemetery of all places. This was not the right way to say thank you for saving one's life. This was just asking for me to get killed by some creepy vampire that could be lurking within the trees.

"How nice, I can actually hear my own thoughts now." He mocked.

I used my free hand to flick at his wrist, showing my disapproval of his comment. He just snickered before coming to a halt. I barely had enough time to stop myself, and ended up walking right into him. He shot me an annoyed look as I steadied myself and looked around. My eyes widened as I gazed down at my mother's grave. What in the world are we doing here? Of all places, why here? The only time I had attempted coming here was the time Damon had first drawn my blood, threatening that he would kill me. I hadn't even made it to my mother's grave that afternoon, and hadn't thought of coming here since. After everything that's happened, I just didn't have the time, or the want, to come around here.

"Why are we here?"

"Wait here." He ignored my question and dropped my hand.

"Damon where are you..." But I was cut off as I realized he was no longer beside me. "What the hell!"

I frowned as I looked around the eerie cemetery, searching for Damon, or really, anyone else for that matter. But I was completely alone. Or at least, I hoped so.

"This is just great. Now some random vampire is going to pop up and probably kill me." I grumbled, wrapping my arms around myself to try and keep warm.

"Nonsense, I want to keep my meal safe, thank you very much." Damon's voice caused me to jump in surprise. He chuckled from behind me as the feel of his jacket enclosed on my arms. "You should really be wearing a coat, little one."

"Well I was wearing one when I came to save your ass earlier." I shot him a glare.

"Alright, alright." Damon moved around me and I could see two shovels in his hands.

"Uh, Damon, what are we going to be doing with those?" I asked curiously.

"We're going to dig." He handed a shovel over, pushing it into my hands.

"Dig what?" I raised an eyebrow before realization dawned. I looked from my mother's grave to Damon in a mixture of shock and disgust. "No! Damon, it's my mother's grave!"

"So you think." He smirked.

"Damon, I was here when they lowered the casket." I shook my head wildly. "There is no way we're digging up my mother's grave. We can't. I can't. This is just...no."

"Oh don't worry, little one, you're mother's dead corpse isn't in there." He rolled his eyes.

I was staring at him in horror. "Damon!"

"I'm not playing here Harper, dig."

"No!"

"Do I have to do everything myself?" he sighed before shoving the shovel into the ground, breaking the earth.

"Stop!" I grabbed his arm. "You can't do this Damon. Please. It's my mother's grave."

"No its not."

"Yes it is!" there were tears in my eyes. "Please, you can't do this. This is just wrong."

Damon threw down the shovel in annoyance, his hands now gripping my shoulders. "I'm only going to say this once, so listen very closely little one. You're mother wasn't buried here."

"But I saw..."

"What you saw was a closed casket. You didn't see your mother in it did you?"

I wanted to prove him wrong. I wanted this all to stop. But as I went back to the morning of my mother's funeral, remembering the service, I realized Damon had been right. She had asked for a closed casket, not wanting family and friends to see her in her frail state. The last time I had actually seen my mother was in the hospital right after she died.

"But how?" I could feel a tear slip down my cheek.

"I'll explain everything once we start digging."

"No Damon, I want to know now." I shook my head. "If you're asking me to dig up the grave my mother may or may not be in, than I deserve to know why."

"We don't have time."

"Yes we do Damon. Tell me." I wiped away the tears. "Tell me or else I'll just go find Stefan and tell him to have a field day with you."

Damon rolled his eyes. "Wow, what a threat Harper."

"Damon, this isn't a time for joking!"

"Okay, okay." He grunted. "You need to calm down first."

"Calm down? Damon, you want to dig up my mother's grave!"

"She's not even buried here!"

"How do you know that!"

Damon held up a hand to silence me, using his other hand to rub the bridge of his nose. "You need to be quiet, little one. Or else you won't be getting the answers you want."

I wanted to speak, but after a glare from the vampire, I settled on narrowing my eyes and glaring right back at him.

"I did some research."

"You did research?" I raised an eyebrow.

"What did I say about talking?" Damon growled.

My mouth snapped shut.

"Yes, I did research. I was intrigued about you, about what you could do." He circled around me until he was directly behind me, his breath on my neck.

"My visions?" I knew I wasn't supposed to speak, but really, I think I had a right to.

"Harper!" He snapped.

"Damon just get to the..."

A hand gripping my throat tightly however, stopped me immediately.

"When I said no talking, I meant no talking." He seethed into my ear, giving my throat a tight squeeze.

I whimpered as he continued the pressure before continuing.

"Like I said, I did some research. Before my brother decided to lock me up that is." He paused, giving my neck another tight squeeze. "You're family is quite famous for your gift, little one."

His other hand began traveling up my side and underneath his coat. I wasn't sure if the goose bumps were from the cold air hitting my skin, or from his icy touch along my bare arm.

"Damon..."

"No talking." He growled, his hand tightened around my throat, cutting off my ability to breathe. "As I was saying, you're family was quite the famous one. There was more than one book written on them and their gifts. You're visions are much more than just black and white, Harper. There is so much more that you don't know."

"Cant...breathe..." I gasped out, not even paying attention to what he was saying. In my defence of course, it was a bit hard concentrating when I was gasping for air.

"God damn humans." He grunted, letting me go and forcefully pushing me down onto the ground.

My back hit a headstone, earning a small yelp from my lips as I stared up at Damon in uncertainty. I didn't understand why we were here, why he was telling me any of this. I didn't care about my family or our gift. I didn't care about any of this. I just wanted to get out of here, and I most certainly didn't want to dig up my mother's grave. It didn't matter if she was or wasn't buried here, I didn't want to be anywhere around here. There was an air around the cemetery, telling me to run away. That feeling in the pit of my stomach, the feeling I always had when I was around Damon but ignored, it was growing stronger. There was something not right about us being here.

"Damon, please, can we just leave?" I pleaded with him.

Damon looked furious as he bent and picked up a shovel. "One more word Harper, and I swear to god you won't be alive to see tomorrow."

"Please, I just want to go home." I ignored him.

His eyes became a blood red as he gripped the shovel tightly. It ended up snapping into two as his anger got the better of him. I tried scrambling back, but with my back hitting the head stone, there was nowhere for me to go. Not that I would be able to, he was a vampire, he had super speed.

"I really don't want to kill you Harper."

"Damon..."

"ENOUGH!" He roared, throwing the broken shovel pieces towards me, missing me by only inches.

I tensed as I stared up at him, not sure what he was going to do. I knew his anger better than anyone. I had seen that anger far too many times. His moods flared at any moment. He could be seducing me one moment, joking and teasing around, and then ready to kill me the next. I should have feared for my life at that very moment, not sure if he would actually kill me or not. But I wasn't. I wasn't frightened at all. I had no desire to run, to scream for help. I just sat there, following his orders and remaining as quiet as I could. For some reason, I felt as if he wouldn't kill me. He hadn't brought me out here to do such a thing. He had instead brought me out here for something else, something that involved my mother and I. What that was though, I had absolutely no idea. I wasn't about to continue asking however. Because despite the fact that he wasn't going to kill me, that didn't mean he wouldn't harm me.

"You're going to sit there and keep quiet, or else." He glared darkly at me while reaching down to pick up the other shovel.

I nodded numbly as I watched him begin to dig. I felt a pang in my heart at watching the vampire dig up my mother's grave. I wasn't sure what to believe anymore. Was my mother actually buried here? I was there the day of the funeral, front row as the casket was lowered into the ground. I still remember the handful of dirt that drifted through my fingers and onto the dark cherry wood. I could still remember the world stopping at that exact moment as I bid my mother goodbye for the last time. It was a cloudy day, rain on the horizon. But it had not once rained during the ceremony, and instead, began pouring the moment I was safely at home in my bedroom. My new home, my new bedroom. Elena's house wasn't my home. My home was two blocks away, in a small cozy two bedroom bungalow. That was my true home. As much as I wished for Elena's house to be mine, for it to feel like I was truly at home, it never would. My home was gone; it had left the moment my mother died. As did everything I ever cared about. My mother was everything to me. That day we buried her was the last day I ever truly cared about anything else. What was the point? Without her, what was left to possibly care about?

But that seemed to change the moment I was thrown into the world of Damon Salvatore. I actually felt myself caring again; caring about him. I shouldn't have, as he was just a vampire. But I couldn't help it. I couldn't stand watching him suffer; I couldn't take seeing him as a miserable heartbroken wreck. I wanted to change him. I wanted to show him that there was humanity still left within him. That he could still be a good person. I found myself caring more for him than I did for myself. He made me actually feel.

And that happened to be why I just sat there, staring at him in silence as he dug up my mother's grave. I didn't know what to expect, or why we were even here. But for some reason, I trusted him. For whatever reason, I believed him when he said my mother wasn't buried here.

I don't know how long we were there for. I hardly moved as Damon continued to dig, never becoming tired and he used his strength and speed to dig faster than a normal human. We must have been there through most of the night as I could see a tinge of pink and purple off in the distance. It didn't seem to faze either of us however, as we were both in a trance. It wasn't until the shovel clanked against something hard that we were brought out of our silence.

"Was that..." I spoke.

Damon just nodded as he cleared away a few more piles of dirt before tossing the shovel out of the grave. I found myself inching closer, gazing down past Damon and to the top of the dark cherry casket I recognized as my mother. My heart was racing as tears returned to my eyes. I wanted to look away as Damon brushed some of the dirt away before grasping the side and began opening the casket. But I couldn't. My eyes were glued to what was happening before me, part of me horrified, and the other intrigued.

"And you doubted me." Damon stood and smirked after opening the casket.

My eyes were wide as I stared into the casket, no decaying body in sight. In fact, if it weren't for the small ornate wooden box lying within the casket, I would have thought it to be empty.

"Just as I expected." Damon muttered to himself as he picked the box up and laid it on the grass beside the dug up grave.

"But...how...I don't...what..." I couldn't get out a complete sentence as I tried to figure out what was going on.

"I told you." Damon lifted himself out of the grave and sat beside me on the grass. He rubbed the dirt off his hands before raising one up to cup my cheek.

"How..."

"I think you'll understand once you open that box." He took the box and held it out to me.

I couldn't think straight as I just stared down at it. How could any of this be possible? My mother was dead, she was buried here. But she wasn't. So where was she? Where had her body gone? If she hadn't been buried here, like I and the rest of my family and friends thought, than where in the world was my dead mother? This couldn't be real. This just couldn't be happening.

"Little one, just open the box." Damon's voice was unusually soft. "This is why I brought you here. The answers you seek, are in that box."

My eyes met his, and a tear slipped down my cheek. He sighed and brushed it away with his thumb before leaning down and capturing my lips with his. The feel of his lips on mine were comforting. When all I wanted to do was run and leave this nightmare all behind, he kept me rooted.

"I promise you that everything will be alright." He whispered as his forehead leant against mine. "And I'm not one for promises."

Those simple words seemed to calm me down. Or calm me down as much as possible during a situation such as this. I inhaled sharply as I let a hand graze over the delicately ornate box as if it would just crumble underneath my touch. I had never seen something so beautiful before. It was hand crafted in the darkest wood possible, symbols and designs I didn't recognize lining the edges. My fingers traced the designs leading to the silver clasp, bracing myself as I slowly opened the top. My eyes immediately were met with the names of all my ancestors preceding before me, etched into the underside of the top. My fingers drew over my mother's name, her familiar scrawl bringing more tears to my eyes. I let my gaze fall to the contents in the box, and I was intrigued to see a small stack of old photographs. I picked each one up carefully, staring into the faces of my family leading all the way back to the 1800's. When I came across the photo of my mother and I when I was only 5, a small sob emitted from my lips.

"Interesting. It's exactly like yours." Damon mused.

I blinked away the tears as I stared at where he was pointing, and was shocked to see an exact duplicate of the necklace my mother gave me. I took the delicate silver necklace in my hands, my fingers lightly tracing over the top. What I wasn't expecting from doing so however, was what happened next.

My body went stiff as my eyes grew wide. The hairs on the back of my neck were sticking up straight as my blood ran cold. I couldn't see a thing as my vision turned black.

"Harper?" Damon's voice sounded as if it were a mile away. "Harper what's wrong? What do you see?"

That's when the images began. It was as if a move was playing before me. I couldn't see or even hear anything else as the images flashed before me.

"_You're the first in 150 years, my dear." Sheila Bennett grasped the hand of Emily Gilbert. _

"_I know." Emily looked at the older witch fearfully. "And I can accept this. But what about..."_

"_You know this a genetic trait. This was passed down by your mother, and so on. It is inevitable that you're daughter will gain the same powers."_

"_But...not this. I never asked for this. My mother never told me this was going to happen." Emily put her head in her hands. "I'm only 20. Harper is only 1. How can this be happening?"_

"_You still have quite a few years until the powers take effect my dear."_

"_But it will happen." _

"_Yes Emily, it will happen." Sheila nodded._

"_How can I possibly do this?"_

"_I'm here to answer any of your questions. I know you're mother is ill."_

"_She's sick because of the visions." Emily choked. "I can't do this. I don't want any of this. I've had to live the past 5 years of my life with these visions. I can't have these powers now too."_

"_I'm sorry Emily, but you were the one chosen."_

"_I was the one cursed, not chosen. This is a curse, not a gift." Emily shook her head._

The image of my mother as a young woman faded as an image of my mother 15 years later replaced it.

"_What am I supposed to do Sheila?" Emily asked in a hushed tone as she glanced into the kitchen where two teenage girls were laughing. "I feel it. The powers...they're here. I thought I would have longer."_

"_You can never anticipate when the powers will choose to arise."_

"_Harper is only 16. She hasn't even gotten the visions yet. I can't let her know about this. She deserves to live a normal life. I can already feel the darkness that is about to come to Mystic Falls."_

"_You have a year until the comet." Sheila tapped a book with her finger. "You have a year left until..."_

"_What am I supposed to do? I can't let her get wrapped up in this. I can feel what's going to happen. I can see it. I can't let her live the life that I did. I can't let her live the life of my ancestors." Emily shook her head, her cascading brown hair falling into her face. "I will not let my daughter go through this."_

"_My dear, you will need to tell her. She's you're daughter. She will inherit these same powers. It's inevitable. Harper needs to know."_

"_No. Not now. She's just a teenager."_

The scene changed once again, this time to the week right before I had taken my mother to the hospital.

"_She thinks you're dying." Sheila's voice could be heard over the phone._

"_It's better this way. She won't have to know. She won't be burdened with this." Emily inched away from the hotel room. "This is my fate, not hers. It's bad enough that she's going to be involved with..."_

"_Will you ever find her? She'll need to find out one day."_

"_You will do it, won't you Sheila? Don't tell her everything. But please, tell her what you can, what my mother had told me. She'll know about you and Bonnie by then. She'll believe you." Emily pleaded._

_Sheila sighed but agreed. "I think of you as a daughter Emily, so yes I will make sure to tell her. But, she will find out one day."_

"_And when that day comes, I can only hope she forgives me. But until then, this is what needs to be done. Next week. That's when it will need to be done. The spell will work?"_

"_Yes, it will take 24 hours to set in. It will appear as if you're dead."_

"_Good. That's what I want." Emily glanced towards the door beside her. "I love her Sheila, she's my daughter. This is why I'm doing this. I'm protecting her. I'm destined for this, not her. She will have these powers, but she will not have the same fate I do."_

"_Will I ever see you again?"_

"_Founders day. I'll see you again on Founders Day."_

With that, the image of my mother faded, a bright light forcing my eyes shut. It was then that my body slumped forward, losing complete consciousness.


	40. Chapter 39

**Chapter Thirty Nine:**

Damon paced the length of the library, his thoughts betraying him. He didn't want to be worried about the girl currently unconscious in his bed. He should have just killed her the first time he had met her. It would have made things so much easier. He was too old to be playing these games, to be harbouring concern for a human. It wasn't natural. He was a vampire; he had been for almost a century and a half now. He had learned to control his emotions a long time ago. He had masked his guilt, had turned it all off. He didn't want to feel. He enjoyed being completely numb, to lose his humanity. He had enjoyed this life for too long, and he didn't want that to change. But then that damn woman entered his life, and now here he was, actually concerned. He was worried about her well being. Not just physically, but mentally. He had seen what it had done to Elena to find out that she had been adopted and her real mother was a vampire. He could just imagine Harper's reaction to finding out that her mother had never been ill, that her death had been just an act. Not even he was sure how to handle it. He had only come across this information by accident.

He had been searching for Johnathan Gilbert's journal when he came across the journal of Harper's mother. He had ransacked Elena's father's practice, in hope to find the desired journal. He instead found the useless belongings of a dead man. But then he found the journal amongst a box of her mother's things. He had been intrigued; it had only been hours after Harper informed him about her gift. He wanted to know more, so he took the journal. He hadn't been able to read it until well after the tomb had been opened, but once he had, everything changed. Her mother was alive; it had all been an act to protect her daughter against _the powers_ and her fate. She never wrote about what she was set out to do, or the powers she possessed, but from her words, Damon knew that Harper was much more special than he ever imagined.

When he had first met her, he immediately knew she was different than all the rest. He could smell he sweet scent, and was addicted. Her blood on his tongue was intoxicating; he was surprised he had been able to control him whenever she was around. All he wanted was to drink every last sweet drop of blood from her body, to taste the blood he desired. But he had been able to stop himself. For now anyways. Though he wasn't sure what he planned to do. She was far more powerful than he anticipated. She could prove to be useful, once she grew into her powers that is, whatever they were.

"Damon?"

Damon's head snapped up as he heard the soft call from his bedroom. He was in his bedroom in a flash, standing before the bed. He watched Harper as she sat there, her knees up to her chest, her arms around herself. Her eyes were on the bed, but the moment she looked up at him, he could see the pain etched into the eyes he somehow found himself getting lost in. He shook his head; he really needed to kill something or someone to get his act back together. He had spent too much time around this human.

"S-she's alive?" Her voice wavered, tears filling her eyes.

Damon sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. What was he supposed to do? Comfort her? That wasn't his thing, that's what his brother was good for. He just wanted to be the vampire that he was; hunt and kill. Why did he have to get messed up with her? He could have just discarded the journal. He could have let her find out on her own, or not at all. But he couldn't, he knew that. The damn emotions he had locked up long ago were slowly starting to flow out, and it was all because of this girl. This god damn girl he just wanted to kill.

"I-I..."

"Don't cry." His voice was forceful as annoyance crossed his face. "I can't deal with you crying."

Her bottom lip began to quiver and he knew it was no use. The girl had just found out that her mother had never died, she was allowed a moment to cry. He hated himself for what he did next. He moved around the bed until he was beside her on the bed. She didn't even wait for him to make a move as she latched onto him, crying into his chest. Damon sighed as his hand ran up and down her back softly, trying to soothe her. Why did he feel the need to make this girl feel better? Why did he have to keep her alive this long? He should have just killed her; he's had so many opportunities to do so. But he just couldn't do it. She had gotten to him.

"Okay, you really need to stop that now, little one." He whispered into her ear.

Her only response was a sob. Damon had to close his eyes and breathe through his nose in order to keep himself calm. He had never liked crying girls, neither when he was alive nor dead. And the only way he saw that she was going to stop was if he compelled her to do so. Knowing she wouldn't remember this at all, Damon reached his hands up and undid the latch of her necklace. He pulled the necklace from her neck with little trouble, trying to ignore the dull ache in the pit of his stomach when he took a waft of her skin. He could get a little taste of her right now. Her necklace was off; he could compel her not to remember. But he found that he couldn't. Not right now at least. He couldn't take advantage of her.

"God damn humans." Damon muttered as he tossed the necklace away before lifting up the chin of the crying girl. "Harper, I want you to listen to me. I need you to stop crying now."

Her eyes were staring into his, completely in a trance as his pupils dilated.

"I want you to fall asleep. And when you wake up you will..." he paused, not entirely sure what he wanted her to do. He could tell her to run home, to forget about all of this, to forget about him. He could do whatever he wanted with her, she was at his disposal. "...just no more crying."

"No more crying." She nodded stiffly, her eyelids beginning to droop.

Damon sighed as Harper suddenly fell limp in his arms. He laid her back on the bed, covering her with the sheets. He brushed the hair out of her eyes before bending down and kissing her forehead softly. He was confused why he always felt the need to be tender around the girl. She didn't matter to him. She was just a meal. She was nothing more. No one was ever anything more than just a tasty snack.

"Damon?"

Damon was jostled out of his thoughts as he looked over to the bedroom door, his brother in the doorway.

"Have a new plan to try and kill me brother?" Damon smirked.

"We thought you were killing people Damon, what did you expect me to do?" Stefan sighed.

Damon merely shrugged as he walked past him and out of the bedroom.

"Is she..."

"She just had a rough night."

"You were compelling her." Stefan followed close behind. "I could hear you."

"She needed to calm down."

"What about her necklace?" Stefan questioned.

"I took it off." Damon answered, turning on his brother. "Is there a reason you're here, or is it you're new desire to annoy me?"

"I was just passing by."

Damon snorted before beginning down the stairs. "Sure, little brother, sure."

"Where are you going?" Stefan questioned as he watched his brother head towards the door.

"Out. I need a drink."

"What about Harper?"

"She won't be awake for awhile." Damon paused at the door, glancing over his shoulder to his brother. "The real question is, where are you going? Hot date?"

"Elena and I are going out with Caroline and Matt." Stefan crossed his arms. "Not that you need to know that."

"Blondie." Damon rolled his eye. "How can anyone find interest in that?"

"You did." Stefan pointed out.

"I was just using her. There's a difference."

Stefan shook his head as Damon smirked and left the house. He sent one last worried glance up the stairs before leaving the house as well.

* * *

"You can't just be satisfied with Harper?" Stefan shook his head in a disapproving manner. "Matt's mom, really?"

"I didn't know it was his mom." Damon rolled his eyes as they stood just outside the front door, watching as Elena drove off with Caroline in her car. "And even if I did, so what? She was hot and completely willing. I didn't even have to compel her."

"You have Harper upstairs in your room."

"There are plenty of other places around the house to have some fun." Damon smirked.

"You need to stop whatever it is that you're doing with Harper."

"And what is it exactly, brother, that I'm doing?" Damon crossed his arms and glared at his brother.

"She cares about you. A little bit too much I might add." Stefan watched Damon's expressionless face. "One of these days, you're going to hurt her."

"Kill her." Damon corrected. "But don't worry; she's far too interesting to kill her just yet."

"You just want her around because of the visions?"

"And for other things." He snickered, thinking about how enjoyable sex was with the naive girl. For being a virgin until he came along, she was quite the little minx in bed. He liked it. He hadn't actually enjoyed sex in decades. She reminded him of Katherine, reminding him of how good he felt when he was with her. But she wasn't Katherine. No one could replace Katherine. Nor did he want anyone to. Especially not that human girl. She was nothing to him but just a toy. Nothing more.

"Speaking of Harper, I think she's awake." Stefan nodded into the house, the soft voice of Harper calling out Damon's name meeting their ears.

Damon just smirked as he glanced towards the door, but didn't make a move to enter the house. It wasn't until a chilling scream emitted from the house that he shot inside. Stefan was hot on his heals as they sped into the house, stopping before the living room. The large windows were smashed, glass around the entire room. There two vampires stood, two very familiar vampires. Damon furrowed his eyebrows as he tried to recognize them. They seemed too familiar for his liking. But what he disliked even more was that the male vampire had Harper by the throat, his fangs merely inches from her neck. Harper tried to struggle, but with the hand firmly around her throat, she was beginning to lose air quickly.

He tried to get to her, but the vampire pulled her neck back further, earning a yelp from Harper.

"Let her go." Damon growled, his fists clenched at his side.

"The Salvatore brothers." The vampire smirked as he looked between the two brothers. "I shouldn't be surprised to see you two still in this town, moping over the same girl."

Damon narrowed his eyes as he took another step forward. The vampire's hands were on her neck, threatening to snap her neck in one swift movement.

"One more step Damon, and you won't have your little pet anymore." He warned.

"What do you want?" Stefan questioned, surprised at the amount of rage emitting from his brother. "Who are you? How do you know us?"

"We want revenge." The female vampire spoke.

"Revenge for what?"

"For getting us locked up in that tomb." The male vampire seethed, twisting Harper's neck in such a way that it would only take another inch before it was snapped.

"You don't want to do that." Damon felt panicked, saying whatever he could to stop the vampire. She was supposed to be his meal. She wouldn't be any fun if she was dead. And he couldn't use her gift. Oh no, he was going to keep her alive for as long as possible, and only when he was done with her would he kill her. And that would be at his hands.

"Oh, I really do."

"No you don't." Damon shook his head. "She tastes delicious. I'm sure you're hungry, being trapped in the tomb for a century and a half. Taste her."

"Damon, what are you doing?" Stefan stared at his brother in horror.

Damon ignored him as he continued, his eyes locking with the fearful Harper. He could only hope that she knew this was all a ploy. "Her blood tastes so sweet; don't you want to taste her? It would be a shame to let her go to waste."

The vampire seemed to be falling for the bait as he stared down at the long slender neck of the girl at his disposal. She did look delicious to him. Without another glance at the two brothers, he sunk his teeth into the squirming girl. She let out an ear piercing scream, and that's when Damon pounced. Stefan must have gotten the hint, and quickly took care of the other vampire as Damon attacked the one currently draining _his_ Harper. Enraged, Damon pulled Harper out of harm's way, her bloody form crashing down into the glass coffee table. Damon didn't even notice as he threw the vampire across the room. He grabbed a stake off of the fireplace mantel before grabbing the vampire by the neck and attempting to stake him. The vampire grabbed his arm however, pushing Damon with force. Damon found himself crashing into the wall across the room. He grunted and went to attack the vampire once again, but he was nowhere in sight. Damon looked around the room, and saw that the fallen stake had been jabbed through the heart of the vampire's female counterpart.

"Are you okay?" Stefan held out a hand for his brother to take.

Damon took it and lifted up to his feet. He nodded before his eyes fell on Harper. She was whimpering as she held her leg in pain. He was beside her in a flash, trying his best to ignore the blood pouring from her neck. Her sweet sweet blood.

"Damon she's..." Stefan's voice was strained, his eyes going blood red.

Damon nodded, his own eyes going red against his will. He inspected Harper's injured leg, and felt sick when he saw a piece of glass rammed into her shin, a blood slowly seeping from the wound. He knew the moment he pulled the jagged glass out, the blood flow would be more consistent. One look at his brother told him he couldn't have Stefan deal with this, even if all he wanted to do was drink every last drop of blood. The smell was getting to him. It was becoming harder and harder to keep himself under control. He just wanted to taste her.

"I can't...I can't Damon. I'm sorry Harper." Stefan backed up before leaving the house quickly.

Damon sighed as he stared down at the frightened girl. He was surprised she was still conscious from all the blood lost. But he could tell from her rapid blinking and pale face that he didn't have long before her life would be hanging in the balance for the second time in the past 24 hours. Against his better judgement to just tear her apart, he slipped his arms around her and lifted her up.

"Just hold on Harper." he whispered to her as her head fell onto his shoulder, her eyes half closed. "I'm not going to let you die."

And that's when it hit him. It felt like a pile of bricks hitting him right in the gut.

He actually cared; he cared about her.


	41. Chapter 40

**Chapter Forty:**

"Ow!"

"Well stop squirming!" Damon growled, his anger growing.

"It hurts." Harper whimpered.

Damon sighed and stared down at the bleeding girl. She was losing blood faster than anyone should be losing blood. She was barely conscious but could feel every jab of pain whenever he tried to find the easiest way to pull the glass from her leg. He didn't need her bleeding to death on him, that wasn't his plan at all. But he somehow found himself desperately trying to find a way to cause her as little pain as possible. He wanted to kill himself for such stupid thoughts. He wasn't supposed to care about anyone, especially not about a weak human.

"Look little one; it will hurt a lot less if you just let me do my job." He grasped her chin.

"But it..."

"Harper..." his eyes were boring into hers. "I want you to sit still. I don't want you to move, do you understand?"

Compelled, Harper nodded unwillingly. Damon let her chin go, wondering why he had ever given back her mother's necklace. It was so much easier to get things done when he could compel her.

"Let's try this again." Damon muttered to himself as he took her leg in one hand while grasping a hand around the glass in another. "Here we go. 1...2..."

He ripped the piece of glass from the girl's leg, causing her to scream out in agony. Frowning, Damon kicked himself for not compelling her to keep quiet. But that was the least of his worries. Her wound began bleeding profusely, more so than her neck. The sudden waft of blood drove him insane. He had been able to control himself up until now, but with the amount of blood running down her leg, he just couldn't do it any longer. His eyes turned a dark red as he sat on the bed, lifting her leg. He bent over her wound, and with a flick of the tongue, began licking up the blood. Harper whimpered but didn't move as he didn't let a drop of blood go to waste. His eyes closed at one point, enjoying the taste of her intoxicating blood on his tongue. He was brought back to the task at hand however when the heartbeat he had been listening to closely began to slowly fade.

"Fuck." He finished cleaning up her leg as best as he could before biting into his own wrist. She still had just enough blood in her system to change her if she died, but not enough to heal her. He would need to feed her his blood before anything could happen. He didn't want a vampire Harper following him around for all eternity.

Harper never struggled as he put his bloodied wrist against her lips. She barely even knew what was going on as she fought to stay awake. She gladly accepted the blood, letting it drip down into her throat and swallowing. As time passed, he could see the blood taking effect in more ways than one. He could see her hunger begin to grow as she sucked on his wrist, drinking as much blood as she could. He was amused at her actions and made note to tease her endlessly about it. She had been so disgusted at the act of drinking his blood the other day, and now she couldn't have enough of it.

"Alright, little one, that's enough." Damon eventually pulled his wrist free, knowing she had more than enough in her system to keep her alive.

He watched as the blood began healing her wounds on both her neck and leg. With the wounds healed, he took that moment to lick up the last of the blood from both closed wounds, enjoying the taste. When he pulled himself up into a sitting position, he could see that she had fallen unconscious. He knew it would be easier that way, she wouldn't feel the pain she would surely be in from the amount of blood she had just drank. He wiped away from blood from his lips as he moved off the bed and stood back. He just stared at her, watching her sleep soundlessly. She looked peaceful, innocent even.

"I need to get my head checked." He grumbled to himself as he covered her with the sheets of the bed and wandered out of the room, determined to get the girl out of his thoughts.

* * *

"Why am I always waking up in pain?" I groaned.

It seemed to be a habit of mine that I was beginning to grow to hate. Once again, my head felt like it was being ripped open. I could barely remember what had happened last night, nor was I sure if I even wanted to know. I inspected myself for scars or wounds to explain why I was in such pain. But there was nothing. Just the dull ache of pain in my heart, but I knew exactly why that was.

I couldn't believe my mother was alive. She had never been sick, she had never died. It was all an act. None of it was real. How could this be happening? How could she do this to me? I was her daughter, didn't she care? I don't care about whatever powers or fate she was talking about in the images I saw, I was still her daughter damnit! I deserved a mother; I deserved to have a family. How could she just do this to me? Leave me all alone to grieve over her fake death? What kind of person purposely puts her own daughter through this sort of pain?

I wanted to cry. I so desperately wanted to curl up into a ball and cry my heart out. But I couldn't. I don't know why, but I physically couldn't cry. What was wrong with me? Why couldn't I cry? Was I just as heartless as my mother?'

"Oh good, you're up."

I looked up as Damon walked into the room. "What happened?"

"You had quite the night." He smirked.

"What happened?" I repeated.

"Oh you know, attacked by vampires, almost died; the usual." He waved it off as if it were no big deal.

"Excuse me?" My eyes were wide. "What did you just say?"

"Oh calm down Harper." He waltzed over to the bed, sitting in front of me. He raised his hands up to my forehead and began massaging my temples.

I wanted to yell at him, but the touch of his hands felt so good that I just forgot about everything else. My shoulders slumped forward as I enjoyed the moment of bliss, the pain ceasing as he continued the actions.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, his eyes searching mine.

"Are you referring to my pounding head, or the fact that my mother isn't dead?" I asked with a frown.

Damon sighed. "It's for your own good that you found out."

"Why?" I pushed his hands away, trying to ignore the pain as it returned. "Why couldn't you just let me think that she was dead?"

The anger I held towards my mother was now aimed at Damon, the only source to take it out on. I was perfectly fine believing that my mother was dead. I would have rather be lied to than to find out what I had. That the one person in my life I desperately needed had abandoned me and I didn't even fully understand why.

"I understand that you're mad, little one. But don't be mad with me." He took my chin in his hand.

"Why did you have to let me find out?" My voice was cracking, but I still couldn't muster up any tears.

"Because it wasn't my choice." He answered.

"What do you mean it wasn't your choice? Of course it was your choice! You're the one who dragged me to the cemetery!" I threw my arms up. Why couldn't he be straight with me for just once! I didn't want mind games, I just wanted answers!

"There's still so much you don't know Harper."

"Then tell me!"

"In due time." He tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. "For now, you need to rest. And I need to take care of some business."

He went to move off of the bed, but I grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Damon, you can't just go off and pretend none of this happened! I want answers!"

"And you'll get them, little one. Just not right now." He grasped my hand in his, pulling it from his arm and giving it a soft squeeze. "I have things to do."

"What's more important than telling me why my mother decided to _abandon_ me?" I demanded.

Damon sighed. "Stefan is missing."

"What?" My mouth gaped open.

"He went out to hunt this morning and he hasn't returned." Damon frowned.

"And you suddenly care about your brother?"

He shrugged. "I can't cause him misery if he's off somewhere getting himself killed."

"Where could he be?"

"I think I have an idea." He scratched the back of his neck. "You should actually come with me. I need to go find him, and you being here alone isn't safe."

"But..."

"You'll be safer at your house." He tugged on my hand. "Come on, little one, we don't have much time."

"I don't want to go home. Elena is there." I shook my head before hissing in pain. "Fuck."

"Language little one." He cupped my cheek. "Take it easy."

"Why does my head hurt anyways? Did I knock it during the vampire attack? Was it the attack I saw weeks ago? If there was an attack, how come I don't have any..."

"Okay enough questions." He held up his hand. "I gave you my blood."

"Again?" my face paled.

"Don't give me that look." He smirked down at me. "You quite enjoyed it."

"I did not."

"You actually did. Didn't want to stop." He snickered. "Now no more talking, we need to get going. Now."

I was horrified at Damon's statement, which only made the vampire amused as he took me by the arm and pulled me off the bed. He had an arm around my waist as he steadied me and slowly walked both of us out of the room. I wanted to push him away, but the feel of his arm around me felt surprisingly good.

"Who do you think took Stefan?" I asked as we made our way down the stairs.

"The vampires from the tomb. The same vampires that attacked here last night. Expect there's a few more no doubt."

"The same vampires that I saw in my visions." I nodded before realizing what he had said. "Wait wait wait...tomb? vampires from the same tomb that we opened for your past love who ended up being a bitch who totally ditched you so we ended up opening it for no reason and went through all the trouble of opening the seal to get you and Stefan out and then close it back up...that tomb?"

Damon blinked as he stared down at me, clearly not well versed in Harper's panicked rambling just yet.

"Yes..." he looked unsure. "I have no idea what you said, but yes."

"But how?"

"I don't know, do I look like an expert?" annoyance crossed his face. "Can we just go please?"

"How many are there?"

"A lot. I don't know." He rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Harper, these questions are annoying me."

"Well where are they?"

"Seriously, one more word between here and you house, and I swear to god I'll..."

"You'll what?" We made it to the bottom of the stairs and I crossed my arms. "Please, enlighten me."

Damon growled as he grabbed the back of my neck, squeezing it tight enough to earn a small yelp from my lips.

"Harper, I don't want to ask you again. This isn't the time."

I frowned but nodded. I let out a sign of relief as Damon let his hand drop back down to his side. I admit, it was times like these, when his anger came out of nowhere, that scared me. It just reminded me that this was indeed a vampire, and anything could happen at any time. He could kill me in a split second, he could do whatever he wanted to me, and I had no way to stop it. A shudder ran up my body as I followed Damon out of the house as quickly as I could, which wasn't fast at all.

"Could you hurry it up?" Damon's voice was full of agitation.

"It's a bit hard when my head is killing me and all I can think about is the pain and century old vampires roaming my town." I muttered under my breath, though knew he could hear every single word of it.

"I like you better when you're unconscious." Damon grumbled as he walked back over to me, putting his hands on either side of my forehead.

I let out a long sigh as his fingers lightly began massaging my temples again. I let my eyes flutter close as I relished in the painless feeling mixed with pleasure at his touch. It felt like an eternity that we were just standing there. Everything seemed to stop around us as I just stood there enjoying the motions of his fingers, easing the tension and pain.

"Better?" his voice was softer, the annoyance gone.

"A bit." My eyes opened and I looked up into his icy eyes. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For saving my life...again." My cheeks grew a light shade of pink. "You always seem to be doing that."

"I should have remembered you're vision and kept a better watch over you and the house. I knew the attack was coming." He frowned, his hands about to fall away.

My hands grasped his however, and kept them firmly in their spot, not wanting him to stop. He chuckled but continued, my hands slowly trailing down his arms, stopping on his chest. Damon smirked as we just stared at one another. I could feel my cheeks growing a darker shade at the look he was giving me. It was so simple, and yet so sensual at the same time. It was like he was addressing me with his eyes. And I firmly enjoyed it.

"We really should get going now." His hands finally dropped down. "Brother missing remember?"

"Right, almost forgot about that." I gave him a small smile.

"Come on, little one. Let's try and show my brother just how much of a nice guy I actually am." He winked.

"Well that's never going to happen." I rolled my eyes.

Damon flicked my forehead, earning a slap to the chest. He laughed, an actually true laugh, before taking my hand in his and began leading the way to the front door. Despite the pain returning, and the fact that Stefan was currently missing, I couldn't help but smile. He always seemed to have this effect on me. I just couldn't stop smiling around him.

So much for him being a big scary vampire.


	42. Chapter 41

**Chapter Forty One:**

I drummed my fingers on the window ledge, gazing out as the rain began pouring down. I couldn't keep my eyes off of the window, desperately waiting for Damon's car to hurry up and pull into the driveway. I had been in this exact spot since he and Elena had gone off in search of Stefan. I had absolutely no idea why it was suddenly okay for Elena to go and not me. Just because I had his blood in my system meant absolutely nothing. I could take care of myself. Alright, that was a bit fat lie clearly; I had a knack of getting myself into trouble. But still. I didn't enjoy having Elena, who suddenly doesn't seem to care about anything terrible that Damon's done, off with Damon on some rescue mission while I was stuck here alone.

"Finally!" I murmured as Damon's car drove up into the driveway. I raised an eyebrow as I noticed Alaric stepping out of the backseat. Why was he with him if he absolutely hated Damon because of the whole Isobel thing?

I didn't give it much thought however as I raced to the door, ripping it open before Elena could unlock the door. She gave me an odd look but passed me without a word. She was still upset about the whole visions thing. Which I felt guilty about. But not guilty enough to beg for her forgiveness. I had a right to keep things secret, especially right now. She had no idea what I was going through at the moment.

"Did you find Stefan?" I asked quickly once Damon and Alaric walked into the house and out of the rain.

Damon nodded, running a hand through his wet hair. "He's with the tomb vampires. They took him."

"So what now?"

"I can't get it, the one that attacked you," Damon sent me a glance. "He compelled the owner of the house to keep me out."

"What does that mean then?" I looked between Alaric and Elena, seeking answers.

"I'll go in." Alaric answered. "And then we'll figure out a way to get Damon in."

"I still say I can go in there." Elena piped up.

"No. It's too much of a risk." Alaric shook his head.

"It is for you too." She put her hands on her hips. She looked like a five year old trying to get her way. "I want to go."

"Fine, you can drive the escape car." Damon rolled his eyes. "Now back on important matters."

"How come she can go but I can't." I frowned.

"We've gone over this Harper."

"I can drive too!" I protested.

"You hate driving remember." Elena pointed out, sending me a cold glare.

"That wasn't my fault." I shot back at her. "And anyways, I've driven just find without any incident since then."

"Yeah, like twice, and that was because you were worried about him." She sent a glance at Damon.

"As sweet as that is, we really need to get back to how we're going to do this." Damon stopped me before I could retort.

I growled. "It's not fair."

"What are you, five?" Elena narrowed her eyes.

"I'm older than you, remember Elena."

"By three months." She rolled her eyes. "That doesn't prove anything. You're clearly far more immature than I am."

"You're such a little..."

"Enough of that Harper." Damon interrupted.

"But she..."

"I said enough."

"I want to go!" I stomped the ground angrily. Yes, I was acting childish, but it really wasn't fair that Elena got to go and I didn't."

"I don't want to go over this again Harper." his eyes grew black as he glared down at me. "Just go run along to your room and let us talk."

"But..."

"Go Harper." He ordered dangerously low.

I clenched my fists tightly before stomping up the stairs and up to the second floor, hoping my anger was evident to the three. I however, didn't go to my room, and instead sat on the top step, out of view of the others.

"I could help." I could hear Elena's pleading voice.

"No Elena."

"Damon, I could."

"You'll get hurt." I peeked around the wall, watching the scene beneath me. I frowned as he cupped both of her cheeks as if she was the most delicate thing in the world. "And I'm not going to let you get hurt."

I felt a pang of jealousy drive through me at the way that he was looking at her. He had never given me that look before, and he had saved me plenty of times from harm's way. He hadn't given me that look when I found out about my not so dead mother; he hadn't given me that look when I saved his life (both times). Why was this moment so different from all the others? Why was _she_ so special? Elena hated him. She blamed him for turning her biological mother; she hated him for what he had done to Caroline and Bonnie. She hated everything about him. So why was he giving her that look, that look of caring?

And why hadn't he given me that look before?

"We'll drop by the school to get your _tools_." I blinked and realized I had just missed half of the conversation. Damon was staring at Alaric, who nodded and began towards the door.

I frowned when I indeed saw Elena following the history teacher, making me even angrier. Stupid Elena. How come she always got everything? She had always had the boys falling over her, everyone wanting to be her friend. She was the perfect daughter, the perfect cheerleader, the perfect girlfriend. And then there was me. I was anything but perfect. I was just the loner girl everyone felt sorry for, always just in the shadows. The only reason Damon even spent time around me was because I was just a meal to him. I didn't mean a thing to him. I didn't mean a thing to anyone. Especially my mother.

Feeling my eyes welling up with tears, I stood and turned to head to my bedroom. I was stopped however, by Damon who was now standing on the second story landing. I gulped as I looked up into his angry eyes. I took a step down a stair, looking over my shoulder to see that both Elena and Alaric had left. Great, that meant I was alone with a very angry vampire. Perfect.

"I thought I told you to go to your room." He stepped down a stair, causing me to do so again.

"Close enough?"

"When I tell you to do something, I expect you to do it Harper." He growled.

"I...er..." I somehow found myself back on the main floor. "Sorry?"

"First you whine like a five year old, and then you can't even follow orders." He stepped dangerously close, my back hitting against the wall beside the front door. "Can't you do anything right, little one?"

"I...I..." I stumbled.

"For once, Harper Gilbert has nothing to say. Shocking." He raised a hand up to my neck, caressing the base softly. "I should have just let you die all of those times. Would have made my life so much easier."

"Why didn't you?" I finally found my voice.

Damon snickered. "Because I have use for you."

"You should just kill me and get it over with."

"Is that what you want, little one? You want to die? I thought that would have changed once you found out your mother was still alive." He smirked.

There was a pang in my heart as my eyes dropped to the floor. I could feel a tear slide down my cheek, and I went to wipe it away but Damon was doing the deed before I could. I looked up, and his eyes were boring into mine.

"Harper, I want you to..."

"Your eyes are...wait, are you trying to compel me?" I questioned, noticing the same look in his eyes as when he tried to compel me the night he had kidnapped me. That seemed such a long time ago.

"I want you to listen very closely." He was cupping one of my cheeks as my mind began to grow blank. What was going on? This couldn't happen, my necklace!

That's when I felt around for my necklace and realized it wasn't there. I immediately closed my eyes tightly, not wanting him to continue. I don't know where my necklace was, but I wasn't about to let Damon compel me. My eyes snapped back open however, at the sting of his hand slapping me against my cheek. I winced, not expecting the hit.

"Look at me."

"No." I tried to keep my eyes glued to anything but at those eyes.

"Look at me." he grabbed my chin roughly. "Don't make me do something I'll regret."

"Where's my necklace?"

"Just look at me Harper."

I whimpered as he slapped me again, except this time even harder.

"Look at me Harper."

I almost gave in when the door opened a crack.

"Damon, we need to leave." Elena's voice broke through Damon's rage.

He kept his glare centered on me while he backed up. I held a hand to my burning cheek, but kept my eyes downcast in case he tried to compel me before leaving. He didn't say another word however as he walked briskly out of the house. He didn't even warn me what would happen if I left the house. But I knew not to tempt him. It was clear that just because he was having a sudden sense of humanity towards his brother, and surprisingly Elena, there wasn't an ounce of humanity left for me. Figures.

I sat in my room for the rest of the night, curled up on my side with my head hiding in my pillows. My bed sheets were covering my head, an easy way to keep Jenna or Jeremy from asking any questions. Both had tried to get me to come down for dinner, but I had refused. I wasn't hungry. Or, I was, but I just didn't want to be down there when Elena came back. Eventually I heard Jeremy leave, not before ducking his head into my room and asking if I wanted to join him at the Grill. I didn't answer, and after a bit, he got the hint. I shouldn't have been brooding. I wasn't even sure what exactly I was brooding over. Was it the fact that my mother had just abandoned me for whatever reason? Or was it because for the first time in my life, I felt completely and utterly alone? Whatever it was, it put me into a rotten mood. And Damon didn't help at all. What was wrong with him? Couldn't he just decide if he wanted to hate me or not; if he wanted to kill me or not? I was tired of all of this. I didn't want to wait around and see what life had waiting for me. I just wanted to be simple. For once in my life.

"Brooding doesn't look good on you."

I jumped underneath the covers, but refused to remove myself from my cocoon. I could feel Damon's eyes on me as he paced around the room. I wanted to ask if Stefan was alright, but I couldn't trust myself to speak.

"Don't give me the silent treatment, I don't like it." A hand gripped at my bed sheets, tugging them down.

I growled out in frustration and attempted to pull them back up. But in a flash, he had me on my back, and was pinning me to the bed. I glared up at him as he just smirked down at me. I tried to struggle, but it was a bit hard when his stupid Vampire strength kept me trapped against the bed.

"Come on now, little one. You can't stay mad at me."

"Yes I can. I hate you." I spat.

He rolled his eyes. "Hate is a strong word."

"Exactly. I _hate_ you."

"Oh you know I didn't mean it. It really wasn't my fault. You got me angry. You know what I'm like when I'm angry." He bent his head down, whispering in my ear. "Don't get me angry with you little one. I don't want to hurt you if I don't have to."

"Whatever." It was the only word that I could mutter out.

He snickered in my ear. "Don't be like that. You know I just _adore_ you."

"Screw off Damon." I looked away as his head lifted back up.

"Well I could always screw you instead." He smirked. "I'm sure we'd both enjoy that."

"Go away." I growled.

"Oh but if I do that, then I won't be able to tell you all about our lovely adventure tonight."

"I don't care."

"So you don't care that your cousin had to feed Stefan her blood in order to keep him alive?" he raised an eyebrow.

My mouth wanted to gap open, my eyes itching to widen. But I forced myself to remain expressionless. I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of peaking my interest.

"Then I guess you don't care that Blondie happened to come across the dead body of your friend's sister."

That caught my interest.

"Vickie?" My eyes caught his. "Caroline found Vickie? But I thought you were supposed to get rid of her body?"

"I did. I never expected anyone to be that close to the falls." He shrugged.

"Oh my god, poor Matt." My eyes widened. "I should call him."

"No need, Elena already went over there."

My face hardened. "Of course she did."

"You really don't like you're cousin right now, do you?" he cocked his head to the side.

"I don't really like you at the moment either." I shot at him.

He chuckled. "That might change when you see what I have."

"I doubt it."

He reached around and pulled out a weathered journal he had stuck in the band of his black jeans. He waved it down in front of my eyes, just enough for me to see the journal's owners name. My eyes grew wider as I stared at my mother's journal in shock. I never knew she had ever kept one. I mean she was a journalist, and kept notes, but I never had seen her with a journal. Not even during the year we were away, and I was with her almost every single second. So where in the world had that come from?

"Curious?" he could tell instantly that I was interested.

"No." I lied.

"Liar." He rolled off of me and lay beside me on the bed. He held out the journal for me to take, and my stupid damn hands just wouldn't listen to my brain and took it from him. He snorted, but didn't say a word as I sat up and began flipping through the pages.

I could feel tears in my eyes as I ran my hand over each page. Even though I knew my mother was alive and well, I couldn't help but feel emotional. She was out there, somewhere in the world, but I had absolutely no idea where. I suppose in a sense, I was exactly like Damon. My mother had lied to me, had faked her death, much like Katherine had done. And now we had both found out in ways we never wanted to. We were both heartbroken, betrayed, we just wanted answers. I could truly understand what he had gone through after the tomb had been opened. Now I was going through it. It felt almost worse than having her be dead. Before I had lost her because of death. It was hard, but it was so much easier to face than knowing that my own mother abandoned me and lied. That was the fiercest pain i had ever felt in my life. I almost wished I was a vampire, so I could just turn the pain off, make it stop hurting.

"It's okay to be mad at her."

"How could she just leave me?" My voice was barely above a whisper.

"She was trying to protect you."

"Well she hasn't done a good job! I met you didn't I?" a tear escaped and slid down my cheek.

"Harper..." he was sitting beside me now, wiping the tear away with his thumb. "She knew about me."

"What?" My head snapped to him.

"Read." He tapped the journal. "It will explain everything."

"Where did you get it?"

"I found it at your uncle's practice when I was searching for Johnathan Gilbert's journal. I found that instead." He cupped my cheek. "Just read it little one, the answers you seek are in there."

I merely nodded as I looked back down at the journal. He was right. The answers I wanted, no, needed, would be in here. Everything I wanted to know, the reasons behind what was done, they would be written in here. I just needed the strength to be able to read it. That was the struggle I was finding. Part of me just wanted to toss the journal away, angry with my mother. I hated that she had done this to me. Why had she put me through this sort of anguish? Did she not care? Was I just a terrible daughter she didn't want anymore? I just wanted to know why!

"I'll give you some time alone." Damon slipped off the bed. "I'm around if you..."

"Stay. Please stay." I looked up at him with pleading eyes. "I...I don't want to do this alone. Please?"

He just stared at me for awhile, and I was sure he was going to say no. But in fact, he didn't. Instead, he nodded and sat back down beside me on the bed. He put an arm around me as I leaned back into him. I inhaled sharply as I ignored the flutter of my heart when he squeezed my waist softly, bringing me closer, and flipped to the first page of the journal.

"Read it to me." he whispered in my ear.

"July 1st, 1991..."


	43. Chapter 42

**Chapter Forty Two:**

"You've been up all night." Damon mused.

I blinked and looked up at him. "Huh?"

"You've been reading that the entire night." Damon nodded at the journal that was now closed on my lap.

"Yeah, and what good did it do me." I frowned. "She didn't say a damn thing about why she did it or any of the powers that she had. It was completely useless."

"It wasn't a complete waste." Damon shook his head.

"Oh yeah, I found out that my mother _saw_ me meeting you and never felt the need to warn me about crazy Vampires at all." My tone was bitter.

"It was more like...oh how did she put it." Damon smirked as he grabbed the journal and flipped through the pages until he found the entry he wanted. "I believe she said that you, her darling daughter, her most prized treasure in the entire world, was in love with a vampire that just so happens to fit the description of the charming vampire sitting beside you."

I frowned. My mother must have been a lunatic. There was no possible way in hell that I was, or ever would be, in love with this messed up Vampire. First off, he was a killing monster who just wanted to eat me as a snack. Second, he had his heart set on Katherine, even if the bitch did completely just play around with his heart for over a century and a half. Lastly, he was just a plain asshole. Despite the fact that he was gorgeous, or that I felt oddly safe whenever he was around, there was no way I was going to fall in love with this guy. Absolutely, positively, no fucking way!

"Believe me Damon, I don't love you." I grabbed the journal back out of his hands.

"I think you do."

"I also think used to think that Santa Clause was real." I rolled my eyes. "My mother was probably just misinformed."

"Have you ever been _misinformed_ in one of your visions?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I haven't exactly had many of them, so I couldn't tell you." I crossed my arms and looked away.

"They're called visions for a reason. They're an insight into the future. Meaning they come true, they become very very true." He slid a hand across my waist and to the hem of my shirt, slowly drawing it up my bare skin.

"Damon." I warned him.

"No use denying it, little one. It's going to come true. You're going to fall in love with the vampire who's going to kill you. How romantic." He was sarcastic as he snorted.

"Shut up Damon."

"I wonder how mommy dearest took it that her daughter's true love was a Vampire."

"Shut up about my mother." I glared.

He smirked as his hands found the clasp of my bra and began toying with it. "My dear dear Harper, what shall I do with you."

I squirmed as his other hand slid up the front of my shirt, causing me to shiver.

"Damon, not now." I shook my head.

"Why not?"

"Because...I..." I held up the journal. "It's hard."

"You just said it was useless."

"It is, but..." I looked down at my lap, trying to keep my breathing normal as his hands roamed across my body with ease. "She still left me."

Damon sighed, his hands instantly stopping. "Fine. But I've been withheld from sex for far too long."

"Go find someone else." I muttered.

"But you're...you're just so, pleasurable." His lips found my neck.

I moaned as he trailed his lips up and down my neck, knowing he would get this sort of reaction out of me.

"You love it when I'm touching you."

"No I don't." I tried my best to actually believe what I was saying.

"Don't lie to yourself Harper." he began nibbling on my earlobe. Damn that ear for being so god damn sensitive!

"Damon, no..." My eyes closed, trying desperately not to enjoy the pleasure I was feeling as his hands began roaming again.

"You want me, little..."

Before he could finish however, a knock sounded on my door.

"Hey Harp; Jenna is badgering me to make sure you're awake. She got a call from the school saying you haven't been going for a bit, so I'd make an effort if I were you." Jeremy's voice came through the door.

Damon snickered as he drew away, giving me a moment to compose myself.

"Alright, thanks Jer, I'll be down in a few minutes." I called back.

He tapped my door in response before I could hear his footsteps leading away from the door. I let out a heavy sigh as I leaned back against my pillows.

"Well this was fun. But I better be off." Damon was off my bed in an instant. "And you better get off to school Ms. Gilbert."

"Oh shut up Damon, you're the reason I've missed school." I threw a pillow at him.

"And sadly it wasn't because we were having sex, all day long." He smirked. "Maybe another time."

"Just go away Damon." I groaned.

"I'm going, I'm going." He walked up beside the bed and leaned over me. He kissed me softly on the forehead before running a hand down my cheek. "I'm around if you need me. I understand this better than you think."

I nodded and watched him leave in a flash. I sighed as I ran a hand down my exhausted face, but pulled myself off my bed anyways. I had been so caught up in everything that I hadn't noticed my lack of attendance at school. Even though I had no idea if I would even make it to college, I still wanted to get the grades that I would need for Yale, in case Damon decided to take pity on me and let me live. I snorted; yeah like that would ever happen. That vampire was beyond selfish.

* * *

"School is so boring." I muttered under my breath as I shoved my books into my locker at the end of the day.

"You're telling me." Caroline huffed.

I looked over to the blonde and smiled. I felt like I hadn't seen her in ages. Either she had been busy with Matt, or I was off with Damon. I missed her. I needed a friend around that could just take my mind off of everything else going on in my life. Caroline was always one who had been able to do that. One of the reasons we were so close.

"I haven't seen you in forever." She leaned against the locker beside mine. "Hot boy you're not telling me about?"

Oh yeah Caroline, I've been sleeping around with Damon whenever I'm not saving his ass. Yeah, probably not the right thing to say. "Just been busy I guess. How are you and Matt?"

"We're good. Or well...I don't know." She admitted, her bubbly attitude changing drastically. "Ever since I found Vickie's body, it's been...well he's been distant. I've tried everything but..."

"He just needs time Caroline." I laid a hand on her arm. "He just found out his sister was dead this entire time. It's gotta be rough on him."

"I know it's just..." her gaze moved to behind me. I turned and saw Elena and Matt chatting it up down the hallway, a smile on both of their faces. "He seems just fine around Elena."

"I wouldn't worry too much. Matt really cares about you."

"Yeah, but he loves Elena." Caroline crossed her arms.

"She was his first love. He'll get over it. He's with you now." I gave her a smile. "How about we forget about boys and hang out. Shop a bit? I haven't got shopping in ages."

"I can tell. You had that before you left for a year." She gazes down at my outfit. "We need to get you some new clothes."

"I should feel insulted at that but..." I couldn't help the grin growing on my face. "I could really use something to distract me for a bit."

"Shopping it is then. We need to get outfits for the Founders Day Kickoff party!" Caroline linked her arm through mine and we began down the hall.

"I almost forgot about that."

"I have the perfect idea for an outfit for you..."

* * *

"I don't know Car." I bit my lip, gazing at myself in the full length mirror.

"You look beautiful." She assured, twirling around in a short hot pink dress. "Better than the blue?"

"Definitely not. Blue just does everything right for you." At that moment in time, I actually felt like a normal teenager. Not just some freak that had visions, some unknown powers, and a Vampire threatening to kill me that I may or may not fall in love with. And I still found that to be atrocious. Falling in love with Damon Salvatore? Never going to happen. Not in a million years. And I'm sure he'd still be alive in a million years too. Damn those tricky vampires.

"Well you have to get that one." She referred to the bright yellow dress I was wearing.

It was strapless and hugged my body perfectly. It was like it was just made for me. I had never worn something so figure friendly before, or that showed off my legs. The dress fell well before my knees, and I felt a bit self conscious at all the skin showing. But after having Caroline go on and on about how great I looked, I made up my mind to buy it.

"Great, look who's here." Caroline's voice was full of annoyance, breaking me out of my admiration of how I looked.

I raised an eyebrow and cast a glance over to the entrance of the small boutique we were shopping in. My eyes widened when I caught sight of the ever too familiar leather jacket wearing Vampire. Why in the world was he here? Couldn't he give me just one afternoon of freedom without his annoyance? I was beginning to enjoy feeling like any old normal teenager. This was what people my age were supposed to be doing. I was supposed to be excited about going to this Founders Day kickoff party, getting dressed up and just having fun. Normal fun. Not, having sex with a vampire, sort of fun. I mean, not that that wasn't fun at all, that was absolutely amazing. But after everything I've found out lately, I just wanted to take a step back from everything and just pretend I was still that teenager that used to do this all the time with Caroline.

"I actually think he's here for...you." Caroline was shocked as she looked between Damon and I, who was on his way over.

"Fantastic." I muttered, crossing my arms as I glared at Damon. "What do you want?"

"Yeah, this isn't exactly your type of shop." Caroline followed suit.

"Shush Blondie." He held up a hand to silence her.

Caroline and I exchanged looks before we both turned around and headed for our dressing rooms. But of course, as annoying as he is, Damon grabbed my arm and kept me in place. Caroline was shooting daggers at him, taking my other arm and tried to tug me after her.

"It's fine Caroline. I'll get rid of the ass; you go try the other dress on."

"Fine. But I'm watching you." She shot one last glare at Damon before turning on her heel and entering the dressing room.

I sighed as I turned and gave Damon the nastiest look I could muster.

"What do you want?"

"You look..." He ignored my question and instead, gave me a once over. I felt myself squirm as his eyes roamed my body, licking his lips as he put a hand on my ass and pulled me up against him.

I rolled my eyes and put a hand in between us, not wanting to get into this here of all places. Especially not with my best friend, and his former play toy, in the dressing room only feet away.

"You look _delicious." _He murmured as his head bent down to my neck, his teeth just grazing the skin before laying a soft kiss right below my earlobe. "I just want to rip that off of you."

"You really have been sex deprived." I put both of my hands on his chest now, trying to push him away. Stupid vampire strength. "Damon, this isn't the place."

He snickered as he straightened, though he kept a hand firmly on my ass, squeezing it every so often. A shudder ran up my spine, part of me completely uncomfortable, and the other part absolutely loving it.

"What are you doing here Damon? I'm having fun. Something I haven't had in a very long time." I gave him a pointed look.

"You're no fun." He smirked down at me. "And I was just looking for your cousin when I happened to see you in here."

"Why are you looking for Elena?" I questioned.

"We just have...things to discuss." He cocked his head to the side. "So if you see her..."

"What things?"

"Nothing for you to concern yourself over." He tapped my nose. "Do you know where she is?"

"Nope." I answered a bit too hastily.

It wasn't like I was jealous that he happened to only be in here because he was looking for Elena of all people. Not at all. Being jealous would imply that I had some sort of feelings towards Damon, and that just wasn't true. At all. My mother's vision was just all wrong. She must have written it down wrong, or just wasn't sure what she had seen. Because that was just never going to happen. And I was never going to be jealous of Damon suddenly giving Elena all of this attention. Nope. Not at all.

"I'll keep looking." He frowned.

And just like that, he turned and began out of the store. Not even a friggin goodbye or anything. He just walked out, as if he hadn't just been feeling me up in the middle of the store.

God friggin Damnit! I officially hated vampires. Especially the arrogant, freakishly good looking, leather coat wearing ones. They were the real ones you had to look out for.


	44. Chapter 43

**Chapter forty Three:**

"You go from not going to school, to going early every day." Jenna mused as I packed my school bag.

I shrugged. "Skipping school isn't like me. I know I haven't exactly been easy these past few months but..."

"I understand." Jenna smiled warmly as she laid a hand on my shoulder. "You know you can always talk to me. I know we're not related by blood or anything, but I'd like to think we're still family."

"You're family Aunt Jenna." I gave her a quick hug. "Blood related or not."

Her smile widened just as Elena came hurrying down the stairs. When Elena caught sight of me, a scowl replaced the smile on her face, causing me to frown. The only times I would even see her would be in the morning or late at night. And every time we saw one another, she would send me a cold expression before completely ignoring me. While I didn't want to be the first one to break, it was becoming harder to live around. I had spent the last week since my afternoon with Caroline trying to act like a normal teenager. But it was a bit hard when I had my cousin, who was like a sister to me, hating me because I never told her about my visions. I guess she would be extremely angry with me if she ever found out about my mother. And I say if because I wasn't about to tell _anyone_ about that. I didn't even want to acknowledge that it was the truth. It was too hard; the pain in my heart was just too much to deal with when I did. So I lied to myself, lied to everyone else. It was easier than the truth. No one would understand that I was just some freak whose mother abandoned them.

Of course, there were most times when I didn't even see Elena. She and Damon seemed to take up spending time together. And I disliked it. I understand that they were both worried about Stefan's well being. Even I couldn't deny that he had been behaving oddly since the whole human blood fiasco. But the fact that they both had to spend time together was just rubbing me the wrong way. Elena hated Damon, and Damon...well I had no idea what he was thinking, but I never thought I would see him actually caring about his brother. What was there even to 'talk' about anymore? After the second day of meeting with each other just to 'talk' I began thinking something was up. And now a week's gone by and still that was their excuse. Or well, that was her excuse; Damon had yet to return any of my messages. Or answered the door when I showed up at the boarding house. I was really starting to become suspicious now.

"Jeremy, school!" Jenna shouted up the stairs before handing over her keys to me. I raised an eyebrow as I stared at her in surprise. She just smiled and shrugged. "You seemed fine driving the last time. I think you need to get back behind the wheel. It'll help."

"I'll drive myself." Elena grabbed her school bag from beside the door.

"I can drive Elena." I shot at her.

"Mhmm." She flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Jer, I'm leaving, hurry up."

"He can just go with me."

Elena didn't give me another glance as she shouted up to her brother again. Jenna shot us both a confused look but I just shook my head and went to walk out of the house. I was stopped dead in my tracks however, when I found someone I didn't expect standing outside of the door, looking about ready to knock.

"John?" I stared up at my uncle, shocked to see him here. I hadn't heard from him since...well...ever. We never talked; only saw each other at annual family gatherings. And after not even calling after my mother's death (or I suppose her fake death), I was never able to see him in the same way. I already thought he was a slimy bastard, and that just proved my point.

"Hello Harper." he smiled down at me; a smile that didn't look at all like the smile Jenna had earlier.

She was always warm and inviting. John on the other hand, there was just something snarky about the smile that was on his face. His eyes always hid some deep dark secret that I was never able to figure out. And today was no different. His eyes were boring down into mine, as if he knew something that I didn't. A shudder ran up my body as my instincts kicked in. There was something off about my uncle. I didn't like the feeling I was getting at all. And after everything I've learned lately, I haven't taken my instincts lightly at all. Something was telling me that whatever John was harbouring as a secret, it wasn't going to be good for anyone.

"No hello for your _favourite_ uncle?"

"My _favourite_ uncle unfortunately passed away." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"What are you doing here John?" Jenna's voice was strained as she walked up behind me, laying a hand on my shoulder.

"I had some business to attend to. So I thought I would drop in and say hello." He glanced behind us and into the house. "Hello Elena, Jeremy."

"Uncle John." Even Elena looked wary of him. Well I guess we both agreed on one thing.

"Hey Uncle John." Jeremy greeted softly, attempting a smile but failing horrible.

He brushed past Jenna and I and walked out onto the porch, hurrying down the steps and passing right by both of the cars in the driveway. Elena sighed and muttered something before following her brother.

"What's wrong with Jeremy?" John chose that moment to walk into the house, much to Jenna and my displeasure.

"He just lost a friend, so try and be sensitive." Jenna gave him a dark look. I had no idea why Jenna disliked John, but I really didn't care. I was just glad to know that I wasn't the only one who had my doubts about his motives.

"We know it's hard for you though." I muttered.

"Is that any way to treat the uncle you haven't seen in years?" He turned in the hallway to glance at me, that smile still on his face.

"You mean the uncle that never came to my mother's funeral. Who never called after their own sister's death!" Despite the fact that my mother was actually alive and well, I couldn't help the anger that was soaring through me.

"I was busy." His smile faltered.

"Busy to be there for your own niece?" Jenna crossed her arms.

Thank you Jenna!

"I was here for Elena and Jeremy." He made sure to point out.

"You have other family besides Elena and Jeremy." Jenna glared.

"Like I said, I was busy."

"Sure you were." I grunted.

"I'm sure you're mother didn't miss me being there." He replied, his act completely gone as his eyes narrowed.

His words hit me straight in the chest. Before Jenna could even say what I was sure she was ready to say, I twisted on my heels and headed straight out of the front door. I could feel tears in my eyes as I hurried down the driveway, passing the car Jenna allowed me to drive. I wasn't in the mood to drive. I needed to just get far away from here, needed to clear my head. I couldn't do that if I was stuck in the driver's seat, trying to forget the memories that always came flooding back. Trying to will the tears away, I shook my head and began walking in the direction of the school. I knew I would probably end up being late, but I didn't care at all. I didn't even want to go there anymore. I just wanted to get away.

As I passed by the cemetery, I couldn't help but be drawn in. I don't know why I felt the need to travel through the empty and rather eerie cemetery. The last time I had come here was with Damon to dig up my mother's fake grave that held the secret I never wanted to know. But my feet were working by themselves and somehow I ended up before my mother's grave. I noticed that the dirt was back in its place, like it had never been touched at all. I wasn't sure if that was Damon's doing, or someone else's, but I was oddly thankful. Despite the fact that it was fake, no one was even buried here, there was a sense of comfort by coming here that I just couldn't understand.

"Hello, little one."

Damon's voice made me jump, not expecting him to be brooding in the cemetery. But I shouldn't have been surprised. He and I seemed to have a thing for being in cemeteries together.

"You don't call me back or answer your door, but you'll sneak up behind me just fine." I rolled my eyes and glared at him as he walked around my mother's grave to face me.

"I've been busy."

"That's a lame excuse." I grumbled, remembering my uncle's words.

"Something wrong, little one?" he cocked his head to the side.

I ignored his question and instead, sat down across from my mother's grave, my back leaning on a headstone. I just stared at the tombstone of my mother, the memory of the night Damon dug up her grave still fresh in my mind.

"I'm surprised you're here of all places."

"I'm surprised you still know I exist." I shot back.

"Are you jealous that I've been spending so much time with your cousin?" He smirked down at me.

"No. Jealousy would imply acting caring. Which I don't." I glared.

"Well considering you _love_ me." he used reminded me of my mother's journal entry.

"Just shut it Damon. I'm not in the mood."I brought my knees up to my chest, wrapping my arms around my legs.

"And why's that?" he was beside me on the ground in a flash.

"I'm just not." I inched away from him.

His arm slipped around my waist, pulling me closer against my wishes.

"What's wrong, little one." His voice was soft. "Talk to me."

"I don't want to talk." I shook my head. "And certainly not to you. You just love to 'talk' don't you?"

"What are you trying to imply?"

"Well you've been 'talking' with Elena for quite awhile." I pursed my lips together.

"We have been talking." He narrowed his eyes.

"Uh huh 'talking'." I used my fingers as ait quotations. "Just like those nights we've 'talked' all night long."

"You really are jealous."

"I'm not jealous." I pushed his arm away and scrambling to my feet. "I'm just saying how I see it. You two have been spending a lot of time together."

"We've been worried about Stefan." He didn't bother to even get up.

"Worried, or going behind his back and..."

That certainly got him on his feet. He hand was around my throat in an instant, his grip tightening

"I wouldn't finish that thought if I were you." He growled into my ear. "You're an ungrateful brat."

I wanted to respond back, to yell at him that he was just an asshole who was trying to get into Elena's pants because she looked exactly like Katherine. But I couldn't considering I now couldn't breathe with his hand around my neck, squeezing tighter and tighter as the minutes passed. My hands were on his, trying to pry his grip away. But he wouldn't let up, and only squeezed harder. I whimpered as I began gasping for air. I was desperately trying to escape in whatever way I could.

"I've saved your ass time and time again. I told you about your mother. I haven't even killed you like I've wanted to. So don't you dare accuse me of sleeping with your cousin. Don't talk about something you know nothing about."

"Damon." I managed to gasp out as black dots began to invade my vision.

"It's no wonder your mother abandoned you." Damon's voice was cruel, tears popping into my eyes at his words. "She didn't want you as a daughter. Who would?"

I could feel my body betraying me as my limbs began to go limp. I tried to fight the natural desire to fall unconscious, but I just wasn't strong enough. Damon caught me around the waist before I could hit the ground, though he looked anything but happy as he did so.

"You're weak Harper." he muttered just before the world turned black.


	45. Chapter 44

**Chapter Forty Four:**

_Tears streamed down my face as I drove as far from the hospital as possible. It didn't feel real, to know that my mother's lifeless body had been carted away only hours earlier. I had watched her die right in front of me, her hand in mine as I just watched her drift away. Her eyes just fluttered closed as if she was simply falling asleep. There was no pain; there was no gasping for breath. There was just death. Just like that, she left me. I knew it was coming, I knew it was inevitable. But I never expected it to happen so soon. We were still supposed to have a few months together. There was still so much we were supposed to do. There was so much I still wanted to ask my mother. I was only 17, how was I supposed to walk through this world without my mother's guidance? How was I supposed to get through this?_

_I tried to brush the tears away as the car swerved on the empty road. I steadied the steering as best as I could as the rain pounding into the car. It was late at night, and I had absolutely no idea where I was going. I had been driving for hours and had no idea if I was even still in the same state any longer. I didn't care. I just needed to get as far away from everything as I could. The nurses tried to stop me as I ran out of the hospital, yelling at me that I shouldn't be driving. But what did they know? They hadn't just lost their mother, their best friend. They didn't know what I was going through._

_The rain was getting harder as I tried to drive through the winding roads. The roads were slick and it was beginning to get difficult to drive on. I wasn't about to turn back around though. I needed to get as far as I possibly could. I wondered for a brief moment if this was how Elena felt when her parents had died. Though, this was different. She never expected her parents to be taken from her so quickly. I had known this day would come for a year now. But it didn't make it any easier._

"_Why...why mom why?" I sobbed, my eyes closing for a brief moment, almost forgetting I was driving._

_My eyes snapped open when a bird came crashing into my windshield. I let out a scream as my hands lost control of the steering wheel, the tires squealing on the slick road as it swerved. I braced myself as the car twisted and turned, sliding right off into a ditch. My body jostled forward, and if it weren't for the seatbelt I would have surely crashed right through the windshield. I was dazed for a moment, not knowing what had happened as I tried to get my bearings. There was smoke coming from the front of the car, where it was crashed up against a tree. I groaned as I raised a hand up, trying to pull the seatbelt from prying into my skin even further. I fumbled with it before unclasping it and letting it slide back up into place._

"_Ow, fuck." I muttered as I could feel pain run up my spine as I shifted in the seat._

_I grasped onto the door handle, trying to get out of the car. But I found that the door was jammed. I tried furiously, but it just wouldn't budge. Cursing, I felt around for my cell phone, knowing I would have to call for some help. I couldn't find it on the seat beside me, and bent over as best as I could without causing too much pain to check the floor. My fingers found the familiar feel of my phone and grasped it. I sat up, wincing as the pain racked through me. A blinding pain shot through my entire body, my head beginning to pound. I quickly dialled 911, hoping I would still be able to get service this far out._

"_911, what's you emergency?"_

"_I lost control of my car and got into a ditch." I looked out of the door window to try and pick out where I was. "It's dark; I don't know where I am."_

"_Can you tell me anything about your surroundings?"_

_I looked every which way before my eyes spotted something moving outside of the windshield. I ignored the dispatcher as I squinted through the pounding rain to see what was now on the hood of my car. _

"_Miss? Are you still there?"_

"_I..." My eyes widened when I saw the beady eyes of a black crow staring straight at me. The air around me felt thick, my entire body growing cold and numb. My mind was drawing a blank as I stared into the eyes of the crow before I found myself slowly slipping into unconsciousness. _

"Harper!"

I groaned as I felt hands shaking me roughly.

"Harper, can you hear me?"

That voice sounded familiar, but I couldn't pick it out.

"Wake up Harper, come on, talk to me." the hands shook me again.

My eyes slowly drew open, only to see a worried Tyler leaning over me. I tried to remember what had happened, to remember where I even was, but I drew a blank. I couldn't remember a thing. Except for that crow. That black crow. The memory of that night, the night of my mother's supposed death, I remembered it as if it had been yesterday. I had driven as far as I could, trying to escape the pain. But then that bird. It had flown right into my car, causing me to slide off of the road and into a ditch. And then there it was again on the hood of my car, just staring at me until I fell unconscious. The next thing I knew, I was in the same hospital my mother had died in, with my cousins and Jenna sitting around me. I had sworn not to drive again after that night. Not because of the crash, not even because of the crow. But because of the memories of my mother.

"Harper, are you okay?" Tyler brushed some of the hair out of my face, his fingers slightly gliding over my neck.

I winced at the touch, and that's when it all came back to me. I had gone to the cemetery after my uncle's surprise visit, and that's when Damon showed up. I had questioned what he had been doing with Elena for the past week, and he had snapped. I remember his hand around my neck, the air escaping my body as I fell unconscious. I looked around and noticed I was still in the cemetery, my back up against my mother's tombstone. Damon must not have cared and just left me here, for however long that was.

"Harper?" Tyler's voice broke through my thoughts.

"I'm...I'm okay." My voice was hoarse.

"I just found you in here." Tyler slid down beside me, shooting me a look of concern. "I was walking around and...I don't know. It was weird. Something inside of me told me I had to come in here. I'm glad I did."

"What time is it?" I tried to get my bearings.

"Almost 2." He answered.

"I've been out all morning." My hand ran over the marks I was sure were on my neck.

"Do you remember what happened? I noticed the marks on your neck. Did someone hurt you?" he grew angry. "I'll kill whoever hurt you."

I shook my head wildly, laying a hand on his arm. "I don't remember a thing Tyler."

It was a lie, but I couldn't tell him the truth. I couldn't tell him that it was Damon; he would just go after the vampire and get himself hurt. I couldn't let that happen. Despite what had happened at the school dance, and everything that went down between then and now, I still couldn't help the feelings I felt towards Tyler. I didn't completely understand them, but I did know that it killed me to see the glares he would send me in the hallways at school. I had tried so many times to apologize for what had happened, but he wouldn't have any of it. He had been such a good friend to me, such a good guy, and I just threw it all away for Damon. Stupid god damn Damon who didn't even give a damn about me. Tyler had been nothing but a perfect gentleman to me, and I didn't even see him for that.

"I'm sorry Ty." My voice was soft.

Tyler sighed from beside me as he slid an arm around my shoulders. "I know."

"I didn't mean to hurt you." I felt myself moving into his warm touch. "You've been nothing but good to me, and I just threw it all away."

"I get it. I'm not Damon Salvatore." his expression hardened.

"No, you're not. You are so much better." I looked up at him. "Damon Salvatore should be jealous of you. He could never be this sweet; he could never be this caring. He has nothing on you Tyler. You're perfect."

"I'm not perfect." Tyler shook his head. "I never realized anything was up with Vicki when I should have. I was an ass to her. And now she's..."

"We've all done things we haven't been proud of." I wrapped my arms around him tightly. "Believe me, I know."

"I was trying not to do that to you. I tried so hard to be someone you would actually..." he trailed off, a tinge of pink on his cheeks.

"You know, I used to always have a crush on you when we were younger." I admitted, my eyes gazing across the cemetery.

"Really?" his voice was full of surprise.

"Of course. I mean who didn't? You're Tyler Lockwood. You were the most wanted guy in town. You still are." I shrugged. "But you were always such a good friend to me. Even as kids. We used to be close."

"We still are." He tightened his arm around my shoulders. "I used to like you too, you know?"

My eyes grew wide as I stared up at him in shock. "What?"

A smile tugged at his lips as he nodded. "You were always so adventurous and curious. You wanted to know everything, even if there was danger involved. Actually, that hasn't changed at all. And you're beautiful."

"I'm second rate compared to Elena, Bonnie and Caroline."

"No you're not. Your beautiful Harper." he caught my chin, his eyes boring down into mine. "You're far more than just another cheerleader."

"Yeah, I'm just the one that the popular cheerleaders and football players hanged out with. No one even noticed me."

"That's not true. I noticed you."

"You did?" I could feel my heart racing as he began to lean closer.

"Mhmm." His eyes went down to my lips as he drew even closer.

I could feel my eyes close as I began inching forward. I could feel the heat radiating off of his lips, only centimetres from one another. I could just about feel his lips on mine before a screech of a bird ruined the moment, the rustling of wings over our heads.

"What the hell." Tyler waved a hand around wildly, trying to knock away the bird that was flying just above us, dipping closer and closer every second.

My eyes widened as I stared at the bird right as it perched on the tombstone in front of us. It was a pitch black crow, its eyes pools of darkness. I knew that bird. The was a sense a familiarity. The same cold feeling fell over my body as the air grew thick. I knew immediately where I had seen that bird.

The night of the car crash after my mother's death.

* * *

"I'm being friggin haunted by a bird." I grumbled, flipping through book after book.

"You're being haunted by a bird?" Caroline raised an eyebrow as we sat in her kitchen.

"I know it sounds crazy, but it's true." I tossed a book aside. I wasn't even sure what I was looking for, but there had to be something about birds in these books.

I was looking through whatever books I could find in the library and archives about anything paranormal. There was surprisingly a lot. Caroline thought I was just crazy, but I couldn't help but feel that this was more than just a coincidence. A black crow just didn't follow me around, showing up at two distinct moments and just staring at me for no reason. It felt like the crow was just looking right through me and into my soul. Only one other person had that affect on me, and that was Damon Salvatore. But it wasn't possible. He was a vampire. I had never heard of a vampire being able to become an animal. But then again, there were a lot about vampires that I didn't know yet.

"What are we even looking for?" Caroline asked as she opened a book.

"I don't know. Anything about black birds...or birds in general. Or...I don't even know. Just anything that would explain why there's a creepy bird following me around."

"Maybe it's just a coincidence. It's been awhile since that car crash." Caroline hesitated before continuing. "It was probably just a different bird.

"It just feels wrong. Caroline. I know I sound completely mental right now. But I just have a feeling." I gave her a pleading look.

"I believe you." She sighed but nodded. "Alright, let's see what we can find."

"Thank you." I sent her an appreciative smile.

"Hey, you're my best friend." She smiled back. "If some creepy bird is freaking you out, then I'm all for getting rid of it."

We spent the next few hours searching in the books we had brought back to her house. I was thankful her mother was always out around town acting as Sheriff, or off trying to hunt vampires. It made searching up paranormal activity so much easier. I was beginning to get frustrated however. I hadn't been able to find a damn thing. Nothing led me to the answers I wanted; I was just thrown into an endless circle. I had no way to explain how that bird made me feel. I just _knew_ that something wasn't normal about it, that it was evil. I wasn't about to go against my instincts now. They had gotten me this far. If this was supposed to be my fate, to have these visions into the future, to have uncertain powers, then I may as well just get used to them. Even if I didn't want them.

"I can't find anything." Caroline sighed, laying her chin in her palm. "I don't think we're getting very far."

"I think you're right." I closed the book I was flipping through. "This is useless."

"How about we order some food, get our heads cleared, and then Google it." Caroline suggested, already getting out of her seat and heading over to the stack of takeout flyers. "What do you feel like?"

"You pick. I'm going to go to the washroom." I stood and began down the hallway next to the kitchen.

I knew this hand like the back of my hand, and I'm sure if I was blind, with both hands tied behind my back, I would still be able to find my way around the house. Caroline and I always sought comfort and freedom by coming over to her house, her mother hardly ever here even when we were kids. It was a nice escape from the rest of the world, from all of the expectations. I loved this house. I felt more at home here than at Elena's. But then again, I didn't have anyone hating me here.

I sighed as I found the bathroom and entered. I just needed a moment alone. I closed the door behind me and rest up against the sink, my back to the mirror. I ran a hand through my dark hair and thought back to the bird. There had to be some explanation. I know it seemed bizarre, but I just knew there had to be a reason. Those cold black eyes of the crow were just too familiar to shake. The feeling I got when I would look into the pools of darkness, it made me shudder even now. It wasn't just a coincidence; it wasn't just any other bird. There was a reason behind this bird, and I needed to find out what that was.

A sound at the window drew me out of my thoughts. I raised an eyebrow as it sounded as if pebbles were being thrown, reminding me of the times Matt and Tyler used to come by and crash Caroline and my sleepovers when we were little. The thought of Tyler made me smile widely. He just made me always want to smile. It was different with him than with Damon. Tyler was familiar, he was comfortable. I felt like I could tell him anything and never have him judge me. He wasn't like anyone else. He wasn't that typical high school jock. He was so much more than that.

And we almost kissed.

We would have if it weren't for that mysterious bird.

Stupid bird.

"Okay, what the hell." I muttered as the tapping at the window began to grow more consistent. I moved towards the window and drew back the curtains. I nearly fell backwards when I saw the crow staring back at me from the other side. I never realized I had let out a scream until Caroline came crashing into the room.

"What? What's wrong?" Caroline asked, by my side in an instant.

"It...the bird...it was just..." I pointed at the window where the bird was now nowhere to be found.

"I don't see anything."

"It was there Caroline. I swear, it was there." I gazed out the window, searching every which way. "It was there."


	46. Chapter 45

**Chapter Forty Five:**

"And we'll see you all next week." Alaric dismissed the class.

I let out a sigh as I closed my notebook that held hardly any notes. It was too hard to concentrate on history when all I could think about was that black crow. Ever since the previous night at Caroline's, I've been paranoid. Anywhere I've gone I've searched for the bird, wondering if it was still following me. I hadn't seen it at all today however, which gave me a sense of relief. But I still knew that it wasn't just any old bird. There was just something about it that freaked me out.

"Harper?"

I blinked, not even realizing I had spaced out. I looked around the classroom and saw that only Alaric and I remained. My cheeks grew red as I hurriedly grabbed my belongings and left my seat.

"Can we talk for a minute?" He stopped me before I could quickly leave the room.

I sighed but nodded and held back by his desk. He shuffled some things around before sitting behind the desk.

"How have you been doing?" he motioned for me to take a seat at the desk directly across from his.

I slid down into the seat, laying my stuff on the top. "Alright. I know I've had some off days, but I'm really trying to stay on track."

"I wasn't referring to your school work. You've improved greatly since you've gotten here." He smiled in assurance. "I was wondering how you're doing with everything else."

"With?" I wasn't entirely sure what he was talking about.

"Elena and Damon told me about your...your gift." He used the word kindly.

My mouth dropped open. What was the point of having secrets if the people who knew them just went blabbing them to everyone they know! I couldn't believe the two told Alaric. It wasn't that I didn't trust him. He had a pure heart. Whenever I was in his class, or saw him outside of school, I always had a good feeling about him. But considering I still hadn't told anyone about my mother, I wasn't exactly ready to go telling everyone about what I could do. I just didn't feel comfortable with anyone knowing, especially when I didn't fully understand the extent of what I could do.

Needless to say, I was going to have a very interesting conversation with those two whenever I saw them next.

"I'm sorry if I'm stepping over a boundary. You're a good student, and a good person." he leaned forward. "I know I'm just your teacher, but if you'd ever like to talk, I'm a good listener. I don't fully understand any of the secrets here in Mystic Falls, but I have a feeling that you don't either."

I sighed. "I didn't know one small little town could be so..."

"I know what you mean." Alaric smiled. "Just know that I'm here if you ever need to talk, or if you need any help."

"Thanks Mr. Saltzman." I forced a smile. "It's not that I don't appreciate it. I'm just...I'm still confused about everything."

"Understandable. It's a lot to take in." He nodded. "I'll let you go, don't want you to be late for your next class."

I nodded and slid out of the seat. I hurried out of the room, and caught sight of Elena chatting with Stefan, who I was surprised to see at school again. I shot her the darkest look I could muster as I brushed past her and headed off to my other classes.

* * *

"Well don't you look happy?"

I frowned from where I stood at my locker, ignoring the vampire I really didn't want to see at the present moment. Why he was even here was beyond me, but I didn't care. I just wanted to get far away from the asshole.

"What, no hello?"

"Oh, I'm supposed to just say hello to the asshole who decided to choke me, then abandon me in the cemetery, and then tell everyone about _my _secrets." I spun around on my heel, glaring up at Damon.

He smirked. "Yes."

"Go to hell Damon."

"Been there, done that." He shrugged. "Come on now, it's not the worst thing I've done."

"You're an ass." I brushed past him and began towards the exit.

"Oh you love me." He grabbed my arm and turned me back around.

"Screw you." I pulled my arm from his grasp. "Go find Elena, I'm not interested."

His eyes narrowed but I hurried out of the school before he could do anything. I spotted Caroline off by her car where I was supposed to meet her, but was stopped by a certain football player stepping into my path. A grin immediately grew on my face as my anger disappeared with ease.

"Hey Ty." I greeted.

"How's it going Harp? Feeling better?" he shifted his backpack over his shoulder as he smiled down at me.

"Much better." I nodded. "Thanks again for yesterday."

"No problem." He shrugged. "It was no big deal. Like I said, there was just something telling me to go into the cemetery. I'm glad I did though."

"I'm glad you did too."

We stood there staring at one another for a moment, neither of us speaking. We hardly even noticed the students piling around us, getting ready to start their weekend. We were just there; enjoying one's company in silence before one of the football players tossed a football into Tyler's back, earning a slew of curses from him. There was a grin on his face however as he grabbed the football and tossed it back over to the group of jocks.

"So I was wondering if you would want to check out the Founders day party with me tonight." He turned his attention back on me. "You know, if you'd want."

"Really?" My eyes brightened.

"Well yeah, I mean, it's going to be pretty brutal. Might as well enjoy it with you." He shrugged. "What do you say?"

"I'd love to. It'll be fun." I nodded.

"So I'll pick you up at 7:30?"

"At Caroline's. We're doing the girly night thing again, just the two of us."

He chuckled, rolling his eyes. "You two are so different."

"We're more similar than a lot of people think." I shrugged. "So 7:30?"

"I'll see you then." He grew closer, bending down so his lips brushed gently across my cheek.

He pulled back and winked before jogging off to catch up with his fellow football players. I could still feel the tingly sensation as I walked over to Caroline's car in a dreamy state. I could just imagine what his lips on mine would do to me.

"What are you doing with him?"

I was forced to stop and glare at Damon as he stopped in my path.

"Didn't I just tell you to go away?" I narrowed my eyes at the vampire.

"I don't listen." He answered simply as he took a step forward. "You're not going with him tonight."

"You can't say who I can and cannot hang around with." I rolled my eyes. "My life Damon."

"Yes, but you belong to me."

"Last time I checked, I belonged to myself." I went to brush past him but he just quickly stepped in my path.

Damon snickered. "You just don't understand, do you Harper? You _belong_ to me."

"Fuck you."

"I would you to." He drew a hand up to caress the side of my neck.

I could see just past Damon, Tyler gazing over at us with a look of anger. I couldn't hurt him again. I couldn't do this to him. I didn't care what Damon could do, I wasn't about to mess things up with Tyler again. I had no idea how I felt about Damon, but I knew exactly how I felt about Tyler. I slapped Damon, his head snapping to the side as I stepped up close to him.

"Screw you Damon." I seethed before pushing past him.

The smile that was on Tyler's face made everything I had just done worth it, even though I knew I would be paying for that at a later date.

"What was all of that about?" Caroline gave me a look of concern as I met her at the car.

"Nothing. Tyler and I are going to the party together."

"Really?" Caroline's eyes widened. "Who would have thought?"

I merely shrugged and smiled as I slipped into the passenger seat.

"So what was with the Damon thing?" Caroline asked once she slid into the car beside me, quickly pulling out of the school parking lot.

"You know how Damon is; he seems to think he owns everyone." I rolled my eyes. "He's an asshole."

"Don't I know it." Caroline sighed. "Just be careful around him Harp. I don't want him to do to you what he did to me."

Oh she had absolutely no idea.

* * *

"Where are you off to?"

I groaned as I was stopped only feet from the front door. I turned and saw my uncle leaning against the hallway, a frown settled on his face. Well at least he wasn't faking a smile any longer.

"Caroline's." I stated simply before turning back around.

"I expect you'll be going to the party tonight." He followed close behind.

"Mhmm." My hand grasped the door handle.

"And I hope you're not going to be going with that other Salvatore boy."

My hand whipped back to my side as I twisted around. How in the world did he know about Stefan and Damon? Alright sure, Stefan was Elena's boyfriend, but the way he mentioned them, the way he mentioned Damon, It felt like he knew a lot more than he was letting on. What was it that had me so spooked when I was around him? I felt like every ounce of happiness was being sucked dry whenever he was within distance, like the entire world turned gloomy. I didn't like it one bit. I didn't like him one bit. Whatever he was up to in Mystic falls, I didn't like it at all. He wasn't here just for business or family time. He never cared about either. So why was he here?

"I hear you and the brother of Elena's boyfriend have been quite close lately." John cocked his head to the side as he stepped closer.

"That's none of your business, John." I gritted through my teeth.

"_Uncle_ John." He corrected.

"Just John." I glared. "Uncle would imply that your actually family. And you're not."

"Of course I am. I care about you Harper; I don't want you to get thrown into something you know nothing about."

"You shouldn't be getting into something you know nothing about either." I shot back. "You know nothing about Stefan or Damon. And even if you did, you have no right to tell me what to do."

"I have every right." His eyes narrowed. "And I know more about them than you think. I know the entire Salvatore history."

Something was telling me that he knew a lot more about everything than any of us thought.

"Whatever. I don't care." I gave him one last glare before turning on my heel and ripping the door open. I was shocked to find that the porch wasn't empty. "Damon?"

"Hello Harper." His eyes weren't on mine however, and instead, completely on John. "John."

"Damon. It was a pleasure meeting you today." The friendly act oozed out of him. "Harper, why don't you run along now?"

"Screw you." I brushed past Damon and down the porch stairs.

I didn't look back as I made my way towards Caroline's car, who had been waiting for me.

"Little one," Damon grabbed at my arm once I reached the driveway. "We need to talk."

"I don't want to talk Damon." I hissed, turning to glare up at him. I noticed that John was watching us closely from the open front door. "But I will warn you about him. He knows something."

"What?" Damon's eyebrows creased. "What does he know?"

"I don't know, but something." Just because he was pissing me off, it doesn't mean that somewhere deep inside, I didn't care about Damon. I didn't want either of the brothers to get hurt because John knew something that could turn into something dangerous down the road.

Damon frowned as he glanced back at John, who nodded at us as he leaned against the door frame. I shuddered at the look he was giving us. It just didn't feel right. Him being here didn't feel right at all.

"We need to talk." Damon insisted.

"I'm busy right now Damon."

"It's important."

"Well so is this."

"Going to some stupid party with _him_ isn't important." Damon narrowed his eyes. He really didn't like the idea of me being around Tyler did he?

"Damon, I've spent how long living this messed up life? I just found out about the whole mother thing and all of these _powers_. Right now, trying to just be a normal teenager is important. I deserve that." I pulled my arm away. "Give me one night Damon. I deserve one night of being normal. Please."

I don't know why I felt the need to plead with him. But I knew if he really wanted to, he could ruin tonight. He could force me not to go; he could compel me into messing things up with Tyler. He could kill me right now even. I just needed him to give me one night. To give me a few hours where I wasn't thinking about my alive mother, about the powers I apparently had, about him. I just wanted to be a normal teenage girl for one night. That wasn't so much to ask for, was it?

Damon's cold face softened as he simply nodded. I surprised myself as I leaned up and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, whispering into his ear.

"Thank you Damon."

Damon looked just as surprised as I stepped back, giving him a small smile before turning towards Caroline's car. I slipped into the passenger seat without looking her in the eye and kept my gaze firmly on Damon.

"What was that?"

"Nothing Caroline, just drive."


	47. Chapter 46

**Chapter Forty Six:**

It felt like my face was going to burn off. Ever since Tyler had picked me up at Caroline's house, I had been blushing like crazy. My cheeks seemed to be a permanent pink colour thanks to the compliments Tyler would whisper to me every so often. We had only been at the party for an hour, but I was ready to leave. It wasn't that I wasn't having a good time with Tyler, the complete opposite actually. But being around him was driving me insane. I didn't know if I wanted to grab him and kiss him, or if I wanted to run away embarrassed. He shouldn't like someone like me. He was the star football player and I was just some loner girl who happened to be friends with all the popular kids. There wasn't anything special about me. I was completely plain. Tyler should be here with some perky cheerleader, not some freak who didn't even know what she was.

"There's my dad." Tyler sighed, nodding over to the doorway of the room we were in.

I glanced over and saw the Mayor staring at Tyler, as if waiting for him.

"I better go see what he wants." Tyler pecked my cheek. "I'll grab us some drinks on my way back."

I nodded and watched as he waltzed over to his father, who whisked him off quickly. I had a feeling neither the Mayor nor his wife would approve of who Tyler had brought to the party. I wasn't exactly the perfect prospect for Tyler. While I was part of a founding family, and a Gilbert, my mother had rubbed them the wrong way. She never liked Tyler's father, and made sure to find whatever dirt she could report on. There had been many articles in the town's paper about dirty campaigns every time he ran for Mayor. That never went off well. It was one of the reasons why I wanted to become a journalist. I admired my mother for not caring about what anyone else thought and instead wrote about the truth. She didn't sugar coat anything. Which made me wonder why she had sugar coated all of this, about what we could do, about what she could do.

"You're too beautiful to be frowning tonight."

I was surprised at how tender the voice was. I turned to face Damon, and was even more surprised to see how well he cleaned up. He was wearing a simple black suit with a white buttoned up shirt underneath the done up jacket. He looked absolutely amazing, and even I couldn't deny that he looked gorgeous.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned, trying to look anywhere but at him. I could feel my cheeks growing a deeper shade of red.

"Well I am a founding family." He smirked, his finger clasping under my chin, forcing me to look at him. "And I had to keep an eye on you. I don't trust him."

"Tyler is a good person Damon." I insisted.

"There's something about him I don't like." He frowned. "He smells weird."

"He smells weird?" I raised an eyebrow. "He smells perfectly fine to me Damon."

"Just don't trust him. I don't have a good feeling about him."

"You don't have a good feeling about anyone." I rolled my eyes. "I like him Damon."

"I don't."

"Well I don't exactly care what you think." I glared. "My life."

His eyes narrowed. "I don't like your attitude."

"Tough." I turned on my heel and walked away, leaving the vampire standing alone. Who was he to tell me that Tyler wasn't good for me? Tyler was a perfect gentleman. He's been nothing but a good friend ever since I came back to Mystic Falls. And he smelt perfectly fine! Damon was just jealous. Even though I'm sure there was nothing to be jealous over. Again, I was nothing, I wasn't special, I was just me.

"Harper."

I blinked and looked up to see Stefan at the bar, drink in his hand. I smiled and made my way through the crowded room and reached the bar.

"Hey Stefan. You're brother is on crack." I sighed, ordering a glass of water from the bartender.

Stefan chuckled. "He feels threatened."

"Huh?" I gave him an odd look.

"He doesn't like Tyler."

"I got that, but I don't understand why." I sighed.

"He's very protective over the things he cares about." Stefan shrugged.

"Obsessive is more like it."

"Protective, obsessive, either way he cares about you." Stefan downed the rest of his drink. "Elena just walked in, if you don't mind I'll just..."

"Go ahead." I gave him a small smile.

He patted my shoulder before heading over to where Elena stood in the doorway to the large room. I sighed as I leaned against the bar, my chin in my open palm as I gazed around the room. I spotted Caroline chatting with a few girls from our class off to one side, while Jeremy was off talking to the Sheriff, who happened to be standing with Damon. Damon's eyes were on me the entire time though, not even blinking. Did vampires have to blink? I'd have to make sure to ask Stefan that later.

"Hey stranger."

A grin crossed my lips as I turned to see Matt standing behind me, looking dressed up.

"Matt!" I pulled him into a hug. "How are you doing? What are you doing here?"

"The Mayor invited us." He nodded at his mother, who already looked drunk. Matt sighed as he shook his head and turned his attention back on me. "It's been tough."

"I can imagine. I'm so sorry about Vicki."

"Guess I really understand what you and Elena have been going through now." His eyes fell to the floor, my heart just about breaking. No one should have to go through losing a loved one. It was the most terrible pain in the world. Of course, it was even more painful to find out that they weren't even dead and it was all just an act.

"I'm around if you need anyone Matt." I laid a hand on his arm. "You were always so good to me, so know that I'm here for you."

"I know, thanks." He looked up and attempted a smile. Though the lack of twinkle in his blue eyes didn't meet the smile on his face. He was always such a good friend, a happy person. It was terrible to see him so defeated looking.

"I'm going to go see Caroline. See you later?"

I nodded and waved as he manoeuvred through the crowd over to the blonde. I smiled inwardly as she squealed and threw her arms around him. He tensed for a brief moment before relaxing in her arms. Everyone, even the two of them, thought that they were just going to be a fling, that they were a doomed couple. But I could see how much both of them truly cared for one another. There was love there; it was evident in the way that they would look at one another. It was adorable. I was glad both of them had one another, that they found that special someone they could count on. I wondered when I would ever find that. Would I even be alive long enough to say that I found _the one_?

"Don't look so down."

"Can't you leave me alone Damon?" I sighed and glared at the vampire.

Damon chuckled as he leaned against the bar beside me. His eyes roamed the dance floor, stopping on Stefan and Elena for a moment. I frowned at the curl of his lips as he watched Elena dance. Where had his sudden fascination of her come from? Was it just because she looked like Katherine? Or did he actually like her? Or was this just a way to get back at his brother? I didn't understand it, nor did I like it. I wasn't jealous, not at all. I just didn't like the attention Elena seemed to be getting from every single person these days. It wasn't all about her. She wasn't perfect all the time. Not that I was either. I clearly had my flaws. But I had thought that Damon and I had bonded somewhat over the time we've known one another. He hadn't exactly killed me yet, and we shared certain moments that would be considered more than just a victim and her killer. But apparently, that was just all in my head. By the way Damon was staring at Elena, transfixed by her, it made me want to walk over there and just punch her. Why did she have to get everything?

I shook my head and turned away. What was wrong with me? I was thinking like a jealous girlfriend. And I was not a jealous girlfriend. I was just nothing. I was just here for his amusement, nothing else.

"Hey, there you are." Tyler's voice broke my bitter thoughts.

I plastered on a smile as I glanced over and saw Tyler walking over. His eyes fell on Damon, who had turned his attention onto us. I ignored Damon as I grabbed Tyler's hand and went to pull him off into another room. Damon however, thought this would be a good time to interfere and grabbed my arm, pulling me back against the bar.

"Damon, let go." I glared up at him.

"You're not going anywhere with him." Damon didn't hide his dislike for Tyler as the two glared at one another darkly.

"I can go anywhere I'd like with anyone I want to." I tried to pull my arm out of his grasp, but it was no use. "Damon."

"Let her go man." Tyler's voice was oddly calm compared to the murderous look he was shooting Damon.

"Don't tell me what to do kid." Damon's eyes narrowed.

"Don't tell her what to do." Tyler's hand became tighter around my hand. "Let her go."

"What are you going to do about it?"

I let out a yelp of surprise as Tyler's fist came flying out of nowhere and connected with Damon's nose. My eyes were wide as blood began to drip down the obviously broken nose. I could see his eyes slowly starting to change from their ice blue to completely black. It was only a matter of time before they became blood red and he tried to attack Tyler here in front of everyone. I wouldn't allow that to happen. I wouldn't let Tyler get hurt, nor would I allow Damon to just screw his cover and let everyone know that the Salvatore brothers were vampires. Surprising both men, I stood directly in front of Tyler, my hands placed on Damon's chest in a pleading manner. Tyler attempted to grab my arm and pull me away, but I stood my place, my eyes staring up into Damon's. He needed to calm down before he did something stupid.

"Damon, calm down." One of my hands raised up to cup his cheek. "Don't do something you'll regret. There's a room full of people."

"Harper, come on." Tyler laid a hand on my back. "Forget about this asshole."

I ignored Tyler and kept my focus on Damon. "Control it Damon. Calm down."

His eyes slowly turned back to their ice blue, his body relaxing under my touch. Our eyes never looked away however. It felt like we were the only two in the room. My eyes were transfixed on his; it felt like I was in a trance. He wasn't trying to compel me, I knew that. There was no fog, no haze; my head was completely filled to the brim with thoughts. This was something else entirely. I just couldn't look away. I was glued to the spot. I couldn't hear or see anything around us. I didn't even realize Tyler had stomped away until Damon's hand came up to grasp mine, pulling me out of my trance.

I blinked as I looked away, seeing Tyler's retreating form leaving the room with a stolen bottle of alcohol. I sighed and went to follow after him, but an arm wrapping around my waist stopped me. I looked back up at Damon, who refused to meet my eyes but pulled me closer until I was up against his chest. I didn't know what to say as his arm tightened around my waist, keeping me rooted to the spot.

"Hi."

"Hello Elena, enjoying yourself?" Damon's voice returned as he stared over at my cousin who had joined us at the bar.

"Your brother is drunk." She nodded over at Stefan, who was now dancing with whoever he could.

"Enjoy it while it lasts." Damon smirked.

"Is he doing okay Damon? I'm worried about him." She frowned. I like how she was just ignoring the fact that I was standing right here. Not even a simple look in my direction.

"He'll be fine." Damon shrugged.

Elena sighed but nodded. "I hope so. He just seems..."

"Weird?" I offered. I may as well talk and see if she even realizes I was here.

"Weird." She spoke as if I hadn't just said a word. Really Elena, really?

"He'll be fine in a few days."

"It's been a few days Damon."

Damon rolled his eyes and gazed down at Elena. I would have hated the way he was looking at her if it hadn't been for the way he tightened his arm around my waist. Well at least he didn't just completely forget that I was there.

"I'm going to go talk with Matt, see how he's doing. I'll see you later." She looked straight at Damon before heading off across the room.

I glared at the back of her head. I'm sure if looks could kill, she would be 6 feet in the ground right about now.

"Well that was awkward." Damon snickered, looking down at me with a smirk. "You two are really not liking one another right now, are you?"

"It's all her." I crossed my arms. "She's the one who won't even look at me."

"She'll get over it."

"Doubt that." I tucked a piece of hair behind an ear. "She seems to hate me even more these days."

"Probably because you haven't exactly been honest with her."

I raised an eyebrow as I stared up at him. "I eventually told her about the visions. And it's not like she's been completely honest with me in the past."

"You haven't told her everything, now have you?" he reminded.

"I'm allowed to keep things to myself." I pursed my lips together. "I don't even want to think about the mother thing."

"You should be happy that she's alive. I'm sure Elena would just love for her parents to be alive."

"Her mother is alive. Well as alive as a vampire can be anyways." I pointed out. "Why are you taking her side? You were all about keeping it a secret before."

"That was before."

"Before what?" I pried. "Before you and Elena bonded and got all friendly?"

Damon narrowed his eyes. "Don't start on that again Harper. Remember what happened the last time."

"Oh right, you just left me in a cemetery for hours on end unconscious." My anger was beginning to grow.

"You deserved it." His arm tightened round my waist.

"Whatever." I went to move away from him but he pulled me back. "Damon, let go."

"No."

"Damon."

"Shut up Harper."

"Damon."

"Do you really want me to get angry?" His eyes had returned to pitch black.

My body tensed as I glared out across the room, my eyes falling on my uncle. He was watching Damon and me closely, his eyes going right through us. I shuddered and quickly looked away. It was then that everything began to grow blurry. I tried blinking to clear my vision, but it just wouldn't work. I raised a hand up to rub my eyes, but to no avail. And then the room began to spin. I couldn't see a thing as everything began spinning around with such force that I had to clamp my eyes shut. That feeling in the pit of my stomach every time I had gotten a vision began growing, my legs slowly becoming weak.

"Damon."

"What did I just say Harper?" he growled.

Even with my eyes closed, my head felt like it was spinning along with the room. I could barely keep myself upright and had to lean against Damon for support. He still hadn't realized anything was wrong, despite constantly calling his name. I tried to nudge him, but it didn't seem to work at all. I moaned as I put my hands on either side of my head, trying to get it all to stop.

"Damon."

"What!" He snapped.

"Vis..."

I couldn't get the rest out as my legs collapsed under me. I felt his arms catch me quickly before I could hit the ground. I had no idea what happened next however, as everything just stopped and I lost conscious.

* * *

**A/N:** So I've gotten a few comments on this, and just thought I'd clear this up. Yes, I do know that there was the tomb vampire called Harper. But tbh, that vampire is so insigficant that it doesnt really matter to me. I like the name Harper, and I chose it for the character because I wanted a somewhat unique name and have yet to be able to use that name yet in one of my stories. Sorry if any of you got confused, but its clear in the prologue that its not the tomb vampire lol.


	48. Chapter 47

**Chapter Forty Seven:**

"We have a problem."

Elena looked up from where she was sitting in the living room of the Boarding House. "With the fact that she has yet to wake up yet, or has something else in the world gone on that I'm not aware of?"

"She's not awake yet?" Damon stopped in his tracks, his eyebrows knitting together. "It's been hours."

"I know." Elena nodded, glancing towards the stairs leading to the second floor. "I thought you said these don't last long."

"They usually don't." He rubbed the bridge of his nose. "This is just great."

"Is something else wrong?"

"Your Uncle." Damon sighed, looking up and catching her gaze. "I killed him tonight."

"What!" Her eyes widened, her mouth gaping open. "Damon!"

"He knows. He knows about Katherine, he knows about the tomb, he knows about Stefan and I." Damon defended. "I had to. It wasn't like you would miss him or anything."

"He's still my uncle!"

"Well don't worry your pretty little head over anything, because he didn't die." He walked into the living room and went straight to the bar, pouring himself a drink.

"But you just said..."

"He walked right back into the place not even ten minutes later, looking perfectly healthy." He quickly downed the drink, slamming the glass back onto the table.

"But how is that possible? Is he a..." Elena tried to understand everything he was telling her.

"He has a ring. The exact ring that Alaric has." Damon answered. "A ring that Isobel gave to Alaric."

"Well now I'm completely confused."

"You and I both." Damon shot a look towards the stairs. "I hear movement. I'm going to check on her."

"Do you want me to come?"

"No, just wait for Stefan. We'll need to have a chat." Damon waved a hand at her before hurrying up the stairs with his quick speed, entering his bedroom where he had placed Harper earlier.

It was a surprise to him to see that she wasn't in the bed, or anywhere in the room. He frowned as he did a double take, wondering where she could have possibly gone with him listening in closely. It was then that he heard a nose in the bathroom. Realizing the door was closed, he let out a breath he had been holding in, and began towards the room. He was going to just barge in, never having been a polite gentleman. But something stopped him. He found himself not wanting to just throw open the door and yell at the girl for not being where he had put her. Instead, he leaned against the doorway, just listening to the girl's rigid breathing. And then came the inevitable sound of her vomiting. His nose crinkled at the stench beginning to emit from the room, the wretched sound of the girl throwing up. He had never been one for the sound of it as either a human or vampire. It disgusted him to no end, and this was no exception.

The only odd thing was the sudden desire to want to comfort Harper. He wanted to rip the door open and pull her into his arms, to rub her back soothingly and promise that everything was going to be alright. But that wasn't possible. He couldn't have those sorts of thoughts. It wasn't right. He was a vampire. The only person he held kind thoughts for was Katherine, and those feelings were now dead after finding out about her betrayal. He vowed a long time ago that he would never allow himself to get drawn in by another woman. He was able to turn the desires off; he didn't have to feel the rapid beating of his heart any longer. But there was just something different about this girl. She made him want to feel. She made him want to be more human than he ever dreamed of being.

And he just didn't understand it.

Nor did he like it.

He had gone a century and a half mindlessly killing people. He hadn't cared about anyone but himself. He bid his time until he could find Katherine. He didn't care who got in his way, he was determined to get what he wanted. He had the ability to forget about the guilt, the shame. Never had he wanted to turn it back on. Until now. Until he had met her in the Mystic Grill. The moment he stepped into that building, he knew there was something different about her. He was drawn to her. He wanted her. He needed her.

That wasn't supposed to happen.

He didn't want it to happen.

But it was. It was happening right before him. And despite willing it to stop, to just kill her, he couldn't.

Sighing, Damon ran a hand through his hair before lightly knocking on the door and entering. He ignored his want to get as far from the horrendous smell, and walked over to the girl curled over the toilet, pulling her hair back from her face. He wasn't even sure if she was aware that he was there, but nothing around her seemed to matter as she continued to vomit. He had never seen someone throw up this much, and actually felt himself become concerned. She had never gotten sick after a vision before. But then again, there was a lot more about her than either of them knew.

"Little one?" He whispered into her ear once she had fallen back onto the tiled bathroom floor, appearing to be done. He got a good look at her face, and was shocked to see how pale she was. Her dark eyes were glazed over as she looked off into the distance. "Harper?"

She seemed to have heard him that time, her head moving towards him.

"Let's get you cleaned up." He wrapped his arms around her and swiftly lifted her up into his arms. He placed her on the sink counter before grabbing a wash cloth and dampening it. He caressed a hand through her hair as he used the other to softly wipe the corners of her mouth. He ran the cloth under a stream of cold water before dapping it across her forehead and cheeks.

"Damon?"

"Hm?" He took the cloth away and laid in back on the counter.

"I-I saw a crow." Her voice was soft, barely above a whisper. But it was perfectly audible for his ears.

"A crow?" He raised an eyebrow.

"A black crow." She bit her bottom lip, a habit of hers. "I-I've seen it before."

"When?" he questioned.

"The night...the night my mother..." She trailed off.

"The night your mother supposedly died." He finished for her. When she nodded, his frown deepened. A black crow the night of her mother's 'death'? He had been in Mystic falls by then, and from what he had been told, her mother died in a hospital out of town. It couldn't have been him. But who else had the ability to control a crow?

"A-and in the cemetery." She spoke again. "And at Caroline's."

"And you saw it again in your vision?"

She nodded. "It...it was just staring at me."

He caressed her cheek as she shuddered at the mere thought of the mysterious bird. "What else did you see?"

Her body began shaking now, worrying Damon.

"What else did you see, little one?" he questioned.

"M-my mother."

Damon's body tensed at the mention of her mother. "What?"

"S-she was here." Her eyes met his, the tears evident in her dark eyes. "And the crow...it was just there."

"What happened?" he urged her to continue.

A tear slipped down her cheek and his quickly wiped it away with his thumb. "So much...it was horrible."

"So much of what? What did you see Harper?"

Her eyes closed tightly, as if trying to erase the memory.

"Harper?"

"Death. There was so much death."

Damon knew better than to continue his questioning. Instead, he pulled her into his arms and lifted her off of the counter. He carried her into his room before placing her on his bed, pulling the sheets over her shaking body. Her eyes remained closed as his hand softly ran over her forehead and down her cheek, brushing away any hair. He bent down and kissed her forehead ever so slightly before beginning to turn around.

"Please stay with me. I-I don't want to be alone."

He didn't have the heart to tell her no. He didn't know why he felt the need to keep her sake, to protect her. But he did. In a flash he was beside her on the bed, wrapping his arms around her as she shifted into his body. After a moment, he could feel her body begin to relax, and knew she was asleep. He could have just left then and return when he heard her beginning to wake up. She would never have known the difference. But he couldn't. He just couldn't pull himself off of that bed and away from the girl in his arms. He had to stay there, to protect her from whatever it was that was haunting her, both in her visions and in reality.

That bird. That mysterious bird. It wasn't him. But there was only one other person who used their powers to control a black crow.

And that was the vampire that had turned him.

* * *

Damon found himself waking up from a slumber he never even knew he had fallen into. He cracked an eye open, immediately moving his gaze to the girl still lying nestled up against his side. She was moving restlessly however, as if having a nightmare. Damon frowned as he shifted in the bed, running a hand down her arm to try and comfort her as best as he could. He wasn't Stefan; he didn't know what to do in these situations. He didn't know what to do around this girl at all. This was an entirely new territory for him. He didn't know how to be affectionate. He didn't know how to be caring. He didn't know why he even wanted to treat Harper in such a way. She was just supposed to be his meal, nothing more.

"Little one." He whispered in her ear, trying to jostle her awake. "It's just a dream."

He thought about compelling her, but quickly shot the thought down. He didn't want to risk losing the only key had had to that mysterious crow. Once she was awake and not as spooked, he would question her again. He needed to know why there was a crow haunting the girl, a crow that was not his.

"Damon..." her soft voice whimpered his name.

Damon couldn't help the curl of his lips as he stared down at the girl who was beginning to relax in his arms. Whether she knew he was there or not, or was just having a dream, there was something about him that calmed her down. He didn't know why that pleased him, but it did.

"I'm here little one. Your safe." His lips grazed her ear, kissing the spot just below her earlobe softly. "I'm not going anywhere."

His words seemed to comfort her, and she moved further into his body. He leaned back down onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling in content. He couldn't explain the way that her body next to his warmed his body, warmed his once destroyed soul. He had lost his inner soul the moment Katherine entered his life. But Harper was slowly piecing it back together. He felt like a working project in her hands. He didn't like it one bit.

But then there was that small part of him that actually liked it. He had never had anyone believe in him before, not even his brother had back when they were still human. He had always been the troubled brother, the one who always did everything wrong. But in her eyes, he was perfect. He was rough around the edges, but there was still good there. And as much as he didn't want to admit it, he liked it. He liked having her there in his arms. He liked seeing the smile dawn on her face, or the way that she would bite her lip nervously. He enjoyed her quirks, enjoyed everything about her.

And that scared him.

He wasn't supposed to care about her. She was just supposed to be a delicious snack. He wasn't supposed to be attached.

And that's exactly what he was.

"You drive me insane, little one." He found himself speaking, his voice soft as to not wake her up.

"You drive me insane too."

He was surprised to find that she was awake, though her eyes remained closed. He hadn't even heard the change in her breathing. He brushed some of the hair out of her eyes as he stared down at her. She must have felt his lingering stare and opened her eyes slowly.

"Hi." She attempted a smile, but failed miserably.

"How are you feeling?" he raised a hand to her forehead, but knew he wouldn't be able to feel much of a difference, his hand was too cold to feel if she was too warm or not.

"That feels nice." Her eyes closed for a brief moment, moving into his cold touch.

He kept his hand pressed to her forehead as a small smile appeared on her lips.

"Feeling any better?"

"Not really." Her eyes opened again, allowing for him to see the pain in the dark orbs. "Feels like my stomach is being ripped apart.

"That doesn't sound too pleasant."

"It's not." She wrapped an arm around her stomach. "The last time I felt like this was when I was little. When my mom was..."

"Not faking her death?"

"Yeah, that." She sighed and looked away.

"What would you do?" he slid his hand down her arm and to her stomach, slipping his hand underneath her shirt. "When you were a kid?"

"My mom would stay home from work and we would just lie in her bed all day." he could hear her voice torn between happiness from the memory and sadness knowing that she would never have another one with the mother that had abandoned her. "We would always watch these cheesy movies and eat whatever weird craving I would have."

"And that would help?" he raised an eyebrow, amused by the actions of humans.

"Not really." She admitted. "But it was nice. I miss it."

"Wait here." Damon suddenly unwrapped his arms from her and moved off the bed.

"Where are you going?" She snapped up, reaching out for him.

He grasped her hand, squeezing it softly. "I'll be right back. I promise."

"But..."

"Trust me, little one." He brought her hand up, grazing his lips across her knuckles. "Trust me."


	49. Chapter 48

**Chapter Forty Eight:**

"Harper?" Damon frowned as he entered his room. "Where are you?"

The sound of vomiting met his ears however and he knew immediately where she was. He sighed as he made his way over to the open bathroom and gazed in to where Harper sat in front of the toilet. She looked even paler than when he had left her. He was worried. He wasn't sure if this was because of the visions or just a simple virus. Either way, he was worried. And this wasn't the time for him to be preoccupied by a sick human.

"Damon?"

"Little one?" Damon pushed his thoughts back and put his attention on the girl before him, who was now wiping her mouth.

"Is this because of the visions?" She asked in the tiniest voice.

"I don't know." He held out a hand for her to take.

She sighed as she pulled herself to her feet, which was more of a struggle than anticipated, her legs not able to hold her weight. Damon quickly caught her and brought her up into his arms.

"Sorry." She mumbled, digging her head into the crook of his neck.

"What are you sorry for?" he raised an eyebrow.

"For making you deal with me."

"You're not making me do anything." He set her down on the bed, putting her in a sitting position. He kneeled down to her eye level and clasped a finger under her chin. "There's no reason to be sorry."

"Why are you suddenly being nice?" her question surprised him.

Damon was stumped. Not even he knew why he was being so kind and caring all of a sudden. This wasn't even normal for him, human or as a vampire. But there was something pulling him towards her, to take care of her when there was no one else. He didn't like it one bit, but he just couldn't find the will power to walk away.

"I have a surprise for you." He decided to ignore the question.

"Huh?" a look of shock crossed her face.

"Don't look so surprised." He rolled his eyes. "It's actually at your house however. So we're going to have to do some travelling. You up for it?"

Her nose scrunched up as she wrapped her arms around her stomach, as if testing to see if she could make it the short distance to her house. After a moment, her body relaxed and she nodded. Damon simply pulled her back into his arms and began out of the room. Harper didn't protest at all, and let her head fall onto his shoulder, enjoying the feeling of his arms around her.

"What's the surprise?"

"If I told you that, then it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?" He snickered, using his quick speed to be beside his car in a flash. "Now try not to throw up in my car."

"It's not even your car." She pointed out as he set her in the passenger seat, doing up her seat belt. "You stole it."

"I didn't steal it, I just happened to make the owner believe that he was actually giving it to me." He smirked down at her, kissing her forehead softly.

She let out a small laugh as he shut the door and quickly sped over to the other side. Once inside the car, he didn't even bother putting his own seat belt on and instead started the car. Harper's attention seemed to fade as her head lay on the cool glass of the window, her eyes slowly beginning to droop. Damon couldn't stop the tiniest of smiles crossing his lips as he glanced at her every so often. What was wrong with him? He shouldn't be smiling. He shouldn't be feeling this way about a human. Or anyone for that matter! Feelings were lethal, and he wasn't about to be fooled by them for a second time in his life. He had been hurt by the only other woman he thought he loved. He wasn't about to let that happen again.

"Thank you for everything." a yawn snuck in between her speech. "You didn't have to."

Damon didn't say a word as he continued to drive. He didn't trust himself to speak. The drive was silent and short as Damon swerved between cars to arrive at the Gilbert home. Once he had parked in the driveway, he found himself torn between waking the girl up, and just carrying her into the house asleep. She looked too peaceful to Damon, the way that her smile wasn't forced or fake. The way that her eyes were closed ever so slightly, making her look exactly like an angel. She looked beautiful. Never had Katherine looked to beautiful or peaceful when she was asleep. She would always have that sly smirk on her porcelain face. But not Harper. She truly looked like a saint when she was sleeping.

"What the hell am I thinking!" Damon shook his head, frowning as he pushed her arm roughly. He needed to get his head out of the clouds and back down to earth. He was a vampire. He wasn't supposed to be thinking these human mushy thoughts. "Wake up Harper."

Harper, startled, sat up straight with wide eyes. She blinked for a moment to get her bearings before her eyes fell on a frowning Damon.

"What's wrong?" She questioned.

"nothing." He growled, hurrying out of the car. He didn't even bother opening the car door for her and began his way to the front porch. The longer he spent tenderly taking care of the girl, the more he was beginning to get attached. And he wouldn't allow that to happen.

"Okay then." Harper mumbled, pulling herself out of the car with difficulty. Her legs didn't seem to want to hold her up and she was forced to lean on his car for support. She bit her lip as she tried to walk, but found that her legs were more like jelly than she thought. Her stomach turned over, and she felt the familiar need to vomit. She let out groan as she dropped down onto her knees and vomited into the bushes beside the driveway. There were tears in her eyes as she willed herself to stop, but just couldn't find the power.

Damon sighed as he turned and watched the display in front of him. That annoying feeling of guilt was beginning to grow, and he wanted to just rip his conscious out. What was the point of being a vampire if his guilt and conscious would turn up at the most inappropriate times? He was supposed to be able to turn it all off. So why was he feeling ashamed for what he had just done.

He found himself beside her in a flash, rubbing her back soothingly. He cursed himself for caring, but lifted her up into his arms nonetheless. He quickened his pace until reached the door, and went to knock. He never got the chance as the door was pulled open to reveal Elena.

"Is she okay?" Her eyes were wide as she stared at her pale cousin.

"Sick." He answered, taking a step into the house.

"Is it from the visions?"

"I don't know." Damon glanced down at Harper, whose eyes were squeezed closed. Though by her rigid breathing, he knew she was wide awake.

"Do you want me to look after her? Stefan wanted a few days to himself." Elena offered.

"No, I'll watch over her." Damon shook his head, his arms tightening around the small girl, feeling protective.

"Is that why I heard you in her room earlier?" She cocked her head to the side, a smile crossing her lips. It was amazing to Damon, that despite the fact that Elena and Katherine looked exactly the same, they were complete opposites in personality.

He didn't respond as he began up the stairs and to Harper's bedroom. Elena continued to smile as she watched Damon disappear. It wasn't surprising to her at all that he clung to her protectively, not allowing anyone to interfere. He loved her, Elena clearly saw that. Or else he loved her in whatever way that he could. She could see there was an inner battle within the vampire, trying to deny the feelings that were slowly consuming him. But it was inevitable. She could attest to that. Once you fell in love, you just couldn't fall back out. It was impossible.

* * *

"This would never happen." Damon snorted. "I don't understand how people can watch this shit."

"It's a movie; it's not supposed to be realistic." Harper mumbled into his side.

Damon rolled his eyes as he glanced down at the girl curled up beside him on the bed. Her eyes had been closed the entire movie, hardly even moving from her spot next to him.

"You're not even watching the movie." He pointed out, his hand running up and down her back, lightly tracing invisible designs with his fingers.

"I've seen it a hundred times." She answered.

"Then why are we watching it again?" he groaned. Why he had decided to do this was beyond him. He wasn't a movie person. He wasn't even a person. He was a vampire. He didn't watch movies all day; he didn't eat junk food at a whim. He should have been out trying to figure out the John Gilbert mystery, not stuck here in Harper's bedroom.

"Because it's my favourite movie." Her eyes finally popped open. "You never had to do this. You can go at any time."

Damon pulled a face but didn't say another word. He knew he wouldn't leave, and that just confused the hell out of him. When had he lost his free will when he was around her? All he wanted to do was please her. This wasn't the way that it was supposed to be.

"Thank you by the way." She propped herself up on an elbow, her dark hair falling into her face. "For doing this."

Damon shrugged. "Whatever."

She rolled her eyes and laughed. It was a true laugh, not a forced one he had heard during all of the other movies. It sounded like music to his ears, like an angelic melody. Damon had to close his eyes, for fear that if he looked into those eyes of hers, he'd want to let his torn feelings consume him.

"What's wrong?" her fingers lightly ran across his cold cheek. He could feel her shiver, but she kept her hand firmly on his skin, enjoying the coldness. "Damon?"

Her hand began trailing down, her fingers working like magic across his toned chest. The muscles tensed in Damon's body as her hand mindlessly began growing lower and lower. He doubted this was her intention, but he couldn't stop the overpowering desire. In one swift movement, he had her on her back, straddling her with his lips barely an inch above hers.

"You shouldn't have done that." His voice vibrated against her lips.

Her eyes were wide as she stared up at him. He realized they weren't filled with fear however. She was simply surprised at his actions, not scared of him. He let out a small growl as he pushed his lips down onto hers. She didn't hesitate to respond as she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer. Damon dismissed the taste of vomit in her mouth and enjoyed the warmth that was overcoming his icy exterior. A hand ran its way between them and up her thin shirt. She moaned at his touch as his hand roamed across her bare midriff, inching towards her breasts. He moved his lips down to her neck, and slowly began sucking on the spot right below her ear. She let out a deeper moan as he continued, and knew that he wasn't the only one who wanted this. His other hand travelled down to the top of her pants, fiddling with the button. Before he could successfully take her pants off however, she put her hands on his chest and tried to push him away. He ignored her and moved his lips back to hers. She moved her head to the side however, protesting.

"What?" he snapped, growing impatient. It had been weeks since he had had sex, and she was driving him insane. He needed her. Right now.

"Bathroom" was all she could get out.

Damon sighed as he rolled off of her and watched as she shot out of the room and into the bathroom. He ran a hand down his face, trying to calm his growing urge. He just wanted to ravish her. To make her his. But he couldn't do that when she was running off to vomit ever few minutes. It didn't help anything that he hadn't fed since yesterday morning, going longer than he usually did without blood. He could feel his thirst becoming stronger, his hunger for anything at the moment getting the best of him. He would need to feed soon, before he did something he wasn't sure if he would regret or not.

"S-sorry." Harper's voice came from the bedroom door, her frail body leaning against the doorframe. "I-I didn't mean to."

"Its fine." He grunted, sitting up and getting off the bed.

"Where are you going?"

"I need to feed." He stated simply. "I'll be back."

"Don't go." She grabbed onto his arm as he was about to pass her out of the room. "Please."

Damon gave her a hardened look. "If I don't feed, I'm going to do something I'll probably regret."

Her face fell, and he almost felt sorry for her.

"Y-you could have some." She suddenly thrust her wrist into his face.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "You're not thinking clearly Harper. You're too weak right now."

"I-I don't care. I don't want to be left alone." Her bottom lip began to tremble. "I'm already sick, what will it hurt?"

Damon closed his eyes for a brief moment. With her wrist so close, he could smell her quite easily. He wanted to devour her, to drink the blood she was freely offering him. But he couldn't. She had no idea what she was doing right now. She would never offer him blood unless there was a dire need. And even then, he didn't understand why she would. She knew what he was. She knew that he could screw up and end up killing her. He could hardly stop himself when he had her blood. He just wanted to drink every drop from her body. He wasn't able to control himself.

"I'll be back Harper." He pushed her wrist away. "I'm not going to drink from you."

"It hasn't stopped you before." He could hear the desperation in her voice.

"No." He snapped. His frustration level was at an all time high when he was hungry. Her pleading wasn't helping his patience at all. "I'll be back."

It took all the strength in the world for Damon to walk down those stairs and out of the house, kicking himself for not feasting on the girl he had desired for so long now.


	50. Chapter 49

**Chapter Forty Nine:**

"Where the hell is Damon?" I stormed into Elena's bedroom, looking for an answer. He'd be back my ass! It's been half a day since he went off to feed. Last time I checked, drinking from a blood bag wasn't that hard.

"He's not here?" Elena looked up from her window seat with a surprised look.

"No. And he won't answer my calls. He said he'd be right back." I ignored the flip flopping feeling in my stomach. "He's not back."

"Where did he go?"

"He said he had to go feed. But it's been half a day." I sighed, running a hand over my sweating forehead. Ever since Damon had left I had been becoming warmer and warmer. I had tried to open the windows in my room, to put the fans on, but nothing worked. It felt like it was the middle of the summer, not the spring.

"Are you okay?" Elena gave me a concerned look. "You don't look so good."

"I feel like crap." I shrugged. "Is it hot in here or is just me?"

"I find it chilly." Elena cocked her head to the side.

"Well that's just great." I began fanning my face, the warmth growing. "It feels like I'm in hell. Literally."

"I'll go grab you something to drink. Maybe it will help."

"Been there done that." I sighed. "Nothing is working."

"How about ice cream?" she suggested. "Remember that time when we were kids and we got the flu together? We ate ice cream the entire time; it was the only thing that would cool us down."

"I do remember that." I nodded, my stomach not churning at the mere thought of it. "Ice cream actually sounds good right about now."

"I'll go out and grab some." She jumped off the window seat. "I'll be back in a bit okay? Just try and stay cool until then."

"I'll try my best." I followed her out of her room. "And...thanks Elena. I know things have been..."

"I'm sorry." She blurted out, turning towards me. "I was hurt and upset that you never told me about the visions that I never stopped to think about what you could possibly be going through."

"I wanted to tell you. I just...I wanted to try and understand it all." I bowed my head. "I just ended up screwing everything up."

"Well it's in the past now alright? I haven't been a great cousin to you since you've gotten here. I want that to change." She wrapped her arms around me, hugging me tightly. "We'll work on this whole honesty thing, alright?"

I returned the embrace gratefully, happy to not be fighting with my cousin any longer. I thought about blurting everything out about my mother right then, telling her everything. But I stopped myself. Maybe the whole honesty thing could start when I didn't feel like my skin was on fire and didn't have the need to throw up every five minutes. Elena shot me a grin before promising to be quick. She shot down the stairs in a matter of seconds before racing out of the house. I sighed as I turned back into my bedroom, shutting the door behind me. I fell down onto my bed, stretching out as I tried to just relax. I had about four different fans in my room I had stolen from around the house, trying to get cooled down. Despite the air being pushed in my direction, nothing seemed to be working. It literally felt like I was in the pits of hell. And I just wanted out.

* * *

Elena had decided to take a detour on her way to get ice cream for her cousin. Instead of going straight to the store, she went to the Boarding house. She was curious as to why Damon hadn't returned back to the house after promising Harper that he would. Especially considering how attached he seemed with her earlier. He was so protective, and then suddenly just disappeared. Something had to be up. She knew she promised Stefan she would give him some space and stay away, but her cousin was the only thing on her mind at the moment. She looked worse than she had earlier, and knew she wasn't getting any better at all. If Damon being around made her a little bit better, than Elena was determined to make that happen.

"Damon!" She called to the vampire once she entered the house. She knew he was here, his car in the driveway. "Damon get down here!"

"What do you want Elena, your killing the mood." Damon growled in annoyance as he appeared before her in a flash.

She raised an eyebrow at his appearance, noting that he was only wearing jeans. She had to blink, moving her gaze up from his perfectly toned chest and up to his smirking face. She crossed her arms and gave him a cold glare.

"What are you doing?"

"The real question is what are you doing?" He took a step forward. "Want to join in on the fun?"

"What are you doing Damon? Harper is getting worse and you're doing what...having sex with some floozy?" She didn't hide her anger.

"I have needs." He stated simply before making his way back to the stairs. "Now if you don't mind, I have _things_ to do."

"Damon!" She snapped. "You're an asshole. She's getting worse!"

"Well then deal with it." He brushed her off, not giving her a glance as he made his way onto the second floor and began towards his bedroom.

Elena, not taking no for an answer, followed after him. She knew it was a mistake, knowing exactly what she would find in his bedroom, but she needed to snap him out of whatever mood he was in. Harper was at home, growing sicker by the minute, and he didn't even seem to care anymore. What was wrong with him?

"So, you do want to join in?" Damon flashed her a smirk before pulling the naked girl in his bed over to him, sinking his teeth into her neck.

Elena looked away quickly, not wanting to see either sight. "Damon, I thought you weren't..."

"I'm not killing anyone; I'm just having a taste."

"So you flaked off my cousin, who is _sick_, who you wouldn't let out of your sight earlier, just because you were hungry and wanted to get laid?" She put her hands on her hips, still staring off to the side.

"Mhmm."

"You're an asshole!" She finally moved her glare to the vampire, who had pushed the dazed girl back onto the bed.

He merely shrugged as he flopped down onto the bed. "Nothing new."

"You don't deserve her." Elena narrowed her eyes. "You don't deserve the way that she looks at you. You're just using her for your amusement. And here I thought you were actually capable of love."

"Well you were wrong." He didn't even look at her.

"Fine, keep acting this way. When she's not around for your pleasure, you'll know why." Elena knew she had to leave before her anger peaked. "I'm going to go and actually take care of her, something you can't seem to do."

She turned on her heel and stormed out of the bedroom. She was at the top of the stairs when she stopped and looked back at the bedroom.

"If you don't show up in the next few hours Damon, I'm taking her to the hospital." She added as an afterthought, hoping it would jostle the vampire out of this attitude.

There was no movement, so sound. She sighed in frustration and made her way down the stairs, wondering what had happened to the vampire in such a short amount of time.

* * *

"Come on Harp, you need to eat something." Elena pleaded.

Harper groaned and shook her head, turning over in the bed. Elena sighed and put the bowl of ice cream on the night stand. It had been an hour since she had returned back to the house, and Harper had refused to eat a thing. Her face was paler than a vampire, her eyes sunken. She could barely move or speak, Elena having to bring a bucket for her to vomit in as she couldn't make it to the bathroom. Elena was on the verge of calling Jenna and getting her to the hospital as quickly as possible. She had never seen her cousin, or anyone for that matter, this sick before. She had taken her temperature multiple times and every single time it was through the roof. The only thing keeping her from doing anything was the hope that Damon would smarten up and show up. She wasn't sure what he could do, but he had a way with Harper that she just couldn't explain. But as the time dragged on, that hope was slowly diminishing.

"That's it. We're going to the hospital." Elena muttered, leaving the room to grab her phone. She was just dialling her Aunt's cell phone when she heard the front door open and close. Thinking it was just Jeremy, she ignored it and waited for Jenna to pick up. When she got her voicemail, she frowned. "Hey Jenna, its Elena. Harper has gotten really bad and I'm going to take her to the hos..."

She never got a chance to finish however, as the phone was ripped out of her hands. She spun around to find Damon standing there angrily. He tossed the phone away before simply turning around and storming into Harper's bedroom. Elena wasn't sure if she was annoyed with the vampire, or just glad that he was here.

"Little one?" Damon knelt down beside the bed, brushing the hair out of her eyes. "Talk to me little one, what's wrong?"

"Hot...so hot." She moaned, her eyes closed tightly.

"She's burning up Damon." Elena stood in the doorway of her cousin's bedroom, watching as Damon laid a hand on her cheek. "I don't know what to do. She won't eat. She can barely move."

"Leave." He ordered.

"What?"

"Leave." He suddenly stood.

"What are you going to do?" She watched him closely, surprised when he pulled his shirt off. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to cool her down." His eyes met hers. "Unless you want to see a show, I would suggest leaving."

Elena was hesitant, but seeing him reach for his pants, she quickly shut the door. Damon chuckled at her reaction and continued to undress until he was only clad in a pair of boxers. Moving back to Harper, he slowly began to pull her own clothes off. She didn't protest at all, and he was sure she didn't even know what was going on at the moment. He tossed her shirt and pants to the ground, keeping her in her undergarments. He slipped into the bed beside her, pulling her into his arms. He knew his body temperature would cool her down. Or at least help in getting the job done. It was the only perk of being a vampire; they were destined to a lifetime of coldness.

"Just relax little one, you'll feel better soon." He whispered to her, running a hand through her hair.

* * *

"Well isn't this awkward."

Damon was immediately awoken by the sudden voice in the room. He snapped up as he realized who the voice belonged to, his eyes darting to the door of the bedroom.

"John." He glared.

"What are you doing, half naked, with my niece?" John's eyes were all over Harper, a glint in his sly look.

Damon pulled the bed sheets over Harper's nearly naked form, hiding her from view. He didn't like the look on his face as he looked at his own niece. Damon was disgusted by the look in his eyes. Despite all the terrible things he had done in his lifetime as a Vampire, never would he have such sick thoughts about his own family member. It disturbed Damon, and made him want to rip John's heart out. After of course, cutting his hand off so he would actually die this time.

"What do you want?" Damon was off the bed and in front of the man in a flash.

"Tsk tsk, if only Jenna knew what was going on under her nose." John smirked, not backing down from the vampire. "Aren't you a little _old_ for her Damon?"

"Aren't you, you sick bastard." Damon growled, his eyes going pitch black.

"She always did look exactly like her mother." John's eyes fell back onto the sleeping form of his niece. "Had her attitude as well. She's one you should keep an eye on. I hear my dear sister got rather powerful..."

Damon grabbed John by the neck and pushed him against the wall forcefully. "Watch what you say."

"I'm sure you know all about her mother by now. Has she started showing any signs?" John's smirk didn't falter at all. "I remember when her mother came to me, begging me for help."

"Shut up!"

"Just you wait Damon; it's amazing what she'll be able to do. She'll be very useful."

Damon couldn't help himself as he dug his teeth into the neck of John. The moment he did however, the moment he tasted the blood, he wished he hadn't. He snapped back, stumbling and falling back onto the ground as John laughed cruelly above him. Damon spat out the blood in his mouth, but the burning sensation didn't seem to fade.

"You must be an idiot if you didn't think I would be ingesting vervain?" John knelt down beside the fallen vampire who was glaring at him darkly. "I would watch out who you play around with Damon Salvatore."

Damon tried to reach out and grab him but John got to his feet and walked from the room, the door slamming shut behind him. Damon cursed as he crawled way back to the bed, somehow pulling himself onto it. He let out a long groan as the vervain shot through his body, temporarily poisoning him.


	51. Chapter 50

**Chapter Fifty:**

I stood in front of the chair that Damon was currently asleep in, completely confused. Not only at the fact that he was here, or that he was sleeping in the chair and not the bed. But why we were both almost naked. Had we done something that I wasn't aware of? Part of me wanted to hit Damon if we had. But of course, another part just wanted to prance around the room in happiness. Nonetheless, whatever the reason was, I no longer felt like my skin was about to melt off. Quite the opposite actually. It was freezing in the room. The moment I woke up I turned off all the fans and closed the window. Surprisingly, nothing woke Damon up. He was always a light sleeper, always knowing if I was going to sneak off. But here he was, fast asleep, a pained look on his face. That worried me. Usually he looked so peaceful when he was asleep. But not now.

"Damon?" I poked him in the chest, hoping he would wake up.

Of course it didn't work. I continued to poke him until realizing that it wasn't working. I tried shaking him, calling his name even louder, but nothing worked. Was he dead? How did someone figure out if a vampire was dead or not? He didn't appear to have any wounds, but it wasn't like I could just check his pulse. I felt myself panicking, and decided that finding Elena would be a good course of action. I went to grab some clothes from the floor, but a hand grasped my arm, stopping me. I jumped, letting out a surprised yelp. Well I suppose he wasn't dead. I turned to see Damon staring at me, the pain no longer on his face. That was a relief at least.

"Hi." I felt myself blush when I realized I was still nearly naked, as was he.

"Hello." He shifted, and I could see the pain return.

"What's wrong? Are you alright?" My eyes ran over his body, trying to find anything that would tell me what was wrong.

"Your uncle." He growled in a low tone, before shaking his head. "You don't need to hear this right now."

"What did John do?" I demanded to know.

"Later." He tugged me towards him, pulling me down onto his lap. My cheeks flared as he pulled my barely clothed form up against his. I had to admit, the feeling of our almost naked bodies touching did feel nice. "How are you feeling?"

"I don't feel like I'm in the pits of hell, so I suppose that's an improvement." I shrugged.

"Stomach?"

"No need to vomit yet." I thought for a moment. "Despite being rather cold, I feel okay."

"Good." He tightened his arms around me, as if he were trying to keep me warm. Though that was a bit difficult considering he was a Vampire and his skin was ice cold.

"Speaking of which...is there a reason we're not exactly dressed?" I asked in a small voice, embarrassed by what the answer may be."

Damon snorted. "We didn't do anything, don't worry."

"Oh." Now why did I actually feel a bit sad about that? "So then why?"

"I was trying to cool you down. Seemed to have worked." A hand travelled up my bare back until it met the clasp of my bra. "But we could always do something now..."

He winked and I had to look away. I let my hair fall like a curtain, blocking my red face from view. Damon just laughed as he brushed the hair away, revealing my bare neck. He pulled me even closer as his lips went to that spot right below my ear, the damn sensitive spot that got me every time.

"Damon..." I put my hands on his chest. "I don't think we should be doing that right now."

"I think it's a perfect time to be doing it." He trailed his lips down my neck, his teeth grazing the base ever so slightly. I shuddered and tried to pull away, but he would have none of that. He kept his arm firmly around me, not letting me budge even an inch.

If a knock hadn't sounded at my bedroom door, I surely would have succumbed and let him do whatever he wanted to me. I hurriedly pulled myself off of his lap as Elena's voice came through the door.

"Just checking to see if you guys are awake"

Damon smirked as he was in front of the door in a flash, pulling it open. I quickly dived onto my bed, pulling the covers up and over my head in embarrassment. I could hear him snicker as he and Elena chatted for a moment. Once the door had closed once again, a hand came and pulled the sheets back down. I tried to hide my reddening face, but he grabbed my wrists and kept them at my sides.

"Hungry?" he questioned, the smirk still on his face.

I shrugged, not trusting myself to speak.

"I'll take that as a yes." He let go of my wrists and grabbed a shirt off of the ground. He pulled on the clothes from last night before working his way towards the door. "I'll be back."

"Actually try and be back this time." I propped myself up onto my elbows.

He rolled his eyes before exiting the room, leaving me completely alone. I sighed and plopped back down, letting my eyes close. As my face returned back to its normal colouring, well as normal as it could have been while I was sick, I decided it was time to get into actual clothing. I shifted through my closet until I settled on a pair of loose sweats and old Yale t-shirt my mother had bought me the first time we had gone to the campus. I smiled slightly at the memory as I dressed myself. I was going to go down and check to see what Damon was up to, but something stopped me. There was an odd chill that ran through the room suddenly, a gust of wind blowing my hair. I turned towards my window, which I had closed only minutes ago. It was still shut closed. The wind was beginning to pick up, confusing me to no end. I checked to make sure all the fans were off, and they were indeed.

"Okay, this is getting a bit creepy now." I muttered to myself, glancing around the room wildly. Wind couldn't just suddenly be created out of thin air.

I made my way back towards the door, wanting to be as close as I could to Damon. There was always a feeling of safety around him. But I found that I couldn't move. It was like I was glued unwillingly to the floor. My heart began to pick up speed as I willed myself to move, to do anything but just stand there. But I couldn't. My body was completely frozen except for my head. My eyes were wide now as I tried to figure out what was going on.

"Hello?" I found myself calling out to the empty room. There was an odd feeling like someone else was in the room. But it wasn't a vampire, it was something different entirely. "This isn't funny. Damon!"

I hoped that Damon would be able to hear me and rush up the stairs. But as I stood and waited, there was no rushing; there was no sound at all. I began to grow scared as the door to the room suddenly slammed shut, causing the room to shake. It was then that my feet were finally able to move. I shot towards the door, trying to pull it open. But it wouldn't budge. I twisted at the door handle, but it just wouldn't open. It was jammed shut, as if someone didn't want me to leave. I was banging on the door now, hoping that someone would hear me. Damon, Elena, anyone!

"_Harper."_

I jumped at the soft whisper of my name. I wasn't sure if I had heard it at first, thinking it was just the gust of wind playing tricks on me. But then it happened again, and again, and again.

"_Harper."_

"_Harper."_

"_Harper!"_

"Stop it!" I screamed. "Stop it! Whoever you are, leave me alone!"

There were tears streaming down my face as my window suddenly flew open, the drapes flying to either side. I let out a cry as I rushed to the window, trying to pull it back down. Just like the door however, it was stuck in place.

"Please, stop it." I begged as the wind grew stronger, knocking things out of place.

Whoever, or whatever it was, that was calling my name, continued to repeat it over and over again. I slid down the wall in front of my window, my ears placed over my ears as the tears slid down my cheeks. I closed my eyes tightly and just wished for it to stop. Whatever was going on, I just wanted it to go away. I don't know why this was happening, but it just had to stop.

"Harper!"

The change in voice was louder than the whispers, causing my head to snap up.

"Damon!" I cried out. "Help! It won't stop!"

I heard him struggling with the door, which surprised me considering his strength.

"Stop it, stop it, STOP IT!"

Suddenly the window shook from above me before the glass burst out of the frame, exploding into the room. I shrieked as I pulled my knees up to my chest, though the glass scratching at my skin, drawing blood. I whimpered as I silently pleaded to god to make it stop. After a moment it seemed to have worked, as the wind just suddenly stopped, the whispering voice disappearing. The only sound in the room was my sobs and Damon's furious attempts to get into the room. The door finally popped open, Damon nearly falling into the room. He was beside me in a flash, his arms wrapping around me.

"It's okay, I'm here. You're okay Harper." His voice was in my ear, calming me.

I melted into his embrace, clutching onto his shirt as I sobbed into his chest.

"What happened?" Elena's voice came from the door way.

"I don't know. She was shouting, the door wouldn't open. She was..." Damon stopped, his voice strained.

He pulled away from me, putting himself across the room in an instant. His eyes had changed to a dark red, and I knew he had noticed I was bleeding. I curled myself up into a ball and tried to hide my small wounds from view.

"Damon..." Elena stepped into the room, looking between the two of us. "I think it's time you leave."

I could see the inner battle he was having with himself. He looked to want to attack me, to drink up every single drop of blood I was losing. But then I could see the affection behind those cold red eyes. I could see his desire to fight it, to fight the want for blood and to comfort me. Part of me wanted to hold my arms out to him, to plead for him to hold me in his arms. But I knew how much this was killing him, tearing him apart. I had to let him leave, as much as I didn't want him to. I gave him the tiniest nod, hoping he would know what it meant. He must have as before I knew it, he was gone.

"Oh my god, Harper."

I looked up to where my cousin had knelt down before me, her eyes wide and her face almost as pale as mine.

"W-What?"

"Your eyes!"

I had no idea what she was talking about. I tried rubbing my eyes, thinking they had gotten hurt in some way. But as I stared back at my cousin, the horrified look was still on her face. I pushed myself to my feet and shakily walked over to my now broken mirror. I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror and stumbled backwards.

There I stood, with the same hair, the same face, the same body that was now littered with small glass wounds. But not everything was the same.

My eyes, my once dark brown eyes that were so similar to Elena's, were now a startling violet colour.


	52. Chapter 51

**Chapter Fifty One:**

"What do you mean she took off?" Damon pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I mean she just took off. She saw that her eyes had changed colors, and she ran out of the house. I tried to stop her but the front door..." Elena shuddered. "What's going on Damon? What happened today?"

"I'm not entirely sure." Damon sighed as he crossed the small office library, letting his fingers trail across the line of books. "She shouldn't be alone."

"I know that, why do you think I'm here." Elena crossed her arms. "You'll be able to find her, won't you?"

"You mean, I'll be able to smell her, don't you?"

Elena shifted uncomfortable. "Well?"

"Yes, I will be able to." Damon turned back towards her, grabbing a book from the bookshelf. He leafed through it quickly before tossing it onto the ground. "Useless. Everything is useless."

"She looked so scared Damon. I don't know what happened, but it scared her."

"I know." Damon's voice was unusually soft as he paused, glancing towards the window. The sun was setting in the distance, and he knew he would have to find her soon. He wasn't going to leave her roaming around town after what had just happened today. He couldn't. There was an urge, a desire, to find her, to keep her safe. He had an instinct of what happened, and he believed that she had the same instinct. That's why she ran. She was scared. "I'll find her."

"I know I never liked the idea of you two." Elena bit her lip. "But she needs you right now. You...you have a way with her."

"Is this your way of saying you approve." Damon forced a joke.

"Just find her Damon." Elena turned her back to him and began towards the door. "I'm going to go find Stefan, see how he's doing."

Damon frowned as he watched her leave, unable to take his eyes off of her. But the moment she disappeared, he was shaken from his trance. Blinking, he shot one last look out the window before grabbing his leather jacket off of a chair and left the room. He needed to find her. He needed to make sure she was alright. There was anger boiling deep inside of him. But not because of her. It was because he couldn't protect her. He had left her for only minutes when this all happened. He hadn't heard a sound of distress until the banging on the door sounded. It was then that his instincts picked up her distress. The sound of her piercing screams, her cries in fright, it ripped him to pieces. He wouldn't stop until he got to the bottom of this. He wouldn't allow whatever it was to hurt her. She was _his_. No matter who got in the way, at the end of the day she was his.

"Where are you little one?" He muttered as he stepped outside of the boarding house.

He closed his eyes, letting the breeze settle over him. He took a sniff of the air, trying to track down the desirable scent of Harper. In only a moment, he was able to grab her scent, to feel her. It was an attribute of feeding off of humans. You could _feel_ them. You could get inside of them, understand them. And that's exactly what Damon could feel at that moment. He could feel her pain. He could feel the sobs racking her body. His body tensed as he shot in the direction of her scent. He needed to find her, to protect her. He needed to let her know that she was safe. He hated that he felt this way, but he couldn't stop himself. Somewhere along the way he felt something towards her. He didn't understand what exactly, but he felt a tug towards her that he just couldn't deny. He couldn't let her get hurt. He wouldn't allow it. He needed her in his arms, needed to feel her soft skin under his touch, to hear the heartbeat he could lose himself in.

He raced through the woods, following the scent until he could faintly hear her sobs. If he had a heart, it would surely be breaking at this very instant as he slowed his speed, finally catching sight of the girl. He stood back as he gazed at her form, sitting on a tree trunk with her head in her hands. He could see the dirt on her pants, the leaves in her hair. She had been running for awhile, not caring about anything around her. He could see the faint wounds from the broken window earlier, though the scent of blood was long gone. He took a tentative step forward, alerting her to his presence.

"Stay away from me!" She jumped up, throwing her arms in front of her.

"Little one, I'm not going to hurt you." He took another step forward, trying to hide the shock when he caught sight of her eyes.

The once dark eyes he found himself lost in, were now a striking violet colour. He had never seen such a colour before in his long life. They looked odd against her pale, blotchy skin, seemed out of place. He knew the moment he saw those intriguing eyes that his fears had been correct. It began to dawn on him that this just wasn't a coincidence, that the sudden sickness, the incident at the house, the eyes, it had all led up to this.

"Harper, you safe now." His voice was calm as he stepped over a branch, moving closer to the shaking girl.

"No, stay away from me." She cried, pulling herself as far from him as possible.

Damon sighed as he used his speed and was in front of her in a flash. She let out a whimper and tried to get away, but he just wrapped his arms securely around her, pulling her up against him. She struggled, hitting his chest with her fists. He didn't try and stop her, the actions not causing him any harm. All he could do was keep his arms around her as she exhausted herself out, both physically and mentally. Eventually she melted into his arms, sobbing into his chest. He closed his eyes as he ran a hand through her silk like hair, toying with the ends of each strand. It seemed to calm the girl down as soon her sobs turned into heavy breathing. He moved a hand down to the mid of her back, rubbing softly.

"It's okay, little one. Nothing can hurt you now. You're safe." He whispered into her ear.

"W-what was it?" she found her voice, her strange eyes wide as she stared up at him. "W-what happened?"

"I think we both know the answer to that Harper." He brushed some of the hair out of her eyes. "You're changing."

"C-changing?' her eyes widened even further.

"Your growing into your powers." He answered simply, unable to look her in the eye any longer. The pain was killing him. It felt like someone was stabbing him in the heart with a wooden stake. Was this what it felt like to be in love? To watch the one you loved in pain? Were you supposed to feel this agony as well? Damon couldn't understand it, he didn't want to. He didn't want to feel this way. He didn't want to feel the pain that she did. He just wanted to push her away, not to care. But he couldn't. He did care. And he hated it.

"N-no. No." She shook her head wildly, the tears welling in her eyes once again. "No no no no no!"

"I'm sorry Harper." Damon murmured. "I wish it wasn't true."

"It can't be. No. I don't want it. I don't want the powers. Make it stop." Her heart began to speed up as she pulled herself out of his arms, her hands gripping the sides of her head. "Stop it!"

"This was your fate all along Harper. I'm sorry." Damon let his arms fall to his side.

"Stop it. Make it stop. Stop." She was whimpering now, her head shaking. "Stop it!"

Damon frowned as he realized she wasn't even listening to him anymore. There was something else wrong.

"Harper, what's wrong. Make what stop?" He raised his hands up, laying his hands on hers. "Harper?"

"The voice. Make it stop." Tears streamed down her cheeks as she looked at him helplessly. "Don't you hear it?"

His stomach twisted. "No I don't."

She let out a sob as she tightened her hands on the sides of her head. Damon grasped his hands around hers and pulled them away, bringing her closer. She dug her head into his chest, pleading with the voice that she could only hear in her head to stop. He had no idea what to do, how to help her. He never encountered something so powerful before. He may have been a powerful monster, but he felt absolutely helpless, he couldn't find a way to help her, to relieve her pain.

And then it hit him. There was one way. He knew she wouldn't like it at all. She had hated all the other times he had given her his blood. But it could help; it could get her to focus, to concentrate. It could take away her pain, even for just a brief moment. She wouldn't be happy about it, but it's all he could think of doing to help her.

"Harper, do you trust me?" he put her at arm's length, clasping a finger under her chin.

She didn't say a word as she nodded. He could see the pain in those violet eyes, and knew that this was the only way. He would deal with the consequences later. He brought his right wrist up to his lips, his fangs protruding and ripping into the flesh. He could see Harper jump as her eyes widened in fear.

"Trust me Harper. This will help." His thumb ran across her cheek, brushing the tears away. His hand traveled down to hers, pulling it up as he guided his wrist towards her. She tried to pull away, but he kept her firmly in place. "If you want it to stop Harper, this is the only way."

He could see how torn she was. There was desperation there, she was dying for relief. But she was trying to fight against her memories of all the other times, the pain she felt after consuming his blood. He gave her a moment, knowing in the end, she would agree to it. And she did. Her bottom lip trembled, but she nodded and let him bring her wrist up to his mouth. He ran a tongue over the dark blue vein, causing her to shiver. He paused for a brief moment, letting her brace herself, before sinking his teeth into her wrist. She yelped at the pain, but was muffled by his wrist pushing against her lips. He eyed her as she sighed and opened her mouth, allowing for his bloodied wrist to have access.

They stood there, across from one another, drinking each other's blood. Damon almost got lost in her taste, letting her intoxicating blood wash through him. He had to control himself though. He knew if he got too carried away he could kill her. Even with Harper now willingly drinking his blood, he could still cause damage. He was amused at how much she was getting into it. She had her small hand wrapped around his arm, pulling his wrist closer to her mouth. Her eyes were closed tightly as she enjoyed the one thing she had promised herself she wouldn't. Damon smirked at the sight, and began to let his mind wander. He reached out for her, hoping that his plan had worked.

"_Little one?"_

Harper jumped, her eyes wide open as she stared at Damon.

"_I'll take it that you can hear me."_

Damon smirked as just stared at him in completely shock. His mouth didn't move at all from her wrist, and instead, she could hear him in his head. He was pleased that it had worked as smoothly as he had hoped.

"_W-whats going on?"_

Her thoughts easily travelled to him, causing him to snicker inwardly.

"_We're connected. You can feel every part of me, and I can feel the same from you."_

"_How?"_

"_We're drinking simultaneously. It only works this way. We're connected. My blood is flowing through your veins while I'm drinking yours. We're together in every sense of the word."_

Harper tried to wrap her mind around everything, but made sure to not stop sucking on his blood.

"_I can't hear the voice."_

There was relief in her voice Damon noted, almost making a smile appear.

"_Good, that was the plan."_

"_Y-You're happy. I...I can feel it. It's so..."_

"_Unusual, yes I know." _Damon winked at her, causing her to blush. _"And you're oddly turned on by this."_

"_I am not!"_

"_Don't lie, little one, I can feel everything that you're feeling, remember?"_

Her eyes wouldn't meet his, and he knew his statement had been correct.

"_We never did get to finish where we left off."_

"_I..."_

Damon silenced her thoughts, drowning them out as he heard a sound in the distance. His body stiffened as he brought his lips up from her wrist. Harper was in such deep concentration that she never noticed, and just continued to lap up every drop of blood.

"That's enough Harper." He spoke, breaking her out of her trance.

She blinked before pulling back and looking at him oddly. She could feel the tension, the primal instinct of the vampire. She looked around the woods as she wiped the blood from her mouth, the wounds healing almost instantly on both of their wrists.

"What's wrong? I can...I can feel something is wrong." Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"I think it's time I took you home."

"No!" Her eyes widened. "Please no."

Damon shot her a look, and saw the pain return to her eyes. He could feel it, feel the agony, the fear. It felt like he was being kicked in the gut. He had to grit his teeth to try and ignore the feeling.

"The boarding house then."

She let out a sigh of relief and nodded.

"We'll need to go quickly. If you wouldn't mind." Damon didn't even let her answer before he pulled her up into his arms.

Harper squeaked as she wrapped her arms around his neck, digging her head into the crook of his head. He could feel her lips softly kiss the base of his neck, and a shiver ran through him. He couldn't help the content he felt at that very moment, the warmth of happiness that surged through him. She must have felt it as she tightened her hold on him and kissed his neck again. He let out a low growl of pleasure as he began running towards the boarding house. He would need to get there quick before he had his way with her right then and there in the woods.

* * *

"I don't think I've ever seen you happy before. And now I can feel it." Harper's fingers traced the bare chest of Damon, her fingers dancing on his toned body.

Damon rolled his eyes as his hand played with her hair. "Don't get used to it."

She giggled softly as she laid her head on his chest in content. Hours later, they lay in Damon's bed, both completely naked and only partially covered with the bed sheet. It was the first time that day Harper let her mind wander from what had happened, from the terror she still felt. It was when she was with Damon that she felt at a total ease. She felt safe whenever she was in his presence, especially when he had his arms wrapped around her. What had happened in the woods...she still wasn't quite sure. But it had helped. It had stopped the voice that kept calling her name over and over again. It sounded so familiar, but she just couldn't place it. It didn't sound pleasant however. It scared her.

"No one can hurt you." Damon's voice was low as he assured her, feeling the skip of her heart as her thoughts betrayed her.

Her hand stopped what they were doing and her arm wrapped around his midsection tightly.

"Thank you for everything." She whispered.

"I told you I was going to protect you."

"But why? I thought you wanted to kill me?" She wasn't sure if she should have brought it up, but she couldn't help herself by questioning why he suddenly cared so much about her. It was only recently that he had acted like she didn't even exist; spending all of his time with Elena.

"Because..." Damon trailed off, stumped at the answer. What could he tell her?

She searched into their connection, trying to understand what he was feeling. But she couldn't decipher any of his thoughts, they were just too rapid.

"Not now Harper. This isn't the time." He spoke honestly.

She sighed, but nodded. She knew better than to try and press the matter further. She didn't care at the moment. Just as long as he was there, she could feel at ease. Whatever it was that was happening to her, it felt like it didn't matter as long as she was here, with Damon, in his arms. Time just stopped when they were together.

"Don't leave me Damon. I can't do this without you." Her voice was soft.

"I'm not going anywhere Harper."

She tightened her arm around him as she let her eyes droop. She let her problems fade away as she let her exhaustion set in. Damon couldn't stop the smile that appeared on his face as he watched her fall asleep. He felt at ease knowing that she was no longer in pain for the time being, that she was completely safe. He allowed himself to close his eyes, searching through the girl for one last time.

And there it was; Damon could feel the one thing he never expected a human to feel towards him.

He could feel Harper's love.


	53. Chapter 52

**Chapter Fifty Two:**

"What do I tell people?" I asked Damon once Monday morning came. I leaned against his car, his arm loosely around my shoulders. I gazed at all my fellow students, chatting around the school before the bell rang signalling the start of the long school day. "People are going to ask questions. It's not every day someone magically has violet eyes."

"You got contacts over the weekend." Damon shrugged. "Nothing else you can tell them."

I sighed and nodded, though felt like just wanting to turn back and go back to the boarding house. I didn't want to do this. I didn't want to face the rest of the school. I knew I would get weird looks, questions from everyone. Who leaves for the weekend with brown eyes and returns to school with purple eyes? It just wasn't usual. It wasn't possible. I didn't want to deal with any of it. It was easier with Damon, just sitting around in his room all day enjoying each other's company. But now I was forced to face the outside world, and I hated every minute of it. What was there to stop that voice from returning? I wouldn't have Damon here to protect me, and that frightened me.

"I'll be close by." He seemed to know exactly what I was thinking, even though our connection was long dead. He could always read me like a book. "Give me the word and I'll be here in an instant."

He squeezed my shoulders before pulling me in for an actual hug. I gladly accepted, wrapping my own arms around him.

"You two look cozy." Elena's voice broke the moment.

Damon's arms didn't drop as I turned my head and looked at my cousin. There was worry written in her eyes, but she put on a smile for the world to try and believe. She was a worry wart, but I couldn't exactly blame her. I was just as worried.

"Where's Stefan?" I questioned.

"He should be here soon." Elena tucked a piece of hair behind an ear. "Ready to head in?"

"Do I have to?" I moaned, tightening my arms around Damon.

He snickered as he pulled me away, laying a kiss on my forehead. He had been acting so tenderly since that night we spent together, since we were connected. It was like he knew something that I didn't, felt something I hadn't. I never questioned it, not wanting his actions to end. For a brief moment, I wondered if this was how a human Damon would act. But I shook the thoughts away. I enjoyed the vampire Damon. I at least knew that he was able to protect me, keep me safe. I'd rather that than a normal Damon any day.

"You'll be fine little one." He whispered in my ear before he snapped up, a frown settled on his face.

"What?" Elena and I asked in unison.

"Your witch friend is here."

"Bonnie?" Elena's eyes widened.

I frowned as I looked down, remember the last time I had seen her. She hadn't exactly been too happy with me. But so much had happened between then and now, so much time had passed. Would we be able to just put everything behind us and move on? We were best friends; I didn't want this to ruin our lifelong friendship.

"She'll be in class then." Elena seemed peppier. "Wanna go Harp?"

"Yeah I guess." My mood changed drastically, something Damon picked up on quickly.

"Like I said, give me the word." He clasped a finger under my chin. "I'll be here before anything can happen."

"I know." I leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you Damon."

He looked uncomfortable as I linked arms with Elena and began towards the school. We met up with Stefan, who had driven up in an old classic, before heading into the school. Before we hit the doors, I glanced to where Damon still stood, leaning against his car. His eyes were completely locked on mine as we just stared at one another. A small smile graced his lips as he simply nodded, encouraging me. I faked a smile of my own before inhaling sharply and entering the school.

Here we go.

* * *

Everyone was staring. I could hear the whispers. Even Alaric couldn't hide his surprise at my sudden change of eye colour. Elena had shot everyone glares as we sat in History class, but that didn't stop the stares. They were all curious as to what had happened, why my brown eyes were now suddenly a violet colour. I tried to keep my head down the entire class, but there was one set of eyes that I could feel boring into me. I snuck a glance across the room to where Bonnie sat. It was the first time I had seen her since her grandmother's passing, and I could see the difference in her. There was a new air of confidence around her, but I could see that she was guarded. But the way that she was just staring at me, it was a look of disgust. It made me shudder as tears welled in my eyes. Thankfully Alaric never called on me in class, allowing me to keep to myself for the time being.

The moment the bell rang, I shot out of the classroom. I could hear Elena behind me, but I just kept going. I passed by Matt and Caroline, who were shooting me odd glances. I could faintly hear Elena explaining our cover story to them as I slipped into my next class. I wasn't sure how I was going to get through today. It was hard enough with the stares from everyone else, but to see that look on Bonnie's face, it tore right through me.

"_Harper."_

Oh you've got to be kidding me. I sat straight up and looked around the now full classroom. The teacher was just starting the class and everyone was looking forward. I watched the teacher, hoping that it had been her that had called on me. But she had her back facing the class as she wrote the lesson on the board.

"_Harper."_

No, this couldn't be happening. Not here, not now.

"_Harper."_

"Stop it." I muttered under my breath, earning a concerned look from Caroline.

I ignored her as I tried to focus on the lessen and not the voice that was growing in my head. Was it possible that I was just going insane? Maybe this had nothing to do with those stupid powers. Maybe I was just an insane person who could hear voices. That would surely be much better than the other option.

"_Harper."_

I couldn't take it any longer. I simply stood up and strode out of the classroom, not even paying attention as the teacher shouted threats of detentions. The moment I was out of the room, I shot towards the main doors. I needed to get out of here. I needed Damon. He said that a simple word would get him here. I was going to test that theory, and hope that it would work. I needed his encouragement, his assurance that everything was going to be alright. It had been a mistake coming to school after everything that's happened. I couldn't deal with this.

"Damon!" a tear slipped down my cheek as I cried out to him. I prayed to god that wherever he was he would be able to hear me.

I looked every which way for what felt like forever, searching for the vampire. But as time passed, I was beginning to lose hope. He hadn't heard me. I was stuck here, alone, with that persistent voice in my head that just wouldn't stop.

"What happened?"

I jumped at the voice behind me, but immediately turned and threw my arms around Damon.

"The voice." I cried into his chest.

His arms protectively wrapped around me. "Again?"

"It won't stop Damon. It just won't leave me alone."

"fuck." He muttered as a hand ran through my hair. "I don't know what to do Harper."

"Could we..." I trailed off, embarrassed at what I was even asking.

Damon must have understood perfectly as his body tensed and he pulled away. "We shouldn't be making that a habit Harper. If something happened to you, you would..."

"I know." My face fell. It was worth a shot at least. I just wanted relief from the nagging voice. Even now as I stood there with Damon, it just continued to grow louder until I couldn't hear my own thoughts.

"Just this one time, little one." Damon sighed and finally agreed. "I can't take seeing you like this."

My hope spiked as he took me by the hand and pulled me around the building to where there were no windows or prying eyes. I held up my wrist to his, and he stared at it for a moment. He looked like he didn't want to do this at first, but then he sunk his teeth into his own wrist and held it out to me. I greedily stepped forward and began drinking his blood. I should have felt disgusted; I should have felt ashamed for what I was doing. But I didn't. I hardly even felt when he dug his fangs into my wrist and began sucking at my own blood. The voice slowly faded as my connection with Damon grew.

I had never experienced anything like it. It felt like I was in complete ecstasy. It felt like an out of body experience as our thoughts and emotions tangled with one another. It was the only time I could truly understand Damon, to know who he really was. I could feel the worry and concern he was feeling, and the guilt that was shining off of him. I pushed my thoughts of assurance to him, letting him know that I was alright. And I was. The voice was gone, and I could only feel Damon.

"What are you two doing?"

That sudden voice broke the trance we were both in. Damon immediately pulled away, our bloodied wrists falling to our sides. I knew who the owner of the voice was, and refrained from looking at them. I wiped away the blood that I could feel on my mouth, and tried to hide my burning cheeks.

"Well hello witch." I could feel the anger surge through him.

"What are you doing?" Bonnie's voice was disapproving as she glared at the two of us. "I should set you on fire right now."

"Don't." I found myself standing in front of Damon protectively.

"_Careful now little one, you don't know what she could do."_ Damon spoke to me in my thoughts.

"_She wouldn't hurt me."_ though I knew Damon could feel that I didn't entirely believe that.

"What are you doing Harper? It was worse enough that you were _with_ him. And now this?" the disgust was still on her dark face. I could see a flicker in her eyes, and I stepped back in Damon.

"Calm down witch, you don't understand what's going on here." Damon wrapped an arm around my waist. "Why don't you run along and do some magic tricks elsewhere."

A sudden gust of wind made me yelp in surprise. "Bonnie..."

"You're the reason my grandmother died." She was glaring straight at Damon, the whites of her eyes turning completely black.

"Bonnie please..." I begged.

"I'm trying to help Harper." Damon's arm tightened around me. "If you cared about your friend instead of blaming her, than you would understand why."

"Protecting her by feeding off of her?" the wind began to pick up. "By giving her your blood?"

"It makes the voice stop Bonnie." I blurted out. "Please don't hurt him. It helps. He helps."

"What voice?" That snapped her attention on to me.

"I-I don't know. There's a voice. It won't stop."

"How did your eyes change?" She questioned.

"I don't know." My eyes fell to the ground. I could feel Damon's anger grow behind me, and I tried to put his mind at ease. But it was a bit challenging considering my own mind wasn't at ease.

"_You don't owe her an explanation."_

"_She's my best friend Damon, I do."_

"_You haven't even told Elena the full story."_

I ignored his last comment and inhaled sharply.

"Bonnie...my mother isn't dead."

"What?" the wind suddenly stopped. "Of course she is Harper."

"No she isn't." I shook my head. "She faked her death so that she could change."

"Change into what?"

"I don't know. She had powers. And now I..." I felt choked up and had to stop.

"I know about your visions."

"These are...different. I don't even know. They just..."

"She doesn't need to be explaining this to you." Damon snapped, interrupting me. "You don't need to know her reasons behind anything."

"_Don't Damon. Calm down."_

"_How can I calm down when she's..."_

"_She has a reason to be acting this way."_

"_No she doesn't. You didn't kill her grandmother."_

"_That's right, you did."_

A low growl could be heard emitting from Damon. I could feel the anger surge to a new level and I had to whip around to face him with wide eyes.

"Damon..." I tried to reach out to him.

But he was gone in a flash, leaving nothing but our connection behind.


	54. Chapter 53

**Chapter Fifty Three:**

"Damon?" I called as I entered the boarding house, knowing that he was somewhere within the large house. I could _feel_ it. "Damon I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

I stopped in the entrance to the living room, glancing around the room before sending a look towards the stares. I tried to listen to where he could be, feel where he was. But there was nothing. It was exactly what I could feel the entire day. He had closed himself of, a gift of being a vampire, and I couldn't feel one single emotion from Damon. I knew he could feel my remorse, my guilt for what I had said, or rather, thought. I hated myself for throwing that in his face, blaming him for Bonnie's grandmother's death. He hadn't been the cause. Despite the fact that he was the one who wanted the tomb open, he hadn't gone into it wanting her grandmother dead. It was a pure accident that I'm sure if he was human, capable of feelings, he would feel guilt towards. But it was apparent after my accusation that he did in fact feel remorse towards what had happened, as much as he may deny such a fact.

"Damon, please, I'm sorry." I pleaded, talking to an empty room. But I knew that wherever he was, he would be able to hear me. "Please just..."

"What do you want?" the vampire spat as he suddenly appeared before me.

I took in the black eyes of his, the anger that was radiating off of him, and I was nearly knocked off my feet. He had let his emotions go, allowing for our connection to grow and for me to feel every ounce of anger and hate he felt. My stomach twisted as the anger consumed me. I could barely even think as I was purely concentrated, completely lost in his anger. It wasn't until he grabbed onto my shoulders tightly that I was brought out of the trance.

"Damon I'm sorry." My voice was soft. "I never meant it. It just..."

"It just slipped out?" He narrowed his eyes. "Get out."

"Please Damon." I begged. "I'm sorry. You...you can bite me if you want. You can kill me. Please. I'm so sorry."

He looked tempted for a moment. His gaze fell down to my neck. I pulled my hair off to one side, giving him a better view. I knew it was a stupid idea, but it was the only thing I could think of. Maybe he would just drink from me and forget all about this. The guilt was killing me, the anger I could feel from the vampire, it was overtaking me. I needed him to forgive me. Either that, or just kill me. Because I surely couldn't take this.

"Damon..."

"Get out." He growled, pushing me backwards slightly.

"I'm sorry." I refused to leave. "I'm sorry Damon. You didn't kill her grandmother. I didn't mean it.

"Get. Out." His body was rigid as he gritted his teeth. "Get out before I do kill you."

"Then kill me." I stood my ground. "Just do something. Please Damon, I'm sorry."

With his speed and strength, Damon pushed me up against the closed front door. My heart skipped as he yanked my head to the side, revealing my slim my neck. I braced myself as he lowered his mouth down to my neck, his teeth grazing the pulsing vein. My eyes closed tightly as I waited, waited for him to divulge. But he didn't. His teeth never pierced my skin, they never drew blood. After a moment, Damon drew back, his arms dropping to the side. Something stopped him from killing me at that moment, and I was surprised. I stared up into the eyes that had turned back to their blue shade, and searched for an answer. He turned around quickly, not giving me a chance to look up into those eyes.

"Damon..." I reached out to him. "You can feel that I'm sorry. You can feel that I didn't mean it. I know you can. Just like I can feel that you're angry. Please Damon, I'm sorry."

"Just get out Harper, I'll deal with you later." He stated simply before he was gone in a flash.

I sighed as I stared at the spot he once was, feeling absolutely terrible. If there was a way to go back in time, I surely would.

* * *

"Miss Mystic Falls?" I raised an eyebrow and stared at my cousin. "Really?"

Elena rolled her eyes and tossed a pillow at me as she raced to get everything together the next morning. "My mom and I signed up last year."

"And you're still going to do it? It's just so...not you." I plopped down onto her bed, watching her with interest. This interesting new development distracted me from my constant Damon thoughts.

"I know but...I don't know." Elena stopped to glance over at me. "My mom was so excited about it. Feels like I should do this for her, you know?"

I nodded. "Yeah I get that. It will be interesting to say the least. Stefan going to escort you?"

Elena nodded. "Still hard to believe that he was around when this all first began."

"The joys of dating a century and a half year old vampire." I chuckled.

Elena laughed. "Are you going to be coming by at all?"

"Probably. Can't let my favourite cousin go through the horror without some support." I teased.

"I appreciate that." Another pillow came flying at my head. "I better get going; Alaric should be here soon to pick us up. Are you going to be coming with us?"

"No, I'll find a way there a little bit later." I shook my head. "I still need to figure out what to wear. Being the anti dress girl and all."

"Grab anything from my closet." Elena offered, waving her hand towards her full closet. "But I really better get going. See you there."

I smiled and waved as my cousin grabbed her dress and bag of necessities before hurrying out of the room. I laid back against her bed and stared up at the ceiling for a moment, wondering if I actually wanted to go to this thing. But knowing Damon would most likely show up, if for nothing else to torment his brother, I knew I was going to go. I needed him to forgive me. Or something remotely close. I couldn't take knowing that he was angry with me. I felt the need to please him. I don't know why, but I needed him, and having him hate me was tearing me apart. He had been there through all of this with me, and then I go and ruin it all. I could hit myself over and over again for being such an idiot.

Sighing, I moved off the bed and over to Elena's closet. I knew I only had two dresses in mine, the one from the school dance and the Founders Party. Thankfully Elena and I were close in height and weight, making it easier to switch clothes when we needed to. I ran through all of her clothes until I found a simple black dress. I thought back to the last time Elena could have worn it, and remembered it had been long before the Salvatore Brothers had returned to mystic falls. Deciding to wear it, I pulled it out and headed into my own bedroom to begin getting ready.

It was an hour before the event was due to start when I stepped out of my room. The dress hugged my torso perfectly before flowing out to half way down my thighs. My hair cascaded across my shoulders in ringlets, moving as I tried to brush the hair out of my eyes. I was just heading down the stairs when I heard a knock on the front door. I made my way down the rest of the stairs and opened the door, surprised to find Bonnie on the other side.

"Hi." Her eyes fell on me for a moment before gazing down at the ground.

"Hi." I bit my bottom lip. We hadn't exactly talked after the incident yesterday. Once Damon left, Bonnie hurried off, not saying another word. We avoided one another the rest of the day at school. I wasn't sure what to say to her. I had told her everything, about my mother, about the supposed powers I was supposed to have, all because she caught Damon and I sharing blood.

"I'm sorry about pushing you to tell me." Bonnie blurted out, glancing back up.

I was caught by surprise, not expecting her to apologize.

"I was...surprised when I found you and Damon together." She phrased it carefully. "I shouldn't have forced you to tell me."

"Its fine, I should have told someone about it." I sighed, knowing it was the truth. It was nice to know that at least someone else in the world knew about this, someone I could turn to.

"I did some research last night, looked through some of Grams' things." Bonnie's eyes brightened. "I found some stuff, if you wanted to take a look."

"Really?" My eyes widened.

Bonnie nodded. "Maybe we could look it all over tonight, after this whole Founder's stuff of course."

I couldn't stop the smile from crossing my lips. "I'd love that. And I'm so sorry about your grandmother Bonnie."

She held up a hand to stop me. "I know you are. I'm sorry about how I acted. I was upset and took it out on you. I'm sorry. If I knew you were going through this, I wouldn't have..."

I cut her off by hugging her tightly. She sighed and returned the embrace.

"Let's just forget about it. For a couple of hours." I suggested. "Let's go support Elena and just have some fun, okay? I think we both deserve that."

Bonnie nodded and grinned. We linked arms and left the front porch, making our way to her car. And that's how I ended up at the Founders estate, Bonnie in tow. The moment we arrived, Bonnie went off in search of Caroline to wish her luck, and I found myself searching out Damon. I knew he would be here. Despite the fact that our connection was lost, I could still feel that familiar tingle whenever I was in his presence. I found him walking down the stairs before the ceremony started. I watched from the back as the first few girls came down, before pushing my way up to where he stood at the front.

"You just don't leave me alone, do you?" He knew I was there without even giving me a look.

"I wanted to say I was..."

"Give it a rest Harper." He sent me a sharp look, shutting me up immediately.

His eyes roamed over me as Caroline's name was called. I could feel my cheeks burn as his eyes remained on me, looking at me in a way that I was really wishing we were in a room alone right now. I tried to keep my attention on Caroline who, without Matt, walked by us with her smile still shining. Once Elena's name was called however, Damon's attention was only on her. I frowned as I watched his expression as she began down the stairs. He shot a look over to where Stefan should have been standing, but he was nowhere in sight. Damon caught on and moved his way and to the bottom of the stairs. I watched as Elena and him seemed to have a silent conversation, her face full of confusion. But his expression was what confused me. He seemed perfectly content with having to fill in for his brother. As the two clasped hands and walked outside with the others, I couldn't help feel a pang of jealousy.

I followed the crowds and found myself standing just behind Jenna and Alaric. My heart was racing as I watched Damon and Elena dance together. I could hear those around me, whispering at how perfect the two looked together. I found myself torn between anger and pain as I could only stand there, watching as a smile worked its way onto Damon's lips. The only time I had seen him smile was when he was with me, and that had be a rare occurrence. I saw the way that the corners of Elena's lips curl up as the two thoroughly enjoyed the other. I wanted to break the two up, to pull them apart. It felt like I was five years old and someone just stole my favourite toy. Where did Elena get off enjoying dancing with Damon when her boyfriend was suddenly missing? A boyfriend that was Damon's brother. Did she just forget all about Stefan?

I couldn't take watching the two any longer, and shot back into the house. I moved around those still inside, and found Bonnie talking with Tyler at the bar. She looked over when I came in, and as if she knew exactly what was wrong, excused herself and walked over. She put an arm around me and drew me across the house and into the back courtyard, far away from where Damon was currently with Elena.

"I'm so stupid." I kicked at the pavement with my heel covered foot.

"No you're not." Bonnie shook her head. "You can't help who you happen to fall in love with."

My head snapped up. "I'm not in love with him."

Bonnie smiled knowingly. "As much as I hate him, I can see that you do love him. You look at him the same way Elena looks at Stefan."

"But I don't..."

"Deny it all you want Harp, but like I said, you can't help who you fall for."

That was just absolutely impossible. I couldn't be in love with Damon.

Could I?

* * *

**A/N:** I had such the writers block until this morning, and then BAM it all hit me at once. btw, if any of you are twilight fans, then go check out my new Twilight Fic, featuring the very hot half naked werewolves...because really, who could be any hotter than Jacob Black?


	55. Chapter 54

**Chapter Fifty Four:**

As the evening wound down, the sky outside turning a dark blue, the festivities inside of the Founders estate seemed to be just getting started. I found myself tucked away in a corner, trying to understand everything that was going through my already loaded head. There was no possible way I could love Damon. He was a vampire for god's sake. And he was the vampire that was determined to kill me at some point in time. How in the world was I supposed to love him? Sure, my mother saw this happening, but I wasn't exactly in the mood to believe anything my mother says anymore, not after everything that's happened. So that little point just doesn't count. It was completely insane anyways. He was a vampire and I was...well I wasn't exactly sure what I was, but I was just not someone capable of loving a vampire. Especially a vampire that seemed absolutely smitten with my cousin.

I watched the two across the room, chatting and absolutely enjoying each other's company. Elena giggled at whatever Damon was whispering in her ear, and I could feel that pang of jealousy again. Did everyone just suddenly forget all about Stefan? The guy had to be around here somewhere and they were just openly flirting with each other! Was I the only one who saw something desperately wrong with this?

"Hey, you alright?" Bonnie sat beside me on the bench I had been sitting on for hours it seemed.

"I think I need some fresh air." I gave her a tiny smile before standing and making my way towards the front doors.

I shot one last glance at Damon and Elena, who seemed to be in their own little world, and slipped out of the room. I grabbed my black jacket and pulled it around me before heading out of the estate. I sighed heavily as the cool air went right through me. I paused on the front steps, my eyes closing as I breathed in the fresh air. It seemed to calm my thoughts down at least. I reopened my eyes after a moment and began through the parking lot, making my way to the edge of the wooded area around the house. I gazed around for a moment before shrugging and entering. I wasn't thinking there could be any possible danger at all; I just wanted to get away, even for just a few minutes. I ducked a tree branch, trying not to trip on the uneven ground with my heels, when I caught sight of someone else in the woods. Someone who looked a lot like Stefan.

"Stefan?" I called, walking forward. What was he doing out here? "Stefan is that you?"

It was indeed Stefan. But not the Stefan I was used to seeing. My eyes grew wide as he turned, revealing the blood dripping down from his mouth. I felt frozen to the spot as I just stared at him, watching as he licked his bloodied lips. It was apparent he had been feeding. On who, I wasn't sure. But as there were no bodies lying around, I could safely assume they had gotten away. I was just shell shocked. I never thought I would see the day that Stefan Salvatore would be feeding on a human. I knew he had been going through a hard time after Elena had to feed him her blood, but I never knew he had fallen so low.

"Stefan, what were you doing?" I finally was able to snap out of it. I found myself taking a few tentative steps back, not sure what Stefan was capable of. I wasn't used to this. I was used to Damon looking at me with that hungry look in his eyes, not Stefan.

With a sudden gust of wind, I found myself knocked against a tree, Stefan pushing into me. His fangs bore down at me as I looked up at him in horror. I pleaded with him to stop, to remember who he was. But he was far too gone as he grabbed at my curled hair tightly, yanking my head back. My body began to shake as he leaned his head down, his tongue running over the vein in my neck that Damon had sunk his teeth into many times. I wished now that Damon and I still had our connection, so I could have cried for help. I didn't know what Stefan was going to do at first, but once his fangs grazed at my neck, I knew exactly what was going to happen. I let out an ear piercing scream a Stefan's fangs pierced through my neck.

* * *

I groaned as the pain ripped through me. It felt like my entire body was on fire. I tried to open my eyes, but found that I couldn't. There was hardly enough energy to even breathe, but I somehow found the strength to do so. I could hear someone beside me, a tongue on my neck as they lapped up the drying blood on my neck. The events of tonight came back to me, and I couldn't help the shudder that ran through my body. It didn't feel like the other times when Damon had bitten me. There were only a few times I feared for my life around him. But with Stefan, I was sure that was going to be the end. I felt my life slipping from my hands as he drank from me, his mind not in the right place. With Damon however, I always knew he would stop. I would be near the end of my life, but he would always stop. He would always spare my life, for whatever reason. But I could always trust him.

"Good you're awake. You're going to need more of this." I could hear Damon's voice above me, and I wondered briefly when he had found me. I couldn't remember a single thing after I fell unconscious against that tree, Stefan drinking the life out of me.

I felt something hard against my lips, and I knew he was trying to feed me his blood. I didn't even fight it as I opened my mouth and let the blood drip in. I could do nothing but swallow, having no energy to do anything else. Damon held my neck up, supporting me as I drank his blood. As the red liquid hit the back of my throat, I could feel warmth envelope my body. I let out a satisfactory sight, the strength slowly regaining back. Eventually I was able to hold myself up on my own, holding onto his wrist with my small hands as I greedily sucked at his blood. Damon chuckled and I knew he would tease me about this. But at the moment, I just didn't care. I didn't care about the pain that was going to hit me from drinking his blood; I just wanted more of it. I wanted as much as I could get. It felt like a drug, I just needed more.

"Alright little one, that's enough for now." He gently pulled his wrist away with ease.

My eyes finally opened and immediately fell on the vampire beside me on his bed, that smirk of his spread across his lips.

"Your just loving Vampire Blood aren't you." He snickered.

"Shut up." I grumbled as I lay back on the bed, my head already feeling heavy. "This is going to hurt."

"More than when you were bitten, but it's keeping you alive." Damon reminded. "What were you doing outside alone anyways? You know that's dangerous."

"I'm surprised anyone even noticed." I closed my eyes again, wincing as the throbbing began.

"Don't start with me Harper."

"I never said anything Damon."

"Not everything is revolved around you." I felt the bed move, the weight of Damon beside me no longer there.

"I never said it was. But by the way you were all over Elena today, it seems you happened to forget that your brother is her boyfriend."

"A brother who almost killed you." He made sure to point out.

"Because he can't control himself with blood. Maybe if you were a better understanding brother..."

I felt a hand clasp around my throat tightly, holding me against the bed. My eyes flew open as I stared up at Damon with wide eyes. His eyes were red with anger as his hand tightened around my neck, squeezing it tightly.

"Don't assume you know me." he growled. "Just because I've spared your life in the past, doesn't mean I'll always do so."

I began to grow light headed as my oxygen was cut off. I gasped for air, my hands on his, trying to pull his strong grip away from my neck. He squeezed even tighter, and I could feel my eyes began to drop back down, the familiar feeling of darkness overtaking me. Before I could fall unconscious though, his hand pulled away, the oxygen now freely entering my body.

"Don't anger me Harper. I'm not pleased with you at the moment."

I let out a whimper as I soothed the pain in my neck, watching as he began towards the door.

"You looked pleased with Elena."

I knew I shouldn't have said anything. I knew I was just asking for more punishment. But I couldn't help myself. The envious green monster from within was speaking on my behalf, and I couldn't stop it at all.

"What's with the fascination of your cousin and me?" he narrowed his eyes as he turned towards me, his eyes now black.

"You love her don't you? Is it because she looks like Katherine? Or are you just jealous that Stefan has someone and you don't."

With a strength I didn't know I had, I scrambled across the bed as Damon sped over to the bed. I was almost off the bed when he grabbed me by the neck and pushed me up against the headboard roughly.

"I don't love her." He pulled me forward before pushing be back up against the wood, this time harder.

"Doesn't seem that way." I gasped out.

I had no idea what he was doing when he pulled back his wrist, grabbing mine in the process. But when he ripped open the once healed wrist of his, I knew what he was about to do. I went to try and get back off the bed, but he held me in place as he pushed his wrist back towards my lips, piercing his fangs into mine. As he gripping my arm tightly, I knew I had no other choice but to oblige. I lapped up the blood that was oozing out of his wrist wondering why he was doing this, why he was forcing a connection between us. I soon began to not even care, the familiar feeling falling over me as I closed my eyes and enjoyed the taste of his blood. When I had learned to enjoy this I wasn't sure, but it felt like I just couldn't stop, I couldn't get enough.

And then that blasted turn of my stomach happened. Dizziness swept over me as my eyes snapped open. I tried to get Damon's attention, tugging at his wrist. I pushed his own wrist away, and he didn't even seem to notice as he greedily fed on me. A chill ran up my spine as a vision took hold of me.

* * *

Damon licked and sucked, not letting a drop of her blood go to waste. He was lost in his own world as he drank her blood, not noticing she had stopped, not noticing her attempts to stop him. It wasn't until he felt her body go limp that he was drawn out of his trance. He pulled back, licking his lips as he gazed down at the unconscious girl. He sighed and went to feed her more of his blood, but realized that wasn't the cause. Her body suddenly began to shake. He frowned as she shook uncontrollably, as if she was having a seizure. And then the pain began. It ripped through his head as if someone was stabbing him repeatedly. He stumbled off of the bed, falling to the ground as he gripped at the sides of his head in agony. He had never felt such pain in his life, not even remembering this much pain when he had been shot to death a century and a half ago.

And just like that, it stopped. The pain vanished, Harper's body becoming suddenly still.

"_Stay away from my daughter!"_

The voice sounded booming to his ears, and he knew in an instant who it belonged to. He shot a gaze over to Harper, who was now whimpering and slowly coming to. He stood and was about to make his way over to her, when another voice, a very much real voice, stopped him.

"Damon!" Elena's voice carried down from the attic, from Stefan's bedroom. Knowing it was time, Damon sighed and moved towards the door.

"Damon..." Harper's voice was weak as she called to him, her eyes half open.

He stopped where he was, looking between Harper and the door. Elena called to him again, as did Harper. Both needed him, but for completely different reasons. Elena had just injected Stefan with vervain so they could lock him up in the cellar for detoxing. Harper however, needed him. She just simply needed him. He could feel it. He could feel her desire for him. It almost made him sick to think of a human feeling those damn feelings towards him. But he knew he felt some sort of pull towards her. He wanted to walk over there, pull her into his arms, and just hold her. But as Elena called him again, he knew he had other places to be. So what did he choose? Did he choose the cousin that needed him to help his brother? Or did he choose the cousin that needed him for much more?

"Fuck it." He muttered before making his choice.

What he hadn't expect, was Harper to be watching him the entire time, her eyes watering as she watched him make his choice.

And his choice was Elena.


	56. Chapter 55

**Chapter Fifty Five:**

I mumbled a curse as the sun began to peak through the window, falling right on my face. I grumbled and turned my head, digging it into the pillow. It didn't even seem to dawn on me what room I happened to be in until I heard movement beside me. That certainly woke me up better than the sun could have. I went to roll over and found myself sprawled on the ground instead, my legs twisted in the bed sheets that were now half off the bed. I frowned at the vampire that was smirking down at me.

"A bit clumsy aren't we?' He held out a hand.

I pushed it away as I pulled myself to my own feet, realizing that I was no longer in the dress from last night and instead in only a worn t-shirt I could only assume to be Damon's.

"You undressed me." My voice was full of anger.

"I've seen you naked enough times." He shrugged. "And Elena told me to, so go get all pissy at her."

And my cousin's name, my eyes narrowed. I muttered under my breath, not caring that he could hear every word of it. I stole my dress off of the chair it was lying on and began pulling it on. I turned my back on an amused looking Damon and pulled off of his shirt to slip the dress the rest of the way on. Once it was in place, I didn't bother to give him another glance as I walked towards the door of his room.

"I don't think so; you're not going anywhere little one."

"I can leave if I want." I glared as he appeared out of thin air, blocking the door way.

"You have my blood in your system. If you get hurt..."

"Oh, so now you care." I rolled my eyes, the memories of last night flooding back.

He had chosen Elena.

And it was quite clear that he didn't give a crap about me. I was just for his amusement. I was just a snack for the vampire. I meant nothing to him. I could see that now. Of course that didn't change the aching I felt in my heart, the twist of my stomach as I realized that I quite possibly could be in love with someone who was head over heels in love with my own cousin. Could my life get any more soap opera like?

"You have quite the attitude, little one." He drew a hand up, laying it on my neck. He caressed the side Stefan had bit into, and I couldn't help the heat that rose to my face. How could this damn vampire get such a rise out of me?

"What happened with Stefan?" I asked, trying to distract myself from the butterflies that were fluttering around my stomach.

"We locked him up."

"Locked him up?"

"Yes, locked him up." He cocked his head to the side. "He needs to detox to get the human blood out of his system."

"Will he be okay after that?"

"Eventually yes." Damon nodded, his hand still on my neck. "Now why don't you go back to the bed and rest."

"I rested all night." I moved my hand up to his, trying to pull it away.

He smirk as he pushed my hand away and continued to caress my neck, his fingers grazing where the fang marks would have been if it weren't for the vampire blood he had given me. I shuddered at his tender touch, and I almost completely forgot about what had happened last night. Almost that is. I still remembered very clearly that he had run to Elena when she called him, instead of aiding me. I still remembered that he had chosen my cousin over me, the very same cousin who was supposed to be with his brother. I'm sure he just loved that Stefan was now locked up. He was probably planning on taking advantage of Elena while Stefan just sat there in the cell, unable to do a thing.

"I'm not fond of your thoughts right now Harper." his thumb came around and his hand pressed around my throat with just enough force to cause me to wince.

I had completely forgotten about our connection. Of course he could feel everything I was feeling. He could probably hear all of my thoughts. This was probably his plan all along. Why did I have to get involved with vampires? Why couldn't I just live a nice normal life and not have all of this paranormal crap hanging over me?

"You wouldn't know what to do with yourself if your life was normal." Damon snickered. "Now, are we going to behave with those thoughts of yours Harper? Or am I going to have to teach you a lesson?"

His hand tightened just enough for me to yelp.

"Well?" he waited for an answer.

I could only nod until his grip loosened, his hand falling back down to his side.

"Good. Now stay while I go check up on Elena."

"Elena?" I frowned.

"What did I just say?" he sent me a warning look.

I crossed my arms. "What's Elena doing here?"

"She wanted to stay and make sure Stefan was alright." Damon answered, though he didn't look pleased at all. "You're acting like a jealous girlfriend."

"I am not."

"You are. And I really don't like it." He stepped forward, towering over me. "Fix your attitude by the time I get back. Or else."

"Whatever. I'm leaving." I refused to meet his gaze and tried to move around him.

"I told you to stay put." He slid in front of me. "I will compel you if I have to."

"Where is my necklace anyways?"

"In my possession. When I feel like I can trust you, you can have it back." He answered, turning around and began out of the room.

"I'm not the one who isn't trustworthy!" I shouted after him.

I was tempted to leave the room, to defy his orders. It wasn't like he owned me. He couldn't keep me here. And anyways, I was angry with him after he chose Elena over me. I had a right to be moody with him, and nothing he could say or do would change that. It not only angered me, but upset me to see how much he was suddenly caring about Elena. She seemed to be the only thing on his mind now, and I hated it. He didn't even seem to give a crap about me, even though I had been the one to almost die last night. But apparently that didn't mean a thing and he had to go off and see if Elena was okay. She probably had a kink in her neck from being down there watching over Stefan that Damon would just love to help work out.

"Disgusting." I muttered as I took a step out of the room.

I bit my lip nervously, as if expecting him to pop out of nowhere and find me going against his wishes. But he wasn't anywhere in sight. Growing a bit braver, I continued to take steps forward, making my way to the stairs. I considered going back right then, running back to the room and pretending I hadn't just tried to escape. But at the sudden surge of happiness that I felt from Damon, that thought quickly left my thoughts. While his happiness grew, it felt like every ounce of mine was being stripped away. I hadn't seen, or felt, him act that happy before. He felt...he felt as happy as...

I could feel tears pop in my eyes as I tried to stop my thoughts. I hurried down the stairs and shot towards the door. I was almost out of the house when I felt myself being pulled back by the waist, the door shutting in front of me and my body being pushed into a wall.

"What the hell did I just tell you to do?" Damon growled, his eyes blazing.

I should have felt afraid as I stared up at him, but I didn't. I just felt as if my heart had just been broken in half. I felt absolutely empty inside, and I hoped he could feel that. I hoped he could feel how lost I felt, how defeated I was. Maybe then he would have a clue.

"When I tell you to do something, I expect you to do it." His hands were gripping my arms tightly.

"I don't want to stay under the same roof as you." I found myself speaking.

"And why exactly is that?" He narrowed his eyes.

"Because...because I could feel you with her." I choked up. I had to look away, his ice blue eyes boring into me. "I could feel how happy you were."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You felt as happy with her as...as I am whenever I'm with you." I felt myself admitting.

Damon didn't speak as he just stared down at me, his hands loosening their grip on my arms.

"Just let me go Damon." I sighed. "Please."

I was surprised when he let go of my arms, stepping back as I hurried to the door, ripping it open and running out.

"_Harper..."_

"_Don't Damon. Just don't."_

* * *

"Thanks for coming to get me." I smiled up at Bonnie as she handed me a warm cup of coffee.

"It's no problem." Bonnie smiled back, sitting down beside me and gazing at my neck. "Your neck...it's healed."

"Yeah, Damon gave me his..." I gazed down into the mug, not able to meet her eye. "His blood."

Bonnie shuddered but nodded. "As long as you're okay."

"I'm good. I want to find a stake and kill him at the moment, but I'm fine." I leaned back on the couch, sighing heavily. I knew Damon could still feel every single emotion that was going through me right now, but I didn't really care. I was glad that he could. Serves him right. He must have known that it would hurt me when he had chosen Elena over me. But then again, he was a soulless vampire. He couldn't feel a damn thing. None of this should surprise me at all. He was emotionless and heartless; of course he would do this. He wanted Elena, and he didn't care who he stepped on to get what he wanted. I was tired of this. I was tired of my heart racing whenever I was near him, my face growing red anytime he would touch me. I hated these damn emotions and I just wanted them to go away. I didn't want to be falling in love with a vampire, especially not a vampire by the name of Damon Salvatore.

"_Harper, we need to talk."_

I jumped as Damon's voice floated through my head.

"Are you okay?" Bonnie asked worriedly.

"Fine." I decided on ignoring Damon.

"_I will go there if I have to."_

"Just leave me alone." I muttered.

"What?" Bonnie raised an eyebrow.

"Not you."

"Who are you talking to? Is it that voice again?"

I wish. I'd much rather that voice instead of Damon.

"_I don't appreciate being ignored."_

"Harper, are you okay?" Bonnie laid a hand on my shoulder.

"No, I'm not okay. I have a god damn vampire driving me insane." I growled, setting the mug down on the coffee table.

"Damon?" she guessed.

I nodded and ran a hand through my tangled hair, my fingers getting stuck about halfway through. I frowned and tugged on the ends of my hair until my fingers were able to go through smoothly.

"We shared blood again." I eyed her, watching as her expression grew dark. "When we do that, we have this...connection of sorts. We can feel what the other is feeling. We can talk to each other with our thoughts."

"And he's talking to you right now?"

"Unfortunately. He just won't leave me alone." I sighed.

"You never told me why you ran out of there."

"I..." I bit my lip, not sure what to say exactly. I didn't want to admit out loud that I was falling in love with Damon, especially not to Bonnie. But she already knew, or she had an inkling that I did. Though I knew the minute I started admitting it, Damon would be able to feel what I did. He may already know how I felt, but I didn't want to make it even worse.

"You love him don't you?" Bonnie's expression softened as she grasped my hand, squeezing it.

I couldn't say a word and instead nodded, feeling tears in my eyes.

"Something happened with Elena and Damon, didn't it?" she sighed. "I'm sorry. I might not like him, but no one deserves to have their heart broken by the person they love."

"_Harper we need to talk. If you don't come find me, then I'll come find out."_

I closed my eyes for a moment, knowing that Damon would indeed find me if I didn't oblige.

"I need to go." I choked out, rubbing at my eyes. "I need to go home. I'm exhausted."

"You could stay here." She offered.

I shook my head. "I just want to go home."

Bonnie nodded as we stood and embraced.

"I'm always here Harp. I know we had a rough patch, but I'm here."

"Thanks." I croaked out before pulling away and leaving.

I found my legs walking the few blocks to my house without even thinking about it. I used my thoughts to tell Damon to meet me there, before trying my best to close myself off. I felt like all of those pathetic girls I would always make fun of in the movies. The ones that would fall in love with the impossible bad boy who would never feel the same way in return. They were always so stupid to do such a thing. I would laugh and crack jokes about them, vowing to never make the same mistake. And now here I was, absolutely miserable, and feeling just as lonely and pathetic as each of those girls. How had I gone from hating Damon and being afraid of him, to feeling like this?

"Harper." The voice broke me out of my thoughts as I slowly walked up the pathway to the front porch.

I couldn't look Damon in the eye as I stood just below the porch steps. He towered over me as he took a step down, raising a hand to cup my cheek. My eyes were wet with tears as I tried to pull away, but he kept me firmly in place.

"There's nothing going on with Elena and me." He spoke, his voice unnaturally soft. "We're just working together to help Stefan. We're...friends I suppose you would call it."

"Mhmm." I couldn't speak around him. I knew if I said anything more than that it would just come out incoherently anyways.

"There's also nothing going on between you and me."

His words sliced through me. It felt like my whole body was on fire as those simple words sunk in. I knew that; of course there was nothing going on between us. But that didn't change the way that I felt. That didn't change the fact that my heart was snapping in two. I closed my eyes tightly, hoping for this all to just go away.

"Do you know how painful this is? Feeling what you're feeling?" His voice sounded strained. "I don't even understand what you're feeling. It burns me up Harper. It feels like I'm being staked a hundred times over. What's going on in there?"

Both of his hands were now cupping my cheeks, cradling my head in his hands. His thumbs brushed away the tears that I never knew I had spilt, trying to ease the pain. My eyes slowly cracked open and I looked up at him for the first time. I don't know why I broke down at that very moment. I don't know why the tears flooded out and my knees grew weak. I don't know why I had to let this stupid vampire make me fall in love with him.

"I'm sorry." He murmured in my ear as he caught me around the waist, lifting me up into is arms. "I can't understand whatever it is your feeling, but I'm sorry."

And the silly thing was, I actually believed that.


	57. Chapter 56

**Chapter Fifty Six:**

Damon sighed as he brushed away the hair that was lying across Harper's forehead, her cheeks still wet from crying herself asleep. He tried to keep his own emotions at bay as he lifted the sheets over the small girl, laying a soft kiss on her forehead before leaving the bedroom. He hadn't realized how late it had gotten until he stepped outside the house and saw the sun dip in the sky. They had just sat in her bedroom, her tears flowing as she sobbed into his shirt. He ran a cold hand down the front of his black shirt, the fabric now moist from her tears. He had to stop and collect himself as the guilt began to run through him. He had lied when he said he didn't understand what she was feeling. He understood perfectly. He knew exactly what she was feeling. She was feeling the exact heartbreak that he had felt when he hadn't found Katherine in the tomb; found out that she never even cared. Harper felt the exact same raw emotion that he had tried to escape, tried to shove down and not face. He knew exactly what she was going through, the pain, the torture. He knew it all too well.

He could feel her pain, and was surprised at the toll it was taking. He never expected to feel such a tug towards a human before, especially not this one. She was only intended on being a snack, a play toy until he got bored. But he had yet to get bored. And now he had gotten to the point where he wasn't even sure he wanted to kill her. He wasn't sure if he could if the time came to do so. He didn't understand his own feelings, but he could feel the way that her pain affected him. Those now violet eyes tore right through him as the tears cascaded down her cheeks. He tried to find the words to comfort her, but he couldn't think of a single word. He wasn't the comforter. He was the reckless killer that didn't care about anyone else. So why did he suddenly care about her? Why did she matter to him?

"I can't do this." Damon grunted as he ran a hand down his face, trying to ignore the part of him that wanted to turn back around and spend the rest of the evening with Harper, even if she was fast asleep. But he couldn't. He wouldn't allow himself to do so.

He was thankful when his cell phone rang, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Hello Elena." Damon closed his eyes as Elena's sweet voice met his ears, the voice that sounded so much like the woman he had loved for over a century and a half.

"Is everything okay?" She asked worriedly.

Damon smiled inwardly. Leave it to Elena Gilbert to worry about the bad boy Salvatore.

"Fine. How's Stefan?"

"He's still out of it. He wakes up but has no idea where he even is." He could hear the concern in her tone. "He's going to be alright, right Damon?"

"He'll be fine." He fibbed. He wasn't entirely sure what the outcome would bring. But it couldn't make his brother any worse. Or at least he hoped. He was supposed to be the troublemaker, not Stefan. He was actually starting to enjoy Mystic Falls, there were too many things here, or people for that matter, for his enjoyment to just let his brother ruin it all by his sudden desire for human blood.

"I'll be back there soon." Damon spoke before hanging up, not waiting for her response.

He rubbed the bridge of his nose and shot one last glance over his shoulder to the Gilbert house, before sighing and turning back around. Harper would have to wait for another day.

* * *

Days passed and I found myself locked in my bedroom. Elena was off with Damon at the boarding house and was seen less than the last time she and Damon had spent all of their time together. I suppose I was acting exactly how Damon had accused me of acting; like a jealous girlfriend. He was right of course, there was nothing between us. We had a few moments, a few acts of sex shared between us. But other than that, what was there to keep us connected? Absolutely nothing. Just my delusions and my broken heart. I don't know why I even fell in love with him. It was a stupid idea; it was something I promised myself I wouldn't do. But I had done the exact thing my mother had predicted, had envisioned. I hated her for that, hated these visions for everything. If I hadn't known that, if I hadn't read that stupid journal of hers, than I wouldn't have the idea of love stuck in my head. I was perfectly fine without it. I didn't need to love a vampire; I didn't even need a vampire in my life.

The only time I found myself leaving the bedroom was when Jenna somehow managed to get me out. That of course only occurred twice, once for a very delicious bowl of ice cream, and the second for the letter I thought I would never get. As I sat there, in the middle of my bed cross legged, I stared at the off-white rectangular envelope with wide eyes. I chewed on my bottom lip nervously as I toyed with the opening. I couldn't myself to rip it open, to read the letter inside. It was either an acceptance or a decline letter from Yale. I had almost forgotten that my mother had gotten me to apply at the beginning of the year, right before she had died...or faked her death that was. I thought it would be a useless try, knowing I would never be accepted. But my mother's dream had been to go to Yale. She had even been accepted and went for a year. And then she got pregnant with me and was forced to move back home. She went to a local college to get her degree in journalism, but I knew she always regretted not going back. I felt like it was partially my fault, and I grew up with the determination to go to Yale, for my mother. The first time I stepped onto the campus when I was younger, I fell in love. It was like love at first sight, only with a school. A large and historical school. I could only imagine what it would be like to attend such a school. It had been a dream of mine since that day. I never expected to actually be sitting here, with the envelope in my hand. Or at least, I never expected to do this alone. I always envisioned my mother to be with me, urging me to open it with that big bright smile of hers.

I inhaled sharply as I finally got up enough nerve to rip the thing open. It was now or never. Maybe this would be the thing I was looking for, the key to my escape. I could start a new life, a vampire free life, and actually be happy.

Before I could rip the envelope open more than an inch however, I could hear feet on the stairs, and that voice I never wanted to hear again. I groaned as I pushed the envelope under my pillows, not sure why I was hiding this from Damon.

"Little one?" he knocked softly on the door. I was surprised at his tone. He hadn't given me a second thought in the past week, and now suddenly he was caring. He had a habit of going back and forth didn't he?

"Go away." I grumbled, laying down on the bed and turning my back to the door.

If there was a way to somehow de-invite a vampire from a house, I would just love to find out what it was. I could certainly use having a restriction when it came to Damon just coming and going.

"Well you and I both know that isn't going to happen." He opened the door and slipped into the room.

I closed my eyes tightly as a gust of wind swept over the room and I could feel him kneeling down beside the bed. I refused to meet his gaze, and just pretended to be asleep. I knew he could see right through the act, but he did nothing but tuck a piece of my hair behind an ear.

"I'm going a couple of towns over for a few hours." He spoke after a moment. "Alaric thinks he may have found where Isobel is."

My eyes snapped open at the mention of Elena's birth mother. "Isobel? As in Elena's mother?"

"The very same." Damon nodded. "Alaric and I are going to check it out."

"Does Elena know?" I propped myself up on my elbow.

"No." Damon shook his head as he stood and paced the length of the room. "And I don't want you to say a word to her. Not until we know if she's there or not."

"Okay." I nodded. "But why are you telling me?"

"It got your attention, didn't it?" he shot me a smirk. "And I needed us on speaking terms for the time being."

"Why?" I shifted in the bed, crossing my arms and glaring at him.

"Because." He gazed at me from across the room before his head suddenly snapped to the bedroom door.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"Your uncle just loves vampires doesn't he?" Damon grumbled before leaving the room without another word.

I raised an eyebrow before scrambling off the bed and following him. I nearly knocked into him as he stood at the railing, peeking over to the first floor. He brought a finger to his lips as he held out a hand. I took it and let him pull me up against him soundlessly. I could feel my cheeks grow red as he kept his arm firmly around me while he watched the scene below. I gazed over the railing to find John talking to someone at the door. I couldn't hear what he was saying, but when I saw who he was talking to, I was shocked. It was Liam Halton, the lawyer who I had signed my mother's will with. I wondered what those two could possibly be chatting about. But then again, knowing John like I did, he was probably finding a way to get his hands on my mother's money. Despite the fact that she was very well alive somewhere in the world, she had still left everything she owned to me, which meant she did still care. Or she at least still viewed John to be the sleaze bag that he was.

"Why do we care what they're saying?" I asked as quietly as I could.

Damon shot me a look, and I suddenly got it. I understood everything so perfectly. I got why he had just mentioned my uncle's sudden love for vampires. I got how Damon and the lawyer had known one another back in the Mystic Grill months ago. Damon wasn't exactly a friendly member of society, and he and John just didn't happen to have the same acquaintances. Which left only one possible logical explanation.

"He's a vampire!" My voice was a bit louder than either Damon or I was hoping for, his hand snapping over my mouth to keep me quiet.

My eyes grew wide as Damon pulled me up against the wall, keeping his hand on my mouth as he sent me a pointed look. This was just fantastic. I had signed my mother's will in the presence of a vampire. A vampire that was somehow involved with my uncle and knew Damon. I remembered then that I hadn't exactly looked at what I had been signing, and went purely on trusting what the lawyer had been telling me. I wondered now if the will I signed was much different than I believed, and involved John in ways I was not expecting. Great. Before I even knew vampires existed I had been involved with more of them than I would have liked. What was I, some sort of vampire magnet?

"They're gone." Damon finally spoke, letting out a long sigh. "He heard you."

"Well I'm sorry if I was a little surprised!" I glared at him. "What was all of that about? You could hear them better than I could."

"They were talking cryptically, like they knew they were being listened to." Damon hand a hand through his hair. "They're looking for a device made by your ancestor in 1864."

"Johnathan Gilbert is a popular man." I muttered. "What sort of device?"

"I don't know. Pearl gave me what he was looking for, but I have no idea what it's for." He shrugged.

"Why do they want it?"

"If I knew that, we wouldn't be trying to spy on them, now would we little one." He rolled his eyes before looking at his watch. "I need to go."

He didn't even say goodbye as he turned and made his way down the stairs. Before he reached the bottom however, I moved back over to the railing and called out his name, stopping him. He turned his head up, his ice blue eyes boring into mine.

"Good luck."

"I don't need luck." He smirked.

"Well then be careful at least."

He cocked his head to the side. "You're a complete mystery to me at times Harper."

"And your one big growing pain in the ass to me at times." I shot back.

"Well as long as we both mean that much to each other." He snickered. "And open that envelope Harper. I'm sure you'll be surprised by what's inside."

My mouth gaped open in surprise as he strolled out of the house, not looking back. He thought I was a mystery? He still stumped me every single time he opened his mouth.


	58. Chapter 57

**Chapter Fifty Seven:**

It was the middle of the night when I was woken up out of my deep slumber. I had thought the noise had been a part of my dream at first, and waved it off as such. I curled up on my bed, pulling the covers even closer up to my chin and I fell in and out of my dreams. It wasn't until I felt my head being moved and my pillow lifted that I woke up startled. I nearly fell off the bed, that being my new tradition apparently, but an arm flew out and pulled the weight of my body closer to the middle of the bed. I didn't even need to question who it was from the way he was holding me, caressing the skin that was showing as my shirt rode up. I peered over to my nightstand to look at the time, and groaned when I saw it was only 4 in the morning.

"Damon!" I moved under his arm so I was staring up at his smirking form.

"You never opened it." He waved the envelope in my face as his fingers danced across my bare midriff.

My nose scrunched up as I went to roll back over but just rolled me back.

"Open it." He urged.

"In the morning."

"Well you're in luck, it's technically the morning." He pointed out, his stupid smirk growing. "A fresh new start. So open the letter Harper."

"I really don't have a choice do I?" I groaned.

"No." He pushed the envelope into my hands. "Open it."

"Fine." I grumbled, sitting up and gripped onto the envelope tightly.

I sat there for what felt like forever, trying to build up my courage. I could do this. I've gone through vampire attacks, my best friend being a witch, finding out about my mother and getting all of these new powers, and falling in love with a vampire. If nothing else, I was strong enough to open a simple letter from Yale. This could be my ticket out of Mystic Falls. All of my dreams could be coming true. But there was that little nagging voice in the back of my head, telling me that it was a long shot. Thousands of hopeful students applied for the small journalism program. What made me so different than the rest of the others? There was just no possible way that I, Harper Gilbert from Mystic Falls, would get into such a school. My mother was brilliant; she had a natural knack for this sort of thing. I wasn't so sure if I was cut out for this career, a career I wasn't even sure I was going to be alive to even get a chance to begin.

"You do it." I pushed the envelope back into his hands. "I can't."

"Oh you're such a chicken." He rolled his eyes before using a finger to rip open the seal.

"How did it go with Alaric?" I chewed on my finger nails, trying to distract myself with the question I didn't even care for the answer.

"Didn't find a thing. Except that John is growing more and more annoying." He answered as he pulled the letter out.

I closed my eyes tightly, laying my hands over my eyes for added protection. I began whispering prayers that I had gotten in, much to Damon's amusement. I ignored him and continued to pray. I had to of gotten in. I needed this. I needed something to look forward to. I needed at least one ounce of happiness right now. I needed to know that I wasn't just the daughter of Emily Gilbert, the cousin to Elena Gilbert. This would prove that I could be great all on my own and wouldn't have to hide in the shadows of my relatives.

"Dear Ms. Gilbert..." Damon began, making sure to stretch every statement out painfully slow. "We are..."

"Please please please." I whispered over and over again.

"Well I'm sorry to inform you that..."

I don't even think I was fully listening to what he was even saying any more.

"I'm sorry to say that I may actually have to keep you alive long enough so you can actually experience this stuffy school."

At first I didn't realize what he had said. It wasn't until he pulled my hands away from my eyes and put the letter in my face that I read the words that I had been dying to see.

_We are pleased to inform you of your acceptance into Yale University._

I screamed. I literally screamed. Damon, who wasn't expecting such a reaction, winced and plugged his ears with his hands. I grabbed the letter and hugged it closely. There was a grin on my face as I began yelling at the top of my lungs. Damon was off of the bed now as I stood and began jumping up and down on the bouncing bed. I knew I was acting like a five year old, acting completely not my age. But I didn't care. It didn't matter, none of it did. All of the hard work I had put into school, all of the crap I had to deal with this past year, it all came down to this. I got accepted into the school of my dreams. It felt like I was on cloud nine. The heartbreak, the pain, everything seemed to not matter for the split second. None of it mattered. I had gotten in. That was the only thought that was crossing my mind, over and over again.

"I got in! I did it!" I screamed repeatedly, still hugging the now crumpled letter against my chest as I jumped up and down. The bed was creaking in an unnatural way, but I barely even noticed.

Not until Damon, who was actually laughing, took a hold of my hand and pulled me out of my excitement. I stopped bouncing, finding myself standing on the edge of the bed where he was standing on the floor. There was a true smile on his face as he wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me off of the bed with ease. I squealed, wrapping my arms around his neck tightly as he twirled me around.

"I got in Damon." I whispered softly into the crook of his neck, grinning from ear to ear.

"I told you you had nothing to worry about." He whispered back into my ear, setting me down on the floor. "Congratulations, little one."

"I can't believe I did it!" I pulled back slightly, smiling brightly up at him. "I actually..."

I was cut off by his lips crashing down onto mine. It didn't even take a millisecond before I was returning the kiss, my arms tightening around his neck. One of my hands found his silky smooth hair, running through it with ease. The arm around my waist pulled me even closer as one hand roamed up my back. I had almost forgotten how the feel of his lips on mine affected me. The acceptance letter now lay forgotten on the floor as the kiss heated up, the passion flowing between us. For a brief moment I wondered if Elena and Damon had shared a kiss yet, shared each other's body the way Damon and I had. But I quickly shut the thoughts out. I didn't want to think about it. Right now, it was just Damon and I, and that's exactly how I wanted it. I didn't want the thoughts of my cousin to interfere with that.

I let one of my hands roam across the thin t-shirt of his, sliding underneath and up his torso. Before I could fumble to get his shirt off, Damon pulled away. I tried to pull his head back down, needing his lips on mine, but he just shook his head and stepped back.

"Damon..."

"Not now." He bent down to pick up the acceptance letter. "Right now we should celebrate."

"And what better way to celebrate than to have sex."

"I'm a bad influence on you." He snorted.

"You really are." I smirked up at him, standing on the top of my toes to capture his lips with mine. I pulled back a moment later, despite the burning urge to continue. "But fine. I guess we'll just have to celebrate this the old fashion way."

"Alcohol?"

"Nuh uh." My grin returned as I grabbed his hand and began tugging him out of the room.

There was a skip in my step I don't think I've ever had before. I made sure to yell out as loud as I could to Jeremy and Jenna's closed doors that I got into Yale, receiving only moans and groans in return. I simply shrugged and continued to pull Damon down the stairs. He didn't seem to mind at all, keeping a tight hold on my hand as he followed behind me. I pulled him through the main hallway and into the dim kitchen before flipping on the switch and going immediately for the fridge.

"There are spoons in the drawer to your left." I instructed as I opened the freezer door and searched for what I was seeking.

"And why are we going to need spoons? Is this some kinky sex game?"

I rolled my eyes as I grasped the half full tub of double chocolate cookie dough ice cream out of the freezer. I closed the door and turned around, putting the ice cream on display.

"Ice cream?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, ice cream. You may be a vampire, but you still have to have those taste buds of yours. The greatest ice cream of mankind." I slid down onto a stool at the island, pulling the lid off and holding out a hand for a spoon.

Damon chuckled but handed over a spoon before taking a place beside me at the island. I immediately dug in, making sure to get a large spoonful of the chocolate ice cream littered with little mounds of cookie dough. Whoever created this ice cream flavour was a genius. The most delicious thing in the world was cookie dough. It barely made it into the oven in the form of cookies whenever I was around. I was addicted to it like someone addicted to crack. It was my drug; I would be the first to admit that. The only danger was what it would do to my hips, and I could really care less. I had just gotten into Yale of all schools; I was allowed a victory feast of cookie dough ice cream.

"Come on, try some." I prodded.

Damon pulled a face, but obliged. Once his spoon was full of ice cream, I tapped his spoon with mine.

"Cheers!" I grinned before gladly sticking the spoon in my mouth, swallowing the delicious treat.

I eyed Damon as stared at the spoon with uncertainty. After nudging him endlessly, he finally sighed and put it in his mouth. I watched in amusement as his eyes widened before digging the spoon back into the tub of ice cream. I laughed as I watched him continue to do so, pulling the tub of ice cream closer. Not even a blood craving vampire could deny himself cookie dough ice cream. Brilliant!

"I may be a vampire and consider all your human food to be revolting." He pulled himself away from the ice cream long enough to speak. "But this is fucking delicious!"

"I know right!" I tugged the tub back in the middle between us and pulled out another spoonful.

And that's how we spent the rest of the night. We went back and forth, eating the ice cream, until the tub was completely empty. Damon of course ate the majority of it, having a new addiction to the cold treat. Couldn't blame him really, it was a fabulous invention. Afterwards, we found ourselves in the living room, too hyper from the ice cream to fall asleep. Or at least I was too hyper; I don't think Damon was affected at all. So we sat on the couch, flipping through the channels and stopping on infomercials to crack inappropriate jokes. I curled up next to Damon, my head lying on his chest as his arm slid around me tightly. I wondered at that moment if this was what it would be like if Damon was normal and he didn't have a wandering eye for my cousin. Would someone like him ever like someone like me if it weren't for my desirable blood? Was that the only thing that drew him to me?

I shook my head. I didn't care right now. I didn't care about the fact that he had broken my heart, or tomorrow morning he would go running back to check on Elena. At that very moment in time, I didn't care about anything but the two of us and that acceptance letter. That was all that mattered in the world. And I was going to enjoy myself. Even if it were temporary and only for a few hours. I was completely content right now, more so than I had been in weeks, months even. I wasn't about to let that get ruined by my thoughts of what ifs.

But then those three little words had to be mumbled, ruining absolutely everything.

"I love you."

Damon tensed as I snuggled up against him. I never fully understood what I had said as I drifted off to sleep, not realizing I had just changed everything.


	59. Chapter 58

**Chapter Fifty Eight:**

I woke up the next morning in my own bed with a note left on my pillow.

_I can't do this_.

That was it. No apology, absolutely nothing. It came back to me quite quickly what I had said the previous night, and tears popped in my eye as I crumpled the note and tossed it into the garbage. I tried to not let it bother me, knowing it was my fault for blurting it out. But I knew deep down inside that it was absolutely killing me. Last night meant nothing to him. I was just a joke, just someone he could go to when he was bored and needed some amusement. Last night was just a little bit of fun for him, none of it meant a thing. I tried my hardest to push it aside and get on with my life. I plastered on a fake smile, making sure to inform everyone I came into contact with that I had gotten into Yale. It seemed like a suitable distraction. It even worked for a little bit. Alaric seemed pleased when I shared the news, and I knew it was partially because of his help and confidence that I was able to get the grades I needed in order to be accepted. Bonnie and Caroline were ecstatic, as was Matt when I told him. Even Tyler found out and came to find me, congratulating me with an awkward hug before hurrying away. At some point the smile became real, the laughing wasn't as forced.

I found out a couple of days later that Stefan was back to normal after he nearly killed himself in fear of turning into a monster. Elena had been able to calm him down, saving his life with Damon's aid. Stefan eventually returned to school, at Elena's insistence, but I found that he made sure to stay far away from me. I was fine with that. Despite the fact that I didn't blame him at all, I was still a bit leery about him. I knew it was the blood that had taken over him, turning him into a completely different person. But I kept my distance out of respect. He must have felt guilty enough as it was, I didn't want to give him a constant reminder every day. Thankfully Founders Day was coming up and Caroline was forcing us all to get involved with helping with the Miss Mystic Falls float. Wanting a distraction from everything, including Damon now avoiding me like the plague, I gladly volunteered to help.

So that's how I found myself on this Monday afternoon, less than a week away from the actual Founders Day. I was sitting around a table with Caroline and Bonnie as Caroline began listing off everything we had to do. I was only half listening, finding myself staring at the table a few feet away to where Matt, Tyler, and a few others were sitting. Alaric was handing out information about the history float, putting Tyler in charge. I chuckled, but knew Tyler was a fantastic artist and would come up with something brilliant. I caught myself growing guilty at what had transpired between Tyler and me again. He had been absolutely perfect, and I found myself pulling more towards Damon than the one good guy standing in front of me.

I sighed as my eyes travelled to Elena and Stefan entering the cafeteria. Before I could wave them over, Alaric caught their attention and whisked them off. I frowned and watched as they left, leaving no explanation behind.

"Gone with the Wind?" Bonnie raised an eyebrow.

"How'd you know?"

"You channel Scarlett daily." Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"So true." Caroline laughed before gazing around the cafeteria. "Where's Elena? She's supposed to be helping us."

"I don't know, couldn't tell you." Bonnie shrugged, a frown settled on her face.

We shared a look, and I gave her a small smile. I knew her and Elena still had their differences. She blamed not only Damon, but Stefan for helping with the tomb opening. While I was still surprised she and I had been able to work out our differences, now after Stefan attacking me, she was even more prone to keeping her distance from Elena. I hated watching it, know those two were closer than even we were. But Bonnie was upset, and Elena wasn't about to break up from Stefan anytime soon, so all I could do was sit back and just watch it all happen. And it wasn't like I was a huge Elena supporter at the moment either. She knew that just as much.

"I hate this. This float is supposed to bring friends together." Caroline frowned. "All it's doing is tearing us all apart. You and Elena are fighting. Like actually fighting."

"We're just going through some things." Bonnie answered simply.

"Matt and Tyler are fighting. Even Harper and Elena are fighting!" Caroline sat back in her seat, my head popping up at the sound of my name.

"Hm?" I blinked. "Elena and I aren't fighting."

"Well you're not exactly best buds either." Caroline pointed out.

I merely shrugged and pulled her laptop in front of me. "So about this float..."

Caroline didn't look pleased at the change of subject, but went on to explain her vision. Bonnie sent me a thankful full and I smiled. We were both under the spot light, a place neither of us wanted to be when we couldn't speak a word on the true reasons we were having problems with my cousin.

* * *

"Harper!"

I ducked my head back out of my room as Elena called my name. I was shocked she was even home, having spent most nights at the boarding house even though Stefan had gotten better.

"Hey Elena." I greeted with a small smile, trying to not let any of my ill feelings towards her show.

The look on her face however, made all of my horrible thoughts about her disappear for the moment. She looked completely horror struck, as if she had just lost her best friend. Or better yet, seen a ghost.

"What's wrong?" I asked worriedly, taking a step towards her.

"Isobel is here." Her voice cracked as her eyes met mine. "And she wants to meet with me."

My eyes grew wide. "What! Seriously!"

Elena could only nod and I quickly swept her up into an embrace. I knew better than anyone what it was like having a dead mother suddenly in the picture. Not that my mother was a vampire or anything, but then again, she was something else entirely and out there just biding her time until she was planning on returning to Mystic Falls. But I could understand how she felt. If my mother suddenly popped up and wanted to see me, I think I would be acting in the same way. No, I knew for a fact I would be. It was hard enough for her to find out she had been adopted and that her birth mother had been turned into a vampire by Damon of all people. But now she was here, for whatever reason, and wanted to see her. This must be eating her inside.

"I'm sorry Elena." I whispered to her. "When?"

"Tonight, at the Grill." She answered, tears in her eyes as she pulled away.

"You don't have to do it."

"Yes I do. She'll go on a killing spree if I don't." Elena sighed, running a hand throw her dark hair. "And part of me wants to. Just to know."

I nodded. "I get that. Do you want me to come?"

"No, Stefan will be there. As will Damon and Alaric outside. Just stay inside okay? Be safe."

"I will. You be safe too alright?"

"I'll be fine. I'll have Stefan and Damon there." She attempted a smile but failed miserably. "I should get going. I just thought you'd want to know."

"Call me the minute afterwards." I told her. "I'm here if you need me."

"Thanks Harp. I know things have been difficult between us because of Damon." She bit her lip. "There really isn't anything going on with Damon and me. We're just friends. I love Stefan; I would never go behind his back like that."

I admit, it did ease some of the pain to know that she was speaking the truth. Though it still didn't change anything. It didn't change that Damon still had eyes for only her. That still stung like a bitch. I watched as Elena left the house, going off to meet her mother for the first time. I couldn't help but let my mind wander to my own mother for a brief moment as I walked into my room. I quickly shook the thoughts away. I couldn't think about her, not now. Instead, I walked over to where my Yale acceptance letter had been smoothed out as best as it could be and put into a frame by Jenna. I smiled up at it as it hung on the wall. Jenna thought it would be something I would want to remember for the rest of my life, and she was right. Every time I gazed up at that, I remembered that I was only months away from leaving Mystic Falls, leaving Damon Salvatore behind, leaving all of his behind me. It was the one thing that eased my mind, to know I wouldn't have to go through this pain for much longer.

"Hello Harper."

I spun around at the voice of my uncle. My eyes narrowed as I crossed my arms over my chest, glaring at him from across the room. He leaned against the doorway, that smirk of his on his face. After everything I had found out about him, and what he was doing in Mystic Falls, I was growing less and less fond of him.

"I was hoping we would be able to spend some time together. Have a nice little chat." He took a step into my room, gazing around until his eyes met with my Yale acceptance letter. "Ah, Jenna mentioned you got accepted. Just like your mother. Hopefully you won't make the same mistake she did and get yourself pregnant."

"Are you calling me a mistake John?" My voice was full of venom.

"Of course not." His smirk grew. "I was merely stating a fact. Now, about that chat..."

"I don't have time." I began towards the door, only John slid in front of me, blocking my path. "I have things to do."

"I'm sure you won't mind giving me five minutes."

Knowing I really didn't have a choice, I nodded. I tapped my foot on the floor, making sure to look at the clock every five seconds so he got the hint.

"I was talking with your mother's lawyer the other day."

I kept my mouth securely shut, making sure not to shout out something stupid like that Liam was a vampire. If they heard me or not that day we had been spying, I don't know. But I wasn't going to let it out now that I knew.

"And we had a nice discussion going over your mother's will."

"What about my mother's will?" I asked suspiciously. I really didn't like where this was going. I had a feeling the two were working together involving that will, and this only proved that point to be true.

"Oh, just how I'm technically supposed to be your legal guardian, nothing too important."

My eyes just about bugged out of my skull. My mouth gaped open as I just stood there staring at him in shock. What! My mother would never put me in the car of John Gilbert! She may have abandoned me, but I could only hope that was because she didn't want me to get hurt. She wouldn't just throw me in his care. Why else was I here with Jenna as my guardian? This just couldn't be true. John was just trying to get a rise out of me, and it was working.

"Of course, it was my choice. And at the time of your mothers..._death_," he chuckled as if it were a funny thing to be saying. "I had no intention of taking care of a rebellious teenage girl. Now however..."

"Now that you know how much money my mother has, you're all over it." I accused. That's what this was all about I'm sure. He found out how much money my mother actually had and now wanted a piece of it. He probably knew that he couldn't touch a cent of it. But I remember in a law class a couple of years ago, learning about this very subject. The guardian appointed to the children of the deceased had full handling of the money, within reason of course. He just wanted to get his greedy hands on my mother's money; my money.

"You're an asshole." I glared up at him.

"You shouldn't be speaking to your legal guardian that way." He snarled, the smirk now gone from his face. He took a step forward, forcing me to take one back. "Now we're going to do this the easy way. You're going to sign the papers, and then we're going to take a nice little trip down to the bank. I need your mother's funding for my little project."

"No." I shook my head defiantly. "I'm almost eighteen."

"Almost, but you aren't. Which means I'll have complete control over you." He snickered. "I can stop you from seeing those vampires. Or, better yet, I could simply get you to kill them for me."

The fact that he was openly speaking about the Salvatore's as vampires bounced right off of me.

"You couldn't force me to do anything." I felt my heart racing as he took another step forward.

"As your legal guardian..."

"I'm not signing anything. You're not going to get your hands on my mother's money, or that device that you so desperately want. And the Salvatore brothers are going to kill you, mark my words." I growled at him before finding the courage and pushing past him.

"I don't appreciate that attitude." He gripped onto my arm tightly as he pulled me back. "Your mother wouldn't approve."

"My mother," I snapped my arm out of his grasp angrily. "Isn't here. You could have all the control in the world over me, but you can never make me do a thing. I'm a rebellious teenager remember."

I turned on my heel and stormed out of my room and down the stairs. I could hear him following after me and I shot for the front door. He was only feet away as I slammed the door shut behind me. I expected him to come running out of the house after me, but as I glanced over my shoulder at the house as I made my way down the driveway, I could see the struggle in opening the door. For a split second, I wondered if it had been my unknown powers that had done so. But I just smirked and shrugged. Maybe these powers would become handy after all.


	60. Chapter 59

**Chapter Fifty Nine:**

"Thanks for letting me stay here last night." I shot Caroline an appreciative smile.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "You're always invited over here Harp. Best friends remember?"

I grinned and linked arms with her as we left her house the next morning. I had taken shelter at Caroline's, in fear of seeing John again last night. Elena had called just before Caroline and I had gone to bed, and told me everything that had happened with the meeting with her birth mother. I was surprised to find that Isobel was too seeking the Gilbert device. What was so special about this invention? And why did it have so many people searching for it? I put two and two together and figured that John and Isobel were definitely working together. There was no other explanation. There couldn't be that many different people looking for one little device. That worried me of course. After finding out about my mother's will, which I still think he and Liam tampered with, I was more paranoid than ever. Even as Caroline and I drove over to the school, I couldn't help myself from looking out of the window suspiciously, as if something was just going to jump out of nowhere. It was ridiculous of course, but after everything that's happened this year, I knew better than to just assume everything was all fine and dandy.

"Thank god the school is giving us half days this week to work on these floats." Caroline began going off about Founders Day.

I smiled and nodded, though my thoughts were anywhere but in the car. I found my thoughts drifting off to the center of all of my problems; Damon Salvatore. I wasn't sure what to do about him. I had told him I loved him, and as much as I didn't apologize for what I had said, I wish I hadn't said it when I did. Could I have picked a worse timing? His brother was in trouble, John and that device was taking a toll on him. And then I threw out there that I loved him. Yes, I did love him, but I didn't need to tell him that and just make everything worse. I was actually happy that night. I just found out about my acceptance into Yale and Damon and I were having fun. We were acting normal. And then my big mouth had to get in the way of everything. Stupid stupid me.

As Caroline turned onto the street of the school, my stomach completely dropped, my head beginning to spin. I groaned as I let my head fall on the cool glass window. My vision was growing blurry and I tried like hell to fight the vision. Not here, not now. But there was just nothing I could do. I barely even realized Caroline had parked in the parking lot of the school as the vision began.

* * *

_I was running. I was always running it seemed. He was behind me. He was gaining. It felt like my lungs were on fire, but I couldn't stop running. I could see the group of students working on the floats just ahead. If only I could make it, I could try and blend in, escape from the vampire. All I needed to do was make it to the street. I was so close. I could practically touch my freedom. But before I could leave the alleyway, a hand grasped around my long hair, yanking me back. I screamed as a hand clasped around my mouth, muffling any sound. I struggled as I was pushed up against the brick wall, the smirking face of Liam staring down at me._

"_Now, let's have a little chat about that device."_

"_I don't know what you're talking about." My heart was racing._

"_I don't believe that." A hand moved up to caress my cheek before grasping at my throat tightly. "Tell me what you know."_

"_I don't know anything! Damon has it, that's all." _

"_Hm..." he tapped his chin, his cruel smirk growing. "I wonder if I should believe that or not."_

"_Please, I don't know a thing." I pleaded. _

"_You're lucky I can't kill you. Higher orders and all." His fangs protruded, my eyes widening. "But I can have a taste."_

_I let out a scream as his teeth sunk into my neck._

* * *

"Harper?" I felt someone shaking me. "Are you okay?"

I snapped out of the vision, my eyes blinking as I regained my composure. I looked around and realized we were still in Caroline's car in the parking lot. Caroline's eyes were wide as she stared at me with a mixture of confusion and concern.

"What's wrong? You just snapped out of it." Her blue eyes stared at me. "Are you okay Harp?"

"I'm fine." I found myself to be breathless, but plastered on a fake smile. "Sorry, was just lost in my thoughts.

She didn't look like she believed me at all, but nodded and left the car. I sighed and followed her, making sure to look every which was as I did so. That vision felt all too real. Probably because it was real. Or it soon would be. I remember spotting Caroline in the vision, on top of the Miss Mystic Falls float. She was wearing the exact clothes as today, meaning that the vision would be happening today. Part of me wanted to call Damon, or even find Stefan to tell them of my vision. But as Caroline whisked me off towards the school, I couldn't. I was stuck completely alone, only left with my instincts as I gazed around the school grounds one last time before being pulled inside.

The rest of the morning I was looking over my shoulder wherever I went. When our classes were done for the day, being told that we could go off to work on the floats, I made sure to keep close to Caroline the entire time. Unfortunately Matt came by and she ran off to talk with him, leaving me by the lockers alone. I tried to seek out Bonnie, Elena, or even Tyler. But I found no one. They must have already left. Leaving me completely alone to travel over to the town's center. I gulped as I tentatively took a step outside. I peered around, searching for the vampire disguising himself as a lawyer. I couldn't see him anywhere, but I knew not to trust that. I quickly kept myself following a group of students as they walked the short distance to the floats, knowing that if I was at least around people than there would be less of a chance of anything happening. But then they all started breaking off, a few going through the cemetery and another couple getting picked up along the way. I was completely and utterly alone, and I didn't like it one bit.

I swallowed my pride, forgot about everything that happened, and pulled out my phone. I dialled the familiar and prayed for Damon to pick up.

"What?" He snapped.

I ignored his tone as I kept my eyes peeled on everything around me.

"Damon, I had a vision." I jumped as the sound of tires squealed on the road. My senses were in complete awareness mode now, and even the slightest sound freaked me out.

"And why would I possibly care?"

"Damon I'm scared."

"Again, why would I give a crap Harper?"

"Liam he's..."

I never had a chance to finish as I found myself stopped dead on the side of the road, the vampire himself standing before me.

"Damon, he's here."

"Don't play around with me Harper; I'm not in the mood."

"Damon!"

Liam was beside me in a flash however, stealing the phone out of my hands. "Don't worry Mr. Salvatore; I'll take great care of Ms. Gilbert."

I immediately shot down the road, willing my legs to go faster. He was mocking me by keeping his speed that of a human. As if he wanted a chase. I could only hope that Damon would be able to find us before anything could happen. But I knew that wouldn't happen. There was no Damon in my vision. There was only that vampire, and me. That didn't take away my hope however. I saw a line of building, and quickly ducked between them into the long narrow alleyway. I knew this was the location of my vision before I even recognized the alley. Pure instinct I suppose. I ran, seeing the students in the distance. The exact hope I could feel in my vision was running through me. Maybe I could make it this time. I was so close. I was almost there.

But then I felt myself being yanked back by the hair, and I knew the vision was becoming very true as I was pushed up against the wall. I barely even knew what was going on, my mouth doing the talking without me even realizing it. And then those fangs protruded. My eyes were as wide as saucers as I tried to struggle. But I couldn't match his strength. His teeth sunk into my neck, earning a loud piercing scream. His hand was back over my mouth, pinching my nose as he did so. Between not being able to breathe, and the blood being sucked out of me, I could feel myself grow weak. My legs collapsed underneath me, Liam letting me go as my head hit the ground with a thud. I blinked rapidly to try and keep conscious. But I just couldn't. The last thing I remembered was staring up into the smirking face of the vampire as he knelt beside me, watching as I fell unconscious.

* * *

"She took Harper." Elena paced the length of the classroom, both Stefan and Bonnie watching her closely. "She took Harper and made sure to hurt Matt. She's not playing around here."

"We'll get Harper back. Don't worry." Bonnie assured, her mind already going in circles to figure out a way to get the violet eyed girl to safety.

"We need to give her the device. It's the only way." Elena ran a hand through her hair. "We need to get it from Damon."

"He won't just hand it over if what you said is true. He won't give Isobel the device if it's a weapon against vampires." Stefan sighed, crossing his arms. "We'll have to think of something else."

"There is nothing else Stefan. This is the only way." Elena was almost in tears. "This is Harper. She's my cousin, my best friend. I can't lose her because of this. Because of my vampire birth mother. This doesn't even involve her. We need that device."

"We'll get her back." Stefan pulled her into his arms. "I promise you, she'll be okay."

"If Damon won't give it back because of it being a weapon..." Bonnie paused, biting her bottom lip as she went through her ancestors spell book by memory. "What if it wasn't a weapon?"

The two turned to stare at her.

"Can you do that?" Elena questioned.

Bonnie nodded. "I've practiced. I'm more powerful than I was before. I can do this."

"Are you sure?" Stefan eyed the witch.

"She's my best friend too. I'm not going to let them hurt her. If they want the device, we'll give them it. We'll just take the powers away." A look of determination crossed Bonnie's face. "We'll need to get Damon to agree of course."

Stefan and Elena shared a look of doubt, both knowing that would be easier said than done. But Elena knew that Damon would come through in the end. He cared more about Harper than he let on. He hid his feelings, refusing to acknowledge them, but she knew he cared about her just as much as Harper cared about him. If she was in danger, he would do anything to protect her.

"Leave it to me. He'll agree."

* * *

I struggled against the restraints that were keeping me tied to the chair in the middle of the extravagant living room. Liam leaned against the wall across the room, watching in amusement at my constant struggling. There were two others, who I could tell were still human, that came and went as they pleased, clearly being compelled into working for these vampires. I didn't even need to question why I was here, I knew the reason already. They wanted that device, and they thought that because I was so close to Damon, I would know more about it. They were idiots of course. Damon wouldn't share any information to anyone, even if they were close. He only said what needed to be said and guarded everything else. It was smart of course, for situations like this. I was only speaking the truth when I told them I knew a thing. Though, I could see that the longer I told Liam that, the more he was growing frustrated. He had already bitten me again after not giving him the answers he didn't want, but stopped himself before killing me. I could feel myself on the edge of falling unconscious, but did my best to fight it. I put all of my energy into trying to find a way to escape. It seemed to work to at least keep me awake and alert, though the rope he had tied me in was done in a perfect knot so I could hardly even budge.

"So your Emily Gilbert's daughter."

The new voice startled me. I looked up at the doorway, and was shocked to find who I could only assume to be Isobel. I could see the similarities between her and Elena. They had the same dark hair and dark eyes, the same eyebrows. Isobel didn't look enough like Elena and Katherine however, just enough to know that they we clearly related. It unnerved me to be in the same room as Elena's vampire birth mother. It almost distracted me from realizing what she had just said.

"You know my mother?" I questioned.

"We've met once or twice." She pulled off her jacket and handed it off to her male human servant before walking over, sitting on the couch beside the chair I was tied onto. "I remember her always picking on poor John. He was always the outcast in the family."

"I wonder why." I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, you are definitely her daughter." She peered at me closely, her mouth wrapped in a smirk. "You act exactly like her. And you have her eyes."

My heart just about stopped at that.

"I'm sure she would just love to see you right now. I'm sure she's dying to know just how powerful you are." Isobel cocked her head to the side. "As am I actually."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know exactly what I'm talking about sweetheart." She stood over me, grabbing me by the chin. "Now I'm going to make this real simple Harper. You're going to give me the information I want, and I'll make your death quick and painless."

As I looked into those cold brown eyes that reminded me so much of Elena, I knew she wasn't playing around. She really was related to Katherine. There was no doubt about that. I may not have known Katherine, but from everything Stefan and Damon had told me, this sounded exactly like her. I could only hope I would never get the displeasure of meeting the Elena look-a-like anytime soon. Or ever really.

"I don't know anything about the device."

"I don't believe that." Her thumb ran down the side of my neck, pressing into the lone vein. "You're too close to Damon."

"Well you really don't know a thing then." I gritted my teeth. "Because we're not that close."

"I'd beg to differ." She lowered her head, looking me in the eye. "He seemed very intent on making sure both you and Elena weren't harmed. Shame though, how he cares more about her than you. I'm sure that must hurt, doesn't it Harper?"

"You don't know anything." I narrowed my eyes.

She smirked. "Well, we'll just have to see now, won't we?"

She yanked my head to the side before her fangs sunk into my neck in the exact spot as Liam had earlier. I screamed in agony as she sucked hungrily at my blood. I could see Liam push off of the wall, his eyes a blood red as he watched with glee, probably hoping to get another taste. My vision was quickly overtaken by tiny black dots as I began to lose consciousness. I fought to stay awake, to not give them the pleasure of falling unconscious. But I was losing blood fast, and I knew it was only a matter of time before I was limp in this chair.

"Isobel!"

"You've arrived just in time John." Isobel pulled back, wiping the blood off of her lips, making sure to lick the remnants off of her thumb.

My head lolled from side to side as I tried to keep myself alert enough to listen in on what was going on.

"What are you doing? That's my niece!"

I was shocked by the anger and concern in John's voice. He had never shown an act of caring before in my life. What was so different now?

"I'm surprised John, are you actually worried about the niece your trying to screw over?" Isobel laughed cruelly. "What a shame, you're growing a heart."

"What happened to yours Isobel? This isn't you. She's only a child." I could see through my blurry vision that he was standing in front of the chair, as if protecting me.

"You and I both know she knows more than she's letting on. We need that device John, and you don't seem to be making any progress. So I'm doing things my way now."

"She doesn't know anything." John insisted.

"And how would you know that?"

"Because Damon cares about her. He wouldn't risk her getting hurt by telling her anything." He pointed out. "Come on Isobel. This isn't you. I know your still in there somewhere. You have to know that this isn't right, torturing her for information she doesn't have."

"Why do you care so much John, you've never liked the girl in the past?" Isobel reminded.

"You know her mother asked me to protect her."

"Well you're not going a very good job."

My vision was grown blurrier and I could barely see a thing. I heard a loud crash before feeling a body fall to the floor beside the chair. I tried to struggle out of the restraints, but I just didn't have the strength. The energy was stripped away from me as my body grew limp, my vision growing completely black.


	61. Chapter 60

**Chapter Sixty:**

"Please Damon, we need that device." Elena pleaded with the troubled vampire, watching the pain grow on his face as he punched his fist into a wall.

"I'm not going to risk my life and hand over a weapon." He snapped.

"Damon its Harper. They could kill her." Elena knew the simple fact that Harper was in danger would get to him.

"I know that. I'll find another way to save her." Damon turned towards her before his eyes fell on the witch leaning against the back of the couch, a look of boredom on her face. "I'm not trusting that witch to take the powers of the device away. "

"I can do it." Bonnie made sure to only speak to Elena.

"See, she can do it." Elena held out a hand. "Please, it's Harper, Damon."

"Don't you think that I know what could happen to her?" Damon seethed, the images playing before him as he thought of all the terrible things Isobel could be doing to _his_ Harper at this very moment. He had taught her to be exactly like him, exactly like Katherine. He knew her tactics, and he knew that Harper's life was in jeopardy. And he was determined to do whatever it took to save her, to get her out of harm's way. Anything except hand over a weapon that could very well kill him.

"Bonnie can take away the spell Damon." Elena continued to plead. "Please."

"No offence, but she's no Emily."

"She can do it."

"I don't trust her." He glared at Bonnie. "I don't trust you. I tried to kill you."

"Your right, you can't trust me." she narrowed her eyes.

"But you can trust me Damon." Elena drew back his attention. "This is the only way."

"She's right Damon." Stefan spoke for the first time. "If you just run in there, they'll snap her neck in an instant. Let Bonnie take away the power of the device, and we'll get Harper back."

Damon ran a hand down his face. He was worried. He was worried about Harper and if she was still even alive. He was worried about what would happen if they couldn't remove the powers and they handed over a possibly deadly device. He was worried; for the first time in his long life, he was worried. He shouldn't have been worried. He had always been so careless, so reckless. He had never thought of anyone else before in his life. But now all of a sudden, he did. He had to think of Elena, he had to think of Harper. He had to think of the town he had actually grown to think of as his home. He had returned her originally to destroy it, and now he was suddenly fighting to save it. What had changed along the way?

The answer to that was simple however.

Harper.

She had changed everything. She had changed him. She was now suddenly everything to him. He couldn't lose her. He'd rather risk his life than lose the girl he saw as more than just a snack.

"Fine, let's do this."

* * *

I had no sense of time when I finally came to. John was sitting on the floor with his back leaning against the couch, holding a cloth to his bleeding forehead. He was staring straight ahead, eyes glazed over, and never noticed I was awake. I took that moment to watch him closely, letting my thoughts wander to before I had lost consciousness. My mother had told him to protect me. Did that mean he knew she was alive? Did he know everything, about her powers, about mine? I always knew he was more involved than any of us ever thought, but could he really be this involved? And why had he suddenly cared about my well being? It was only yesterday that he was trying to be a controlling asshole, screwing with my mother's will and trying to get his greedy hands on her money. So why all of a sudden was he caring like an uncle should be? Or was it all an act? Was this just a way to gain my trust so I would just hand over the money? Or was there more to the story than what met the eye? I wasn't sure, but I knew I was beyond confused.

And scared.

Isobel clearly meant business, acting exactly how I imagined Katherine would. She was heartless, soulless, and didn't care about anything but getting what she wanted. She was almost a female version of Damon, which would make perfect sense since he was her maker and all. But there were the subtle differences between the two. I could still see the humanity in Damon. I could see through his cold demeanour and see a whole different person, someone actually capable of emotion. Whether he was aware of that or not, I saw him entirely different than that cold blooded killer I had first met. He was different now. I didn't know if that was because of me or not, but he was still different. He had changed.

It still made me wonder how Isobel knew my mother. She mentioned that we had the same violet eyes, which could only mean she's known my mother since her fake death, since she got her powers. But how? Was my mother involved in all of this too? There were just too many questions, giving me an already bigger headache. If someone wanted to come along and give me some answers, that would be fantastic. And oh, could they untie me too? These damn ropes were giving me a rash.

"You're awake." John's voice broke me out of my thoughts.

I blinked and stared down at him, giving him a good once over. He looked exhausted, his usual demeanour completely wiped away. There was no smirk, no sly look on his face. For once, he looked human, he looked like a man fighting a war he never had any intention of taking part in. I almost felt sorry for him. But then of course, immediately stopped as I remembered the fact that he was working alongside of two vampires and trying to kill Damon and Stefan. Yeah, that wasn't exactly forgivable.

"How are you feeling?"

"Don't do all that caring crap." I snapped. "I don't fall for your acts, John."

He seemed surprised at my outburst, before masking it with narrowed eyes. "You're exactly like your mother. Quick to judge."

"Will people stop comparing me to my mother?" I found my anger rising, and I wasn't exactly sure why.

"She would love to know that you're exactly like her; feisty and temperamental." He moved up so he was sitting on the couch. He let out a sigh as he relaxed against the back of the couch, closing his eyes for a brief moment before snapping them back open. "This would have been much easier if you just told Isobel what you knew."

"I told her what I knew; nothing. I only know Damon has the device, which you know just as well as I do that he won't give it up." I glared at him. "Why everyone wants some stupid device that's a century and a half old is beyond me."

"It's a weapon." He stated, cocking his head to the side. "Why else would we want some invention made that long ago?"

"A weapon?" I raised an eyebrow. "What kind of weapon?"

"It's a weapon against vampires." He looked hesitant to share the secrets of the device. "When it's used, it's extremely harmful."

My eyes were wide. They wanted a device that my ancestor created that was a weapon against vampires. A device that may or may not kill vampires. A device that would be harmful to Damon, to Stefan. I found a sudden desire to find that device and to destroy it. I couldn't let them find that device, not that I could do much at all considering my predicament. But the thought of a device, a weapon, possibly killing Damon Salvatore, it fuelled a side of me I never knew existed. I loved the vampire, I could admit that. He may not feel the same way; he may break my heart a million times over. But I still loved him. I still had fallen head over heels for him. That wouldn't change. I couldn't let him get hurt, or die, because of a device _my_ ancestor invented. I just couldn't.

"Your feelings for a vampire are appalling." John looked at me with a look of disgust. "He's a vampire Harper, he'll kill you; not love you."

"You don't know him." My eyes narrowed.

"They're all the same. They want blood; it's how they survive. It's their instinct. They won't hesitant to kill you if they're hungry. And it seems your blood is very desirable."

"Your one to talk; you seem quite cozy with Isobel." I threw at him.

"We knew each other before she was turned by Damon." John spat out the name. "They're all evil Harper; you'll do best to remember that."

"He's not like the rest. Not anymore." I defended the dark haired vampire.

"They're all the same." John shook his head. "Your mother doesn't approve of your love for him."

My heart just about stopped at his words. "What?"

"Your mother doesn't like it. She's told me over and over again to make sure your little romance doesn't go any farther."

My mouth dropped open as I stared at him with wide eyes. "You know she's alive?"

"Of course I do." John snorted. "Who do you think came up with the idea of faking her own death?"

"But...how...why?" My mind was travelling a mile a minute.

"I found out about her...gifts...when she first got them as a teenager. She was younger than you are. I found out by mistake. She was too scared to tell anyone else."John gazed across the room with a faraway look on his face. "She came to me when she first found out about the powers. You were only a baby at the time."

"So you know about everything?" I was in complete shock. I had guessed that he had known all along, but actually hearing it surprised me.

John nodded. "I know about her powers, about your powers. You're getting them much earlier than her. Which means you must be a strong one."

"Does she know that I know...about her death being fake?"

"Yes. She knew you would find out. And I do believe you've have some encounters with her...well with her powers anyways." A smirk crossed his face.

"W-what?" my face grew pale.

"I'm sure you recall the incident in your bedroom. When your eyes changed colour." John pointed at my eyes. "That was your mother's way of...saying hello I suppose."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. That had been my mother? That entire thing, the voice, that was all my mother? The incident that I could still envision happening, was all my mother's doing? I just couldn't find any words to express how shocked I was. I couldn't even think straight. How could any of this be happening?

"She does love you, you know." John leaned forward, staring me directly in the eye. There was something different about him, a softer expression on his face. It was like he actually...cared. "She never wanted to leave you. But it was for the best. For your sake."

"How could faking her own death and putting me through hell, help me at all?" I could feel the tears in my eyes, itching to escape.

"It's for your own well being Harper. You'll understand one day." John stood as the front door of the house opened. "She asked me to watch over you while I was looking for the device. That's the only reason I wanted to become your legal guardian. I would be able to protect you from the Salvatore's."

"Damon is a good person." I spoke softly.

"That he is." Isobel entered the room, ending the first real conversation between John and I. "Elena has the device. We'll be meeting in the town square."

She waved her hand and Liam came around her and over to where I was tied to the chair. With ease he untied the rope, but made sure to grasp onto my arm tightly. He yanked me up to my feet and pulled me over to where Isobel stood.

"You're free to go John." Isobel barely gave him a glance, her eyes solely on me. "You're coming with me. Leverage in case it's just a trap."

I didn't say a word as Liam pulled me roughly from the room. I shot a glance back to my uncle from over my shoulder, finding his eyes focused on me. He gave me a small nod, as if reassuring me that I would be alright. I quickly looked away, not sure what to make of all of the information I had found out today.


	62. Chapter 61

**Chapter Sixty One:**

Elena walked to the town square, looking every which way in the dark night in search of her birth mother. She felt the device in her jacket pocket, feeling the weight of the world on her shoulders. Or at least her cousin's life, as well as the well being of her boyfriend and his brother. She couldn't help but wonder if Bonnie had indeed been able to break the powers of the device. If she had been unsuccessful, than they would be handing over the invention that could kill the one man she loved more than anything. And that scared her. But she couldn't risk her cousin's life. Harper was her family, she couldn't lose her. Elena was determined to do whatever she could to save the lives of those she cared about, no matter how dangerous it may be.

A sudden gust of wind blew her hair, the sound of a figure behind her. Elena tensed as she turned to find Isobel standing there, a blank look on her face.

"Where's the device?" She asked quickly.

"Where's my cousin?"

"Where's the invention?" Isobel repeated.

"Where's Harper?" Elena crossed her arms, not giving in to her vampire mother.

"Do you really think I came alone, Elena?" Isobel gazed over Elena's shoulder.

Elena's heart skipped a beat as she turned and saw the two human servants of Isobel's, standing there looking to pounce when given the order. There was still no sign of Harper however, and that worried her.

"Do you really think that I came alone?" Elena shot back, nodding over Isobel's shoulder to where Damn and Stefan were walking up behind the female vampire, stopping only a few feet away.

Isobel rolled her eyes as she faced her daughter and gave a small wave into the air. In an instant Liam was at the scene, gripping onto a struggling Harper. Elena's eyes were wide when she spotted the dried blood on Harper's neck, indicating that she had been fed on. She went to move towards her cousin, but Liam bared his fangs at her, holding onto Harper's neck tightly.

"Give me the device and you'll have your precious cousin back."

"You were never going to kill her." Elena looked into her mother's dark eyes.

"Of course I was Elena. Don't look for any redeeming qualities in me, there are none. Now give me the device." Isobel held out her hand.

"Let my cousin go." Elena shook her head. "Let her go and I'll give it to you. I want to make sure she's safe."

Isobel sighed but nodded at Liam. He growled and let go of the girl, pushing her forward roughly. Harper stumbled over her own two feet, but shot towards Damon who held his arms open for her. The moment he had her in his arms, he felt the weight lifted off of his shoulder. She held onto him tightly, whimpering lightly. He wound his arms around her as she stood against him at his side, thanking the heavens she wasn't deeply hurt. Though he vowed to kill Liam and anyone else that had fed from her, fed from _his_ Harper. He may not have seen her as a simple meal any longer, but she was still _his_. She still belonged to him.

"Now the device, Elena."

"You took a long shot with Damon. How did you know he was going to give it to me?" Elena questioned.

Isobel snickered. "He's in love with you."

The night grew silent as Elena's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. Stefan looked away as Damon tensed. Harper however, was the one most affected by the statement. She pulled away from Damon, staring up at him with wide eyes, tears threatening to spill. Damon's eyes were quickly on her, his arms trying to pull her back. She pushed his arm away however, and just stared at him with sad eyes.

"The device." Isobel spoke, not amused by the games Elena was playing.

Elena nodded, glancing behind Isobel to where her cousin was obviously hurt. The accusation that Damon loved her was absolutely crazy. He loved Harper. It was apparent in the way that he cared about her so tenderly. He couldn't possibly love her too. She wasn't Katherine. She was with Stefan. Nothing made any sense for him to love her. It was ridiculous and she vowed to make sure Harper knew her feelings about the statement later.

In the meanwhile, Elena dug into her pocket to pull out the device. She was hesitant at first, but inhaled sharply as she laid the small round device in the hands of her mother.

"Thank you." She surprised them all by saying.

Isobel raised an eyebrow. "For what?"

"For being a complete disappointment. You keep the memory of my real mother, perfectly intact."

Isobel shook her head. "Good. Just know Elena, that you're doomed for as long as you have two Salvatore brothers on your arm."

"I don't." Elena shot back.

"Oh you do. Though it appears that Damon is just as caught as you are. It's always difficult having to choose between the two people you love." Isobel brushed past Elena. "Goodbye Elena."

Elena was left speechless as Isobel left the scene, Liam and the humans following quickly after her. There was silence as Stefan immediately walked over to his girlfriend, pulling the shocked girl into his arms. She gladly accepted the embrace, holding onto him tightly. As they hugged, she glanced over to where Damon's head was bowed as Harper wiped away a tear and turned away. She wanted to go after her cousin as she walked away from them all, but as Damon turned to follow her, she knew better than to get in the way. She knew her feelings towards Stefan were strong. Despite how close Damon and she had gotten over the past month or so, she would never lose her love for Stefan. Damon was never in the picture, and never would be. She could see that him and Harper were meant to be together, they just both needed to realize that themselves.

* * *

I turned corner after corner, not even knowing where I was going. I couldn't see as the tears blurred my vision. Isobel's words haunted me as I walked. _He loves you._ I always knew Damon had feelings towards Elena, always knew there was more there than the two let on. But I never expected that. I never expected for him to love her. I never imagined the man that I loved, to love my cousin instead. It ripped through me like the most torturous pain imaginable. I knew it was only a matter of time before I completely broke down, and I sought a place of comfort away from the vampire that I could hear following me from a distance. He didn't once call out to me, or use his speed to catch up to me. He just kept his distance, as if knowing he had done something wrong. I couldn't deal with this. I just wanted this day to be over and done with. I wanted to curl up in my bed and pretend that I hadn't learned everything I had today. It was just too much.

I stumbled over my own two feet as I turned onto the street of my house. I paused to rub my eyes, though it was absolutely no use. The tears were flowing freely now. There was just no stopping my emotions from taking over me.

"Harper we need to talk." Damon finally appeared before me.

I didn't speak as I tried to walk around him. He blocked my path however, causing me to hit his chest with a hand. When he still wouldn't move, I began to grow agitated, just wanting to walk the rest of the distance home. I began hitting him over and over again with my closed fists, slamming them into his hard chest. I knew he couldn't feel a thing, my weak hits not hurting the vampire at all. But I just couldn't control myself. I hated him. He had done this to me. He had turned me into a pathetic girl who fell in love with someone who was in love with my cousin. Why did he have to do this? Couldn't he just kill me instead? It would have been less painful.

"Harper..." Damon took a hold of my wrists, holding them within his hands. I struggled against his hold, trying to break free. He was of course far stronger than I was, but I was too determined to stop. "Harper calm down."

"I. Hate. You." I let out a soft cry. "I hate you."

"I know." He closed his eyes for a moment, his face contorting painfully. "I know you hate me. You have every right to hate me."

He must have pitied me as he let go of my wrists. I contemplated hitting him again, but knew it wouldn't do a thing, and let my hands fall to my sides. I went to walk past him, and was surprised when he didn't stop me. He followed closer behind however, not letting me get more than a foot in front of him. As we reached the house, he followed me up onto the porch. I didn't even bother to shut the door behind me as I entered the house, knowing Damon would enter anyways. And he did enter, following me all the way up the stairs and into my bedroom. The moment I was in the secure room, lying on my bed, I let myself go. The cries grew constant as I dug my head into my pillow. I didn't even care that Damon, the man that had caused all of this pain, was standing inside of the room, just watching as I broke down. I just couldn't help myself, I couldn't stop at all.

After awhile I could feel the bed shift under new weight, and could only assume that Damon was now beside me. A hand came out and rubbed my back in soft circles as I continued to sob into my pillow. There were so many emotions, so many thoughts that had been buried for so long that they were now just pushing through, not able to take being shut out any longer. I was surprised Damon was still here, expecting him to just run away the moment I broke down into sobs. But once again, Damon Salvatore proved me and everyone else wrong.

"I'm not leaving Harper." He bent his head down, whispering in my ear. "You can cry, you can shout, you can hate me. But I'm not going to leave."

I believe that just made me cry even harder.

* * *

I had no idea what time it was by the time I stopped crying. I didn't bother looking at the clock as I peeked up from the now soaking wet pillow, only to find Damon beside me on the bed, his eyes closed as his hand lay loosely on my back. I shifted until the hand fell down onto the bed, jerking Damon awake. I sighed as I went to roll over, putting my back to the man. But he would have none of that as kept me in place, clasping my chin so I was looking directly up at him.

"Better?" he asked, not a hint of mocking in his tone.

I simply shrugged as my eyes wandered across the room. He jerked my chin however, forcing my gaze back up to him.

"Are we finished being an emotional teenager?"

"No." I mumbled defiantly.

He chuckled. "I didn't expect so."

I frowned as I stared up at him, keeping my mouth shut as he sighed as ran a hand down his tired face.

"I'm not going to deny that I have some sort of feelings towards Elena." Damon surprised me by saying.

I bit down hard on my lip, trying to force myself not to cry out.

"But I do not love her." He added. "Whatever feelings I may have towards her, they don't come close to the feelings I hold towards you."

It felt like someone just punched me in the stomach, the wind being knocked out of me. I never expected for him to ever admit any sort of emotion, especially not feelings towards someone. And here he just admitted the feelings he felt towards both Elena and I. Though I couldn't help the warmth and pleasure I felt at his statement. He liked me more. He didn't love Elena. Sure he had feelings for her, but he even said he felt more strongly towards me than her. That made me happier than I ever could have imagined.

"I'm a vampire Harper; I'm not supposed to be feeling this way." His thumb began caressing my cheek. "I'm supposed to be able to turn these emotions off. But I just can't around you. I can't help it. I just want to protect you, keep you safe. You were just a meal to me when I first met you. You were just a toy meant to keep me amused. But you ended up turning into so much more."

My heart skipped a beat. I wanted to grab the man by the face and just kiss him. Despite the fact that I still felt weak from the blood loss of being fed on, and the exhaustion setting in from crying so much, I just wanted to push him down onto the bed and have sex with him all night long. That's how strongly I felt towards him. There was no denying the feelings I had for the vampire. It was amazing what love felt like. I never thought I would feel it in my life. The only love I had been able to witness was that of my aunt and uncle. My mother hardly dated, it was always just the two of us. Elena had Matt, but I could see now that she didn't love him more than a brother. She truly loved Stefan, and a part of me was always jealous of that. I always dreamed of feeling what they had. I wondered at night, what it meant to be in love, what it would possibly feel like. No one could explain to me the feeling I felt though. The way my heart raced whenever I was around him, or the way that my entire existence meant something anytime I was in his presence. Everything just seemed to make sense when he was there. When he held me, kissed me gingerly on the lips, it felt like fireworks were going off, as if it were the fourth of July. It was absolutely amazing. I never thought I could feel happier. I had no idea if this was the same way Damon felt, but to know that there were at least feelings in return, I became hopeful. Sure he was a vampire and would live an eternal life, but that didn't mean I couldn't be in love with him, that he couldn't fall in love with me.

"After Founders Day, I'm going to leave Mystic Falls."

And just like that, my entire world just came crashing down around me.

"What?" My voice was hoarse as I spoke.

"I'll stay around for a bit, maybe until after you and Elena graduate. But then I'm going to leave. I have to. It's the right thing to do." He let go of my chin, looking away as tears popped in my eyes.

"No. You can't." I sat up, shaking my head wildly. "You just can't leave Damon."

"You'll be going off to Yale soon enough. You won't even remember me."

"Yes I will. You can't leave Damon. Please." I found myself begging with the vampire. "Please don't go. Don't just leave me."

"This is because of you, Harper. You don't deserve me." He sighed and returned his gaze back on me. "You deserve someone who actually has a heartbeat. You're a special girl Harper Gilbert, but you're not supposed to be with me, with a vampire."

"That's not your choice to make." My vision became blurry with tears. "Please don't go Damon. I need you."

He cupped my cheek, brushing away a tear. I could see the pain in his eyes. This choice wasn't one made lightly, but I could see that there was no way to change his mind.

"I came here looking for someone who didn't care about me in return. I ended up finding you and everything turned upside down." He paused to lay a soft kiss on my forehead. "You changed me Harper. I'm not exactly the nicest Vampire around, but I'm not who I was. And that's because of you."

"Stay. Please Damon, stay." My bottom lip trembled.

"I'm sorry Harper." his lips found mine for the briefest moment before he pulled away. He left the bed, standing at the side. He couldn't look me in the eye as he walked towards the door, gripping the handle tightly. "You'll find what you're looking for one day. I'll always be looking out for you, don't forget that. But you won't see me after graduation. It's safer for you."

For the second time that night, I broke down as Damon Salvatore left my room, and quite possibly, just left my life.


	63. Chapter 62

**Chapter Sixty Two:**

The days leading up to Founders Day moved by painfully slow. I kept myself focused with school and helping Caroline with the float. If I kept myself busy, than I wouldn't have any time to think about what had transpired early in the week. Caroline could see something was wrong, but didn't push for any details which I was glad about. I had a feeling Bonnie knew exactly what had happened, Elena probably telling her, but she would only come over after school and we'd work on our homework, while doing a little research into the powers I was growing into. Not a word was spoken about Damon while we worked. The only one who would bring him up was Elena. She tried profusely to tell me there was nothing going on between them. I believed her, after what Damon had said that night. He cared about Elena, but it seems he cared about me more, the reason he had to leave Mystic Falls. When Elena found that out, she had gone straight to Damon to try and change his mind. But of course, he was a stubborn vampire and he wouldn't budge from his decision. I knew it was no use. Damon was leaving after graduation, I had to know that. I had to live with the fact that I would never see him again.

It tore me to pieces to think that he finally admitted he had feelings for me, but was going to go run off. It was a typical Damon thing to do, and I shouldn't have been surprised. But I had thought he would be different, that he would stick around. He wasn't though, and I was going to somehow pick up the pieces and move on. I knew it wouldn't be easy, or even plausible. But it would have to be done, for my own sanity's sake.

The morning of Founders Day was thankfully upon us and I busied myself helping Elena get ready. I had to say, with the hair and dress, looking like she came straight out of the 1800's; she looked even more like Katherine. It was spooky. If I didn't know for sure that this was my cousin, I would think that it was actually Katherine. It was shocking to realize how similar they looked. They could easily pass as twins any day.

"Are you going to come?" Elena asked as she clasped the vervain necklace around her neck, her eyes staring at me through the mirror.

I shrugged. I hadn't decided yet if I was going to take part in the celebration or not.

"You should. It'll be fun." She turned towards me, embracing me tightly. "I know you're hurting Harp, but it'll help to be around friends. It'll be a blast, I promise."

"Maybe I'll stop by."

"Good." She pulled back with a grin. "So how do I look?"

"Scarily like Katherine."

"Not what I was going for Harper." She rolled her eyes.

I smiled slightly. "You look gorgeous Elena. Stefan won't know what to do when he sees you."

"I hope so." She looked back into the mirror, smoothing out the imaginary wrinkles she found in the dress. "This dress kills though."

"Aren't you glad you didn't have to be alive back then?" I chuckled. "Imagine all the corsets."

"I'd rather not." She shuddered. "And people say tight jeans are hard to put on."

I rolled my eyes at her as we left her room, making our way down the stairs to where Jenna and Alaric stood waiting. I smiled at the two as I stood off to the side, letting Jenna gush over Elena. Alaric slid over to where I stood, and I had a feeling he knew more about everything that's happened than I would have liked.

"How are you doing?" He asked, looking at me out the corner of his eye.

"Fine and dandy." I replied sarcastically. "You know, with the whole kidnapping thing by your now vampire ex wife and finding out that my estranged uncle knows everything about my mother, oh and don't forget I somehow fell in love with a vampire and now he's leaving. Yeah, perfectly fine."

Alaric's eyes widened and I came to the realization he may not have known that last part. Well why not share the wealth of knowledge, it's not like anyone could understand the pain I was in anyways. Well maybe except Alaric. He understood what it was like to have someone you love run off without a word. I knew he still harboured feelings for Isobel, how could he not? They had been married; they had loved each other once upon a time ago. There was no easy way to forget about love, it wasn't just a button you could press off whenever you felt like it. It was painfully slow to get over someone. Though even with his underlying feelings for Elena's birth mother, I could see that he felt something strongly for Jenna. It was the way that he would look at her when he thought no one else was looking. Neither of the two had been looking for love, both still grieving over their respectable losses. But love just fell into their laps, and they were happy with each other. It was nice to see at least one romance come out of all of the crap that's happened in Mystic Falls this year.

Thankfully for my sake, Alaric was whisked out of the house by Elena and Jenna, the latter giving me her keys to come by the festival later. I thanked her and watched as they drove off. I could hear Jeremy still in the house, and wandered back upstairs to find him. I was surprised when I stopped outside of his room and heard him talking to someone. As quietly as I could, I leaned towards the door and listened in. I was even more surprised to find that it was Anna. I never realized he and Anna were still seeing one another. I never really saw her as a threat, personally. She had never really attacked any of us minus kidnapping Elena, and once her mother had been freed, she just lived a normal life. It was a bit ironic that all three of the Gilbert kids had fallen for vampires, the very vampires that our ancestors tried to kill. No one could have expected that one to happen.

I decided to give them privacy and moved back into my bedroom. I turned into my room, and stopped dead in my tracks. There, sitting on my now open window, was a black crow. That same black crow that had been haunting me weeks back, the black crow I hadn't seen since. I stared into the beady black eyes as goose bumps rose on my arms. Danger swept through me, as if yelling at me to get out of there. I wasn't one to ignore my instincts, and I took off out of my room. I shot down the stairs and into the kitchen, breathing heavily as I tried to catch my breath. But as I gazed towards the kitchen window, there that damn bird was. My heart was racing as I took off back down the hallway, grabbing Jenna's keys as I went, and threw open the door. The bird was a sneaky one, already perched on the porch railing. I ran by it, down the stairs and towards Jenna's car. It flew over head, barely a foot above my head. I was thoroughly freaked out now, not liking the feeling of dread I got whenever it was around. I fumbled with the keys as the bird dived down. I ducked out of the way just as it barely missed me, and began furiously trying to jab the keys into the door. They fell out of my hands however and to the ground, just as the bird came back. I ducked again, reaching down for the keys. As I stood back up, I caught sight of a flash of movement in the car window, and jumped. I let out a small scream as I turned, only to find Damon standing there. I let out a long sigh as I held my chest in fright.

"What's wrong?" he asked in concern.

"Nothing." I tried to catch my breath, my eyes search for that bird. But it wasn't there. It was like it just vanished into thin air. "Did you see that crow?"

"Crow?" Damon frowned. "You saw the crow again?"

"It was going mental." I nodded, finally able to get my breathing even.

Damon narrowed his eyes as he turned and looked around. He peered into the line of trees by the house, as if searching for something that wasn't there. It was then that I realized he was even here. There was a jab of pain in my heart as I turned and stuck the keys into the car door. Getting the door open, I went to slip in, but a hand caught my arm and stopped me.

"Are you okay?" He asked, pulling me back around.

"Fine." I muttered.

"That's a lie." He raised a hand to cup my cheek. "You're not fine."

"I just had a bird attack me; of course I'm not fine." I snapped.

Damon didn't say a thing as he wrapped his arm around me, pulling me closer against my wishes. He ignored my protests as he kept his arms firmly around me, running a hand through my hair. I eventually melted into his embrace, hating myself for doing so. He just always made me feel so safe, as if there was nothing in the world that could hurt me when I was in his arms. I closed my eyes for a moment as I inhaled his scent, smelling the familiar cologne he always wore. I usually hated when guys wore cologne, but it smelt perfect on him.

"You shouldn't be alone right now." Damon spoke, letting his arms fall back to his side. I sighed as I stepped back towards the car, unable to look him in the eye. "There's something coming, I can feel it. It's not safe for you to be running around town alone."

"I'll be fine." I shrugged.

"Somehow I just don't believe that. You're a magnet for trouble." He tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. "I'll drive you. You're shaken up, you shouldn't be driving."

"I'm fine Damon; you don't have to worry about me." My voice was soft.

"Yes I do." His fingers danced over my cheeks, caressing the skin ever so softly. "Just let me do this Harper. You won't have to deal with me for much longer."

"Don't do that." I could feel tears pop in my eyes at the mention of him leaving. "Don't just bring it up like it's no big deal."

Damon sighed as his hand cupped my cheek. He mumbled an apology before taking me by the arm and pulling me around the car to the passenger door. He took the keys from my hand, unlocking the door, before waiting for me to get in. I stayed frozen to the spot, refusing to get in. I could see his agitation growing, but I didn't care. I didn't want to be in a car with him. I didn't even want to be within five feet of the vampire, fearing that I would break down at any time.

"Just get in little one." His voice was soft. "Let me help you."

"I don't want your help." I mumbled.

He grasped my chin and forced me to look up at him. He used his other hand to caress my cheek, brushing away a stray tear with his thumb.

"This would have been so much easier if I had just killed you when I wanted to."

"You should have." Another tear slid down my cheek.

"Don't say that Harper."

"What, it's true." I allowed my anger to overtake the pain, pushing his hands away. "I'd rather have you kill me than go through this. Why can't you just kill me and get it over with?"

"Do you really think I could kill you now?" there was pain in his eyes.

"You're a heartless vampire, of course you could." I spat.

Damon's expression turned cold as he took a step back. He merely shook his head before he was gone in a flash. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, trying to stop myself from feeling guilty at my words. He had hurt me, broken my heart; I was allowed to cause him just as much pain.

* * *

The festivities in the town square were in full swing. The floats passed by the crowds of people, families and friends gathered for the special occasion. As the Miss Mystic Falls float passed, Bonnie stood within the crowd of people, waving at her two best friends. She could see how happy both Caroline and Elena were with their respectable boyfriends. They were both so in love. With all the death, all of the pain that Mystic Falls had been put through this year, it was nice to see that love could still conquer all. But as her view was blocked by the back of the all too familiar vampire, Bonnie began to lose her belief in love. She couldn't believe Damon had admitted his feelings to Harper, only to tell her that he was leaving. She could only imagine how painful this was for Harper, to know that he cared, but he still didn't want to be with her. It pained Bonnie to see her best friend go through such pain. She had gone through enough with her mother and her new powers. She didn't need this too.

"Hello Bonnie." Damon turned towards her.

"What are you doing here?" She glared at him.

"Just enjoying the parade."

She rolled her eyes and went to turn away, but Damon stopped her before she could leave.

"Thank you." Damon stared down at Bonnie, a genuine look crossing his face. "For taking away the device's powers."

"I did it for Harper." Bonnie crossed her arms defensively.

"Still, thank you. You could have just let it kill Stefan and I. So thank you."

Bonnie was surprised at the vampire standing before her. He had been the reason her grandmother was no longer alive. He was selfish, arrogant, and at the end of the day, he was a cold blooded killer. But as he stood there before her, staring her in the eye, she could see how genuine his appreciation was. It was a small glimpse into the man Harper had fallen in love with and Elena had grown a fond attachment too. Bonnie was in no means sympathizing with him, and at no time would consider them remotely friends, but she found herself not hating the vampire as much as she had only this morning. Of course, the pain was still there. The undeniable pain that ripped through her as she thought of her grandmother, it wasn't just going to disappear. Not to mention she still despised the way he was treating her best friend.

"She loves you, you know." Bonnie spoke before Damon could turn away. "I can't understand why, but she does."

"I know." Damon looked away.

"She's my best friend Damon. I don't want to see her get hurt. And you leaving, is hurting her"

"It's not my intention to hurt her."

"But you are. You may not be intending to do so. But you are." Bonnie sighed, gazing across the sea of people to find Harper within the crowd. "She deserves to be happy."

"I want to see her happy." Damon's gaze found hers. "And I know I've hurt her. I'm a vampire, this isn't natural to me."

"I understand that, but she's fallen for you. You're going to have to deal with that." Bonnie watched as his eyes fell on Harper. She could see the emotion on his face that he tried to bury deep within. She could see the love he felt towards her. "You have just over a month left Damon; don't hurt her more than you already have."

"I know Bonnie." Damon nodded. "I don't plan on hurting her any longer."

For some reason, Bonnie found herself believing that. She nodded in return and watched as he manoeuvred through the crowd and to where Harper was standing. She was surprised at how tender he was with her, caressing her arm as he tried to talk with her. Bonnie could see just how much the two cared for one another. She just wished she could find a way to make Damon stay, to not run away from his feelings. But she knew that was just about impossible. Damon Salvatore was many things, but he wasn't a man of feelings. He ran away when things got too hard to deal with, and that's exactly what he was doing this time.


	64. Chapter 63

**Chapter Sixty Three:**

"Don't make me regret being your friend."

I watched out the corner of my eye while I sat in a back booth in the Grill, as Elena gave Damon a pointed look before going off to talk with her brother. I was trying to ignore the fact that Damon was in here, and had been since he walked up to me during the parade. I had come here to get away from him, but he had only followed. He thankfully kept his distance, staying by the bar while I worked on my last essay of the year in the back of the busy restaurant. I was happy it was the end of the year, assignments wrapping up and exams on the horizon. It gave me something to distract me with. And no one would think any differently, they would just assume I was serious about my studies, keeping my grades fairly high for Yale. But to be honest, Yale was the last thing on my mind. I would give up Yale in a heartbeat if it meant I could have Damon, if it meant he would stay here.

"Are you going togive me the time of day at all today?" Damon manoeuvred around the tables until he was standing beside mine.

"Nope." I answered simply, forcing myself to continue writing. I refused to look up at him, look into those icy blue eyes I knew I would get lost in.

Damon sighed as he reached down and grabbed my notebook, ripping it out of my hands and ceasing my work. I tried to grab it from him, but he pulled it behind his back and out of my reach. I glared up at him, hating the smirk that was on his face.

"Damon, give it back."

"Are you going to be a bit nicer?"

"No. Give it back." I tried to reach around him.

"Are you going to be a bit nicer?" he repeated.

"Damon please, just stop doing this. Stop going back and forth." I leaned back in my seat, exhausted at trying to keep my emotions at bay. "One minute you're an asshole and the next you're all caring. I can't keep up anymore."

He frowned as he laid the notebook back down on the table. He bent down, until his lips were barely an inch away from my ear. His breath tickled my neck as I tried to fight the urge to just grab him by the face and kiss him.

"I'm only leaving for your own good. I can't continue to hurt you if I'm not around." His voice was silky smooth as he spoke. "You have no idea how much I just want to take you into the back room and do things with you that you couldn't even imagine."

My cheeks grew a bright red as his teeth grazed over my earlobe, making me shudder. I wondered if anyone in the restaurant was witnessing this, but as I gazed around, everyone was so wrapped up in the celebration of Founders day that we weren't even given a second thought. He began nibbling on my ear lobe and I let out the tiniest moan, my eyes clamping shut as the pleasure shot through me. One of his hands ran up my bare leg, up to my thigh and running slowly underneath the skirt I was now cursing myself for wearing. His hand grew higher and higher, my sexual desire at an all time higher. Before he could go any farther however, a voice interrupted us.

"Harper." Bonnie walked up to the table, eyeing Damon and I closely. "Sorry to interrupt but Caroline and Matt are heading off and she wanted to say goodbye."

I nodded as Damon squeezed my inner thigh before removing my hand. He snickered as he kissed the spot right below my ear before pulling away. He straightened, nodded at Bonnie, before walking out of the restaurant. I groaned and let my flaming face fall into my hands in embarrassment.

"Did I interrupt something?" I could hear the amusement in Bonnie's voice.

"Shut up." My nose scrunched up as I pushed myself up. "Where's Car?"

"Over by the pool table." Bonnie pointed before patting me on the shoulder. "Things will get easier Harp."

"I hope so." I sighed as I made my way over to the bubbly blonde.

* * *

"What was that all about?" Stefan followed Damon out of the restaurant, walking closely behind him.

"None of your business, little brother." Damon shot at him, frowning as he tried to get away.

"You know you're hurting her, right?" Stefan caught his arm and turned him around.

Damon growled, glaring at his brother. He always had to pop up at the most inappropriate times. As did that witch. He was so close to having his way with Harper, for them both to feel what they had been desiring for the past few weeks. All he wanted to do was take her around back and ravish her as if it would be their last time. And it very well could have been their last time. He knew being around Harper was hurting her. He could see the pain in her eyes today. But he just couldn't keep away. He had tried that most of the week, and it failed horribly. All he wanted was to be in her presence. Even if it were across a restaurant. He needed to be with her, in some form. She made him feel complete, like he wasn't just another monster. At first he had hated what she did to him, hating that she made him feel more human than anyone else had. But now he sought the feeling out. He wanted to feel alive; he wanted to feel that he wasn't just a blood sucker. He would love to stay here, and be with Harper. But he couldn't. He knew if he was here, he would just cause her even more pain than he already was. Normally he wouldn't care. But he did with her. He didn't want to see her in pain. When she was in pain, he was in agony. He couldn't do it. So he had to leave. He was going to spend the next month keeping his distance, before finally leaving the girl's life forever. Not even his desire to taste her blood could overtake his sudden love for the girl. He couldn't kill her any longer, not with his growing feelings of guilt and love hanging over him.

"Damon." Stefan snapped him out of his thoughts. "Why are you even leaving?"

"I have to." Damon answered simply before pulling his arm out of Stefan's grasp. "It's none of your concern Stefan."

"She's a friend. And Elena's cousin. It is my concern."

"You mean the friend that you almost tried to kill." Damon sneered.

Stefan's eyes widened as he stepped back. Damon smirked at the look of horror on his face, pleased that he was still able to cause his brother misery.

"Stay out of my business Stefan, and I'll do my best to stay out of yours." Damon snapped before turning and walking away.

Stefan sighed as he stood there in remorse. He ran a hand through his hair as he shot a look back to the Mystic Grill. There wasn't a day that went by that he didn't blame himself for biting Harper. He hated himself for doing such a thing. While everyone had reassured him that it was because of the blood, and no one blamed him including Harper, he couldn't help the guilt that was eating at him. He had tried to keep his distance from Harper as much as possible, not able to look her in the eye. He had almost killed her. He could have killed her if it hadn't been for Damon showing up when he had. He was so close; he could feel her heartbeat slowing. And not even that stopped him. He was in a whole different mindset and didn't care about ending a human life. But now, with a clear head, with the hunger now lost, he could see where he had gone wrong. He realized that he was still a monster, even if he tried to fight it every day. He wished he could just run off, much like Damon was doing, and keep Elena and everyone she cared about safe. But anytime he tried to do such a thing, Elena would pull him back in. She loved him, no matter what he happened to do. It was unconditional love and he just couldn't bring himself to ruin that.

"Hey Stefan, you look deep in thought."

It was the voice of the very girl he had been avoiding since the incident. Stefan blinked and turned his head down to the brunette, seeing the familiar look of pain in her eyes. He didn't understand why Damon was leaving Mystic Falls. It was evident that he cared about Harper, even if it did appear that Damon also had feelings for Elena.

"Everything alright?" She asked him, shifting her books in her hands.

"Yeah, everything's fine." Stefan nodded, plastering on a small smile. "Let me take those."

"Thanks." She forced her own smile as they began walking across the town square silently. They watched as the kids ran around, the excitement in the air for the concluding activities in only a few more hours.

"I am sorry about what happened Harper." Stefan found himself saying as they crossed the street to where Harper had parked Jenna's car.

Harper sighed as she turned to look up at him. "I don't blame you Stefan. It was the blood, it wasn't you."

"I still almost killed you. I would have if it weren't for Damon." Stefan looked away, unable to look her in the eye any longer.

"Stefan, don't beat yourself up about this. Yes, you could have killed me, and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't scared at that moment. But I'd like to think I know you. You wouldn't kill someone. That wasn't you, and I can't blame you for something you had no control of." She laid a hand on his arm. "I don't blame you Stefan. I forgive you for what happened."

"You shouldn't."

"If I can forgive Damon for the multiple times he's almost killed me, then I think I can forgive the one time you bit me." Harper assured him.

"He loves, you know." Stefan quickly changed the subject, still not able to rid himself of the guilt. "He just doesn't know how to show it. The last person he felt any sort of love for was Katherine, and I think even he realizes now that that was all just a lie."

She chewed on her bottom lip as she looked down at her feet. "I know."

"If it's any constellation, he usually doesn't mean it when he says he'll never see you again. You have no idea how many times he's said that and then popped up a couple of years later."

"I'm sure he means it this time." Stefan could see the tears in the girl's mysterious violet eyes.

"I've been meaning to ask you or Damon about your eyes. How exactly did they change?"

Her head snapped up, her eyes wide as her face paled. "I-I don't know."

Stefan eyed her closely, able to see the fear in her eyes as she stammered. She was lying, that was evident. Both Elena and he had wondered about all the mysterious situations that Harper has found herself in. They knew about the visions, but they could both see that there was much more to her than just the visions. Elena hadn't tried to pry, in fear of hurting her cousin even more. But Stefan was worried. If there was a deeper reason for everything that has happened, and if that was a potential threat to not only Harper, but the entire town, than he wanted to know about it. He just couldn't find it in himself to question the girl more about it, however. She already looked like she was breaking apart; he didn't want to have a hand in that as well. He had caused her enough pain as it was. He would just have to settle for not knowing the truth.

"I should go find Elena." Stefan nodded at her, handing over her books.

She nodded in return as she took them, fumbling with her keys. She watched as he turned and headed back to the Grill, letting out a long sigh. With everything going on with Damon, she had almost forgotten that she hadn't told Elena or Stefan about her mother and her powers.

"Leaving already?"

Harper groaned as she opened the car door while glaring at Damon. "You really can't leave me alone can you?"

"No." He smirked. "So, leaving?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure." He moved around the car until he was standing directly behind her. He ran his hands up her back, sliding them across her neck as he grasped her hair and pushed it to the side. He lowered his head down, his lips on her soft skin. He trailed his lips up her neck slowly, taking delight in seeing her squirm. When he reached her sensitive earlobe, she let out a small moan. He knew she wanted this just as much as he did. They had gone through so much in the past couple of months that he could see that all she wanted was to forget all about the pain. And he could certainly do that, in his own special way.

"Damon..." her voice was soft.

"How about you and I go somewhere a bit more...private." he suggested, whispering in her ear.

She tried to fight her every bone in her body, using all of her willpower to say no. But she just couldn't. There was a sexual desire there that she hadn't felt before, even during all of the other times they had been together. Maybe it was because her heart was completely broken, or she just wished to be closer to him. But whatever it was, it was taking things to an all new level. Whenever he touched her, it felt like fireworks were going off. She needed him at that moment just as much as he seemed to need her. So she nodded, and let him tug her gently away from the car to find somewhere they could be alone.

* * *

**A/N:** I quite enjoy the hot and steamy moments they have...because really...who doesn't love a hot Damon trying to get some lol. I just wanted to say 1) thank you all so much for your reviews. you have no idea how much they make me smile and want me to write even more. I'm always so inspired after reading all of your reviews, so thank you for reading this story. all of your comments are sweet and really make me feel like I'm doing the series justice :) 2) I'm going to try and keep to most of what happened during the season finale, but there are going to be some big differences concerning some of the stuff. you'll understand in the next couple of chapters. I'm sure you'll all still enjoy it though, there's a lot of stuff that starts coming together.


	65. Chapter 64

**Chapter Sixty Four:**

"Well that was fun." Damon smirked as he pulled his shirt back over his head.

I was blushing like mad as I adjusted my clothing, making sure there was nothing out of place. I didn't want everyone to stare and know what I had just been doing behind the hair salon only feet from the festival. I ran a hand through my hair, trying to get out the knots that had been created, all while making sure to keep from looking Damon in the eye. I wasn't sure why I felt embarrassed around him. This wasn't who I was. I wasn't someone who needed sex so much they would do it behind a building where anyone could have found them. But that the time, she just didn't care. She wanted Damon; she wanted every single part of him. And she had that, over and over again.

"Shall we?" he nodded down the alleyway to get back to the center of town. He held out a hand, waiting for me to take it.

I stared at it hesitantly for a moment, but slipped my hand in his, enjoying the tingling sensation that ran up my arm at the simplest touch. I couldn't stop the small smile from appearing on my lips as we made it back to the town square as if we hadn't just been having sex. I realized we had been gone for quite awhile, the sky now a darkening blue. I gazed up as stars began to pop up, the twinkling little lights dancing above us.

"There you are." We were stopped in our tracks as Anna came walking up to us, though she hardly gave me a glance.

"And what do we owe this pleasure?" Damon rolled his eyes, his hand still wrapped around mine.

"We have a problem." Anna finally let her eyes fall on me. She scrutinized me for a moment, as if sizing me up, before continuing. "The tomb vampires are back."

"And?" Damon sounded bored.

Anna ushered them off to a secluded spot by a group of trees. I took in the grave look on her face and had reason to believe that whatever it was that she was going to tell us, it wasn't going to be good. I hadn't felt a single thing wrong the entire day, but now that Anna was here, mixed with that worried look, I could feel it in my bones that there was something wrong. Call it pure instinct, or just being paranoid, but I could feel that not all was well in Mystic Falls, more so than usual. I couldn't put my finger on it, nor had I had a vision, but there was danger roaming around the packed town square as everyone got ready for the fireworks.

"They're going to attack." Anna looked around us, as if searching for something. "They want revenge on the town."

I could feel Damon tense.

"When?" he asked, his voice strained.

"When the fireworks begin."

"How do you know all of this?" I found myself asking.

The glare of the female vampire settled on me, causing me to look away quickly.

"They think I'm with them, but I'm not."

"Well we'll just stop it before they can get here." Damon decided.

"They're already here Damon." Anna gave him a pointed look. "They're here and they're going to go after the founding families."

"All of them?" Damon's hand tightened around mine.

She stared between Damon and me, before her eyes fell on the Mystic Grill. I knew Jeremy was in there, and I knew she was just as worried as Damon now was. She liked Jeremy, loved him possibly. She wanted to protect him just as much as Damon and Stefan wanted to protect Elena and me.

"Every single one of them." Anna answered softly.

"We'll stop them." Damon assured, gazing down at me. I gulped but nodded, knowing I could trust him. I felt completely and utterly safe around him. If these vampires wanted to attack the founding families, then I knew I would be safe just as long as I was with Damon.

Damon and Anna spoke for a few minutes, but I was so lost within my own thoughts that I didn't pay attention. I searched around the town square, looking for my cousin. I couldn't spot either her or Stefan, and began to worry. After a moment, I felt Damon squeezing my hand, and found him standing in front of me.

"Why are they here now?" I wondered.

"Probably John. He more than likely lured them here, thinking the device still works." Damon sighed, running a hand through his hair. "We need to find Elena and Stefan."

"I can't see them anywhere."

"We'll go look." He began tugging me through the crowd.

"What about Bonnie? She could help." I suggested. "She's probably still in the Grill, I can go get her."

Damon seemed leery at the idea and shook his head. "I'm not letting you out of my sights."

"You'll be within hearing distance if anything happens. The grill is just across the street. Bonnie would set a vampire on fire long before they could possible hurt either of us. You need to go get Stefan and Elena, and probably Alaric if you're going to try and stop this." I reasoned with him. I leaned up and kissed him softly on the cheek. "Believe me; I'm not going to go looking for trouble."

I went to pull away, but he pulled me even closer and kissed me on the lips, cradling my head in his hands. I was breathless as he applied pressure, the tip of his tongue grazing my lips. I parted my lips to allow him access, but he pulled away before it could go any farther. His planted a soft kiss on my forehead before taking a step back.

"Be careful. Shout if you need me."

"I will." I attempted a smile before turning around and hurrying off to the Grill in search of Bonnie.

I glanced over my shoulder as I reached the other side of the street, wondering if Damon was still in the same spot. But as I searched for him, he was nowhere in sight. I felt a bit uncomfortable knowing I had no idea where he was, even if he was within hearing distance. I wondered if he would be able to make it in time before a vampire could snap my neck. I shuddered at the mere thought, trying to ease my mind. While I wasn't exactly a poster child for the founding families, I was still a Gilbert by blood. I was still bound to the founding family, and as far as everyone knew, so was Elena. And considering how close we were to Damon and Stefan, the ones responsible for the tomb vampires to be locked up for a century and a half, I knew they wouldn't hesitate to kill us in a heartbeat. My only hope was to find Bonnie inside of the Grill, knowing that I would have nothing to fear if I had a witch around. I wished I could understand my powers, be able to control whatever it was that I was supposed to be able to do. Then I wouldn't feel as helpless in these situations. How was it possible that I was some strong powerful being if I didn't even have a clue of what I was doing?

I reached the door to the Grill and slid in around the group of students surrounding it. As I stepped into the crowded restaurant, I sought out where Bonnie was, also making sure to keep an eye out for Jeremy. But with the amount of people sitting inside waiting for the fireworks to begin shortly, it was just about impossible to find anyone. I sighed and went to move around the tables, but a hand falling on my shoulder stopped me. The minute the hand touched me, it felt like my entire body was on fire. It felt like my insides were churning, as if my body could sense evil was lurking behind me. I wanted to turn around, to face whoever the hand belonged to, but I felt frozen to the spot. Not by fear, or any other sense of emotion, but by the sheer force of now both hands pushing down on my shoulders, squeezing them tightly.

"Don't turn around, don't even make a sound."

That voice was all too familiar. My senses were correct, there was evil behind me; evil in the form of that damned vampire, Liam.

"You're going to walk towards the back door." His voice held no room for disagreement as he whispered in my ear. "And if you don't, then I'm going to snap your cousin Jeremy's neck before you can even blink."

My heart sank. I wanted to call out to Damon, I wanted anyone in the restaurant to try and help. But as my gaze fell on Jeremy who stood at the pool tables by himself, I knew that I couldn't. I wouldn't risk his life, a life that was already in danger tonight. I would have to abide by the orders of the vampire, even if it meant my life was hanging in the balance. Jeremy didn't deserve to die; he had no part in any of this.

"Get walking Gilbert."

My legs had a mind of their own as they slowly began to walk through the crowded restaurant. All I wanted to do was grab onto someone, plead for help, but as Liam's hands dug into my shoulder, I knew that I couldn't. I had to follow his orders, leave the Grill, or else I could be risking my cousin's life, and quite possibly the lives of every single person in here. I couldn't let that happen. Whatever may or may not happen to me, it wasn't even crossing my mind as I reached the back door, pushing it open and stepping out into the alleyway. The moment the door was closed, I took my chances to get away. I don't know why, it was an act of stupidity on my part. I couldn't out run a vampire, it was impossible. But as soon as we were out of sight of my cousin, something snapped in me and my survival instincts were my number one priority. I was able to get out from under his grasps on my shoulder, shooting down the alleyway back to the main street. I didn't get far however, and before I could even take five steps away from the vampire, I was being shoved headfirst into one side of the alley. I groaned as my head hit the brick wall, the side of my forehead splitting open at the impact. I could feel the wetness of blood pouring down the side of my face, and I knew Liam could smell the blood as he pushed me up against the wall, pinning me there. My eyes were wide with fear as I stared up into his blood red eyes. At first I thought he was going to bite me, to kill me right then and there. But instead, his tongue stuck out, lapping up the blood escaping the wound. I winced and closed my eyes tightly, just wishing for it to be over.

"I would love to kill you right now." Liam sneered into my ear.

"Then why don't you?" My voice cracked.

"Soon. Very soon." He pulled back, a cruel smirk on his face as he licked his blood stained lips. "For now, we're going to go on a little trip. If you speak or make any sound, I will kill you without a second thought. Got it?"

I could see it in his dark red eyes that he wasn't kidding. Orders or not, if I didn't cooperate, I would be dead in an instant. I gulped and nodded as he gripped my upper arm tightly and began pulling me down the opposite way I had been running in. As we passed through the alleyway and onto the backstreet, it was apparent he was bringing me into a neighbourhood of houses. It was just the reason why that I was uncertain of. The farther and farther we walked, taking turns and growing father away from the center of town, the less hope I had that I was going to survive whatever was going to happen. Even if Damon figured out that I was nowhere to be found, there were no traces as to where I was. I couldn't call out to him, and even if I did, I doubt that he could hear me anymore.

As we turned another corner, the neighbourhood we began walking down became all too clear to me. My heart was racing as Liam's grip tightened, and I had a feeling that I would have a nasty bruise there in the morning. That is, if I even survived tonight. And then we came to a stop in front of an all too familiar house. My eyes grew wide as Liam pushed through the gate leading to the front yard, pulling me roughly alongside of him. He pushed me up onto the porch as I stared up at the dark door of Bonnie's grandmother's house. I had absolutely no idea why we were here, but I could sense that we weren't alone. I could sense that inside of that house, was such a force that all I wanted to do was run away. And I tried. But once again, Liam was far too fast and caught me around the arms. His fangs protruded, and I thought he would have bit me right then and there.

"That's enough Liam; we don't need to scare the girl more than you already have."

That voice sliced right through me. I would be able to recognize it anywhere, but I wished with all my might that I was just hearing things. It wasn't possible, but I knew all too well that it was completely possible that standing in the doorway to the house was none other than my estranged mother.

"Hello dear." The mother I thought I would never see again cocked her head to the side, her dark hair cascading over her shoulders as those violet eyes that looked exactly like mine, bore right through me.

"Mother."


	66. Chapter 65

**Chapter Sixty Five:**

Ever since I found out that my mother was actually alive, I secretly hoped it was all just a bad joke. Even though I knew that wasn't true, and that none of this would be happening to me if she was actually dead. But I couldn't help but let the sad naive little girl from within believe that my mother was indeed dead and that she wasn't alive, that she hadn't abandoned me with these godforsaken powers I didn't want. I never voiced this to Damon; I never even spoke of it out loud. But I wished, I prayed that that night in the cemetery, digging up her grave, had all been a dream. I so wanted it to be a dream, I wanted the last past months to be a nightmare that I would just wake up from. I never asked to find out about vampires or witches. I never asked to have these visions, these powers. I never asked to have an estranged mother that just happened to be alive. I just wanted to live as normal of a life as a teenager could after losing her mother. Nothing had gone according to plan since the moment I returned back to Mystic Falls. Everything had fallen apart. And I hated ever single moment of it. I wanted to go back in time, to before my mother had died, to stop it all. I would have rather known about these powers, about what I was than to have to go through all of this pain. It was too unbearable.

It was a frightening realization that everything I had prayed for, hadn't come true. My mother was very real as she stood before me. She looked exactly the same as she had the last time I had seen her. Minus the fact that she wasn't sickly pale and now had identical violet eyes. She looked healthier than I had ever seen her. While she looked so much like she had before she had faked her death, I could _feel_ that she was far from that same person. There was an aurora around her that screamed at me to fight and run away. I had never been scared of my mother. We had hardly fought as I grew up. She was always so laid back and hardly had any rules. We were truly best friends, her and I. But now, there was just something about the way that she was smirking at me, the way that those unfamiliar eyes bore into mine. I felt scared. I felt like this woman standing before me was just a look-a-like, that my mother had indeed died inside of that hospital.

"Well now, we're wasting precious time. Why don't we all just come inside." Even my mother's voice didn't seem like the voice that I remembered so clearly. What had happened to her since the last time I had seen her? Where had my mother gone?

"The witch." Liam spoke.

"Oh right." My mother stepped back inside the house for a moment, before pulling a form over to the door.

My eyes widened when I saw Bonnie, tied by the hands and duck tape on her mouth. Her eyes were just as wide as she caught sight of me, fear written in those dark orbs. I tried to struggle out of Liam's grasps, trying to get to my best friend. But he held onto me tightly, finding my failed attempt at escape funny.

"Now why don't you invite my friend in, Bonnie?" My mother took a hold of the duck tape before ripping it off of her mouth.

Bonnie yelped at the stinging pain, shaking her head in refusal.

"I told you I won't take lightly to refusals, Bonnie." My mother – no, I refused to acknowledge this woman as my mother. She would never hurt a soul – Emily Gilbert, sighed as she waved a hand at Liam.

I tried to figure out what the hand signal meant, but as my head was pulled to the side, revealing my slender neck, I knew what was going to happen. I closed my eyes, bracing myself as his fangs grazed along my neck. They pushed down into my neck, not yet piercing through the skin. I winced in preparation, wondering if this was how I was going to die. I always assumed it would be Damon who would kill me. In fact, I would rather it be Damon. He at least wouldn't draw it out painfully, or at least I hoped not.

"Stop! Please, don't hurt her." Bonnie cried out, stopping Liam just as his fangs began to draw the tiniest drop of blood. "Come in."

"That wasn't so hard, now was it?" Emily pulled Bonnie back inside the house, motioning for Liam to follow.

"Too bad, I was looking forward to tasting you again." Liam snarled before yanking me by the arms into the familiar home.

I remember the times Bonnie and I used to play together in this very house while my mother and Bonnie's grandmother chatted between themselves. I never imagined the reason they would always meet was because of the powers my mother possessed. It felt like a million years ago that I was just a mere child, innocent and naive to the rest of the world; the world that I didn't even know existed around me. If only I had known then what I did now, it sure would have made the past few months of my life a whole lot easier.

"Remember what you promised me Emily." Liam spoke as I was pushed down onto the couch next to Bonnie.

"Yes I know, Liam." Emily barely gave him a glance as she stared at me, scrutinizing everything about me. "John wasn't lying when he said you had my eyes. You've certainly grown into your powers much sooner than I thought."

I had to bite down on my tongue in order to not speak out. Or yell was more like it. Yell a string of insults I never knew was even in my vocabulary. I hadn't known just how angry I was at my mother until this very moment. This woman had just left me. She had manipulated me, and her entire family, into thinking she was deathly sick. I had given up my life for an entire year to spend it with her. I could have just been a normal teenager in high school. But instead, I was off halfway across the world to please her desire to witness everything she could before she died. She made me sit in that hospital room, watch as it appeared she was dying. She put me through the most horrendous pain imaginable, just for her own selfish reasons. I hated her for it. I hated her for leaving me, for abandoning me. Maybe I would have been thrown into this world anyways. Maybe I would have fallen into the fate I had found myself in, falling in love with a vampire and wondering if he would kill me one day. But at least she would have been there for the visions, for these powers that were slowly starting to take over me. She wasn't there to guide me. She wasn't there to warn me of all the pain. She wasn't there at all.

"Leave the catching up for another time. We're cutting it close." Liam growled, nodding at the clock in the room. "The fireworks are due at any time."

"Yes, yes your right." Emily brushed her dark hair over her shoulders as her eyes left mine and fell on Bonnie. She smirked widely as she bent down to our level, her hand lying on Bonnie's tied up hands. "Bonnie dear, you wouldn't mind helping out your Aunt Emily, now would you?"

"Go to hell." Bonnie spat.

I winced as my mother's hand flew across Bonnie's face, slapping her hard across the cheek. Bonnie whimpered but refused to agree to help her.

"I suppose we're going to have to do this the hard way." Emily sighed, standing back up and looking down at me. "Liam, you're going to get your wish."

I didn't need the ability to read the minds of others to know what she meant. I stared in horror as Liam was before me in a flash. I tried to get away, but he pinned me against the back of the couch, his fangs protruded as he brushed my hair away from my neck.

"It's my pleasure to help." He licked his lips before his fangs dived into my neck.

I let out a scream as the fangs dove deeper into my neck, his lips sucking on my blood. With the hit from earlier, I was already a bit lightheaded from the blood loss, and the longer he drank from me, the closer I came to falling unconscious.

"Don't kill her. Please. I'll do whatever you say." Bonnie's voice was shaky and desperate.

"No." I whispered, my eyes clamping shut, trying to ignore the pain. "Bonnie don't..."

"I'm not going to let you die." Bonnie inhaled sharply, trying to control herself. "What do you want me to do?"

"Perfect." I heard Emily clap in glee. "That will be all for now Liam."

Liam didn't listen however, and instead, continued. I felt the familiar tug at my consciousness, willing me into the darkness. I would have obliged if it hadn't been for Liam being pulled away from me.

"I said that would be enough." My mother's voice had risen.

My eyes cracked open as the blood dripped down my neck to see her gripping Liam's neck. I shot Bonnie a look of pure shock as we watched the strength that she had. I had no idea of the powers she possessed, but the ability to match the strength of a vampire was absolutely amazing.

"Now, back to the matter at hand." She let him go, giving him a pointed look. She pushed him back before brushing her hand on her jeans, turning back towards us. She eyed me closely before shaking her head and looking at Bonnie. "I'm sure you recall the device that you removed the powers from. The one that your lovely ancestor spellbound in the first place?"

I wanted to plead with Bonnie to not say a word, to lie to my mother. How she had known that Bonnie stripped the device from its powers was beyond me, but Bonnie couldn't be bullied into putting the powers back. That device could harm, or even kill, every single vampire in the town square tonight. And while there were many tomb vampires that deserved to die, there were at least three vampires out there that just wanted to live a semi normal life. They deserved a second chance. I couldn't let Stefan, Anna, and especially Damon, get hurt or killed because of my estranged Mother.

But Bonnie just shook her head sadly at me. I could see it in her eyes that she was doing this for me, so that I wouldn't get hurt. Everything always seemed to happen because of me. I didn't care about my well being. All I could think about was Damon. I couldn't let the love of my life die. Even if he and I could never be together, I still couldn't wish any harm on the vampire. I would never forgive myself if I was the reason for his death. And Stefan! Elena would be devastated if Stefan, the one man who brought joy to her life, was hurt or killed because Bonnie didn't want to see me hurt. She would hate me for eternity if anything happened to him. I would hate myself for it.

"I remember." Bonnie spoke.

"Good, I knew you would." Emily smiled knowingly before pulling out the exact device that Elena had just handed over to Isobel earlier in the week. It's a bit ironic that I always seemed to be kidnapped because of that damn device. "Now you're going to return the powers to it."

"I-I don't know how." Bonnie's eyes widened.

"No worries, we have Emily's spell book handy." Liam handed my mother the familiar grimoire of Bonnie's ancestor. It was pushed into Bonnie's hand, already on the page of the spell. Bonnie's shoulders fell forward as she shot me a look of apology. I could see the guilt and shame for what she would have to do in her eyes. As much as I wanted to spare my life in order for Damon to live, I knew Bonnie wouldn't allow it. She was a good friend. She wouldn't let anyone she cared about get hurt just to save a few vampires. She had lost her grandmother in that fashion. I could understand her not wanting to lose me just as much.

"Now let's hurry this up. We already have everything set up." Emily waved into the dining room where there were candles done up. "Let's get this over with."

She grabbed onto Bonnie and pulled her to her feet, pushing her over to the table with the book. Liam gripped onto my arms as he yanked me up, forcing me to watch what was about to happen. I could feel tears in my eyes as Bonnie began to recite the spell. I wanted to stop it. I wanted to run over there and knock that grimoire out of her hands. I couldn't just stand there and watch that device regain its powers. I refused to let Damon and the others die without even known what was going on. They didn't deserve this. But what could I do? I had a powerful vampire holding me in place, a mother who had strength I never knew she had, and a best friend who would let the love of my life die before letting Elena and I get harmed. I was completely helpless.

And that's when the windows began to shake.

They shook violently, stopping Bonnie in the middle of the spell.

I could feel warmth overtaking my body. I couldn't understand it, or make any sense of the sudden warmth. But I didn't push it away. I let it spread through me, warming every inch of my being.

"Stop her!" My mother ordered.

Stop what? What was I doing?

I could feel Liam's hand dig into me, but the warmth didn't disappear.

Suddenly, the violently shaking windows shattered, glass flying in every direction.


	67. Chapter 66

**Chapter Sixty Six:**

My eyes were wide as I stared at the broken glass surrounding us. How had that happened? By the look of confusion on Bonnie's face, I could tell it hadn't been her. So who had caused such a thing? Who could have shattered every single window in sight, causing a distraction to stop the spell? The inner questions seemed almost stupid. It was obvious who had done such a thing. If Bonnie hadn't, and considering my mother wanted this spell to be casted, then there was only one other possibility.

Me.

Was this an insight into my powers? I had noticed little things lately when I had been angry or scared; I remembered the door closing on John that day, locking itself magically. And now this. Were these the beginning of the powers I so desperately didn't want?

The answer was clear the moment I looked into my mother's eyes.

"You idiot, compel her." Her eyes flashed at Liam. "We need this spell casted and if she keeps letting her anger get the better of her then we won't get it done."

My heart was racing as I clamped my eyes shut. I wasn't about to let Liam compel me. I wished Damon had given the necklace back. Though I doubt it would help anything, Liam could have just ripped it off my neck anyhow. But it would have been a sense of comfort instead of having a vampire shake me violently until I opened my eyes. I wouldn't though. Whatever had just happened, it had been caused by me to make this stop. If I could make it happen again; make something happen, then maybe I could stop this. But that wouldn't be a possibility if I was compelled. I tried to use all my will to make Liam stop; use my mind to push him away. Of course, these stupid powers wouldn't actually work when I needed them to.

"Get on with it, witch!" Emily growled.

It sounded like a whole other person was in my mother's body. How had such a kind and caring women turned into this? Is this what the powers do to you? Because if so, I didn't want any part in it. I didn't want to turn into an evil bitch, exactly like my mother had. I don't know why she was doing any of this, why she was siding with vampires if she apparently hated the fact that I was falling in love with one.

I could hear Bonnie's shaky voice continue the spell. As much as I wanted to stop her, I was also battling my own fight. Liam was getting angrier by the minute at my refusal to open my eyes. He had gripped my neck now, pressing his hands into my throat and cutting off my oxygen. I gasped for air, but still wouldn't open my eyes. I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of having power over me. He already wanted to kill me, and could very well do so here. I had thought at first that since my mother was here, she wouldn't let the vampire even touch me. But that was thrown out the window. It was like she didn't even care that I was her daughter. It was like I was just another person in her way to completing her task, a task I didn't even understand.

"Enough Liam, it's done." Emily stopped the vampire before I could lose consciousness.

Liam growled but pushed me back down onto the couch. I winced as my eyes flew open, meeting Bonnie's guilty look. The spell had finished, my mother grabbing at the device and pushing it into Liam's hand.

"Take the witch and bring the device to John." Emily's eyes fell on me, her smirk widening. "I want to have a little mother-daughter time."

Liam narrowed his eyes, looking like he wanted to argue. But after a dark look from Emily, he nodded and grabbed onto Bonnie's arm. She tried to struggle, but baring his fangs at her threateningly did the trick. I softly rubbed my surely bruising throat as I watched Bonnie get pulled out of the house. I wondered if I would ever get to see her again. Would Liam kill her? Would my mother kill me? I had no idea what to believe. I shouldn't have been scared to be left in my mother's presence. But I was. I was deathly scared. I didn't know what to think, what to believe anymore. Everything I had ever known was crashing down around me. I just wanted to close my eyes, click my heels three times, and wake up and have this all be a dream.

* * *

"Where is she?" Damon growled, looking every which way.

He had searched for Harper the moment he couldn't feel her any longer. He had already warned Stefan, Elena and Alaric of the threat, and had come to the grill to search out Harper and Bonnie. But he hadn't found her anywhere. He couldn't feel her presence, couldn't spell her intoxicating scent. It was like she had just disappeared. He had searched every inch of the town square, every nook and cranny of the restaurant. He had asked nameless faces, compelled a dozen people into telling him where she was. But he just couldn't find her. He was panicking. He knew he shouldn't have left her by herself. Even though she insisted she would be fine, he should have known differently. She was a magnet for trouble. Damon was scared one of the other vampires had gotten her. But he would be able to smell her blood, feel her pain. That was the only sense of comfort for the vampire as he left the last building on the street he had left to search, finding no trace of the human he had come to love.

"Where the hell did you go?" He muttered to himself.

He wished he had shared blood with her recently, to gain a connection. He would have been able to find her if they had. He felt absolutely helpless for a powerful vampire. He couldn't do a thing but continue to search. But he had looked everywhere. She wasn't in the town square. He contemplated going to the boarding house, or even her home, but he had a nagging feeling that she wasn't in either place. So where in the world could she be?

* * *

I eyed my mother closely as she paced in front of me. I wanted to question why she was doing this. I wanted to ask what she thought she was going to achieve. But I just couldn't. Every time I opened my mouth to speak, no words would emit. I wasn't sure if that was due to being scared, or simply because my throat felt like it was on fire because of Liam. Nonetheless, there was something stopping me from speaking to my mother.

"You are just a bundle of surprise." She finally broke through the silence, stopping as she stood directly in front of me.

My body tensed as her violet eyes stared down into mine.

"You don't have any idea how to control yourself of course, but I can sense you're going to be a powerful one." She flicked her hand and a chair came speeding over. My eyes were as wide as saucers, not believing what I was seeing. She snickered as she sat before me, never taking her eyes off of me. "Now let's get down to business, shall we?"

"Why?" I managed to finally get out, my voice hoarse.

"Why, what my dear?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you here? Why did you _leave me_?" My voice began growing stronger and stronger as my anger grew.

"Those are questions for another time." She shook her head. "Right now, we have to concentrate on only one thing."

"I want to know why." I demanded. "Why did you abandon me? Why didn't you tell me about any of this? Why are you acting like such a bitch!"

Her eyes narrowed as she frowned deeply. Her hands that had been placed on her lap, we now clenched together tightly. I wanted to jump up and run away at the look she was giving me, it was truly frightening. But I somehow found I couldn't move. Besides being able to breathe and blink, I couldn't move a muscle. I tried to struggle, but when I found I was completely frozen to the spot, my mother's hands relaxed as the smirk returned to her lips.

"Now now, Harper. That's no way to speak to your mother."

"You. Are. Not. My. Mother." There was true hate in my tone. "My mother wouldn't be doing this. My mother wouldn't have abandoned me."

"You have no idea what you're talking about." She snapped. "There was no choice in the matter."

"You left me!" I was glad I was still able to speak, though at every word it felt like my muscles and bones were crushing down into me, making it harder and harder to breathe. I could only assume that was my mother's doing to try and shut me up. She must not have remembered just how fiery and rebellious I could be at times.

"I moved on to reach my full potential. Just as you will." She stood and stared down at me. "You're going to be useful in the future Harper. She will just love to meet you."

She? Who was she talking about?

"Of course, she would love to meet Elena as well. We'll have to arrange a meeting." My mother tapped her chin. "Yes, one day soon. But for now, we'll have to get going. She doesn't like to be kept waiting. The fireworks should begin momentarily."

I didn't even need to ask who she was talking about. Who would possibly want to meet Elena so desperately? Who would possibly be able to pull any of this off, be smart enough to know how to manipulate everyone? There was only one clear answer in my mind.

My mother was working for Katherine.

Why, or how that had come to be, I didn't know. But there was no way I was going to willingly go with my mother to that vampire bitch that was really beginning to ruin everything. I tried to struggle again, but found that it took more out of me to do so. My body was draining of energy faster than I could muster a breath of air. I could feel myself growing tired and weak, part of me just wanting to fall asleep. But I knew this was just all part of my mother's plan. If I was unconscious, then I wouldn't be able to fight back. I wouldn't be able to call for help. It was a perfect position for me to be in. But I refused to let that happen.

I did however let my eyes close as my mother began talking on the phone to who I could only guess to be Katherine herself. I tried to concentrate the best I could on whatever it was I was trying to do. I didn't even know what that was! But I had to at least try. If I was as powerful as everything believed I was, then I would be able to get out of this predicament. I had shattered the windows with my anger. If I could only concentrate, try and focus and use the powers I didn't even understand, then I could get myself out of here. I just had to concentrate. Just think about one thing. Just think about why I needed to get out of here. Damon's image popped into my head, and the tiniest smile fell over my lips. It was amazing how I had fallen in love with him. He had been so cruel when I had first found out he was a vampire. He had almost killed me countless of times, he had driven me insane. But somehow that just didn't matter. We had shared moments that I had never shared with anyone else before in my life. He was my first time, he was the first man to ever use my body in the way that he had. And now I craved it. I wanted his attention, I wanted him. Somewhere along the way I had fallen in love with the vampire. And while he was going to be leaving soon, causing me even more pain, I still loved him with all of my heart. I wasn't going to let him die. If he wanted to leave me on his own accord, then fine. But there was no way I was going to lose him because of death. I was not going to let that happen.

I wasn't sure if my growing desire to save Damon was the reason of the sudden warmth in my body, or the shaking my hands were beginning to do, but it was a safe guess to say that it was. My mother hadn't realized that I was slowly breaking free of the invisible bonds keeping me trapped. I stood, my body now shaking from head to toe as I glared at my mother – no, the woman who was trying to kill the man I loved. She finally turned around after closing her phone, and was shocked to see that I was now standing.

"Well well well, I suppose your finally beginning to learn how to use your powers." She smirked, taking a step forward. "I can teach you. I can guide you Harper. All you have to do is come with me."

It was a tempting offer. All I had wanted was my mother to tell me how to deal with all of these powers, to guide me through it. I had wished for that since the moment I found out about these visions. But now, as I stood before the woman who I hardly even recognized anymore, I knew one thing was clear; I wanted to get as far from her as possible. She wasn't my mother any more. She had indeed died that day in the hospital, or at least she had in my eyes. This wasn't the woman who cared for me my entire life. This was a total stranger, someone who was trying to destroy my entire life. And I wasn't going to let that happen, not while I could help it.

"I'm your mother Harper, I can help you." She walked closer. "_We_ can help you. You're going to be powerful. We can teach you how to use the powers. We can help you master them. I'm your mother, darling. You can trust me."

"You are not my mother." I growled, my body shaking even more violently, my eyes narrowed. "My mother died months ago. You're just a crazy bitch. I'm not going to let you kill Damon."

"That stupid vampire." She spat. "He's brainwashed you Harper. He doesn't love you. He just wants your blood."

"Oh I know that. But at least he doesn't want to trick me into believing some shit about helping me. You and Katherine are just going to use me. I don't want these powers, but I most certainly don't want you to have them either."

"Anger is only going to hurt you in the end Harper. Listen to me, I'm your mother."

It felt like a hundred knives were stabbing into me as my mother twisted her hand. My body ceased shaking, my focus and concentration gone as I crumbled to the floor in agony. I screamed out, tears streaming down my face as my body contorted in pain. My mother laughed cruelly as the pain only grew more intense. I could feel my eyes beginning to roll back, darkness starting to take over. But as my eyes closed, Damon's face popped back into my head. I couldn't let him down. He was going to die if I didn't find him soon. I couldn't let that happen. I was in the most pain I had ever felt, but I could only feel my focus grow stronger at every passing moment.

"Now, let's cooperate Harper. We need to get going. Or else this is going to be the last night that you remember."

She strode over, leaning over me as she grabbed at my arm. The mere touch threw me over the edge.

"NO!" I screamed, pushing her away.

And pushed her away, I did.

Pushed her all the way across the room and out of the back window, to be exact. The pain immediately stopped as I looked in horror at what I had done. I looked at my hand, and a faint glowing surrounded it. I stared at it for what felt like hours until it began to dim and then suddenly disappear. Whatever had just happened, I had a feeling was my first true insight into my powers and what I could do. But I couldn't worry about that now. I had to find Damon. With my mother currently disposed of, I shot up to my feet, ignoring the pain in my entire body, and raced out of the house. I could hear the fireworks ahead of me, and knew that if I didn't get there soon, then everything I had done was just going to be a waste.

* * *

**A/N:** well her mother is a bitch! clearly working for Katherine has completely changed her, and not for the better. and now the device has its powers back, thats not good. Oh, and I just wanted to say, that this new revised 'season finale' wont be the end of this fic. Though I can see the end in sight, I still have some tricks up my sleeves. I do have a sequel in mind, so don't be upset at the prospect of this ending at some point lol.


	68. Chapter 67

**Chapter Sixty Seven:**

My legs felt like jelly as I ran through the streets of houses, finally making it to the edge of the buildings near the town square. I had to stop, leaning against a building wall to catch my breath for a moment. I wanted to curl up in a ball right then and there. I could barely breathe without every part of my body aching. My legs wanted to collapse on me, and my eyes wanted to clamp shut. Everything was yelling at me to just stop, that I was going to be too late anyways. But I couldn't believe that. Somehow I was able to push myself off of that wall and move further into town. My legs were wobbly, and it felt like I was going to fall every few steps, but I had to keep going. I had to find Damon. Or Stefan even. Someone to warn them all.

I found myself in the town square surrounded by people gazing up at the fireworks. I barely knew they were going on as I looked every which way for someone that could help. And then I found Damon. He was on the other side of the town square, slipping inside of my uncle's old practice. I pushed through the crowd to get to him. Why did there have to be so many people in one little spot. Angry looks were thrown at me as I pushed through them all, but I didn't care. They could all hate me for all I cared. What mattered at the moment was getting to Damon before...

A ringing I had never heard before sounded in the air. It was low at first, before growing louder and louder, and then became a painfully high pitched sound that made my ears want to just fall off. I let out a small scream of pain as I grabbed onto my ears, trying to stop the sound from penetrating through. I looked around wildly as I made it past the crowd of people and to the street. The sound didn't seem to affect anyone else. It was like they couldn't even hear it.

And that's when it hit me.

They couldn't hear it.

This was the device.

Whatever it was doing, it was producing a sound that only vampire ears could ear, causing them pain and agony. But then how could I hear it? Why was it affecting me?

Everything seemed to go blank as I fell to my knees, unable to keep myself up any longer. The pain was too much. I let myself fall into unconsciousness just as I felt a prick of a needle slide into my side.

* * *

Pain racked through the body of Damon as he slowly began to come to. He tried to remember what had happened, what had caused him so much pain, and then remembered walking in on John turning on the device. He had no idea how it had gotten its powers back, but none of it seemed to matter. The sound felt as if there were needles piercing into his skull repeatedly. He couldn't recall feeling such pain before. And then that familiar feel of vervain washing through his body overtook him. They had poisoned him before throwing him into this basement. He moved his head to try and catch of glimpse of what was around him, but found the pain almost unbearable. All he could do was set his eyes on what was happening before him, watching as John sent a stake right through the heart of Anna.

He was surprised at the aching he felt when he saw her die. There was a brief moment when he wanted to help her, but couldn't. When had he grown such human emotions? He didn't care for the other vampire at all; he could care less about this town. But that was a complete lie. He did care. He had somehow let down his walls that had been built up to keep his human emotions at bay. But now they were flooding through him. He felt every raw emotion he always mocked humans for feeling. He absolutely despised it.

Damon could do nothing but watch as John set the basement of the building on fire. He could slowly begin to move his aching body, although the pain was almost too much. He was able to move his head now as he gazed at the other vampires, his eyes catching on the Mayor. He stared at him in shock, wondering how in the world the Mayor was down here. But then his eyes locked on the one sight he never wanted to see. Harper was lying on feet away from him, her body bruised, battered, and bloody. The true mystery was why she was here. It didn't even register in his brain however, as he used all the strength he could muster and crawled over to the unconscious girl.

The fire was growing stronger by the minute as it caught onto the wood beams. The vampires between him and the stairs were slowly getting burned to death, their screams meeting his ears. He was just able to get to Harper in time for a beam close to them to come crashing down. He covered her body with his in protection as fire spilled around them. He had no idea if the two of them were going to survive; it seemed unlucky by the minute. But he was determined to do what he could to protect Harper. He had promised not only himself, but her as well, that he would keep her safe. He wouldn't let her die in such a horrible way, not because of him. He pushed his body further over her as he tried to think of a plan. How could he get them out of here when he could hardly move? There had to be some way, anything.

"D-Damon?"

The sound of Harper's sweet voice made his entire body want to melt. Her voice was hoarse as she began coughing at wheezing from the smoke and smell of charred flesh. He used what strength he had to soothe her, trying to wipe the dirt from her face.

"I'm here little one." He own voice was strained as he assured her.

"...dying." was the only word she could get out, her eyelids trying to flutter open.

"I'm not going to let you die." He promised. "I'm going to get us out of here."

Her eyes finally opened, and his nonexistent heart broke at the pain in those violet eyes. He wanted to kill whoever had hurt her, and was more determined than ever to get her out of here. She looked like she had gone through a war that he was not even aware of, and that killed him. He knew something was wrong when he couldn't find her. He had been right. Something had happened to her, and he hadn't been able to keep her safe. But he still had a chance to save her, to keep her alive.

"Pain."

"I know sweetie, I'm going to get you out of here." One of his hands caressed her cheek as another beam crashed to the ground.

"No. Your..." she inhaled sharply, wincing at the pain it created. "You're in pain."

"I'm fine." Though she was right, he was in pain. The poison of vervain was still fresh in his system.

"t-they shot me with..." she had to pause to catch her breath. "With vervain."

"Where?"

All she could do was point at her side. He couldn't believe he was actually considering hurting her even more, but the only way he was going to get them out of here was if he had blood. Though the amount of blood he would need would just about drain her. She could die; she was already weak as it was. Would he be able to stop without letting her die? Did he have enough will power?

"Can you still..."

"No. I'm not going to drink from you." Damon shook his head. "I won't be able to stop."

"But could you?" her eyes closed once again.

"The vervain wouldn't spread through your system like it would ours. It would act slowly." He answered, though he wished he didn't.

She moved her head to the side, revealing the already bloody neck. Damon's anger grew at seeing the bite marks, and vowed to destroy whoever had touched _his_ Harper.

"Please. I don't want to die."

His entire world felt like to was shattering around him as she pleaded with him to drink from her.

"I trust you. Please Damon." She whimpered.

"I-I can't."

Her eyes opened, those violet eyes staring at him with such sadness that it tore right through him. "Please Damon."

He knew he couldn't refuse. He needed blood. Even just a little. Just enough to be able to move without too much pain. He slowly nodded, lowering his head down towards her neck.

"Just close your eyes Harper. I won't let you die." He whispered in her ear before softly kissing her just below the ear.

Her body tensed as she braced herself. He could feel the guilt take over him as his fangs grazed across her neck, piercing right through the skin. The moment the blood touched his tongue, the guilt disappeared. It tasted like the sweetest thing he had ever drank in his life. It was different than usual when he tasted her. His desire for the blood was high, and her blood quenched his thirst unlike anyone else could have. He could feel the blood taking effect immediately, fast than any other human blood. The vervain began to get flushed out of his system slowly, but surely. He had lost all thought as he drank, not realizing she had fallen unconscious again until he could feel her pulse slow down. It felt like something knocked into him as his senses came back, pulling away from Harper quickly. He closed his eyes and licked up the blood on his lips, letting it wash over him. He could feel his strength growing stronger. While it wasn't as strong as he would like, it was enough to at least carry her out of here.

Unfortunately, there was nowhere to go. The only place the fire hadn't touched was their small corner. It seemed almost impossible to get out of their predicament. And then it was like a miracle happened. The door to the basement flew open and a path was created in the fire. Damon had never been so glad to see his brother before in his life.

"Damon!" Stefan sped over, his eyes widening when he saw Harper. "Why is she..."

"I don't know." Damon used his new strength and pulled her into his arms, lifting her up.

With Stefan's help, they were able to escape through the path and up the stairwell before the fire took over the entire room. Stefan guided them to the side door and they tore through it, coughing and stumbling.

"Oh my god! Harper?"

Damon nearly dropped the girl at Elena's shocked voice. He looked around and noticed they were in an alleyway, Elena and a slightly battered Bonnie standing before them.

"How did she get in there?" Bonnie's eyes were wide. "She was just..."

"I don't know." Damon cradled her body against his, ignoring Stefan's attempts to take her away from him.

"She needs to go to the hospital." Elena spoke.

"No." Damon shook his head.

"Damon she needs to go to the hospital. She looks like she's..."

"No. No hospital." Damon growled, glaring at the two girls.

"He's right; we can't take her to the hospital." Stefan sighed but agreed with his brother. "They'll ask questions that we can't answer."

"But..." Bonnie tried to argue.

"I'm not going to let her die." Damon caught her eye. "You may not like me, but I'm not going to let her die."

Elena saw the look in his eyes and knew that they could trust Damon's word. Whatever had happened to Harper tonight, he would do whatever he could to make sure she lived through it. He loved her, that was apparently. He wasn't about to lose the one woman that he actually cared about.

"He won't, Bonnie. We have to let him." Elena laid a hand on Bonnie's arm. "Trust him."

After everything Bonnie had gone through that night, she found it hard to trust anyone. But looking at her best friend's lifeless body, she knew they couldn't spend time arguing. Stefan was right, the hospital would question what had happened, and they had no answers that would satisfy those questions. The best they could do was have Damon try and heal her with his blood. It was their only way to assure that she would live. So she nodded, giving Damon a pleading look. He nodded in return as he held Harper tightly. There was something definite within those usual cold blue eyes of his; he would rather kill himself than see her die.

"Take my car." Elena pushed her keys into Stefan's hands. "He shouldn't be driving."

"We'll meet you at the boarding house." Stefan laid a soft kiss on her forehead before motioning for his brother to follow him.

Damon stared down at the face of Harper, the bloody and battered face, and he knew right then and there that despite the fact that he was leaving, he had fallen in love with this woman, and there would be nothing that took her away from him.

"It's alright little one, you're safe now. Nothing is going to hurt you."


	69. Chapter 68

**Chapter Sixty Eight:**

It felt like there were weights lying on top of my entire body, keeping me pinned to whatever it was I was on. It felt soft and familiar, and I would have been able to figure out where I was if I simply opened my eyes. But I was too scared too. I was too scared that I would wake up to find that Damon had died, that my weakness had destroyed my attempt to save him. My body was hurting, my emotions were raging. All I wanted to know was what happened, but I was too frightened at what the truth would be. What if my mother had found me, what if I was with her this very moment? What if Katherine was here? What if I was actually dead? I always imagined death would be painless, but what did I know? I also thought there were no such things as vampires and I had been wrong about that. I couldn't trust anything that I had previously believed.

I tried to move, but felt the pain too u bearable. The only part of my body that could move a slight inch and not hurt was my fingers. They twitched and felt around, feeling a soft bed beneath me. The feel of the comforter was familiar, but I didn't want to get my hopes up of where I was. This could all be my mind playing cruel tricks on me. Or my mother doing the same.

"Do you think it was enough blood?"

"Even if it was, it wouldn't matter. Your blood isn't as strong as mine usually is, it wouldn't heal her as quickly."

"She'll need more. What happened to her last night?"

"I don't know. Bonnie won't say a word. I couldn't believe she was in that basement with me."

"Does that mean she heard it too?"

"I don't know. Maybe. But how?"

"Maybe she's had too much of your blood. It could have heightened her senses."

"Or something else."

"Why do I have a feeling that you know a lot more than the rest of us do."

"it's not my information to share."

"We could help her more if we knew."

"No Stefan. I'm not going to spill her secrets. I doubt they would be able to help us here. We just have to wait until she wakes up."

"Do you think the vervain is gone? She'll need more blood."

"I don't feel any traces. Feeding on her helped. Once she wakes up, I'll give her some more."

"If she wakes up."

"_When_ she wakes up. Don't be a pessimist around me right now Stefan."

I wanted to yell at the two to shut up, my head pounding in agony. But I just couldn't speak. My throat was sore, as was everything else on my body. I could recognize the voices, but they sounded so far away and muffled that I just wasn't sure. This could all just be a mean trick that my brain was playing on me. I didn't want my hopes to get too high that Stefan and Damon could be alive and well. What if this was just a dream? What if I woke up and they were both gone? I don't know what I would do if I lost Damon in such a fashion. It was different when he was going to leave on his own accord. While that still broke my heart, at least I knew he was safe and there was a possibility that maybe we would run into each other in the future. But if he was dead, there was no way to see those icy blue eyes again, or catch a glimpse of that annoying, yet heart melting smirk of his. I'd rather lose him because he was an asshole than to lose him because of death.

"Damon, look."

While part of me didn't want to know if this was all a dream or not, my fingers just weren't paying attention to my brain. They had a mind of their own as they clenched part of the bedding beneath me, gaining their attention.

"Harper? Are you awake? Can you hear me?" I felt the bed shift under the new weight, and that familiar touch of his hand was on my cheek.

I winced at the touch, alerting him to my pain. He snapped his hand back and cursed, before his hand slid down and grasped the hand that was holding onto the bedding. He squeezed it softly every so often as I tried to pry myself awake. That hand, that voice, it was too real to just be a dream, to be an illusion. It had to be real. Damon just had to be alive. A moan escaped my lips as I tried to open my eyes. I never realized just how painful it would be until I tried to do so. Places I didn't even know could hurt, were in so much pain that it was unbearable. I almost wished I had died just so I wouldn't have to go through such pain. My body had gone through so much abuse tonight, between Liam, my mother, that device, and whatever else had destroyed my body after that. All I wanted to do was fall back into a deep slumber and wake back up when I was painless. But my body had another plan.

As my eyes fluttered open, the first thing I saw was those icy blue eyes I feared I would never see again. I couldn't stop the tears from popping in my eyes as I stared up at him, thankful that he was alive. As long as this wasn't just some cruel joke of course.

"Am I...am I dead?" My voice cracked as I whispered the question.

"I'm offended at your lack of faith in me, little one." That smirk appeared on his lips. "I promised you I would keep you alive, didn't I?"

"You did?"

Damon cocked his head to the side. "You don't remember?"

"Don't remember what?"

"She's been through a lot Damon, she probably won't remember everything." Stefan's voice sounded from the other side of the room.

Damon sighed but nodded, squeezing my hand again. "It's alright sweetie. We'll explain everything later. And you can explain what the hell happened to you. But for now, we need to get you healed."

"Blood?" I remembered their conversation before they knew I was awake.

"Stefan had to give you his as the vervain in my system wouldn't have healed you at all." Damon explained. "But the vervain is gone now."

I never thought I would actually gladly take his blood. While I had been happy to drink his blood when we made our blood connection, that had been to keep my mother's voice out of my head. Though, I had to admit, h is blood was just as intoxicating as I believed mine was too him. Despite the idea of drinking blood was horrid, vampire blood, or at least his blood, wasn't horrible at all. It tasted so much different than I would have expected, and after so long of having to drink his blood after all of my near death experiences, I had actually grown to enjoy the sweet taste of the thick liquid.

"I'm going to move you up into a sitting position, alright sweetie?"

My eyes widened. "Pain."

"I know sweetie, but you'll choke if you drink like this." His face was solemn. "I promise you that the pain will be over with soon."

My eyes watered again as I nodded the best I could. He laid a soft kiss on my hand before he slid one arm around my back and the other around my waist. I bit down hard on my bottom lip to not cry out in pain. Though the whimpers escaped anyways. I was just thankful that his quick speed allowed for the pain to only last a mere second before he was behind me leaning against the headboard while my back was flush against his chest. I sat between his legs, and could feel his shirtless chest easily. I would have blushed at the contact if I wasn't in an incredible amount of pain.

"I'll go check on Bonnie and Elena. Let them know she's awake." I looked at Stefan for the first time since waking up, noticing that he hardly looked harmed at all. I was glad. I couldn't remember a thing between getting away from my mother and waking up here, but it sounded like I had gone through hell between those hours. I wanted to ask what had happened, but it still hurt too much to speak more than a few words at a time.

"Ready?" his nose brushed into the back of my hair, softly laying a kiss into the tangled locks.

"It's going to hurt."

"It won't be nearly as much pain as you're in now. I promise that after this, we're going to keep you out of trouble. No more pain, alright?" he assured.

I simply used my hand to squeeze the arm that was firmly around my waist, keeping me up against his shirtless chest. I heard Damon pierce through his wrist with his fangs before the bloodied wrist came into view. I didn't hesitate as my tongue moved over the wound, lapping up as much blood as I could. Damon pushed the wrist up against my mouth, and I began sucking. The blood seemed to work slower than it had in the past, but the moment it hit the back of my throat, I could begin to feel the familiar tingling in my body, indicating that it was healing itself. It took much more blood than it normally would have, but that didn't even seem to matter to me as my arms drew around his wrist, pulling it closer. I didn't even realize that I felt no pain with the action, just caring about the blood flow from his wrist. Time passed slowly as I continued to suck, noticing that the wound was already beginning to heal itself. The blood began to grow less and less, causing my sucking to become more desperate. I could hear Damon's chuckle before me as he brushed my hair off of my shoulder, his lips trailing up my neck. I moaned at the action, momentarily forgetting about the blood. He used that moment to pull his wrist free, nibbling on the earlobe to distract me. My eyes were clamped shut as I leaned back into him, wishing for it to never stop. I could feel myself grow stronger by the minute, my wounds beginning to heal. I knew it would still take days of rest to feel one hundred percent, but I didn't feel the need to find a gun and shoot myself just to get the pain over and done with.

"You're liking that more and more." He snickered, his voice vibrating against my neck. "I'm a bad influence on you."

"Oh shut up." I twisted as much as I could with his arm still around me, turning so I could capture his lips with my own.

Damon smirked into the kiss as he brought his free hand up to the back of my neck, pulling me even closer. In a quick flash, I found myself on my back, with Damon straddling me. I didn't mind at all as my hands roamed over his naked upper body, enjoying the feel of his muscles under my fingers. He seemed to enjoy it just as much as a low moan emitted from the back of his throat as my nails grazed over his back. He moved his lips across my jaw and back down my neck before reaching my collarbone. I moaned even louder as his hands began drawing my shirt up and over my head. His lips lowered to my bra covered breasts, and his left hand began playing with the clasp of the bra. I arched my back to make it easier, thrusting my hips into his. He growled in pleasure as he began grinding down into me, his other hand fumbling with the pair of loose shorts that I figured had been his that he put on me earlier. I was just about to help him take them off when a voice interrupted us.

"I just wanted to see how you were...oh!" Elena's stopped dead in the doorway to the room, her eyes wide as she stared at the two of us.

M cheeks grew a deep shade of red as I covered my face with my hands. Damon growled in frustration as he shot Elena a glare.

"Must you really interrupt us?"

"Er..." Elena's face was just as red as mine was. "I wanted to see if Harper was okay. And to say that..."

"She doesn't need to know about any of that right now." Damon stopped her. "She needs to rest."

"And this is letting her rest?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I'm right here, you know." I pulled down my hands, crossing my arms over my chest to cover myself. "What shouldn't I know?"

Elena sent Damon a smug look before turning her attention on me. "Caroline is in the hospital. She got into an accident with Tyler and Matt."

"What!" My eyes grew as wide as saucers. I put my hands on Damon's chest to try and push him off of me, but he wouldn't budge. "Is she okay?"

"She went into surgery. Matt promised to call and let us know." A grave look crossed my cousin's face. "And there's something else."

I was almost afraid to ask. "What?"

"John...he's dead." Elena bit her lip.

"John? As in Uncle John? Dead?" my mouth dropped open.

"I found him last night in the kitchen." Elena dropped her gaze.

"Good riddance." I muttered.

"Harper!"

"What Elena? He was an asshole. Family or not." I shrugged. I felt no shame in the way I felt. Not even the small conversation we shared when we were held captive by Isobel could change the way I felt about him. He was involved with my mother, Elena's mother, and now obviously Katherine. There wasn't a good bone in his body.

"She has a point." Damon smirked. "Now as you can see, she's fine so you can let yourself out."

Elena looked like she wanted to argue, but I shook my head and waved her out. She sighed but turned and left the room, leaving Damon and I alone once again.

"Now, where were we?" His blue eyes stared down at me, a sly look on his face.

"Somewhere around..." I ran my hand up his chest, before stopping suddenly. I groaned as the familiar stinging pain in my head began. "Ugh and there it starts."

"fantastic." He grunted, rolling off of me in annoyance.

"Well you could always be me." I shot at him.

"Oh don't complain Harper." He glared. "Maybe you shouldn't have gotten yourself in trouble like I told you not to, then I wouldn't have to give you blood. All the god damn time!"

I kept my mouth shut as I stared up at the ceiling. I knew better than to piss Damon off even more when he was in this mood. It was better to just not say a word and let him get his frustration out. Not that I had the strength to fight with him at the moment. My head was beginning to pound, like it always did when I had his blood. Even though the blood did heal me considerably, I wasn't completely fine still. Maybe Elena was right, now wasn't the time for fooling around, even though it did feel amazingly good. It felt like a decade had gone by since we had last had sex, and that was only yesterday afternoon. There was just something that happened to me when I was around Damon. I lost all of my inhibitions and just didn't care. I wanted to be with him, in every possible way. And considering he would be leaving shortly, I felt like I needed to take advantage of the little time I had alone with him.

"Where the hell did you go?" He asked gruffly.

"Huh?" I asked, opening the eyes I never knew I had closed.

"I distinctly remember telling you to shout if you were in trouble."

"I couldn't."

"Did you lose your voice?"

"Well, no."

"Were you unconscious?"

"Again, no."

"So then why the hell didn't you god damn call for me!" he was off of the bed now, glaring down at me with dark eyes.

I pushed myself up into a sitting position, wincing as my back hit the headboard. I watched him closely, noting the fists that were clenched at his sides. He was annoyed, frustrated, with a hint on worry. Wrap that all together for a usually emotionless vampire, and needless to say, he was anything but happy.

"I..."

"Please, do tell me what your pathetic excuse is." He growled. "I'm sure this will just be great."

"You don't have to be mean about it, Damon." I muttered, rubbing my forehead as tears popped in my eyes. This wasn't exactly the time to become emotional, but I couldn't help it. I had just gone through one hell of a day. I was allowed to be a bit emotional.

"Don't give me that attitude."

"No, you don't give me that attitude." I snapped. "I'm sorry I was threatened by a psycho vampire and taken to see my bitch of a mother! I didn't ask for anything of that to happen."

I glared down at the bed as I wiped a stray tear away. There was silence in the room, though I had no idea what Damon was doing or thinking. I refused to look at him, and kept my stare at everything else in the room. It wasn't until I felt the bed shift under his weight that I sighed and snuck a glance at the vampire.

"Your mother?" his voice was calm.

I simply nodded, not trusting myself to speak.

Damon sighed as he ran a hand through his dark hair. "I'm an ass."

"Yes you are." I mumbled.

"It's what happens when a vampire has...feelings." he shuddered at the word. "You can't expect me to be like Stefan."

"I never asked you to be like Stefan." I crossed my arms and stared at him as he sat before me on the bed. "I don't want Stefan. I want you."

His eyes returned back to their blue nature as they stared straight through me. A hand came up and began rubbing circles around my temple. I hated him for always knowing what to do to make me feel better. Stupid Damon, stupid vampire.

"I'm not good at this." Damon spoke after a moment.

"You're doing fine to me."

He moved up the bed, taking my legs and laying them over his lap. He removed his hand off my temple and caressed my cheek before kissing me softly on the lips. It was a quick peck on the lips, but the spark was still there. It was always there. Just a simple touch could drive me insane. I couldn't imagine feeling this with anyone else, and had no idea what I was going to do when Damon left. How could I fill the void I would surely feel? There was no one else who I felt this way about. What was I supposed to do, fake falling in love with someone just to be happy? I wasn't sure if I could do that. Or if I even knew how. Despite the fact that Damon was a vampire, living an eternal life and desired blood, it was easy with him. Yes, there was a lot of work, and yes I've almost died countless of times. But when we had these little moments, like we were having now, none of that even mattered.

"You should rest." He went to pull away, but I grabbed his arm and kept him in place. He didn't push me away, didn't use his strength to get away from me. That only showed me that he cared for me as much as I cared for him.

"Stay." I raised my hand up, cupping his cheek. He closed his eyes and moved into my touch, a small smile on his lips. I leaned forward and caught his lips with mine. It wasn't full of passion like the one from earlier, but much like his, it was sweet and soft. It spoke wonders of what we felt, but just couldn't say,

"As long as you take it easy." His eyes reopened.

"I'm exhausted anyways."

He nodded and in a quick second, he had us both lying down on the bed, the sheets overtop of us. He had an arm wrapped around me, pulling me up against his chest. My back was too him as he lay his head on my shoulder, inhaling my scent. I closed my eyes with a smile on my face. I knew it was only a matter of time until this peaceful moment was destroyed. There wasn't much time left that I could enjoy with Damon. But I was determined to spend this last month or so enjoying every single minute that I could with the man – vampire – that I had fallen in love with.


	70. Chapter 69

**Chapter Sixty Nine:**

"You do know that you have your own house right?"

I looked up from where I sat on Damon's bed, legs curled up to my chest as I read over my Calculus textbook. It was such a useless subject. Why I had to take such a class was beyond me. But it was a required course for most programs, even though it had absolutely nothing to do with journalism whatsoever. While I excelled in all of my classes besides History, which was still a work in progress, it didn't mean that I didn't work my ass off for the grades. With everything going on, I was beginning to worry that I wouldn't be able to get the grades I needed to keep my spot at Yale. I wasn't even worried about History as much as I should have been, and instead was solely worried on this one class.

"What are you doing?" Damon walked over, snatching the book out of my hands.

"Trying to study." I reached for the textbook, frowning when he smirked and held it away from me. "Why are you always a pain?"

"Why are you in my room?" He shot back.

I scrunched up my nose and stuck my tongue out at him. "You didn't seem to mind the other day when we were up all night having sex."

"That was then, this is now." He shrugged.

"Well, fine, I can just leave." I threatened, though I didn't make a move to get off the bed.

"There's the door." He jabbed his thumb at the door. "Don't let it hit you on the ass on the way out."

I couldn't tell if he was joking or not. I could hardly tell with Damon if he was being serious or just playing along. I knew I was probably overstaying my welcome at the boarding house, but I just couldn't pull myself to go home. Part of me felt safer here, in a house with two vampires, worried that my mother would show up and try once again to take me to Katherine for whatever reason. Another part of me just didn't want to deal with the questions. I knew I had to tell everyone what had happened. Bonnie had told her part of the story, about being forced to put the powers back into the device, but never mentioned my mother or me being there at all. I was thankful that both she and Damon were respectful enough not to spill the beans, though I could tell they were both getting sick of covering for me. I had to tell Stefan and Elena, I just wasn't sure how. The last time I had kept a secret from Elena, she and I fought for the longest time. I was scared that would happen again, and I really couldn't take that. Not right now. I just wanted to finish this year with whatever sanity I had left, and try and enjoy myself. Soon Damon was going to leave, and I was going to be left with a miserable two months before I left for Yale. At least being here, I could spend every second with the vampire, though it was apparent that he wasn't thrilled with it.

I sighed as I pushed myself off the bed. He hadn't even blinked since his comment, making me believe that he was actually being serious. I wasn't going to stay somewhere I wasn't wanted. I would try and stay at Bonnie's or Caroline's for now. I didn't want Damon to hate me before he left. So if it made him happy that I wasn't around 24/7, then I would just leave.

"Where are you going?" he was before me in the doorway before I could leave the room.

"You told me to leave." I reminded.

"I was joking, little one." He rolled his eyes, turning me around and laying his hands on my shoulders, leading me back to the bed. "Stay."

"But you just said..."

"Sit, stay, study." He sat me down, pushing the textbook back into my hands. "Though why you need such a ridiculous class is beyond me."

"You could always go in there and compel them to give me an A and then I wouldn't have to worry about studying." A wicked grin fell over my face, tossing the book to the side. I shifted on the bed so I was on my knees and levelled with Damon. My hands trailed over his t-shirt, my nails grazing his muscles. "And then you and I could concentrate on more important matters."

Damon smirked as he caught my wrists. "But then you wouldn't do so well on that exam of yours."

"Who needs calculus in life?" I rolled my eyes.

"You do to keep your spot in Yale." He pointed out, laying a kiss on the top of my nose. "Study. We can have fun afterwards to celebrate."

"You mean celebrate and then have you leave." I plopped down onto the bed with a sour look on my face.

Damon sighed, running a hand down his face. "Harper, not this. Not now."

"We're never going to talk about this, are we? You're just going to be here one day and then disappear the next." I frowned and looked down. "Are you even going to say goodbye?"

Damon didn't say a word, and my fear became a reality. He wasn't going to say goodbye. He wasn't like Stefan, he wasn't considerate. He was just going to up and leave without even saying a word. That just made it that much worse. I was hoping we would at least get those last few moments where we could say goodbye. But now I wouldn't.

"I need to go." I grabbed the textbook that had fallen on the bed and pushed passed him.

"Harper don't be like that." He grabbed onto my arm.

"Don't be like what Damon?" I could feel tears in my eyes. "I'm sorry that I love you."

He made a noise of annoyance as he yanked me by the arm, pulling me up against him. He grabbed onto my chin and forced me to look into those ice blue eyes.

"I can't stay here Harper. You know that. I should have left a long time ago. But I was selfish."

"Then kill me." I surprised both of us by saying.

"What?" he looked down at me with a mixture of surprise and confusion.

"You were going to do it anyways. Kill me before you leave."

"Don't be an idiot, Harper." He shook his head.

"No, don't write me off Damon! Kill me. What changed? You wanted to kill me since the start. That's all I was to you, wasn't it? I was just a snack, a toy you could use. That's all I ever was."

Something flashed in his eyes as anger surged through him. Before I knew it, my back was being pushed up against the wall, his hands gripping my shoulders tightly. I winced as his fingers dug into my shoulders.

"What changed? You want to know what fucking changed?" His fangs were out as his eyes changed to a blood red. "I fucking fell in love with you!"

My eyes were wide as I stared at him in shock. He had yet to speak those words to me, to admit his true deep feelings. But the minute he had, I was just completely and utterly speechless. Part of me wanted to jump for joy, dance around the room and then kiss the man passionately. But the other part, the smarter and logical part of me, stopped the idiotic idea. I could see the pained look in his eyes. He didn't want to love me. He didn't want to feel any of these feelings. It would have been so much easier for him to kill me when he had the chance then to get to know me. And now he had to deal with the consequence of falling in love with me, something he never expected, nor wanted to happen. How was I supposed to jump for joy when all I could see was the pain and agony that this caused him to feel a simple emotion? I just felt like stabbing my heart out instead. That would have been less painful than this happened to be.

"I can't fucking kill you, because I love you, god damnit!" His fingers pressed harder into my shoulders, causing me to whimper as quietly as I could manage. "You have no idea how much I just want to drain you. Every single part of me wants to drink that blood of yours, to kill you right now. But then those stupid feelings get in the way and stop me. I don't want to feel this way damnit! I'm a vampire! I'm supposed to be able to turn it off!"

My bottom lip began to quiver as tears popped in my eyes.

"All I can ever think about anymore are my feelings. My god damn feelings towards you. I don't want them, any of them. My life would be simpler without you in it! But every time I get up the nerve to kill you, I look at you...and I mean really look at you...and then I just can't." His hands loosened, his body slumping forward. "That's what changed Harper."

A tear slipped down my cheek as Damon turned and strode out of the room. I slid down the wall and just let it all go. I cried about my bitch of a mother, about the pain I could still feel, about Damon leaving, about my heartbreak. There seemed to be nothing that I wasn't crying over. This past week had been so hard on me, not only physically but mentally, that I just couldn't take it anymore.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Elena watched Damon pace the length of her kitchen in interest. She hadn't seen the vampire so wound up before. "What happened? Is everything okay?"

"Is it Harper?" Stefan questioned, watching his brother from beside Elena. He was intrigued with his brother's mysterious actions. He had just barged in on the two while they tried to enjoy the evening by themselves. However, he hadn't spoken a word since arriving. "Damon?"

After what felt like hours, Damon finally stopped pacing, turning on his heel to look at the two. He hated how much in love they were. The very thought of that stupid emotion made him want to rip everything apart. He couldn't deal with the new raw emotions he was feeling. They just wouldn't stop. He could no longer push them aside, to not feel them. They were always there, lingering in the back of his head. And every god damn time he saw Harper, they would roam free. He meant what he had said to the brunette earlier. He didn't want to feel this way. All he wanted to do was enjoy his meal and move on. But he couldn't. The mere thought of harming her made him sick. He fell in love with her, and he didn't even truly understand what love was. He thought he had felt love for Katherine, but he realized now that that was just all a mind game to her. She had compelled both him and his brother into loving her. He never truly experienced what love was until Harper came along. He was perfectly happy with his eternal life, and then she had to ruin it. These feelings had to ruin it.

"Damon, what's wrong?" Elena stepped forward, laying a hand on his arm. "Did you two have a fight?"

"I don't want to feel this way." Damon growled, pulling away from her. "How do you make it stop?"

"Make what stop?" Stefan raised an eyebrow.

"All these mushy feelings." Damon scrunched up his face in disgust. "How do you turn it off?"

"You can't." Elena gave him a sympathetic smile. "You can't just stop loving someone."

"Well I want to." Damon crossed his arms stubbornly.

"You can try, but you went 145 years loving Katherine." Stefan reminded him.

"That wasn't love." Damon narrowed his eyes. "That didn't feel like this."

"Why can't you just be with her? She loves you. You love her. It makes sense." Elena sighed, shaking her head trying to figure out where Damon was coming from. "Just be with her."

"I'm a vampire. I don't die. I'm going to live an eternal life. And she..."

"She can't." Stefan finished for him, his gaze finding Elena. He could understand his brother's desire to keep the woman he loved far away. He himself had gone through the battle with himself. They would never age, and yet the women they loved more than anything, would one day grow old and die. They had to witness everyone they could possibly care about, die right in front of them. It was too painful to watch their soul mates find the same fate.

"Did you ever think about talking to her about that?" Elena voiced her opinion. "Isn't it better to have loved and lost than to never love at all?"

"You sound like a damn book." Damon raked a hand through his hair. "I don't care. I don't want to love her."

"Well unfortunately Damon, you can't help that. You fall in love with someone when you least expect it and no matter how hard you fight with yourself that you can't be with them, it still happens." Elena was beginning to grow annoyed with the vampire. "Even when you leave you're still going to love her. Love just doesn't disappear. You're only hurting yourself."

Damon glared down at her, and if Stefan hadn't stepped in between the two, Stefan was sure Damon would have done something he would have regretted.

"Let's just all calm down." Stefan glanced between the two of them before leaving his attention on his brother. "Why don't you just spend time with Harper, one on one for a few days? Forget about everything that's happened. Forget about what might happen in the future. Just spend time with her. You may not like that you love her, but you do. Maybe spending time with her will help you with whatever you're trying to decide."

Damon looked like he wanted to say something, but as he opened his mouth, no words came out.

"Her birthday is coming up this weekend." Elena spoke from behind Stefan. "You could take her away. I think she could really use that anyways."

"Just be with her. If you still want to leave, then fine. But you at least owe it to her to say goodbye. This could be your way of doing so." Stefan nodded.

Damon sighed as he looked away, contemplating the idea. He didn't even want to be in the same room with her, but he knew that they were both right. He needed to figure out what was going on with these feelings. The only way that was going to happen is if he faced them head on. He may not like the idea, but it was the only thing to do. And Harper did deserve a goodbye. He hadn't been planning to, but taking her away for the weekend, it could be their early goodbye, making it easier on the both of them. While he would never admit it out loud, but his brother actually had a good idea for once.

"Fine." Damon straightened, glaring at the two of them before stomping out of the back door.

Elena raised an eyebrow as Stefan chuckled and turned towards her.

"Well that was interesting." Stefan mused.

"That's love." She smiled up at him before laying a kiss on his lips.

"Love is a crazy thing."

"You can say that again."


	71. Chapter 70

**Chapter Seventy:**

I held my textbook to my chest as I pulled open the front door of the boarding house. I had finally picked myself up off of the floor of Damon's room and cleaned myself up to look like I hadn't just been crying my eyes out. I wasn't going to stay here. I couldn't. It was too hard. I thought it would have been easier, but it wasn't. It just confirmed all of my fears, and I couldn't face that. I needed to leave. Where I would go, I wasn't sure, just not home. I was too scared to go home, and too heartbroken to stay here. Fantastic. How many months until I could leave Mystic Falls for forever? Oh yeah, far too many for my liking.

I was just about to take a step out of the house when Damon suddenly appeared in front of me. I scowled at the vampire and tried to move around him. But he would just slide into my path, blocking my way out of the house.

"Damon move."

"Where are you going, little one?" he cocked his head to the side.

"I don't know, I'm just not staying here."

"Oh stop being so melodramatic." He grabbed onto my arm and began pulling me back into the house.

I struggled against his vice like grip, but knew it was no use. This was a vampire after all; I couldn't match their strength like my mother somehow could. I shuddered at the mere thought of the bitch of a woman who was my mother. Not something to think about to try and ease Damon off my mind.

"Let me go Damon, I just want to leave."

"Oh you will soon enough." He pushed me down onto a couch in the living room. I glared up at him with my arms cross, making sure to show my displeasure. "Turn that frown upside down, little one. Or else you won't get your surprise."

"I don't want anything from...wait, did you say surprise?" My eyes widened.

"Oh, you caught that, did you?" He smirked down at me. "Yes, I said surprise."

"What is it?" I immediately asked.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise" he rolled his eyes. "You're just going to have to wait until the weekend."

"Why the weekend?"

"Because."

"Because why?

"Just because."

"But why?"

"I will bite you to make you be quiet if I have to. God humans are so annoying." Damon shook his head with a snicker.

I stuck my tongue out at him. Childish, I know, but he always made me do the craziest things. Damn him.

"So I really have to wait the entire week of school?" I pouted. I didn't forgive him at all for the conversation earlier, or for the fact that every passing day he broke my heart even more. But the whole prospect of a surprise did peak my interest. Damon was...well...Damon and surprises weren't exactly his thing. Though the last time he had a surprise, I was sick and we ended up watching a bunch of moves for half the day. I had to admit, that was a sweet thought from the Vampire. I could only hope that whatever this surprise was, it was going to lift my spirits. Because I could really use being happy right about now.

"Yes, you do." He plopped down onto the couch beside me. "But don't worry; we'll pass the time quickly."

"And how exactly are we going to do that?" I raised an eyebrow, though I had a pretty good idea.

Damon's smirk grew. "It will include you, me, and a bed I suspect we won't be leaving for quite awhile."

"As nice as that may sound, I'll have to pass." I stood up teasingly.

"Nuh uh." He pulled me down onto his lap by my waist. "You asked for it earlier."

"And you were kind enough to remind me that I need to study."

"I'll compel them, no big deal."

I rolled my eyes, laying a kiss on his cheek. "Unfortunately Damon, you were actually right. And I need to get out of this house. It's unhealthy locking myself up all day except to go to school."

"No, it's safe." He pouted. "Come on, little one. Don't leave me hanging."

I laughed at the dirty thought that crossed my mind at that comment and somehow squirmed off of his lap.

"Sorry Damon."

I was surprised when he actually let me walk to the front door without stopping me. I was just opening the door when he called out to me, still not leaving his spot on the couch.

"I don't mean to hurt you, Harper. Knowing that I am, it kills me. And I'm already dead."

I paused at the door, my hand covering the handle. I closed my eyes for a brief moment before opening them and turning back around. Damon was now there, in front of me, a hand coming up to cup my cheek. I looked up into those blue eyes, and I could see the honesty in them. I really did bring his humanity out; I made him feel like he had never felt before in the past century and a half. I changed this vampire without even knowing it. I knew that was part of the reason he had to be leaving. He never wanted to turn into his brother. He knew he was a vampire, he knew that drinking blood and killing people was his nature. He didn't was to leave that lifestyle. But because of me, he had. He just wanted to return to who he was, I could understand that. I just didn't like it.

"I'm immortal. Whatever this is between us, it's not. In a couple decades, you're going to grow old and die, and I'm going to look exactly the same and continue to live. You have to understand how hard it is for vampires, getting attached to humans. We live, they die."

I was surprised at his words. He wasn't _telling_ me, he was _explaining_ why we couldn't be together. It was the first time he had ever shed some insight on why he was leaving, on why he didn't want to love me. It just wasn't because he wished he could kill me, or because he wanted to be a guiltless killer. It was because he didn't want to go through the pain of losing me at some point in the future. I had never thought of that before. I never once considered the fact that he would never age, he would never get older. And I would. I would change in appearance every single year as I grew older and older, until one day, I would just die. I never thought of what that would do to him, to see another person in his life die because he was immortal and I was not. I felt like an idiot for getting angry with him all of these times. I hadn't considered how hard this might be for him.

"Stefan told me I should share my feelings." Damon rolled his eyes, taking a step back and ending the rare moment. "So whatever, you know."

"Damon..." I tried to reach out to him.

"Go study. I'll see you Thursday night, with your bags packed."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see, little one." He leaned forward to lay a kiss on my forehead before taking another step back. "Thursday night, alright?"

"So I'm missing school on Friday?" I continued to pester. I wasn't good with surprises.

"And Monday." He answered. "Now shoo, I need to plan."

I pouted, but nodded and turned to leave.

"You'll have fun, little one. That's all you need to know."

Fun, huh? Well that's something I could definitely use.

* * *

Thursday came sooner than I expected. I had spent the rest of the week at Caroline's, having some much needed girl time. And as we were in all of the same classes except history, we were able to help one another study. Not that we did much studying at all. It was actually nice. I needed a few days of just spending time with Caroline, my best friend. She didn't know anything about Damon, or my powers, or my mother. She was completely out of the loop and I was so glad about it. I knew if I went to Bonnie's she would be questioning if I was alright, or trying to help do some more research. It wasn't that I didn't appreciate the effort; I just needed some time away from that. I needed to take a step back from that part of my life. Spending time with Caroline allowed me to do so.

Caroline, always being the gracious one, offered to help me pack for the mysterious road trip. She didn't know of course that it was with Damon; all she knew was that I was going away for the weekend. But the minor detail didn't deter her at all. We rummaged around my closet and hers the majority of Thursday, having skipped our second half of our day at school. It would have been easier to pack of course if I knew where Damon was taking me, but nonetheless, we ended up getting the deed done. I wasn't exactly sure if I was supposed to go to the boarding house or not to meet Damon, and was just deciding what I should do when there was a knock on Caroline's front door. She skipped out of the kitchen where we were just eating a quick dinner, to answer the door. I knew the moment she began cursing and throwing insults that Damon had decided to show up here to pick me up. Caroline came stomping into the kitchen moments later, a scowl on her face.

"You're going on a trip with _him_!" She exclaimed.

"Well that's not very nice." Damon came walking up behind her, a smirk on his face.

I rolled my eyes at the vampire before turning to Caroline. "Sorry Car, I knew you wouldn't want me to go."

"I don't." She crossed her arms. "He's going to hurt you."

"Oh I know that." I caught sight of Damon's glare from over Caroline's shoulder. "But Damon's leaving soon and we need some time together."

"When did you two start becoming an item?"

"Jealous, Blondie?" Damon smirked.

"No. I'm perfectly happy with Matt." She shot back at him.

"Sure."

"Alright, well we'll just get going." I moved around Caroline, shooting Damon a glare as I began pulling him out of the kitchen. "I'll call you Caroline."

I heard her shouts of warning as I managed to pull Damon out of the house. He snorted before grabbing my bag from my hands and tossing it into the trunk of his car. He waved at me to get into the car, and I just rolled my eyes and did so. I swear the maturity level of a century and a half vampire was surprisingly low.

"You could have just let me show up at the boarding house." I told him as he got into the driver's seat and pulled out of Caroline's driveway.

"Could have, should have, didn't." He smirked.

"What are you, five?"

"Close." His smirk grew. "So, ready for you birthday weekend away?"

My eyes just about bugged out. 1) How in the world did he know it was my birthday this weekend; and 2) how in the world did _I_ forget about my birthday this weekend? I mean it's not like my birthday changes every year. It's always at the very beginning of June. So how did I forget about it? Oh right, I had other things on my mind like my estranged powerful mother, a bitch of a vampire, an asshole of a vampire, and just about a handful of near death experiences. Right, that would most definitely make me forget about one silly little day.

"Did you really forget about your birthday?" he must have read my mind. "That's rather sad."

"Shut up, I've had a lot going on." I shrugged. "So how did you know, anyways?"

"Elena."

"Of course." I groaned.

"You don't sound excited. I thought you wanted to be eighteen."

"I do. But..." I trailed off, not sure how to explain my mixed feelings about my 18th birthday.

It was a big year. I was officially an adult, I could make my own choices, I could be my own person. I would be going off to college in only a few months and I could live a totally new life on my own. It was the birthday that changes every single person. There was more freedom now, more responsibility. It was meant to be fun; to be one of the best birthdays you would ever have. And it would have been. But then my mother faked her death and the excitement factor died considerably. The only desire I had to turn 18 was so John couldn't take any control over me or my mother's money. But as he was now dead, I didn't have to worry about any of that. So what was the point of getting excited about a birthday that didn't even seem to matter?

"What's wrong, little one?" he shot a glance over to me as he began driving out of town.

"Nothing." I gazed out the window. "Nothing at all.

"Well that's a lie."

I sighed, refusing to look at the vampire. This was supposed to be the big birthday, with the big party, with everyone I knew celebrating it with me. And that included my mother. But my mother couldn't. I didn't even know where she was now. She appeared for Founders Day, and then disappeared once again. Not that I would want her to show up or anything. That would just be disastrous. But it still didn't make it any easier. She was supposed to be here for my 18th birthday. And my 21st birthday, and every single birthday after that. She wouldn't be here for my high school graduation, to see me off to college, for my first college meltdown, for my college graduation, to watch me get married. She wouldn't be there for any of that. Even though she was alive, she just wasn't my mother. I refused to accept this new woman to be my mother. She may look like her, but she didn't act like the caring woman I had known my entire life. And that killed me. Sure I had other family and friends to share those moments in my life with, but it just wasn't the same as having my mother there. Elena could understand that. Even though her birth mother was alive (well technically undead), she wouldn't have her mother there for those moments either. There was just no replacement for a mother, no matter how hard one would try to find one.

"We don't have to go away if you'd rather spend your birthday with your friends and family."

"No, I'd rather go away." I looked down at my lap, trying to will the tears away. "It'll be easier than being home and wishing my mother was there."

Damon's hand reached out and grasped my hand, intertwining his fingers with mine. "You'll have a good time, Harper."

"Promise?" I snuck a glance at Damon.

"Promise." He brought my hand up to his lips, laying a soft kiss on the top of my hand. "You won't want the weekend to end."

"I already don't want it to end." I admitted, knowing that this would be the last true time I would be able to spend time alone with Damon before he left. "I'm going to miss you Damon."

Damon kept his eyes on the road, and at first I thought he hadn't heard me. But after a few minutes, our hands still wrapped around the other, he spoke so quietly I had to strain to hear what he was saying

"I'm going to miss you too."


	72. Chapter 71

**Chapter Seventy One:**

"God I thought I was going to explode!" I slid into the booth of the quiet diner we had stopped off at early the next morning. We were still on the road to wherever, and while Damon had complained that we were almost there, I just couldn't wait. I had gone the majority of the night feeling like I had to burst. Vampires seemed to forget the bodily functions of a human.

"Lovely image." Damon rolled his eyes as he leaned back, his eyes resting on the lone waitress.

I frowned at Damon as he eyed her up and down. She looked a couple years older than me, probably going to a college around here by the way she would sit at the counter reading a text book whenever she wasn't running around taking orders. Not that there were many. Besides Damon and I, there were only a couple of truckers that had stopped in just before we had. I wasn't even sure where we were, but I didn't mind. The farther away from Mystic Falls we got, the more relaxed I felt. I needed this; I needed to get away, to not think about everything that had happened. I needed to be a normal teenager, go out and do something crazy. And what was crazier than a road trip with a blood thirsty vampire?

"Eyes away from the waitress, Damon. I'm sitting right here." I kicked him underneath the table.

Damon scowled as he turned his attention back on me. "Jealous?"

"Nope, but this is my birthday weekend, so all attention on me please." I flipped through the menu. "Have you eaten lately?"

"Before we left."

"That was like," I checked the clock in the diner. "12 hours ago."

"And?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Shouldn't you...be eating more often?"

"Are you offering?" He smirked, leaning forward.

"No." I snapped the menu closed. "In your dreams."

"You're always in my dreams, little one." His smirk widened.

"Gross, don't need to know that." I pulled a face before waving the waitress over, much to the delight of the vampire across from me. I shot him a glare before ordering a simple breakfast platter. I kicked Damon again as his eyes wandered to her ass as she strutted off. I was sure she knew he was staring as she swung her hips from side to side in a desperate act to gain his interest. Pathetic.

"So are you ever going to tell me where we're going?" I asked, kicking him once again to get him to stop staring at the waitress. I mean really, you tell me that you do like me, and then you go and stare at another girl? Typical male.

"That would ruin the surprise."

"No, that would just make me stop bugging you." I pointed out. "Because I will bug you the rest of the way."

"You bug me just breathing." He rolled his eyes. "Nothing new."

"Asshole." I kicked him once again.

"One more time, little one, and I'm going to have to use you as my next meal." He growled, his eyes narrowing as he glared.

"Sure."

"Don't tempt me Harper."

It was my turn to roll my eyes. "Don't tempt _me_, Damon."

"Don't mock me."

"Don't be an asshole." I shot back.

"Why do I even bother keeping you around?" He ran a hand down his face. "You're more annoying than Stefan."

"Hey, I take offence to that! At least I'm not broody!" I defended.

"You are."

"Well not as much as your brother is. He takes the cake with that one." I shrugged. "He needs to loosen up. I blame you for his broodiness."

"Why am I always the one being blamed? What did I ever do wrong?" He almost sounded innocent too.

"There are not enough hours in the day to even start this conversation." I snorted. "So Damon..."

"What Harper?" he snapped.

Well someone wasn't a morning person. But then again, I suppose vampires weren't morning people. He was just a freak of nature of his own kind. I would gladly tell him my theory about that, but considering the look on his face at the present moment, I chose to keep my tongue in check. Didn't need to have him expose himself by attacking me right here in this diner.

"You don't need to be so grouchy."

"You don't need to be so annoying."

"Well fine, I'll just stop talking."

"That would be fantastic."

I pouted as I crossed my arms. There was a smug look on Damon's face as I sat there so silently that it was almost killing me. I gritted my teeth as I glared out of the window, watching as the sun began to rise in the distance. I never knew it would be so hard not to talk. Especially since lately all I felt like doing was not talking. But being away from home with Damon, I felt freer. I felt a tiny bit happy, more like myself. Being out on the road, I didn't have unexplainable powers, I didn't have a crazy mother, I didn't have Damon's ex crazy bitch of a manipulative girlfriend searching me out. It was just me and...well a vampire. So not everything was normal, but I'd much rather him be here than all of that crap being on my mind. I wouldn't have these moments with Damon for much longer, and I just didn't want it to end. The moment we stepped back into Mystic Falls, everything would go back to how it was and I knew I would be miserable. At least for a few days I could be happy.

"Alright, talk. I never thought I would miss the sound of your voice." He reached a hand over the table, tapping my cheek with a finger. "Talk, little one. I can't take the silence."

I couldn't help but giggle as I pushed his finger away. He snickered as he grabbed my hand, his fingers intertwining with mine. I stared at our hands as they lay on the table between us. I knew my cheeks were changing colour, but I didn't care at all. There was a tingling sensation running through me as his fingers stayed laced through mine. I smiled as I moved my stare back to the window, watching his reflection out the corner of my eye. There was the tiniest smile on his own face as he gazed around the diner, probably searching out the waitress. I rolled my eyes; couldn't hope for everything I guess.

"Do you remember your 18th birthday, Damon?" I glanced at him after my plate of food was set before me.

Damon let go of my hand as I twirled a fork in my fingers, a contemplative look on his face.

"I can remember everything from the last 145 years." He stared out the window. "But I can barely remember anything before Katherine came along."

At the mention of her name, I felt my heart sink. I wondered how he would feel if he knew Katherine was working with my mother, that she was looking for me. Would he forget all about her and protect me, or would he fall for her once again and do whatever he could to have he? Even if it did mean handing me over to the enemy. I shuddered; I didn't want to think of the possibility. I wasn't going to tell Damon until the time presented itself, and even then I doubt I would say anything. Bonnie was the only one who knew of the threat of my mother and Katherine, and it was going to stay that way.

"I'm sorry." I reached over and squeezed his hand. "If it helps, I can't remember half of the things in my life and I'm only 18."

He snorted, the mask back up on his face as he replaced the emotions with a blank stare. "You've been hit in the head far too many times."

"Yes well, I blame vampires for that." I stuck my tongue out at him before beginning to eat.

We fell into a comfortable silence, just sitting there while I ate. We would talk every so often, but for the most part we were silent. I didn't mind, it was nice. It wasn't awkward or uncomfortable. I almost welcomed this silence. It felt nice. Neither of us had to speak as we sat there, Damon's hand and mine becoming intertwined half way through. It was a struggle to eat with one hand, but I didn't once try and remove my hand from his. I wanted to soak up as much of this as I could before I would never see Damon again.

We walked out of the diner sooner than what the waitress was hoping for. Damon almost gave the pathetic girl a large tip before I slapped him over the head and grabbed the money myself, stuffing it in my bra. And then I proceeded to run out of the diner after Damon gave me a wicked grin. A grin was on my face when we pulled out of the diner parking lot and got back on the road to the mysterious location. I managed to win the fight of the radio stations, though Damon didn't put up much of a fight after I laid a hand in his lap. I never knew a little seduction could get me whatever I wanted. It was good to know for the future.

"You have terrible taste in music." A look of disgust crossed his face as I began singing loudly (and extremely out of tune) along to Mr. Immature by Stef Lang.

I stuck my tongue out at him. "You're just a bad sport because the song reminds you too much of you."

He rolled his eyes. "You're the immature one here, not me."

"Pfft, never." I poked him in the arm, earning a glare from the vampire. "Alright, so I am. But it's my birthday weekend! I'm allowed to be a little..."

"A little childish."

"Whatever, childish, immature, crazy, wild. Who cares?" I flashed him a smile. "Wasn't that the point of this little trip?"

He didn't answer right away as I hummed to the rest of the song. The minute that it was over, he flipped the station over to one he could tolerate. I laughed as I leaned up against the door, gazing out to the scenery with a peaceful look on my face.

"I haven't seen you this happy before." He mused after a few moments.

I snuck a glance at the dark haired vampire. "I haven't been this happy in a very long time. Though, I wouldn't exactly call this happy. It's only temporary."

"I'll take whatever I can get. I'd rather see a smile on your face."

I smiled as I shifted so I was leaning against him instead of the door. I laid my head on his shoulder, wrapping my arms around his own arm. He loosened it from the steering and grasped one of my hands.

"I like you better when you're like this." I let Damon unbuckle my seat belt, pulling me closer. "You do have humanity left in you Damon, you shouldn't be afraid to show it more often."

He didn't say anything as he drove. I let my eyes close as the radio was shut off, leaving us in silence. I ended up drifting off to sleep with a smile of content on my face.

* * *

"_So you're what all the fuss is about."_

_I stared at the girl that looked so much like my cousin. The hair was the same length, the same colour. Her eyes were the same brown. Even the nose had the same small bump. They could have been the same person if it wasn't for the cruel smirk that was on this girl's face. I had never seen my cousin act in such a way, toying around with a living being just for the fun of it. But then again, the person standing before me, her dark eyes roaming over me, wasn't a living breathing person. Far from it._

"_And you must be the manipulative whore that I hear so much about." I snapped back, crossing my arms and taking a step away from Katherine Pierce._

_She laughed. It was a high pitched laugh that you hear villains sound like in the movies. The only difference was, in those movies there was always a super hero sweeping in to save the day. And they always saved the day. I wasn't so sure that was the case in reality. There wasn't such a thing as super heroes, and certainly there were no white knights ready to defend my honour._

"_Oh, you're just precious aren't you?" She smirked, beginning to slowly walk around me, like a predator stalking their prey._

_I turned along with her, not wishing to give her a moment to strike._

"_I can see why Damon would be so...enticed by you." She licked her lips. "You do smell delicious."_

_I gritted my teeth. "I don't see why Damon would be so smitten with you. You don't smell all that great."_

_I was testing the waters, seeing how far I could go before causing this psycho vampire to snap. It didn't seem to take much as I was on the floor in a flash, her hand pressing into my neck painfully._

"_I'll rip that pretty little tongue out of your mouth at another comment like that, Harper. I'm sure you're mother wouldn't appreciate that." She squeezed my throat. "Now, let's get down to business, shall we?"_

* * *

I nearly caused the car to swerve off the road when I woke up startled from the vision. My eyes were wide, sweat dripping off my brow as I looked around wildly. I had knocked Damon's arm and he had to slam his foot down on the brake to stop the car before it could get into the ditch. My heart was racing as I quickly opened the door, shooting out to the side of the road. It had felt so real. I could still feel the hand on my neck, squeezing. My fingers subconsciously felt my neck, as if the hand would just suddenly be there. But it wasn't. Katherine wasn't in sight. But she would be. That vision just told me that I was going to be dealing with the splitting image of my cousin in the future, and I was dreading that moment.

"What? What's wrong?" Damon stood before me in no time, his hands cupping my cheeks. "Did you have a vision?"

"Just a dream." I shook my head, lying to the vampire. I knew I shouldn't. I knew how he got when I lied to him. But I couldn't risk telling him about Katherine. "Just got freaked out, sorry."

Damon gave me a hard stare, as if he didn't believe me. However, he didn't question me about it and instead kissed my lips softly before pulling me against him. I sighed as I laid my head on his chest, wrapping my arms around him.

"You're safe, little one. No one can hurt you." He whispered in my ear.

I knew I could believe him for now. But for how long, I wasn't exactly sure.

* * *

**A/N:** *ducks flying objects* I know, I've been MIA with this story for a good little while. I'm sorry! I've been so into True Blood and writing my new and pretty much finished fic with that, that I kinda forgot about this story...and just didn't have any inspiration. but thanks to the trailer for the 2nd season, I'm completely inspired! and it helps that True Blood season is almost over, so i'm completely committed to this story! I have major plans for it, so hold onto you're hats, it's going to be a wild ride to the end!


	73. Chapter 72

**Chapter Seventy Two:**

"Damon!" I whined. "I'm going to go crazy staying in this car soon! Please tell me we're almost there!"

Damon snickered as he turned a corner before coming to a sudden stop. I was glad I had my seat belt back on, or else I would have had a not so graceful moment. I glared at the vampire as I hurriedly unbuckled myself and flew out of the car. I shut the door and stood on the sidewalk, glancing around to try and figure out where we were. My eyes grew wide when I saw the Iron Gate with the two words that sparked excitement in my soul: Yale University.

"Why are we at Yale?" I looked at Damon with my mouth gaping open.

"I wanted to check this place out." He shrugged, moving around to my side of the car, leaning against it. "If I'm going to let you live to come here, then I'm going to have to approve."

I rolled my eyes at the smirk on his face before throwing my arms around the vampire. "Thank you thank you thank you!"

"Okay okay, I get it." He sounded annoyed but he did push me away.

I grinned from ear to ear when I separated from the vampire, gazing up at the Iron Gate. I remembered the first time I had stepped through there, when I was only a little girl. My mother had taken me here when we visited one of her old friends. I fell in love with it the moment I walked through those gates. Everything was just so beautiful. The grass was greener than I had ever seen, the trees full of life as they gave shade to the studying students. The buildings were old, with an architect that wasn't appreciated as much these days. Everything looked exactly as I remembered it when I first came here. The second time my mother brought me here, I knew I wanted to come here. I knew it the moment I smelt the fresh air that smelt oddly like old books. It was the most perfect smell however. There was just a certain air about this place that I just couldn't describe. It brought a smile to my face even now as I stared in wonder.

"I suppose I chose the right place, you're smiling." I felt a hand on my cheek.

I threw my arms back around him, except this time I kissed him full on the lips. He seemed surprised at first, but gladly responded. He placed a hand on the mid of my back as he pressed me closer, ignoring the strangers that walked past us and whispered about our display of affection. I just didn't care. At that moment, I felt completely happy. It was a feeling I hadn't felt in a very long time, and I didn't care who had anything to say about it.

"Shall we?" He nodded to the iron gates that were open wide for visitors.

I nodded enthusiastically and grasped his hand in mine as he began leading the way across the street. There was a skip in my step as we crossed over the threshold, a tingle shooting through my body. I smiled even wider as I looked every which way, taking in everything I possibly could. It seemed so surreal that I would be coming here in the fall to study. It didn't seem real. It was like a dream. I couldn't imagine walking these pathways every single day for the next four years.

"You must be Damon Salvatore!" a perky voice interrupted my amazement.

My head snapped towards a pretty blonde bounding over to us. She looked like a Barbie, that was the only way I could describe her. From head to toe she wore pink. Pink shirt, pink camisole, pink cardigan, pink shoes, and heck, even a pink clip in her hair. I was pretty sure there was pink eye shadow covering her eyelids as well. I shot Damon a horrified look, to which he just snickered and flashed the girl his traditional smirk. Of course, like every girl in the universe (including me sadly) she fell head over heels for the smirk, her own smile widening.

"Welcome to Yale University." Her voice was so high pitched and perky that I wanted to puke. "Will you be the one attending next year?"

She sounded so hopeful. She probably just wanted to get into his pants. Pathetic.

"No, my friend is." He nodded at me.

She hardly glanced at me, though when she did, it was a quick onceover before she rolled her eyes and batted her eyelashes at Damon. Did she really just do that? It's not my fault I was stuck in a plain t-shirt and jeans, probably smelled, and hadn't had a brush to comb through the tangles in my hair. She had no right for judging my appearance.

"Girlfriend actually." I latched myself onto Damon's arm, giving the girl the nastiest look I possibly could.

It must have been rather scary of a glare, because the girl actually took a tentative step back.

"Oh hi!" She quickly flashed on another smile, holding her hand out. "Lizzy. I'll be your guide today."

I didn't shake her hands. I just stared at her without blinking, the dark look still on my face. I was pleased when she quickly snapped her hand back, looking unsure of me. Damon found this all to be amused as he removed his arm from my grasps only to wrap it securely around my waist.

"Well shall we start?" Lizzy looked between Damon and I, though her eyes lingered on the vampire beside me. Oh if only she knew!

* * *

I wanted to rip my hair out. Or my eyes. Better yet, I wanted to cut my ears off so I wouldn't have to listen to the high pitched giggle that emitted from this Barbie tour guide every five minutes. She had yet to take her eyes off of Damon, and proceeded to touch him whenever she possibly could. I wanted to take her arm and rip it off. Or maybe her face. That would fix everything. It wasn't that I was jealous (alright, so I was a tiny bit) it was just more or less the well being of my sanity. Honest!

"Please please please make it stop!" I muttered to him when Lizzy actually stepped more than a foot away from Damon.

"You're going to have to endear her when you come here." He reminded with a smirk.

"I can choose to avoid." I stuck my tongue out. "I don't need to see every nook and cranny of this place. Please make it stop! I beg you!"

He snickered as he kissed the side of my head before unwrapping his arm from my waist and walking over to where Lizzy was talking about something or other. I rolled my eyes as she batted her eyelashes at him for the millionth time. I turned away with crossed arms as I gazed out over the courtyard. I tried to calm myself down by closing my eyes, letting the light wind wash over me. It wasn't even a minute later when Damon's arm was back around me and he began leading us away from the bubbly blonde.

"Did you compel her?" I gazed over my shoulder to see the blonde looking around in confusion.

"Yes." Was all Damon said as he sat us down on a bench.

There was no one remotely around us as I began flipping through the course calendar Lizzy practically threw at me at the beginning of the tour. I smiled as I read over the vast amount of classes offered at the school. I didn't know even where to start. It was all too amazing, all too real for me to believe.

"You really want to come here, don't you?" he questioned, his arm around the back of the bench, his hand lightly brushing across my shoulder every so often. He gazed over my shoulder as I read through the many pages.

"You have no idea Damon." I looked at him, my eyes shining. "I've wanted this since I was a little girl. I still can't believe I got in."

"You don't give yourself enough credit." He taped my nose. "You're bright."

"Clearly not bright enough considering I fell in love with a vampire." I rolled my eyes.

"True." He chuckled, leaning over and capturing my lips. "But then again, I'm not a very bright vampire for letting you steal my heart."

"Well we can be idiots together then." I smiled as I kissed him again. And again. And again. I was pretty glad we were alone in the courtyard because soon we began a small make out session under the beating sun. "I love you Damon."

Damon tensed as I spoke the words, pulling back. I knew he still wasn't comfortable with my feelings, and heck, with his own even. But I wasn't going to hide them. I had for so long that I wasn't going to waste the precious time I had with him now. I wanted him to know how much I loved him, how much it was possible for a human to fall for a vampire. I wanted him to see that he still had his humanity left, even if he never wanted to admit it. I loved this vampire, and I didn't regret it. A lot of drama had been caused because of it, but I wouldn't change it for a minute. I had never felt true love before, and the way I felt when I was around Damon, it was enough to make me forget about everything else in the world. Even though I knew this would end sooner than I would like, it made me happy. And that's all I cared about right now. I just wanted to be happy.

"Thank you for bringing me here." I kissed him one last time on the lips. "I really needed this."

He mumbled as he stood and held out a hand for me to take. I grabbed it and let him lead me around the pathways until we left back through the iron gates. As we made it to the car, I gazed up at the university and grinned. I would be back here in only a couple of months. I could start fresh. I wouldn't be a freak with powers, not if I didn't want to be. I could just be me, be normal just for once. I couldn't wait.

* * *

"Oh a bed!" I sprawled myself across the large king size bed in the extravagant suit Damon had compelled the woman at the front desk of the hotel to give us. Normally I would find that completely morally wrong, but I was supposed to be wild and carefree on this mini vacation, so I didn't give a damn. I never lived the life of luxury, and never had anyone spoil me before. It was nice to get that treatment from Damon. It was unexpected from the once cold hearted vampire that wanted nothing more than to kill me. Unexpected, yet incredibly nice.

"You know what we can do for hours in that bed, right?" Damon smirked as he leaned against the doorway that led to the main living area that consisted of multiple chairs and couches and a nice warm fireplace.

"Hours and hours." I perched myself up on my elbows and grinned at him. "You really shouldn't have compelled her, Damon."

"Would you like me to go fix that?" He slowly moved into the room.

"No, not at all." I shook my head, my dark hair falling into my face. "I rather like being spoiled rotten."

"Well then, I suppose you're going to love the rest of tonight then." He had me pinned to the bed in a matter of seconds, my hands held high above my head as his eyes roamed down my body. I felt the heat of my body rise as his eyes stopped at the top of my jeans, as if willing them away with just a simple look.

"Well then what are you waiting..." and kill the mood with a nice long and loud yawn. Brilliant Harper, absolutely brilliant.

"Did you just yawn?" He looked down at me with a raised eyebrow.

"No."

He rolled his eyes as he slid off of me, letting my hands go.

"You're tired." He commented.

"I'm not." I shook my head, but ended up yawning again.

"You are." He trailed a hand down my side, stopping it on my waist. "We have all weekend to have...fun."

"But I want to have fun now." I pouted.

He chuckled as he hovered over me and kissed me on the lips before standing and slipping his arms around me. I squealed as he lifted me up, carrying me over to the luxurious bathroom.

"Later. Just relax." He put me down on my feet just beside the tub that was full of water with rose petals littering the sparkling water.

My mouth dropped open as I stared at Damon in shock. He avoided looking me in the eye as he slowly peeled away my clothes, letting them lie in a pile on the floor.

"Why are you doing all of this? You're actually acting...nice"

"Would you like me not to?" His eyes caught mine for a moment just as he slipped his fingers into the sides of my panties.

"I like it." I admit. "But...why are you doing this?"

"Because." He answered before quickly slipping my panties down.

I sighed at the lack of response as I lifted each foot for him to slip the panties off more easily. "Seriously, Damon. You're not exactly the romantic type guy."

"I'm not. I detest acting anything like my brother." He stood, swinging my panties around before smelling them. "You smell delicious."

"Damon."

Damon growled slightly, running a hand through his hair. His patience was growing thin, I could see that in his eyes.

"You wanted a proper goodbye." He wouldn't look me in the eye as he lifted me up into his arms once again, only to carefully place me in the tub full of water.

It was the perfect temperature. Not too hot, not too cold. Exactly how I liked it.

"You deserve a proper goodbye." He muttered.

I smiled at his words, though I couldn't help a twinge of pain in my heart. I didn't want to think about Damon leaving. I didn't want to remember that I was going to be miserable and alone in the next coming weeks. It only brought down my mood, and I just wanted to be happy right now. I didn't question his motives after that, and instead just sat in that bath, letting my body completely relax. Damon sat there, on the edge of the tub, the entire time. He never said a word, his eyes unfocused as he stared at nothing. I let my eyes close eventually, wanting to remember this moment for the rest of my life. I never thought that Damon Salvatore would have a sweet bone in his body. But we had brought out different sides of each other. I felt freer, more like myself whenever I was with him. I didn't have to hide who I truly was. And I think the same was for him as well, except he fought an inner battle with it most times.

"How the hell did I fall for you, little one?" Damon spoke softly, thinking I was asleep.

I tried my hardest not to move as a hand cupped my cheek, his thumb caressing the soft skin. I felt a soft kiss being laid on my forehead before he began leaving the room. I smiled to myself as I dived deeper into relaxation, falling for Damon Salvatore even more.


	74. Chapter 73

**Chapter Seventy Three:**

"_Now now, Harper, is that anyway to speak to your mother?" Katherine mocked from behind me._

_I was barely standing in the middle of the room, my once beautiful dress now ripped and stained with dirt and my blood. I stared at my mother as she stood in the doorway, a blank expression on her face. I pleaded with her silently, begging her to become the mother that I had always known. I wanted her to use whatever powers that she had to attack Katherine and help me escape. I wanted her to remember the 17 years we spent together, happy, as a family. I was her daughter, how could she just stand there and watch Katherine slowly kill me?_

"_Back to what I was saying…" Katherine was in front of me in a flash, blocking my mother from view. Her eyes were a blood red, her fangs baring down at me as she grabbed me tightly by the neck. "Are you going to finally cooperate Harper? Or am I going to have to get your mother to do something I'm sure she would have regretted if she still cared."_

"_Never." I gritted through my teeth, scratching at her hand to let me go. "I will never work for you. I will never do anything for you. You're a manipulative bitch that I hope dies. Damon will see right through you."_

"_Don't you dare think you know Damon better than I do." She forced me down onto my knees, tightening her grip on my throat. "Do you really think that Damon would pick you over me?"_

"_You hurt him once." I gasped out._

"_And he'll continue to run back for some more." Katherine smirked. "As for you, he'll never care for you. You're just a meal."_

"_He loves me."_

_She laughed cruelly. "Oh honey, Damon doesn't know how to love."_

"_You're wrong." My eyes flashed. "He does know how to love. You destroyed his soul. But I've given back his humanity."_

_Katherine opened her mouth to speak but let out a shriek instead as she snapped her hand away. I was in awe to see her hand smoking, but didn't let it distract me. I hurried got to my feet, trying to compose myself._

"_Damon will never love you Katherine. You're dead to him. You ripped his heart out. But I put it back together. You're going to rot in hell you bitch." I growled before jumping at her, my hands outstretched._

_She screamed as I knocked her to the ground, my hands flat on her face causing her to burn. _

I sat straight up, sweat dripping from my brow as the images from the vision burned in my memory. I was so tired of having these blasted visions about Katherine, and now my damn mother. This had to mean something, like it would happen soon. I've never had so many visions so close together before, and while I wanted to figure it out, I could feel the effect on my body. I felt a drop of wetness beneath my nose and quickly wiped at it. When I saw the drop of blood, I immediately tossed back the bed sheets and threw my legs over the side of the bed. I glanced over my shoulder, watching as Damon continued to sleep peacefully. I knew if he woke up and smelt even a single drop of my blood, he would go berserk. I quickly slid off the bed and padded across the room to the bathroom. Slipping in, I grabbed a handful of tissues and held them to my nose. It was as if on impact of the tissues, the blood came flowing out of my nose at a fast speed. I groaned, not liking the feeling of a nosebleed at all. It was uncomfortable, especially when there was a blood thirsty vampire in the next room.

"What happened?"

I jumped, twisting around to find Damon standing in front of me with his arms crossed. His eyebrows were furrowed as he looked me over, seeing the stained tissues pressed against my nose. He frowned as he uncrossed his arms and pulled my hand down from my face.

"It's just a nose bleed." I shrugged, trying to tug my hand with the tissues out of his grasp. "I'm fine."

"You had a vision, didn't you?" his frown deepened as he took a hold of my chin and tilted my head back to get a look of my nose. "Don't lie to me like you did in the car."

"What?" My eyes widened.

"Do you think I'm an idiot, little one?" he gave me a knowing look. "You were scared, so I didn't press for details. But I knew you were lying to me."

"O-oh." I braced myself for what he would do to me, knowing I had lied to him. Would he bite me? Or would he just berate me with words? The longer I waited, the more nervous I became. Why wasn't he doing anything?

"Your heart is racing." He mused, his hand dropping from my chin as he took the tissues from my hands and pressed them to my nose himself. "Are you scared, little one?"

"I lied to you."

"Yes I'm fully aware that you lied." He rolled his eyes.

"Shouldn't you be mad?"

"I should be." His eyes bore down into mine. "You know I don't like it when you lie to me."

"I-I was scared." I admitted softly.

"Why?" he frowned. "What was it that scared you so much?"

"I-I can't tell you." I tried to shake my chin out of his grasp.

He growled slightly, keeping his hold on me as he pressed the tissues harder against my nose, making me wince. "I'm going to let the fact that you lied to me slide, but if you continue to lie to me, I won't be able to stop myself."

I gulped. Loved me or not, Damon was still a vampire and he still had his anger issues.

"So, why don't we spill, little one." He pulled the bloodied tissues away and tossed them away. He closed his eyes for a moment, and once he opened them, they were a dark red. "Before I lose my patience.

My thoughts were racing. I couldn't tell Damon. That was the last thing I could possibly do. I may have loved him, but I wasn't an idiot. I knew that he still harboured feelings for Katherine. She was his first real love, fake or not. He has a connection with her that Damon and I would never share. I wasn't sure what would happen if he found out Katherine was returning, and I wasn't about to test the waters to find out.

"Harper, I'm losing my patience." He warned, his fangs popping out. "Are we going to talk or not?"

"The visions...they..." I tried to think quickly, think of some way to not lie to Damon, but not to tell the entire truth either. When I thought about the last vision, I remembered clearly who else was in that cell with Katherine and I. Bingo! "They were about my mom."

I knew that would give me at least some sort of time before he figured out the truth. But it was enough time to at least get through this birthday alive. Damon stared down at me, as if he wasn't entirely convinced. Technically I wasn't lying, my mother was in the visions, or the last one at least.

"About your mother?" he titled his head to the side. "That's it?"

"You never saw her, Damon. She was...she's different now. She doesn't care if she hurts her own daughter to get what she wants." I was being completely truthful now, shuddering as I remembered the encounter with my mother. That was not a meeting I wanted to repeat. "I never told you because I was scared and I didn't want you to think I was weak."

Damon sighed as his fangs retracted, his eyes slowly returning to their icy blue colour. His hand dropped from my chin, only for his arm to come winding around my waist, tugging me up against him. I was stiff at first, still unsure if lying to Damon was the best way to go. But I had to save my own ass.

"This wasn't the start to your birthday I was planning." He muttered as I finally relaxed in his arms.

"I wasn't expecting to have a vision. I can't help it."

"I wasn't blaming you, Harper." his voice was strained. "It's getting late; I have some errands to run."

"You have errands to run on my birthday?" I pulled away, eying him with a frown.

"For your birthday.' He defended. "There's a surprise for you in the closet. Humour me by wearing it. I'll see you this evening, be ready."

"Be ready for what?" I asked suspiciously.

"You'll see." The smirk was back on his face.

"What am I supposed to do until then?"

"There's a car waiting for you to take you wherever you like. It's yours for the day. My credit card is on the table, try not to max me out." He leaned down and kissed my forehead. "I promise you'll have fun tonight."

"Okay." I was still unsure, but nodded anyways. "What time will you be back?"

"By six." He glanced down at his phone. "I need to go. Have fun today."

I watched as he left the bathroom, walking through the room. I sighed as I leaned against the sink and tried to think of something to do for the day. I thought coming up here was so we could spend time together, not so I could spend the majority of my birthday alone in a city I wasn't familiar with. Sure, I liked shopping, and the idea of spending Damon's money sounded alright to me. But I would much rather do nothing and spend time with Damon than be alone and have time to think about these damn visions.

"Oh, and Harper," Damon stuck his head back in the room. "Happy Birthday."

I offered a small smile before he left, this time for good. I ran a hand through my hair before checking my nose, glad to find that it was no longer bleeding. Moving back into the bedroom of the hotel room, I grew curious as to what Damon had left in the closet, and made my way over to it. I held my breath as I slid the door open, and my heart just about stopped when I saw the dress that hung inside.

"Oh no. Oh no no no no no." I backed away from the closet, my head shaking wildly.

Hanging there was the exact same dress that I had seen myself in during the visions, when Katherine was holding me prisoner. I was wearing that exact dress when I fought back against Katherine, when I yelled and insulted the old and powerful vampire.

This couldn't be happening. This just could not be happening right now. There were only two ways that this was going to happen. 1) Damon knew Katherine was returning and this all along was just a facade to bring me to her or 2) Damon had no idea, and at some point while I was wearing that dress tonight, I was going to be attacked by Katherine or one of her lackeys. Neither option seemed very appealing, especially as it meant at some point tonight, I was going to be taken prisoner. Could I change that fate? I wasn't sure if I could. I had never tried to change a vision, never tried to change my fate and the fates of others. I didn't know how to change the future. So could I do so here? Could I figure out a way to not let this happen? I had no idea, but I was damn well going to try.

"I need to get out of here." I decided out loud, searching for my bag. I began throwing everything of mine that I could find into it, not bothering to pack properly. I wasn't sure how I was going to tell Damon that I was leaving, or how he would react when he came back to the hotel and saw that I was gone, but I wasn't about to just sit here and let myself get killed because I was too scared to do anything.

Once my bag was packed, I grabbed a piece of paper and quickly scrawled a note on it, apologizing to Damon and that I would see him in Mystic Falls. He would be furious, and perhaps he would want to kill me himself after this. But I would much rather have Damon kill me than some manipulative bitch who just wanted to use my powers for her own personal gain. I laid the note on the pillow before gripping the bag and throwing it over my shoulder. I gazed back at the closet, and shuddered when I caught sight of that dress. There was absolutely no way this was going to happen.

I left the room as quickly as I could, keeping my eyes peeled on anything that would look suspicious. Once I was down in the lobby, I walked straight out of the front doors and searched for the car that was supposed to be waiting for me. Damon had said that the car would drive me wherever I wanted to go. Well I wanted to go home, and pronto. Damon must have already paid him, so I really could care less.

"Miss Gilbert." A man in a black suit stood beside a sleek black car.

"Hi." I pushed my bag into his hands. "Do you know how to get to Mystic Falls, West Virginia?"

"West Virginia?" the man raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, West Virginia. I need to get to Mystic Falls now."

The man looked unsure, but nodded. It was his job after all to take me wherever I wanted to go. And I desperately needed to go home. He took my bag and placed it in the trunk of the car before holding open the back door for me. I thanked him and slid in, letting out a sigh as he closed the door. I was so caught up in wanting to just leave, that I never realized that there was already someone else sitting in the car.

"Hello Harper, I've been waiting to finally meet you."

If it wasn't for the icy tone, I would have thought that this was my cousin sitting beside me in the car. Oh, but it wasn't.

"Katherine."

* * *

**A/N:** I know, its been a bit. I've gotten distracted by a thousand and one things. But thanks to the amazing start to the second season, i've been inspired! I've actually reconsidered the last part of this story, and it might include some of the second season, just twisted to work along with this story. I'm not sure how much will be used (like Caroline as a vamp, the lockwoods, etc) but I'm gonna incorporate some of it. Katherine the bitch finally makes an appearance...god knows this isn't going to turn out good at all. i personally love Katherine. she is definitely one of my favorite characters. how can you not love her?


	75. Chapter 74

**Chapter Seventy Four:**

I never expected that my attempt to run from danger would lead me straight into it. I thought I would be able to escape Katherine's wrath, run away and hopefully find a solution to my problems. Instead, I found myself facing the problem head on. Literally. I reacted like every idiot in a dangerous situation; I tried to get away. I moved so fast, I was surprised at myself. I lunged at the door, my hand only inches away from the door handle. But Katherine moved much faster than I ever could. She had her hand wrapped around my wrist in no time, twisting it in an angle that was unheard of. A sickening snap sounded and I screamed out in excruciating pain.

"Now, now Harper, it's time to behave." Katherine's taunting voice whispered in my ear, her hand leaving my now broken wrist.

There were tears streaming down my face as I nursed my wrist to my chest, whimpers escaping my lips. The pain was blinding. I had only broken a bone once in my life, but that was by pure accident when I was 10, and not by a psychotic vampire who could probably snap my neck in the same manner.

"Drive already." Katherine ordered the driver as he slipped into the car.

My eyes squeezed shut as I felt the car beginning to move, but I barely paid any attention to try and remember its path. I couldn't. The pain was too unbearable. I wished to fall unconscious just so I wouldn't have to endear the pain that was shooting from my wrist, up my arm, and tingling all over my body.

"I didn't want to hurt you Harper, but you really gave me no choice." Katherine sighed dramatically. "Behave and I won't have to do something more drastic...like snap your neck."

No matter how much she wanted to use my powers for whatever her plan was, I knew she wasn't kidding. If she wanted to kill me in whatever sick way she pleased, she would. She would make sure it happened, no matter what. That scared me. I was now in her clutches. If I refused to do what she wanted, either she would torture me, or worse, kill me. She'd also threaten me with the well being of all those I cared about. That scared me the most. I hadn't told anyone but Bonnie of the events that unfolded on Founders day because I sought to keep my family and friends safe. I would throw myself in front of a moving truck if it meant I could keep them safe and out of harm's way.

But could I really sell my soul to the devil to do so? I didn't want to die, nor did I want anyone else to die, but could I do whatever it is she wanted from me? She had changed my mother, turned her into a woman I couldn't even recognize. I didn't want that to happen to myself. I didn't want to turn dark and evil and turn on everyone. How the hell was I supposed to choose?

"You made this all rather easy, you know. Running off like this, it's made it so convenient for me." a smirk crossed her face, but frowned when all she received in return was a glare and even more tears flowing down my cheeks. I tried to keep from making any sort of sound, not wanting to give her the satisfaction, but I couldn't help it. I let out a cry of pain, sobs following afterwards. "Oh for the love of god, I can't take this the entire way."

I didn't even have a chance to realize what was happening before she was grabbing me by the neck, her fangs sinking into my pulsing vein. I didn't scream out in pain, didn't struggle, and instead welcomed the familiar tug at my consciousness.

I couldn't feel pain if I wasn't awake.

Darkness consumed me as my heart began to slow, my eyes fluttering shut and the pain in my wrist ceasing for the time being

* * *

There was a smile on Damon's face as he rode in the hotel elevator. Long ago had the annoyance of the morning been replaced by a feeling he hadn't endeared since he was human. He was _excited_ to see Harper. He couldn't wait to be back in her presence, to see her in the dress he had specifically picked out for her. He could just imagine the look on her face when he showed her the surprise he had been planning the entire day. Damon Salvatore was not one for romance, and most definitely not romantic surprises, but Harper brought out a side of him that not even he knew existed. He wanted to be the man she saw him as. He wanted to prove to not only himself, but to everyone involved that he was more than just a horrific vampire who was hung up on Katherine. He wasn't; he didn't have a care in the world for the woman he thought he had loved a century and a half ago. The only woman he had eyes for was the one up in their room right now, and all he wanted was for the elevator to hurry up so he could see that body that _belonged _to him.

"You better be dressed, little one." Damon's traditional smirk crossed his face as he arrived on the floor and entered the room door across from the elevator. "Or I'll be forced to punish you."

His eyes roamed around the main room for a moment before concluding that she must be in the bedroom. He sat down the bag that was in his hand, stuffing it away for later in the evening, and entered through the double doors into the bedroom.

"Little one?" An eyebrow rose when he took in the empty room. "Come on now, Harper, I said to be ready by the time I got back."

Sighing, Damon made his way towards the bathroom, not realizing that the door was wide open. His eyes caught sight of the open closet door first, however, and widened when he saw the dress was still hanging there.

"One night, Harper. The dress won't kill you." He rolled his eyes and strolled into the bathroom. He stopped short when he realized that Harper wasn't in the bathroom either, leaving no other place for the girl to be. "Harper, where the hell are you?"

With his vampire speed, Damon sped through the entire hotel room suite a good five times until he was sure that he was alone. There were no signs of struggle, and worse yet, there was no answer on her cell phone.

"Damnit!" he growled, kicking at the nightstand angrily. The panic was rising in his chest, fear pulsing through his veins. All he could think about was the possibility of her being taken. He would never forgive himself if he had just left her and she was taken right under his nose. "Come on Harper, pick up."

He tried for the tenth time to reach her on her phone, but once again, there was no answer. Damon was growing restless, and was only seconds away from calling Stefan and Elena for back up. And then his eyes caught the single piece of paper that was on a pillow lying on the bed. He had missed it at first, but as he grabbed it and read the few short lines that were written by the woman he had thought had been taken, Damon was seeing red. He crumbled the piece of paper up in his fist, his fangs popping out as his eyes turned red. His anger took a hold of him as he threw the paper away from him, the lamp on the bedside table following closely afterwards.

* * *

I had no idea where I was when I came to. It was cold, damp, and extremely dirty. The pain that I had been so happy to get rid of as I fell unconscious, was the first sign that I was awake. It came back with a vengeance, and I couldn't stop myself from letting out a scream of pain. Tears pooled behind my closed eyes as I wished, no, prayed that this was all just a bad dream and that when I opened my eyes, I would be back in that hotel room with Damon by my side.

Unfortunately, as my eyes slowly opened, all the wising in the world couldn't help me now. I wouldn't have been able to recognize where I was for the life of me. It was pitch black dark, and even with my eyes open it felt like they were closed. I couldn't even see my hand that I was almost certain was only a few inches from my face. I managed to move myself into a sitting position, my back hitting a wall of dirt and rocks. Using my other hand, the one not attached to my broken wrist, I felt around but only felt more dirt. From how cold it was for being the start of summer, and the dampness beneath my fingers, I guessed I was somewhere underground. I would have explored, found a way out if there even was one, but the pain was too much. I just wanted to stay there, on the ground, and wallow in self pity, even just for a little while.

As I sat there, I let my mind wander to Damon. I wasn't sure of the time, but I guessed that he had to of figured out that I wasn't in the hotel anymore, that I had left. I wondered how angry he was that I just tried to leave, just like that. Would he search me out once he was back in Mystic Falls? Would he even realize that I had been taken by his ex? Would anyone notice that I was gone? Would I be dead before any of them found me? There were just too many questions crossing my mind that I had to force myself to clear my thoughts.

I tried to think of something happy, something to make this situation a little less horrible. The only thing that I could think of was that I had indeed been able to change my visions, to change the future. At least I wasn't getting that beautiful dress ruined. It deserved to be worn, not destroyed and tattered and stained with blood. I also wasn't in the cell I had seen in my visions, though the cell would have been a welcome sight compared to where I was now.

"Oh good, you're awake."

My body stiffened at the sound of the voice. It was amazing how similar it was to Elena's. The only difference was the snarky tone that Katherine used. Elena's voice was always soft and warm, just like her personality. Katherine couldn't have been more different.

"What, no hello?" Katherine's voice was in my ear now, a hand curling around my throat and yanking me up to my feet.

I yelped but still didn't speak.

"I don't appreciate rude people, Harper." her hand squeezed my throat tightly. "Don't forget what I did to your wrist. I can easily do that right now to your neck."

"Fuck you." I spat, finding my voice.

"Feisty aren't we?" she snickered, her hand loosening slightly.

"You would be too if you were just kidnapped by some psycho bitch." I narrowed my eyes and squinted in the darkness to try and make out Katherine's form. But it was no use; it was too dark to see a thing.

"That attitude of yours, Harper, is getting old fast." Her hand was back tightening around my throat like she wanted to pop my head off. "And don't bother trying to see, you won't be seeing the light of day for a very very long time."

"They're going to notice I'm missing."

"Of course they will. But until I'm in need of your abilities, you're going to stay where I know you won't be able to escape." She laughed cruelly. "Don't worry Harper; I'll make sure to take good care of Damon. He won't be too lonely with you gone."

"He won't fall for your tricks again." I gritted my teeth, the oxygen slowly being sucked out of my lungs at every word.

"He's a man, and hopelessly in love with me. He is mine, Harper, don't you forget that. I made him who he is. He's mine. Whatever little spell you've got him under, it ends now. _My_ Damon will be back to himself in no time, don't you worry." Her voice lowered as her breath fell on my ear. "As for you, I think I'll have a little fun until I'm in need of you. Unfortunately, I have an old friend to meet. Don't worry; your time will come soon."

I shuddered at her words before feeling a gust of wind and suddenly she was just gone. My body crumpled to the ground, tears sliding down my cheeks as I curled up on the ground and just sobbed.

* * *

**A/N:** FINALLY got this chapter written! I tried just about a thousand times, and then I watch last night's Vampire Diaries and boom, inspiration is at an all time high :) i'm drastically changing a lot of my own ideas with this fic, mainly because I love how season 2 is going. I won't follow all of season 2, but I like the whole idea of Katherine having some fun with everyone, and this gives me the opportunity. There won't be many Harper POV's, as a lot of the story from now on will have to be in the perspective of everyone else. btw...last night's episode was AWESOME! I haven't said Holy Shit so many times since the season finale! and Mason WILL be in this story...he's a vital part actually. well I'm off to do some more writing! last night's episode reminded me why I love this show so much!


	76. Chapter 75

**Chapter Seventy Five:**

Elena sighed in content as she leaned against Stefan, his arm tightening around her shoulders. For the first time since meeting Stefan, she felt like any normal couple, sitting and just watching a movie on a warm Sunday afternoon. There were no vampires that were on the loose, seeking vengeance and causing havoc in Mystic Falls. Everything was at peace for the first time since September. As Elena smiled up at Stefan, loving brown eyes staring back down at her, she couldn't have wished for anything more. Damon wasn't around, causing a disturbance and ruining whatever happiness the two shared, and her cousin was off hopefully letting her worries go for one single weekend. For once, Elena was perfectly happy, not a single thing possibly going wrong.

But of course, happiness was never meant to last.

As Stefan was leaning down to steal a kiss, the front door was torn open and an angry vampire stormed into the house.

"Where is she?" Damon growled, his eyes pure black as he looked wildly around.

"Where's who?" Stefan frowned, watching his brother closely.

"Harper. Where the hell is she?" Damon clenched his fists so tightly, his fingernails were cutting into the palm of his hands.

"I thought you were coming back on Monday?" Elena sat up, staring over the top of the couch at Damon, confusion crossing her face. She hadn't seen Damon this erratic in weeks.

"Don't play games with me Gilbert, where the hell is she?" Damon growled again, his eyes boring a hole through her.

Elena flashed Stefan a concerned look before glancing back at Damon. "She's supposed to be with you."

"She's not. She's here. Where is she?"

"She's not here, Damon." Stefan shook his head. "What' going on? You two were supposed to be away this weekend. What happened?"

"She's here. She has to be here."

"Damon what's going on? Harper isn't here. She's supposed to be with you. We haven't seen her since before you two left." Elena watched Damon's tense stance and began to grow worried. "I promise you, Damon, we haven't seen her."

Damon, not taking their word for it, tore through the house with his quick speed. Elena could barely keep up with his swift movements, and settled on starring at the spot he had previously occupied. Stefan however, followed his brother with ease as he raced around the house before finally speeding upstairs. Damon searched every room, every corner he could find, before finding himself alone in Harper's bedroom. He stood in the middle of the room, taking sharp intakes of breaths as his eyes roamed the entire room. He looked for any sign that she had returned, that she had run back home. He wasn't sure what he would do the moment he saw her. He knew if she had been in here, hiding from him, he surely would have done something he would have regretted later. He wasn't thinking clearly, the anger was engulfing him. He didn't care one bit, however. He just wanted to find her, shake her as hard as he possibly could, until the anger disappeared. He hated her for knocking down his walls, for making him feel almost human. He hadn't wanted this. He never planned to fall for some stupid human. But she wasn't just some stupid human, was she? She was...she was different; she was special. She wormed her way into his dead heart and even more suddenly, vanished. She ran, left him when he was trying to bring her happiness, and didn't seem to care one bit. He hated himself for letting this happen, for falling so deep for this girl that he let her break him.

"So help me god, Harper, you better keep running." Damon growled softly to himself. "Because when I find you, you may not make it to graduation."

* * *

"I'm worried." Elena paced the length of Bonnie's kitchen, fidgeting with her hands as her friend watched on helplessly.

"Tell me again what happened." Bonnie watched her worried best friend, trying to think of what she could do to ease her concern.

"Damon just stormed in demanding to know where Harper was." Elena sighed, running a hand through her long hair before stopping to stare at Bonnie. "She was supposed to be with him until tomorrow."

"Maybe they just had a fight." Bonnie offered. "I'm sure she's fine. Have you tried calling her phone?"

"Only a thousand times." Elena bit her bottom lip. "I'm scared, Bonnie. Harper isn't the kind of girl to just go running off."

"I know." Bonnie racked her brain for something to do. "Maybe we just need to wait until tomorrow. She'll show up, I'm sure of it."

"I hope so."

"Have you called Caroline? Maybe Harper said something to her."

"Not yet." Elena shook her head. "I just came straight here."

"Well you call Caroline, and I'll see if I can search for some sort of locating spell in the grimoire." Bonnie gave her an assuring smile. "Everything is going to be okay, Elena, you'll see. She'll come home tomorrow, and she and Damon will go back to their messed up relationship in no time."

"I hope you're right." Elena sighed against before pulling out her phone and left the room to call Caroline.

"Me too." Bonnie muttered, worry of her own crossing her face as she pulled the grimoire closer, determined to find something that will help her find Harper.

* * *

It was Monday evening and there was still no sign of Harper anywhere. Elena, Stefan and Bonnie sat together in the Salvatore boarding house, worriedly looking at one another as they all silently prayed that Harper would end up walking right through those doors. But she never did. They sat there for hours, Elena occasionally calling home, questioning Jeremy if he's seen her. But as the hours wore on, the doubt began to weigh on their shoulders, beginning to believe that Harper may not have ran off in anger, that something much deeper was going on here.

"What if someone took her?" Elena glanced at Stefan and Bonnie worriedly. "It's happened before."

"But who?" Stefan rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Who would want to take her? What purpose would she serve anyone?"

"Her visions maybe?" Elena shrugged. "I don't know, but it's the only idea I have. She should have been home by now, Stefan. She should have showed up somewhere. But she hasn't. I'm scared."

"I know." Stefan wrapped his arm around her, kissing her forehead. "We'll fine her, I promise you. We just need to figure out what could have possibly happened to her, who would want to use her."

Bonnie sat silently across from them, biting her bottom lip nervously. She knew more than they did. She knew about Harper's powers, about her mother being alive. She had seen Harper's mother with her own two eyes the night of Founders Day. She wasn't herself; she wasn't anything like Bonnie remembered her to be. She was _evil_. Could it be that she had taken Harper? Would she be that cruel to hurt her only daughter? Bonnie wasn't so sure, but it was the only lead she had. She knew Harper would never forgive her for what she was about to do, but she had no other choice. Elena and Stefan needed to know the truth in order for them to help Harper.

"I might have an idea of who could have taken her." Bonnie spoke softly, brushing the hair out of her face.

"Who?" Elena asked curiously.

"Her mother."

* * *

Damon sat at the bar in the Mystic Grill, nursing a glass of whiskey in his hand. His eyes were glazed over as he stared down into his drink. He had searched the entire town and still there was no sign of her. He tried to push himself beyond his boundaries, to feel for her like he had that day he found her in the woods upset. But he couldn't. He couldn't find a single trace of her. It was like she had just vanished into thin air. He had thought to travel back to Connecticut in case he had missed something. But he knew it would be useless. Harper was gone.

Part of him was glad for it.e knewhehe He knew the moment he saw her, he would do something he would regret. Whether it be to drain her or simply snap her neck, he wouldn't be able to control the rage that was bubbling inside of him. That small part of him was even happy she was gone, that she may never return. She had turned him into someone he never wanted to be. Since he had been turned into a vampire, he sought for any way to get revenge on the world. He killed, he murdered, he tore apart lives. He didn't care about anyone but himself. There was no one else but Stefan in his life, and he had wanted nothing more than to cause him an eternity of sorrow. Somehow that girl had wedged herself into his life and changed all of that. She was just a meal, just a token to be won. She was never meant to be more. But then he found himself caring about her, about her well being. And then he fell in love with her. He let himself feel like a pathetic human and he despised it. He didn't want this. He didn't want all of these _feelings_.

But then there was the part of him, where his heart resided, that wanted nothing more than to have Harper in his arms once again. He wanted to feel her sweet lips against his, to feel her hands moving shyly over his body. Everything about her excited Damon. She was what he thought about every moment of the day. He couldn't rid her from his thoughts, even when she was there with him. He hated that he was leaving, that he would cause her only more pain. But he knew it was for the best. He knew he had to leave, to let her lead a happy life. She deserved that. She deserved to be happy. He would only bring her pain. And that was the last thing he desired.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Damon sighed as he tilted his head to the side, his eyes catching sight of the cousin of the woman he just couldn't stop thinking about.

"Hello Elena." He turned his attention back to his drink, taking a chug of the whiskey and winced as it burned his throat.

"You're thinking about her, aren't you?" she leaned against the bar, her dark hair falling over her shoulders like a waterfall.

"This sharing thing, I don't do it." Damon didn't give her a second glance and waved the bartender for a second drink.

"It's alright you know, to admit that you care for her." Elena pressed. "I'm sorry."

Damon narrowed his eyes. "For what?"

"I'm sorry for what I have to tell you." She sighed, laying a hand on his shoulder.

Damon turned his head towards her, his ice blue eyes searching her dark orbs. "What?"

Elena sighed, tucking her hair behind an ear. "Harper called me."

He tensed as he turned on the barstool to face her completely. "And?"

Elena looked away for a moment, unable to meet his intense stare. "She told me she didn't want to see you. That she left because...well..."

"Because of why?" Damon demanded, his hands curled at his side. "Because of why damnit!"

Heads began turning in their direction but Damon ignored them. He wanted to know what had changed, what had made Harper suddenly just snap and leave. He had done everything he possibly could to make her happy. He took her to the school of her dreams. He could see the happiness light up in her face the moment they pulled up to the front gates of Yale. And now she was gone, because of him? He had planned a romantic evening for them for her birthday. He wasn't a romantic. He didn't care for it. But he wanted to sweep her off her feet, to show that even though he would be leaving, that he cared for her, that everything he had done he was sorry for. But she just vanished, not even having the decency to tell him herself. Why? Why would his sweet Harper do such a thing?

"She doesn't love you anymore, Damon." Elena looked him dead in the eye. "You pushed her away one too many times. She's gone. And I don't think she's coming back."

The words hit Damon straight in the chest. It felt like his dead heart was being ripped out of him. He hadn't felt this pain since finding out Katherine wasn't in the tomb. She was just like her. He thought Harper would be different. But she was just like that manipulative bitch. She strung him along, made him fall in love with her, and then she just left without a word. But this time, he wouldn't spend his entire life searching for her. What was the point? Harper obviously didn't care. He spent too many years of his life caught up over a woman who had never wanted him. He couldn't let himself do it again.

But that didn't make it any easier for him.

"I'm sorry Damon." Elena drew closer, wrapping her arms loosely around his tense body. "I know how much you cared about her. You don't deserve this."

Damon closed his eyes, his arms stiffly moving around Elena's form, pressing her to him.

"I'm here for you Damon, if you allow me to be." She looked up at him, laying a hand on his cheek. "I care about you Damon, I always will."

Damon tightened his arms around her, needing to feel someone against him, though he desperately wished it was her cousin that was in his arms, and not her.

With Damon's attention preoccupied, he never caught the smirk that was crossing her face. He never noticed that there was no beating heart, that her skin was as cold as ice. He never once realized that he was holding the former love of his life and not the cousin of the woman he so desperately loved.

* * *

**A/N:** I am SOOOOO Sorry! it's been for-friggin-ever since I've updated this story and i'm incredibly sorry about that. I just lost inspiration for this story and was caught up in other fics, and basically just life. But I woke up this morning with a sudden need for vampire diaries. I watched the last episode we've had so far this season and all that inspiration started coming back. I have plans set for the rest of this fic, and definite plans for the sequel that I promised I would write. I have a lot going on right now, i'm moving back home, getting my life back together, but I am committed to this fic, I just wanted you all to know that. So have no fear, I havent forgotten about this story or any of my loyal readers. thanks for standing by for so long!


	77. Chapter 76

**Chapter Seventy Six:**

"So her mother is alive?" Elena paced the length of the large living room.

Bonnie nodded and answered for the tenth time. "Yes."

"And Harper has these...powers? The same as her mother, my aunt?"

"Again, yes." Bonnie glanced at Stefan, silently asking for help.

Stefan sighed and nodded, standing up to stop Elena from her erratic pacing. He placed his arms around her, tugging her to him in comfort. Elena grabbed onto his thin sweater, digging her head into his chest. She just couldn't believe everything that Bonnie had told her. She knew of course about the visions Harper had, that she had inherited from her mother. But Elena was never expecting to find out that Harper was more than that, that there was a power inside of her that none of them could explain. Though the sudden change in eye colour, what had happened that day in Harper's room that had spooked her, it was all beginning to make sense. But her mother actually being alive? How was that even possible? Why would someone do such a thing like fake their own death, putting their entire family through this? None of it made sense to Elena, none of it at all.

"We're going to figure this out, Elena, I promise you." Stefan kissed the top of her head. "If her mom has her, then we'll fine her."

"How?" Elena croaked, tears slipping down her cheeks. "How are we going to do that?"

"I can try and do a few locating spells." Bonnie offered. "I don't know if they'll work, they might be useless but it can't hurt to try."

"What if it doesn't work, then what?" Elena looked between her best friend and her boyfriend. "What if Harper is already..."

"She's not." Stefan cupped her cheek. "She's fine. And she'll stay that way. She was taken for a reason. Whoever did it, they wouldn't just kill her, not right away anyways. We have time. We'll get to the bottom of this and we'll find her. I'll do everything in my power to make sure that happens."

"Me too." Bonnie nodded with determination. "She's my best friend; I won't let something happen to her, not if I can help it."

Elena tried to wipe away the tears, but they were just flowing too freely. Bonnie stood and gave her a squeeze on the shoulder in reassurance.

"I'm going to go home and look through the grimoire and everything else I can possibly find, alright? I'll call you if I find anything."

Elena nodded. "Thank you Bonnie."

"Of course." Bonnie offered a small smile. "We're going to do this, Elena. We're going to find her."

* * *

The halls of Mystic Falls high were as busy as ever. Caroline dodged her way around the many bodies, her eyes searching for her friends. She hadn't heard from any of them since Elena called, worriedly asking about Harper. Caroline knew that going off on some weekend getaway with Damon Salvatore was a bad idea. There was just nothing good about that creep. Sure he was tall dark and handsome, but Caroline found out the hard way that you could just never trust the pretty ones. He wasn't like Matt. Matt was sweet, and kind, and actually appreciated her. She was lucky that he had suddenly fallen for her, though at times she still wondered if Elena was the object of affections. Then again, when she was in the hospital after the crash on Founder's day, he was by her side the entire time, holding her hand and promising everything was going to be alright.

"Hey Caroline."

Caroline glanced over and saw Elena standing by her locker and immediately made her way over.

"Hey." Caroline greeted, shifting the weight of the books in her arms. "Have you heard from Harper?"

"I was hoping you had." Elena bit her bottom lip, looking like she was about to burst into tears.

Caroline frowned and shook her head. "No, I haven't seen or talked to her since she left my house Thursday night. I told her she shouldn't have gone with Damon. He probably killed her and dumped her body somewhere."

"Don't talk like that, Caroline." Elena snapped, her gaze hardening.

The blonde raised an eyebrow, wondering what had crawled under Elena's skin. She had only been joking. She knew Damon was horrible, but she doubted he could ever kill someone. Or Harper at least. Even she could see the love he had for her. She didn't like it of course, and was dead set on making sure the relationship didn't work out. But could Damon actually kill Harper? Not in her mind.

"I was just kidding, Elena. I didn't mean it. I'm sure she's fine. Maybe she's still with Damon." Caroline suggested.

"Damon's back, and has been for a few days now." Elena sighed. "I'm really worried Car. What if something's happened to her?"

"I'm sure everything is fine." Caroline assured. "Hey, the end of the year festival is this Friday, why don't you help me with it. It'll get your mind off of everything. And I'm sure Harper will show up in time for it. She used to love these things when we were kids."

"I don't know, I really should be concentrating on finding her."

"What can you do? We have school during the day, it's not like you can go on some search party. Harper will show up when she's ready. She's probably just blowing off some steam. She'll be fine. You'll see."

* * *

Time didn't seem to matter to me as I sat trapped in the underground hell hole. I was certain now that I was going to die here. I would rot until someone found my body. If anyone ever did. But how could they? I didn't even know where I was. It was dark, cold, and there was absolutely no possible way out that I could find. It was hopeless to even think that I would get out of this alive. I wanted to be optimistic, I really did. But how in the world was I supposed to do that? My wrist was broken, though there was now only a dull ache pulsing through my arm. My throat was dry and began to hurt from the lack of liquid. My stomach was eating away at itself, trying to find whatever nutrition possible. If nothing else, it seemed I was going to starve or die from dehydration. And if that didn't kill me, then I'm sure Katherine would do the honours.

I wondered for a moment what havoc Katherine was creating. By now, or at least I hoped, my friends would start to realize I had gone missing. They would be worried and would start to look for me. Katherine wouldn't just let them go off on some rescue mission and risk them finding where I was. She would do whatever she could to throw them off course. Even if it meant she had to play her part.

From the brief time I had been able to see her inside of the car before being trapped here, she looked identical to my cousin. There were small differences yes, and up close you could tell in a heartbeat if you knew Elena like I did. But one quick glance and you would think it was her. Katherine was clearly an actress; she could manipulate anyone to do anything without even having to compel a single soul. She was good at it, she thrived for it. She was a cold hearted bitch and she didn't care who knew that. She would pretend she was Elena to get her way, I knew that. She would make everyone believe whatever it was she wanted to make sure I wasn't found.

I just hoped that she didn't hurt those I cared about. But I would be wasting my breath if I pleaded with her not to. She would do whatever pleased her. She didn't care about consequences. She didn't have feelings, not like Stefan and Damon did.

Damon.

Was he angry with me that I had left? Did he realize yet that I was missing, or was he furious that I had just vanished, only a note left in my place? I wished I could have reached out to him, wished that our bond still existed. But his blood was long gone out of my system, leaving me all alone with only my thoughts to contend with.

If I died in here, I only hoped that he knew this wasn't my choice, that I would have rather of been with him than stuck here in this underground lair.

* * *

"You know I'm not a kid anymore, Elena." Jeremy crossed his arms and eyed his worried sister. "I'm involved now; you need to start treating me like an adult. I know something is wrong. Harper hasn't been home in a few days."

Elena glanced over to her bedroom door where Jeremy was leaning against the doorframe, a serious expression plastered on his young face. She wished he hadn't gotten involved with vampires, that he could have kept his innocence. But there was nothing she could do. She couldn't go back and change his relationship with Anna. She couldn't shield him from the horrors of vampires and whatever else was out there in the world. And as much as she didn't want to involve him in this desperate search for their cousin, she knew that she couldn't. A wedge had been driven between them because of the secrets she had kept from him in the past. She couldn't continue to do so. They needed one another right now. They were family, all that they had left.

"I know, Jer. I'm sorry." Elena sighed, running a hand through her hair. "I'm just worried is all."

"It's to do with Harper, right?" Jeremy entered the room, taking a seat at her desk.

Elena nodded. "She went to Connecticut with Damon Thursday and was supposed to be back yesterday."

"I heard Damon here on the weekend. She wasn't with him?" Jeremy frowned. "Why was she with him anyways?"

"He took her away for her birthday. She apparently left on Saturday. She left a note saying she was coming back home, but she never showed up. Damon came back looking for her, but we haven't heard from her in days." Elena began biting her nails nervously. "I'm worried. This isn't like her. She wouldn't just disappear."

Jeremy's frown deepened as he leaned forward. "She's not answering her phone?"

"Goes straight to voicemail."

"And no one's seen her?"

"The last one was Damon but that was Saturday morning. I've talked with everyone but no one has heard from her at all." Tears popped into her eyes. "I'm scared that someone's taken her, that she could be hurt. There's things that...well that we just found out about, and we're worried it's the reason she's disappeared."

"What do you mean?" Jeremy questioned.

She shook her head. "It's nothing."

"Elena..."

"I just can't Jeremy. I promise I won't lie to you anymore, but this is too big. And it's not my secret to tell." Elena stood, glancing at the time. "I'm going over to Bonnie's to see if she's had any luck finding a spell to help us."

Jeremy nodded and watched his sister leave the room. He sighed once he was alone, staring down at his hands. He never imagined in a million years that he would be in the situation that he was. How could anyone really imagine vampires roaming amongst them? It was just some fairy tale or scary story you're told as a kid. It's just some fantasy escape from the real world. Vampires, witches, none of it was supposed to be real. But it was, and he had just suddenly been thrown into that world the moment Anna entered his life. He never predicted this, that he would have fallen in love with a vampire, much like his sister and cousin had. Then again, he never predicted Anna being killed by his own uncle either.

He shook his head as the thoughts of Anna's death entered his mind. He didn't want to think about her. Not now. There were more pressing matters going on around him, like the disappearance of his cousin. He needed to focus on helping his sister find her, and before anything could possibly happen. He didn't want to lose another family member, not to this lifestyle.

* * *

Friday arrived sooner than anyone would have liked. Elena was a nervous wreck, hardly eating or sleeping as she tried to track down her cousin. Bonnie searched through all of her old grandmother's books for some sort of spell that would work. Every locating spell she had tried had only failed, Harper still missing. Jeremy could do nothing but sit back and watch his sister fret over the disappearance of their cousin. Stefan was searching in the areas around Mystic Falls for any sort of sign, even a scent. But there was nothing to be found. There was no trace of Harper. It was like she had just vanished off the face of the planet.

Caroline, unlike the others, pushed herself into the school festival. The worry of her friend's well being loomed over her like a weight on her shoulder, but she knew she had to think positively. The others were practically getting her grave ready in the cemetery. But not Caroline. She may have said exactly what was on her mine, was a bit self conscious, and grew envious easily, but she was not someone to just sit around moping. She refused to let the negatively pull her down. Harper would be fine, that was what she kept telling herself. She would find her way back home, hopefully that night during the festival, and all would be well. Did she truly believe that? Deep down inside Caroline wasn't so sure, but she knew she had to put on the brave face for all of her friends. If she didn't, no one would.

So she worked her ass off making the festival a success. And it was. Only an hour into the night and the school grounds was already filled to the brim with students and residents of Mystic Falls. Caroline couldn't help but smile as she watched from the sidelines, her eyes scanning the scene to ensure all was going well. When she noticed one of the concessions was running out of cups, she immediately made a beeline to the school to get the remaining supplies out to pass around. She waved as she passed by friends, smiling at a few of the cheerleaders before cutting through the parking lot. She was in her own little world as she hummed to the music that was loud enough to be heard halfway through town, and never noticed when a figure suddenly appeared before her until the last second.

"Oh my god!" Caroline stopped dead, her heart racing as her eyes widened. She let out a sigh of relief when she realized it was only Elena and scowled. "You scared me Elena. By the way, you told me you were going to be helping out tonight, where have you been?"

"Sorry." Elena tilted her head to the side, her mane of dark curls falling to one side.

"You look nice though." Caroline took in her friend's tight black jeans and leather jacket. The boots alone were very un-Elena-like, but the blonde approved of the choice. Maybe her fashion forward trends were rubbing off of her.

"Thank you."

"Alright, well since your here, you can help me." Caroline immediately grabbed her arm. "And no 'Stefan is waiting for me' crap. You're my friend and you promised."

Elena raised an eyebrow but only nodded her head, allowing for Caroline to pull her towards the school. Caroline never noticed however, the blood red eyes Elena's dark orbs suddenly turned into.

* * *

Damon strode through the crowded festival, scowling at everyone he brushed past. He didn't want to be here. He didn't want to be reminded of all of the happy faces around him. But he needed to tie up loose ends before he left Mystic Falls once and for all. There was no longer anything keeping here, not even for the next few weeks. Even if Harper did show up, he didn't want to see her face, not after finding out that she didn't love him anymore, if she even had at all. He didn't like that his emotions had been toyed with. He had changed because of her, changed into someone he didn't like. He was positive if he saw her he would hurt her in the same way that she had hurt him, and he didn't want that. He didn't want to stoop to that level. So he was going to leave. He was going to travel as far away from Mystic Falls as he could possibly get and make sure to avoid it for the next century until he knew for sure there was no possible way to stumble upon her.

"Damon!"

He sighed and paused where he was, glancing over to where Elena and Stefan were walking towards him.

"We haven't seen you in awhile. How are you doing?" Elena asked, a worried look on her face as they reached him.

"How do you think?" He crossed his arms. "I'm glad you're here, I have something to say."

"Look Damon, we're going to find her, I promise you. I know you may be angry and hurt, but we're beginning to think she's been taken." Elena laid a hand on his crossed arm.

Damon narrowed his eyes. "You and I both know that's a lie."

"What?" Elena looked taken back.

"She wasn't taken. She ran. You're the one who told me that." Damon shook his head. "I don't have time for this. I'm leaving. I just thought I would say goodbye."

"Leaving?" Stefan raised an eyebrow. "Harper just went missing, and you're going to leave? You wouldn't leave when we asked you to, but now that we need your help, that's all you want to do, leave?"

"I have no reason to look for someone who doesn't even want me, little brother." Damon snapped, taking a step forward.

"Damon." Elena immediately stepped between the two brothers. "What's gotten into you? Harper could be hurt, she might even be..."

"She's not. You told me that, Elena. Don't make excuses for her when you know the truth." He turned his glare down onto her.

"What are you talking about?" She asked in confusion. "What did I tell you? We haven't spoken since you barged into my home on the weekend."

"Don't play dumb with me, Elena." Damon growled. "You told me, at the Grill, that she didn't love me, that she ran away. You don't need to sugar coat it, I get it."

Elena's eyes widened in surprise. "Damon, I never said that. Where would you get an idea like that?"

"You told me!" He shouted, his eyes turning dark. "You told me she called you. You told me that she didn't want me."

"Harper never called me. I haven't heard from her." Elena shook her head, sending Stefan a questioning stare. "Damon I don't know what you think you..."

"Enough!" Damon was seconds away from grabbing her and shaking her entire body. "Just enough. I'm leaving. Goodbye."

"Damon wait!" Elena tried to catch his arm, but he only shook her off before storming away. She shook her head, mystified by what had just happened. She looked up at Stefan, trying to make sense of what Damon had just said. "What's going on, Stefan?"

* * *

Damon stomped away from the pair, his fangs threatening to pop out. His anger was at a peak as he pushed past people, ignoring their rude looks as he did so. He wanted to find some innocent soul and feed off of them. He was tired of being the good guy. He was tired of having a moral conscious. Where had it gotten him?

"So tired of those damn Gilberts." He growled to himself, kicking at the ground as he reached the parking lot.

He glared over his shoulder at the festival before searching for his car. Finding it, he began forward, needing to get to the Grill and to drink the rest of the night away. Before he could reach his car however, he caught a sight that left him baffled. There, near the school, was Caroline with who appeared to be Elena, talking with one another. Damon frowned as he glanced towards the festival and then back at the brunette with Caroline. It was definitely Elena. But how? He had just come from arguing with her and Stefan. She couldn't have made her way over to the parking lot quicker than he had. And she couldn't have changed so quickly.

It didn't hit him until he saw the supposed Elena grab Caroline from behind, yank her head to the side, and sink her fangs into the blonde's neck.

It wasn't Elena.

"No." Damon had to blink to make sure he was seeing things correctly.

He didn't waste a second as he ran over to where Caroline was slowly sinking to the ground lifelessly, blood pouring out of her wound. The brunette straightened, a hand wiping across her face as she slowly turned when hearing approaching footsteps. The moment Damon stared into those eyes, he knew who he had spoken to at the bar the other day hadn't been Elena.

"Katherine." He spat out, his entire body tensing.

Katherine smirked widely as she licked her lips, tilting her head to the side.

"Hello Damon, care for a snack?"


End file.
